Harry Potter und der Kampf der Erben
by Goldener Junge
Summary: Update Chap 4 hart! Harrys 6. Schuljahr beginnt. Der Kampf entbricht nun entgültig. Harry entdeckt komplett neue Seiten an sich und der muss sich seinem schlimmsten Feind stellen ... Voldemort
1. Zauberei Minderjähriger

HARRY POTTER  
  
und der Kampf der Erben  
  
Kapitel 1: Zauberei Minderjähriger  
  
Es war ein warmer Sommertag. Ein warmer Wind wehte durch den Ligusterweg, doch alle Leute saßen drinnen in ihren kühlen Häusern und konnten sich nicht an dem schönen Abend erfreuen. Eine bedrückende Stille lag über dem kleinen Ort. Die Sonne war schon ziemlich tief gesunken, und sie hatte sich zu einem leuchtendem rot verfärbt. Autos standen friedlich in ihren Garageneinfahrten und blitzten im spärlichen Licht der Sonne. Alles deutete darauf hin, dass es ein ganz normaler Sommertag war, der sich langsam dem Ende zu neigte. So scheint es zu mindestens für fast alle Menschen im Ligusterweg. Na ja wenigstens für Muggel. Die einzigen Zauberer, die in dieser Straße wohnten, waren die alte Mrs. Figg, ein Squib und ein großer, kräftiger Teenager mit einer Blitznarbe auf seiner Stirn, der bald seinen sechzehnten Geburtstag feiern wird. Natürlich Harry Potter. Diese beiden Zauberer sind die einzigen, die ahnen, dass dunkle Zeiten auf sie zukommen werden, denn Voldemort war wieder auferstanden. Ob es noch lange dauern würde, wussten sie nicht, aber eines wussten sie ganz genau, nämlich jetzt wo er dessen Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf wieder zurück ist, ihnen schreckliches bevorstehen wird. Plötzlich schwebte eine Schneeweiße Eule beim Fenster im ersten Stock des Ligusterwegs Nr. 4 herein. Diese setze sich auf ihren Käfig und fing an zu fiepen.  
  
Ein Junge mit einer Blitznarbe auf der Stirn kam auf die Eule zu und kraulte sie gedankenverloren am Kopf und sagte zu Hedwig Na Hedwig, hast du einen Brief von Professor Lupin für mich? Du darfst dich jetzt etwas ausruhen und etwas Wasser trinken. Ich glaube ich muss dich nämlich recht bald wieder wegschicken mit einem Brief für Professor Lupin. Die Eule flatterte dankbar zu ihrem Käfig, aber zuerst montierte Harry noch den Brief von ihrem ausgestreckten rechten Bein. Hedwig trank etwas Wasser aus ihrer Schüssel und steckte dann gemächlich ihren Kopf unter ihr Gefieder und schuschute leise. Nun wandte Harry seine komplette Aufmerksamkeit dem Brief zu. Er wickelte ihn vorsichtig aus, und sah die nur zu bekannte Schrift seines ehemaligen Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste Lehrers auf dem Pergament. Harry las den Brief laut vor, denn jetzt konnte ihn sowieso kein Dursley hören, da diese alle im Freibad waren. Harry musste kurz schmunzeln, wie er sich Dudley, seinen Cousin in seiner neuen knallroten Badehose vorstellte. Er dachte zurück an dessen Gesicht als Tante Petunia verkündete sie würden schwimmen gehen. Dann hatte sie die riesige Badehose, die wahrscheinlich einem Nilpferd gepasst hätte, Dudley entgegen gehalten. Harry konnte sich nur gut vorstellen wie er sich gefühlt haben musste, denn er war jetzt sehr eitel geworden und versuchte nachdem er begriffen hatte, dass er fast das Gewicht eines Elefanten hatte, das er abnehmen musste. Seither versucht er immer wieder angestrengt Liegestütze machen, aber jedes Mal fällt er wie ein Stein zu Boden (no na ned) und kommt dann nicht mehr auf. Aber schwimmen musste er ja ganz gut können, da Fett ja bekannter weise schwimmt, aber bei so viel Fett war sich Harry nicht mehr sicher, ob auch bei seinem Cousin diese alten Gesetzte der Physik zutrafen oder ob er wieder einmal alle Maße sprang.  
  
Lieber Harry!  
  
Ich hoffe dir geht es gut, und bei den Dursleys ist es halbwegs  
ausstehbar. Ich wünsche dir alles Gute zum Geburtstag. Mein Geschenk  
bekommst du aber erst, wenn du zu mir kommst. Keine Sorge du musst  
dich nicht mehr lange gedulden. Ich werde dich bald abholen.  
  
Harry machte eine kurze Pause und lies einen erleichterten Seufzer hören. Es war zwar nicht so schlimm dieses Jahr, denn die Dursleys ignorierten ihn komplett, aber es war auch nicht gerade ein Traum von Harry hier zu wohnen. Sehnsüchtig dachte er kurz an den Vorschlag, den Sirius ihm in seinem dritten Jahr gemacht hatte, dass er zu ihm ziehen sollte. Doch jetzt fiel ihm wieder ein, dass dies ja nicht mehr möglich war, da Sirius im letzten Jahr im Kampf gegen Bellatrix Lestrange gestorben war. Mit einem wesentlich schwereren Herzen wandte Harry sich wieder Lupins Brief zu.  
  
Nun zu einem etwas ernsterem Thema. Professor Dumbledore meint, dass  
du ab jetzt alles erfahren sollst, was wir über Voldemort und seine  
Anhänger wissen. Allerdings sagt er außerdem, dass du nachdem du jetzt  
mehr oder weniger passive Okklumentik beherrscht es jeden Abend üben  
sollst. Nun gut: Professor Snape hat einen großen Erfolg bei seiner  
Spionageaufgabe und Voldemort hat ihn noch nicht enttarnt. Das ist ein  
sehr wichtiger Schritt dazu die Welt vor weiteren Anschlägen zu  
schützen. Ach ja, was heißt da weitere. Ich weiß nicht ob du es gehört  
hast, aber in letzter Zeit wurden einige Muggel und auch  
Muggelstämmige Zauberer tot aufgefunden. Das Ministerium hat  
mittlerweile Maßnahmen eingeleitet, um die Zaubererbevölkerung davor  
zu warnen dass eines Tages die Todesser das Haus umzingelt haben  
könnten. Sie haben zum Beispiel im Tagespropheten Beschreibungen  
abgedruckt, wie man Häuser verstecken kann sprich mit einem  
Geheimnisverwahrer und einige gängigen Gegenflüche bzw. Flüche.  
Außerdem haben sie Personal eingestellt, was der Bevölkerung helfen  
soll sich zu schützen. Übrigens ich habe dir ein Pergamentblatt  
beigelegt, auf dem wichtige, allerdings auch schwierige Flüche und  
Zauber beschrieben sind. Ich bitte dich darum, dass du sie lernst,  
denn es kann nicht schaden, wenn man sich verteidigen kann und gerade  
bei dir wäre das sehr wichtig. Üben kannst du bei Mrs. Figg drüben.  
Sie hat einen hübschen großen Raum, wo du ungestört unter ihrer  
Aufsicht üben kannst. Wegen der Zauberei bei Minderjähriger brauchst  
du dir keine Sorgen machen, denn das Zaubereiministerium hat unter den  
gegebenen Umständen den Erlass zur Beschränkung der Zauberei  
Minderjähriger aufgehoben, denn sie finden es wichtig und fördern es  
auch dass Kinder sich Verteidigen lernen. Allerdings darfst du die  
Flüche nicht gegen andere Menschen oder Muggel verwenden. Die  
einzigen die du verzaubern darfst, sind offensichtliche Todesser. Bei  
denen ist alles erlaubt, sogar töten. Doch du brauchst dir keine  
sorgen machen, denn ich glaube du bist der best beschützte Mensch auf  
der ganzen Welt. Bei der Suche nach Anhängern hat Voldemort leider  
große Erfolge zu verzeichnen. Seine Macht ist schon so groß wie  
früher. In eurem Viertel ist davon nur nichts zu merken, weil es unter  
dem Schutz deiner Mutter steht. Er hat außer vielen Anhängern auch  
schon einen großen Teil der magische Geschöpfe auf seiner Seite:  
Werwölfe (außer natürlich mich, obwohl ich auch schon viele Anträge  
bekommen habe), Dementoren, Trolle, Riesenspinnen und er ist auf dem  
besten Wege die Riesen auch noch auf seine Seite zu kriegen. Der  
Gebrauch von Veritaserum ist legalisiert worden, was sowohl ein  
Vorteil ist als auch ein Nachteil, denn wir dürfen es ab jetzt  
verwenden. Bei Mrs. Figg wirst du zwei sehr nützliche Geschenke  
bekommen. Ich habe ihr gesagt, dass du morgen um zehn Uhr Vormittags  
zu ihr kommen wirst. Sage den Dursleys einfach, du sollst bei Mrs.  
Figg Hecke schneiden kommen. Es hat oberste Priorität, dass du dich  
verteidigen lernst. Ich werde dich in zirka einer Woche abholen. Ich  
warte bei Mrs. Figg drüben auf dich.  
  
Ich hoffe es geht dir nicht so schlecht und du kommst klar mit der  
Trauer um deinen Paten, denn wenn nicht, weißt du ja, an wen du dich  
wenden kannst, und außerdem bist du nicht alleine mit der Trauer, denn  
wie du weißt, war er einer meiner besten Freunde und ich trauere  
genauso um ihn. Ich wünsche dir noch einen halbwegs ertragbaren  
Aufenthalt bei den Dursleys.  
  
PS: Bei mir daheim wartet eine tolle Überraschung auf dich und nimm  
die Dursleys nicht so hart ran.  
  
Harry lachte und sagte mit gerunzelter und Stirn: Das ist typisch Professor Lupin. Kann sich wieder einmal nicht kurz fassen und macht sich wieder einmal unnötige Sorgen um mich. Was soll mir denn schon passieren. Er redet ja fast so, als ob dass Sirius gestorben ist seine Schuld wäre. Da fiel ihm plötzlich ein, dass noch ein zweites Blatt Pergament im Umschlag sein sollte. Er zog es heraus und faltete es auf. Das Pergament schien ziemlich alt, denn es war ganz vergilbt und zerschlissen. Harry sah suchend über das ganze Blatt und entdeckte rechts oben neben der Überschrift in kleiner Schrift geschrieben: verfasst im Jahre 1583 aus dem Buch "Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und deren Kreaturen" letzte noch bestehende Textstelle  
  
Leise las sich Harry den Text durch:  
  
Flüche und Zauber von Godric Gryffindor und Rowenna Rawenclaw Verfass t im Jahre 993 aus dem Buch "Verteidigung gegen die dunkle n Künste und deren Kreaturen"  
  
Schutz bzw. Abwehr von Werwölfen: Der Werwolfabwehrzauber ist uralte Magie und nur mehr den wenigsten bekannt. Sie stammt aus dem 8. Jahrhundert und ist sehr schwierig zu beherrschen.  
  
Danach stand in einer Handschrift: Die einzigen die diese Zauber beherrschten waren die 4 Hogwartsgründer, Merlin. Da diese tot sind, gibt es keine Menschen mehr die diese Sprüche ausführen können. Nur direkte Erben aus deren Blutlinien könnten sie jetzt ausführe, und da du der Erbe Gryffindor bist, sollte es kein Problem sein.  
  
Im Laufe der Jahrhunderte kristallisierten sich drei Arten heraus, die sich sehr ähneln:  
  
töten:  
Stellen sie sich vor der Werwolf beißt sie gerade, stellen sie sich  
dieses Gefühl ganz genau vor und dann rufen sie „lupus interficere"und  
drehen sie ihren Zauberstab einmal gegen den Uhrzeigersinn. Dann deuten  
sie mit diesem auf den Werwolf. Es werden rote Funken aus ihrem  
Zauberstab herauskommen. Der Werwolf wird noch kurz aufheulen und dann  
tot umfallen (wie in der Abbildung rechts).  
  
erstarren:  
Stellen sie sich vor, wie das Gefühl wäre, wenn sie dem Werwolf  
entkommen konnten. In diesem Moment rufen sie laut und deutlich „lupus  
rigesco"und dann drehen sie den Zauberstab langsam einmal nach rechts  
im Uhrzeigersinn und dann anschließend gegen den Uhrzeigersinn etwas  
schneller. Dann werden sie falls es gelingt blaue Funken aus ihrem  
Zauberstab sprühen, und der Werwolf wird sofort erstarren. Er bleibt so  
lange erstarrt bis sie den Zauberstab noch einmal auf ihn richten und  
dann „lupus rigesco ex"und auf ihn deuten.  
  
!Achtung! Anwendung auf eigene Gefahr. Auf keinen Fall die Formeln falsch aussprechen  
  
Was soll denn schon groß passieren? , dachte Harry. Doch eigentlich wusste er, dass in der Zaubererwelt alles passieren konnte, auch wenn es noch so unglaubwürdig klang. Er wandte sich wieder dem Text zu.  
  
zurückverwandeln:  
Konzentrieren sie sich auf das, was sie vorhaben. Stellen sie sich vor,  
wie es ausschauen würde, bzw. ausschaut (falls sie es schon einmal  
gesehen haben),,wenn der Werwolf sich zurückverwandelt. Mit diesem  
Zauber zwingen sie den Wolf dazu sich zurück zu verwandeln. Dieser  
Zauber funktioniert auch für ganze Scharen (sprich auch hunderte  
Werwölfe).  
Sie wollen den anderen Werwölfen nicht wehtun, da diese nur nach ihren  
Instinkten handeln, dann ist dieser Zauber ideal. Denken sie während  
der Ausführung daran, dass sie keinen verletzen wollen und rufen sie  
„retro lupus wado". Dabei sollten dann grüne Funken sich kurz im Kreis  
wirbeln, und dann die Werwölfe/ den Werwolf mitten im Herz treffen.  
Dann sollte der Rückverwandlungs- Prozess sofort einsetzen.  
  
Schicke Auswahl, sagte Harry und musste grinsen.  
  
Der Trollabwehrzauber ist schwer, da die Formel so lange ist und bis  
man sie ausgesprochen hat, kann man bereits tot sein. Sollte man das  
Risiko eingehen muss man die Formel: „putere substantia in aliam mentem  
adducere"(stinkendes Wesen bekehren grins) aussprechen und schon  
wird der Troll bekehrt und kämpft an ihrer Seite weiter und kann kein  
weiteres Mal mehr bekehrt werden. Das heißt wenn man es noch ein Mal  
probiert, dann wird er sofort zu Staub zerfallen.  
  
Eine noch längere Formel wäre ihnen nicht eingefallen, schmunzelte Harry mit einem leicht verärgerten Unterton.  
  
Sie können ganze Dementorenscharen abwehren, ...  
  
Wieso denn ganze Dementorenscharen, der alte Patronus ist doch völlig ausreichen. Da fiel es ihm plötzlich wieder ein, dass der Patronus sich nach einiger Zeit wieder auflöst.  
  
... indem sie an den schrecklichsten Augenblick in ihrem Leben denken  
und überlegen, wie sie diesen hätten umgehen können. Dann machen sie  
eine kreisende Bewegung mit ihrem Zauberstab und denken dabei an die  
Formel: „hominis multiplico patronus gignere"  
  
Ich glaube ich werde Professor Lupin im nächsten Brief fragen, ob es einen Zauber gibt, mit dem man sich an alle Formeln erinnern kann, was sie tun, und wie sie angewendet gehören., dachte Harry sich leicht besorgt, wie man sich die Formeln alle nur merken sollte. „Es muss doch etwas geben, denn wie sonst würde Voldemort so viele Dinge anrichten können, wenn er nicht sehr viele Zauber kann?", fragte Harry sich.  
  
Nun sollte aus ihrem Zauberstab ihre eigene Person herauskommen, die  
wie ein Geist aussieht und sich dann mit einem ebenso gespenstisch  
aussehenden Zauberstab daran macht Patronis zu erzeugen. Um wirklich  
riesige Scharen von Dementoren zu bekämpfen, sollten sie den Zauber  
mehrere male ausführen.  
  
Mit einem leichten schmunzeln und ein wenig Sarkasmus las Harry diesen Absatz durch und dachte sich: "Das heißt wenn ich einmal Gesellschaft brauche und mit jemandem reden will, der so ist wie ich, dann weiß ich, an wen ich mich wenden muss." (währe sicher praktisch, kleiner Gesprächspartner)  
  
Der Anti Imperius Fluch ist äußerst wirksam, denn man selbst bleibt  
unverschont (das heißt man wird nicht unterworfen) und der Fluch prallt  
auf den ab, der ihn angewendet hat, somit wird dieser unterworfen, und  
dieser kann sich dann nicht mehr selbst befreien. Erst wenn man will,  
dass er ihn abschütteln darf, kann er es wirklich.  
  
Wow! Das ist sicher sehr praktisch, wenn man ihn einmal beherrscht. Den Zauber werde ich mir sehr genau anschauen. Das abschütteln macht zwar keine Probleme, aber nachher hat man fast keine Kraft mehr. ... Ach ja wo steht denn die Anleitung dazu? Harry schaute ein Stückchen weiter hinunter und entdeckte dort Professor Lupins Handschrift:  
  
Du musst pacare transverto rufen und deinen ganzen Geist nur mit dem  
Gedanken auszufüllen nicht unterworfen zu werden.  
Nun kommt ein Teil, der nur Leuten die lieben etwas bringt: Schmerzen  
vergessen. Es ist im Kampf gegen Dunkle Lords sehr hilfreich, da diese  
bevorzugt Schmerzflüche einsetzten, um den Gegnern Geheimnisse  
auszulocken. Sobald der Zauber gesprochen ist, denken sie einfach an  
ihr glücklichstes Erlebnis mit ihrer Frau oder geliebten und wenn sie  
dieses Ereignis gut vor Augen haben, werden die Schmerzen, die die  
Muskel nur psychisch reizen sofort verschwinden, und wenn sie die  
Gefühle gut proportionieren können, könnten sie sogar unter einem  
Cruciatus normal agieren.  
  
Der Text war zu Ende. Weiter unten geschrieben stand noch eine Notiz von Professor Lupin:  
  
Harry ich bin draufgekommen, dass es eine Möglichkeit bei dir und nur  
bei dir gibt, wie du den Todesfluch ein weiteres Mal überleben kannst.  
Nun, du musst darauf achten, dass der Zauberstab bei der Aussprache  
direkt auf deiner Narbe ruht, denn sonst geht es nicht. Sollte der  
Unverzeihliche dich irgendwo anders treffen, wäre es ein Wunder wenn du  
es überleben würdest. Niemand darf davon wissen. Nichteinmal Ron und  
Hermoine, denn jeder, der es weis, könnte es nun unfreiwillig oder auch  
freiwillig preisgeben.  
  
Plötzlich riss ein lauter Schrei Harry aus dem Text. Harry starrte verwirrt in der Gegend herum und plötzlich wurde ihm klar, dass er so versunken in das Blatt gewesen war, dass er gar nicht gehört hatte, wie die Dursleys heimgekommen waren. Der Schrei kam von seiner Tante Petunia, bei der er während der Ferien von Hogwarts bei ihr wohnte, da seine Eltern von Lord Voldemort ermordet worden waren. Harry überlegte, ob er runter kommen sollte, denn er konnte darauf verzichten schon wieder angebrüllt zu werden von seiner Tante und seinem Onkel, und er konnte ebenso darauf verzichten, dass Dudley, sein Cousin sich dumm und dämlich lachte, weil ihn seine Eltern zur Schnecke machten. Harry wollte sich gerade aufs Bett lege, als wieder ein Schrei ertönte, der verdammt nach Onkel Vernons Stimme klang. Komm endlich runter du nutzloser Bengel Diesen Befehl konnte Harry nicht verweigern, denn sonst würde es ordentlich Prügel geben, aber er nahm seinen Zauberstab mit. Er verstaute ihn sicher in seiner Hose und machte sich auf den Weg die Treppe runter. Unten wartete schon ungeduldig Tante Petunia. Was hast du denn schon wieder gemacht, dass du fast zehn Minuten brauchst um hier herunterzukommen. Harry wollte gerade zum Gegenangriff starten, als sie sagte. Gehe raus in den Garten und mähe das Gras. und es soll ja nicht zu kurz werden, sonst setzt es was, setzte Onkel Vernon hinzu, der gerade zur Treppe kam. Plötzlich schoss ein Gedanke durch Harrys Hirn. Er durfte Zaubern. Harry ging hinaus in den Garten, überlegte kurz da fiel ihm ein, fünftes Schuljahr: Verkürzungszauber. Den hatte sie Professor Flitwick sehr lange üben lassen. Kurzerhand sprach Harry die Formel (festuca scrupus tota) und kurz darauf war der Rasen komplett geschnitten. Komplett im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Es war kein einziger Grashalm mehr da. Es lag nur mehr die Staub trockene Erde am Boden. Mit einem hämischen Grinsen ging Harry in die Küche, wo Onkel, Tante und sein fetter Cousin Dudley vor dem Breitbildfernsehrer saßen und wie verzaubert darauf glotzten. Als Harry eintrat, sah Onkel Vernon ärgerlich auf und fragte mit brummiger Stimme:" Was ist los du Ratte? Ist kein Benzin mehr da, oder bist du sogar zu blöd den Rasen zu mähen?" Da sagte Harry mit einem herausforderndem Ton in der Stimme:" Ach ja, dann sieh mal aus dem Fenster." Onkel Vernon erhob sich für gewöhnlich sehr schnell. Ehrlich gesagt, so schnell hatte Harry noch nie gesehen, dass sein Onkel sich erhob. Als er endlich am Fenster stand, fiel ihm die Kinnlade herunter und sein Gesicht färbte sich schneller von zartrosa auf rot und dann auf blau und schließlich auf grün als es eine Ampel jäh vermocht hatte. Er wollte gerade anfangen zu brüllen, als Harry rief:" Silencio" Onkel Vernon hatte den Mund aufgemacht und wie es aussah, brüllte er aus Leibeskräften, aber es kam kein Laut aus seinem Mund. Tante Petunia stürzte auf ihren Mann zu und riss ihm den Mund noch ein Stückchen weiter auf wie um zu prüfen, ob die Stimmbänder noch da waren. Da fiel ihr plötzlich ein, wer dies getan hatte und dann rannte sie so schnell sie ihre Beine trugen auf Harry zu und wollte sich gerade auf ihn stürzen, als dieser rief:" Noch einen Schritt, und ich jage dir einen Fluch auf den Hals." Wie gelähmt blieb seine Tante stehen. Harry richtete seinen Stab auf sich selbst und murmelte: "invisibilis". Sofort verschwand Harrys Körper. Verdutzt blickten alle Dursleys umher, doch ihr nutzloser Cousin war verschwunden. Dudley stand etwas abseits und stand mit offenem Mund da, anscheinend sprachlos darüber, wie Harry seine Eltern in der Hand hatte. Plötzlich klopfte jemand auf Dudleys Schulter. Erschrocken drehte er sich um. Hinter ihm stand Harry. Er hatte seinen Zauberstab gehoben. Dudley fing an zu laufen, so als ob es um sein Leben ginge. Es war besser gesagt ein Versuch zu laufen. Harry musste leise lachen bei diesem Anblick. Harry richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Dudley nicht zu verfehlenden breiten Rücken und rief: "Porcus" Sein Cousin wurde immer kleiner. Seine Haut verfärbte sich zu einem Schweinchenrosa. Ihm wuchsen lange Ohren und ein Kringelschwanz. Er gab ein lautes quieken von sich und rannte dann im ganzen Wohnzimmer herum. Harry fand, dass er als Schwein sich fiel besser macht, als als Mensch. Es war ein lustiger Anblick. Als Harry genug hatte, verwandelte er seinen Cousin zurück und dieser sank sofort zu Boden. Er war ziemlich außer Puste. Naja. Bei ihm war das die Bewegung für ein Monat. „Petrificus totalus"Dudley fiel steif wie ein Brett zu Boden. Tante Petunia ließ einen erstickten Schrei hören und stürmte auf ihren "Duddyspatz" zu. Kniete vor ihm nieder und schüttelte ihn, doch er bewegte sich nicht. Er lag steif wie ein Brett da. Nachdem Harry jetzt schon so in Fahrt war, jagte er seiner Tante einen Schockzauber auf den Hals und seinem Onkel, der das ganze Schicksal stumm wie ein Fisch (g) beobachtete, ebenfalls. Dann öffnete er mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabes und dem Spruch: "Alohomora" die Tür vom Schrank unter der Treppe. Dann rief er:" Wingardium Leviosa" und seine „Familie"schwebte langsam auf die Tür zu. Diese schloss sich nachdem sie drinnen war mit einem Schwenk von Harrys Zauberstab und Harry sah sich zufrieden um. Harry fühlte sich jetzt richtig gut, denn jetzt endlich hatte er sich abreagieren können von der Wut auf Bellatrix Lestrange. Von Schuldgefühlen jedenfalls war er meilenweit entfernt. Er rannte hinauf in sein Zimmer nahm den Zettel mit den vielen Zaubern und rannte hinunter. Er achtete besonders darauf so viel wie möglich auf der Treppe herumzutrampeln, denn wenn man unter der Treppe wohnt, dann ist es sehr unangenehm, wenn jemand darüber trampelt, denn dann rieselt von der Decke Staub herunter und manchmal fliegen ziemlich große Spinnen herunter. Harry lief auf die Tür zu, die mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabes aufflog und nachdem Harry außer Haus war, versiegelte er alle Türen und Fenster mit einem simplen, aber sehr wirksamen Zauberspruch. Anschließend steckte er seinen Zauberstab zurück und ging mit schnellen Schritten zu Mrs. Figgs Haus. Während dem Weg dort hin dachte er darüber nach, dass er vor knapp sechs Jahren noch geglaubt hatte, dass es ein Fehler sei, als Hagrid, der Wildhüter von Hogwarts behauptet hatte, dass er ein Zauberer war, und jetzt? Mittlerweile war Harry ein ziemlich mächtiger Zauberer geworden, der Voldemort und seinen Anhängern schon fünfmal durch die Lappen gegangen war. Schön langsam begann er sich sorgen über seine Zukunft zu machen. Welchen Job? Heiraten: ja oder nein? Lebte er bis dahin überhaupt noch, oder hatte Voldemort ihn umgebracht? Bei dem Gedanken daran schauderte es Harry leicht, denn ohne Ron, Hermoine ... und ohne Cho. Cho war Harrys stiller Schwarm, die einzigen die von Harry und ihr wussten waren Ron und Hermoine. Cho ist eine bildhübsche Sechstklässlerin aus Ravenclaw und sie spielte in der Quidditchmannschaft ihres Hauses. Wie Harry ebenfalls als Sucher. All diese Überlegungen füllten die meisten Abende bei den Dursleys aus, doch jeden Abend kam das selbe heraus: Fall er noch lebe, dann würde er gerne Auror werden, was wiederum sehr schwierig war, da man eine Topausbildung dafür brauchte, und ob er Zaubertränke, eines der wichtigsten Fächer für die Ausbildung mit Snape überhaupt überstehen würde war fraglich. Plötzlich erschrak Harry, denn er stieß mit seinem Kopf gegen etwas Hartes. Er erwachte wieder aus seinen Gedanken und sah sich um. Er stand mitten vor der Haustür von Mrs. Figgs Haus und war mit seinem Kopf an der Tür leicht angerannt. Seine Füße hatten ihn geradewegs zu ihrem Haus getragen. Harry dachte: "Danke, Füße". Nachdem er keine Antwort bekam (kann ja gar nicht funktionieren g) drückte er auf den Klingelknopf und wartete ab. Wenige Sekunden später öffnete Mrs. Figg die Haustür und bat Harry herein. Harry sah sich um in dem Vorzimmer seiner Nachbarin. Seit dem letzten Mal als er hiergewesen war hatte sich nicht besonders viel getan. Der Unterschied, der am meisten auffiel, war, dass keine Katzen mehr herumschlichen. Damit war auch der Katzengeruch zum größten Teil weg. Mrs. Figg hatte ihre Katzen weggegeben, als sie einmal über eine gestolpert ist und sich den Arm gebrochen hatte. Mrs. Figg holte Harry aus seinen Gedanken und fragte ihn:" Möchtest du vielleicht Tee haben? Und ein paar Kekse? Setz dich einstweilen hin im Wohnzimmer. Du weißt ja wo es liegt." Doch sie wartete keine Antwort ab, sondern stapfte in die Küche. Harry ging durch den Flur in das altmodisch eingerichtete Wohnzimmer der alten Dame und setzte sich auf ein buntes Sofa. Als er sich genauer im Wohnzimmer umsah, da kam auch schon Mrs. Figg bei der Tür herein mit einem großen Tablett in ihren Armen. Darauf standen zwei kleine Teetassen und eine Teekanne und außerdem eine Schale mit Schokokeksen. Sie stellte das Tablett auf einem kleinen Tischchen ab und setzte sich nieder auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite von Harry in einen altmodischen Lehnstuhl. Wenige Minuten später waren sie in ein Gespräch über Voldemort vertieft. Mrs. Figg erzählte wie es aus ihrer Sicht gewesen war,als er-dessen-name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf die Macht an sich gerissen hatte. Nach dem Gespräch folgte eine kurze Teepause, als die alte Squib plötzlich aufsprang. Sie rief Harry im gehen noch zu:" Du bleibst sitzen" Ohne einer weiteren Erklärung rauschte sie davon. Kurze Zeit später kam sie wieder zurück mit zwei Päckchen. Bei einem etwas länglicherem ahnte er bereits was es war. Als Mrs. Figg die Pakete auf dem Tisch abgestellt hatte, sagte sie zu Harry:" Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Harry" Harry war sprachlos. Er hatte alles vermutet, aber daran hatte er nicht gedacht. Er hatte total vergessen, dass er in einer Woche Geburtstag hatte, denn den Dursleys war es vollkommen egal, Sirius konnte ihm nicht mehr schreiben und Lupin hatte genug zu tun, auch ohne Geburtstagskarten schreiben. Von Ron und Hermoine kamen die Pakete immer am richtigen Tag. Keinen Tag früher oder später. Harry war im Moment nicht zu mehr fähig als zu "Danke". Mrs. Figg lachte, und dies irritierte Harry ein bisschen. Als ob seine Nachbarin Gedankenlesen könnte, erzählte sie in Gedanken versunken, dass dieser Gesichtsausdruck sie so an den von James, Harrys Vater zu seiner Schulzeit erinnerte. Harry machte sich ans Geschenke auspacken und währenddessen sagte Mrs. Figg:" Ich gebe dir die Geschenke schon heute, denn ich denke ich gehe richtig in der Annahme, dass du hier bist wegen Remus Brief und üben willst. Und da dies eine wichtige Utensilie dafür ist sollst du es heute schon bekommen. Remus meint auch, dass es an der Zeit ist." Diese Antwort machte ihn etwas stutzig, trotz allem Widerstand er dem Drang die längliche Schachtel aufzumachen und machte sich daran das andere Päckchen aufzumachen. Drinnen lagen zwei Sachen. Eine Flasche mit einer ganz klaren Flüssigkeit, die mit "Veritaserum nicht verdünnt" beschriftet war und einer Schachtel. Harry hob den Deckel von der Schachtel und die Schachtel darunter war eingeteilt in drei Bereiche. In jedem Bereich war etwas Pulver. Über jeder Unterteilung schwebte eine Beschriftung. Auf der ersten stand geschrieben: Flohpulver. Auf der nächsten: Grimmauld Place 12 Pulver. Und auf der dritten und letzten: Phönixjen (Zaubererstadt errichtet von Dumbledore für den Orden des Phönix. Mit leicht zitternder Stimme bedankte sich Harry und schloss die Schachtel. Nun wandte sich Harrys ganze Aufmerksamkeit der länglichen Schachtel zu. Er öffnete sie und drinnen lag in rotem Samt gebettet ein weißer Zauberstab. Mrs. Figg sagte leise:" Da ist der Zauberstab deines Vaters. Aber nicht nur das, er gehörte einmal Merlin und ist der mächtigste Zauberstab auf dieser Welt. Nicht mal Voldemorts ist besser. James war so ein fantastischer Zauberer wegen diesem Stab. Er war zwar auch ohne diesen sehr gut, aber dieser gab ihm den letzten Schliff. Dieser Zauberstab merkt sich alle Formeln und man muss nur an den Spruch denken, den man ausführen will, und er macht ihn." Harry kam aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus. Er nahm den Stab, der sich als zehn- ein halb Zoll, biegsam, Eiche und einer Feder eines Phönix herausstellte in die Hand und ein wunderbares warmes Gefühl durch fuhr seinen Körper, das er noch nie verspürt hatte. Er glaubte er schwebte. Aber er glaubte es nicht nur er schwebte wirklich. Mrs. Figg stieß einen Freudenschrei aus. Sie erklärte ihm, dass der Zauberstab den Zauberer, der ihm als würdig sich zu tragen kurz schweben würde, und bei dir ist dies der Fall. Harry fragte ob sie wusste, woher dieses wunderbar warme Gefühl kam und Mrs. Figg antwortete:" Das ist die Wärme deines Vaters. Eigentlich nicht die Wärme, sondern die Liebe zu dir. Nur Leute, die geliebt werden, können den Zauberstab tragen." Harry sagte:" Wenn sie sagen es ist der mächtigste Zauberstab der Welt, dann will ihn Voldemort doch sicher haben, oder?" "Das ist leider wahr. Aber er kann ihn nicht tragen, solange ihn keiner liebt, und ich glaube nicht, dass er irgendjemanden dazu bringen würde ihn zu lieben. Es muss nämlich wahre Liebe sein, die mit einem Liebestrank nicht erreicht werden kann. Es würde ihn quälen, wenn er den Zauberstab tragen würde ohne geliebt zu werden. Je stärker die Liebe deines Vaters zu dir war, desto mächtiger ist der Stab jetzt. Und keine Angst. Von Todessern kann er nicht getragen werden, denn es können ihn nur Leute tragen, die dasselbe Blut haben wie du, und das sind im Moment nur du und Voldemort. Erleichtert atmete Harry auf. Harry konnte nicht sagen, wie lange er noch bei Mrs. Figg drüben gewesen war, denn er hatte jegliches Gefühl für Zeit verloren. Fast die ganze Zeit hatte er damit verbracht auf den Zauberstab seines Vaters zu starren. Er merkte gar nicht, wie Mrs. Figg ihn erstaunt musterte. Später als er endlich jeden Zentimeter seines Stabes gemustert hatte sah er auf seine Armbanduhr und musste feststellen, dass es schon wieder halb sechs Uhr am Abend geworden war. „Vielleicht sollten wir gleich mit dem üben beginnen, denn die Zeit drängt"Mrs. Figg musterte Harry genau und schmunzelte. Genau dies hätte James damals auch gesagt. Sie erhob sich vom Sofa und ging in Richtung des Flures. Von dort weiter in die Küche. Harry folgte ihr mit ein wenig Abstand und notierte alles, was er sah. In der Küche angekommen, wo der Geruch von Katzenfutter noch immer und viel intensiver als sonst im Haus war, blieben die beiden stehen. Die alte Dame, bückte sich und hob den Deckel einer Falltür hoch, der eine Treppe zum Vorschein brachte. Sie führte geradewegs ins dunkle. Mrs. Figg sagte:"Es wäre am besten, wenn du mit deinem Zauberstab voran gehst, denn bei der Treppe gibt es kein Licht und ich war schon ewig nicht mehr hier unten. Harry murmelte Lumos und an der Spitze vom Stab seines Vaters erglühte etwas. Harry stieg vorsichtig und im schwachen Schein des Stabes die Stufen abwärts. Irgendwann waren dann die Stufen zu ende. Es führte ein düsterer Gang weiter. Den ersten Schritt in den Gang setzend entzündeten sich einige Fackeln, die an den Wänden hingen. Die Wände waren nass und aus Stein. Teilweise mit Moos überwachsen. An manchen Stellen, lagen kleine Knochen wahrscheinlich von Nagern. Schauer liefen ihm über den Rücken. Er wollte so schnell wie möglich von hier weg. Schnellen Schritten, ging er immer weiter in den Gang hinein. Nach einigen Minuten der Stille kamen sie in eine riesige Kammer. Überall waren Seulen an den Rändern. Sie waren wunderschön verziert. In der Mitte der Kammer war eine riesige Statue. Ehrfürchig ging Harry auf sie zu. Darunter stand in großen Lettern: Godric Gryffindor. Neben der Statue an der Wand war eine große Glasvitrine. Darin lag ein Schwert. Eine dunkle Aura der Macht umgab es. Harry wollte sich von ihm wegdrehen, als er ein klirren hörte und herumfuhr. Das Schwert. Es hatte das Glas zerbrochen. Es schwebte nun in der Luft direkt neben Harry. Gerade in Armhöhe griffbereit. Wie angezogen, hob Harry seinen Arm. Es hatte so eine bestimmte Kraft. Harry berührte vorsichtig ohne zu wissen, was er tat das Schwert. Der kalte Griff, lag handlich in der Hand. Es war wie für ihn gemacht. Harry schwang einmal das Schwert der Macht. Harrys Körper durchfuhr ein Gefühl was er noch nie zuvor gefühlt hatte. Macht. Pure Macht. So als könnte er alles damit erreichen. Mrs. Figg schrie auf. Mit einem Ruck, riss Harry sich von diesem Gefühl los und lies unabsichtlich das Schwert fallen. Er wartete mit geschlossenen Augen darauf, dass es am harten Steinboden zersplittern würde, doch nichts geschah. Er blickte zu Boden. Er traute seinen Augen nicht mehr. Ein paar Zentimeter über dem Boden schwebte es. Mrs. Figg sagte:"Du hast soeben das mächtigste aller Schwerter berührt. Noch keinem anderen Menschen zuvor ist dies gelungen. Einer Legende nach, heißt es, dass der, der das Schwert berühren und führen kann die Welt retten wird." Harry musste schlucken. Erneut hatte man ihm eine riesige Last auf seine Schultern gelegt. „Du musst es immer bei dir tragen. So wirst du fast unbesiegbar sein mit ihm. Auch wenn du nicht besonders gut kämpfen kannst, das Schwert wird dich führen."„Aber wie soll ich es bei mir haben. Jeder wird es sehen, wie soll ich es befestigen?"Keine Sorge für die meisten wird es ein normales Schwert sein. Jetzt schau einmal an deinen Gürtel." Harry konnte fast ahnen was sich dort befand. Er hatte richtig geglaubt. An seinem Gürtel war eine goldene Scheide. Harry steckte das Schwert hinein. Augenblicklich verschwand das Diamantenbesetzte Schwert und er wollte danach greifen, doch er griff ins leere. Komischerweise war es überhaupt keine Last es zu tragen, als ob es nur eine Feder wäre. Harry sagte:"Ich glaube für heute habe ich genug erlebt. Ich werde mich schlafen legen."Er wollte schon gehen, als ihm plötzlich ein Gedanken kam. Er zog sein Schwert und schwang es gegen eine Säule. Die Klinge drang wie durch Pudding hindurch. Harry kam nicht mehr aus dem Staunen heraus. Apatisch ging er den Weg zurück aus Mrs. Figgs Haus, nachdem er sich verabschiedet hatte, heraus in das eigene Haus hinein und ging ohne sich auch nur im gerinsten um die Dursleys zu kümmern in sein Zimmer. Er warf sich aufs Bett. Gedankenversunken schlief er nach einer Zeit ein. Er träumte von einer Konfrontation zwischen sich und Voldemord. Voldemord will ihm seinen Zauberstab abnehmen. Doch es schien, als ob der Zauberstab an Harry fixiert ist, und ihn nicht einmal der dunkle Lord tragen kann. Plötzlich verschwamm dieser Traum vor seinen Augen. Kurze Zeit war es dunkel. Dann wurde die Finsternis leicht heller und langsam waren Wände zu erkennen. Die Wände waren aus grobem Stein. Die Wände entlang standen auch Behälter mit seltsamen glitschigen Kreaturen. Außerdem hingen an den Wänden lange Ketten und in diesen hingen mehrere Gestalten. Plötzlich zuckte Harry im Traum zusammen. Ein wenig entfernt stand der Schlangenlord und seine roten Augen schimmerten bösartig. Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf zwei der leblosen Gestalten. Was dann folgte war nicht mehr als ein zischen, was sich verdächtig nach dem Todesfluch anhörte. Ein greller grüner Lichtblitz schoss aus seinem Zauberstab. Stille. Nun wandte sich der Lord dem anderen Geschöpf zu und zischte Crucio´. Der Raum war erfüllt von Schreien. Es waren weibliche Schreie. Harry glaubte die Stimme zu kennen. Sie klang verwirrend vertraut. Sie war nur noch ein zuckendes Bündel was sich gelegentlich gegen die Ketten warf. Lord Voldemort nahm den Fluch von ihr und begann zu lachen. Ein höhnisches Lachen. Plötzlich sah das dritte Lebewesen in den Ketten auf. Sie drehte ihren Kopf graziös herum und ihre Haare flatterten nach hinten. Plötzlich stieß Harry einen spitzen Schrei aus. Augenblicklich erwachte er aus seinem Traum, der ihm so wirklich vorgekommen war. Schweißgebadet richtete Harry sich leicht im Bett auf. Er wusste nicht was er tun sollte. Das Mädchen wurde gefoltert, und es war ihm klar geworden, dass es nicht irgendein Mädchen war. Es war Cho. Harrys Magen verkrampfte sich. Seine Narbe brannte höllisch. Was sollte er tun. Wenn Voldemort nicht von ihr ablassen würde, dann würde sie entweder durchdrehen, oder sogar sterben. Eine Stille trat ein. Nur unterbrochen durch das schnelle atmen Harrys. Plötzlich als hätte Harrys Hirn die ganze Zeit gearbeitet wusste er was zu tun war. Mühsam erhob er sich aus seinem Bett und schlurfte so schnell er in seinem verschlafenem Zustand konnte zu seinem Schreibtisch herüber. Auf dem Tisch stand die Schachtel mit den verschiedensten Pulvern. Harry nahm die Schachtel und machte sich auf in den Weg ins Wohnzimmer. Harry nahm 3 Stiegen auf einmal und währe einmal fast gestürzt. Keuchend kam er vor dem Kamin im Wohnzimmer der Dursleys zu stehen. Er zog seinen Zauberstab, den er zuvor in seinem Zimmer in seinen Schlafmantel gestopft hatte, den er sich vorher hastig übergeworfen hatte, murmelte Incendio´. Sofort flackerten Flammen in der Kaminstelle munter herum, als hätten sie stundenlang schon so gebrannt. Harry warf etwas von dem Flohpulver ins Feuer und rief. Sofort verfärbten sich die Flammen blutrot. Es war spezielles Pulver, mit dem man nur Leute erreichen konnte, die man kennt, dafür überall wo diese gerade waren, und man brauchte nur ihren Namen nennen. Harry rief "Lupin" und trat in die Flammen. Sofort kam das vertraute Gefühl, den Kamin raufgesogen zu werden. Harry zog seine Beine und Arme fest an seinen Körper heran. Ihm wurde gerade schwindlig, als es plötzlich aufhörte. Er landete halbwegs weich. Er war aus dem Kamin in einem Schlafzimmer gefallen, vor dem ein dicker Kaminvorleger lag. Das war der Grund dafür, dass er so weich gelandet war. Langsam erhob sich Harry. Um ihn herum war es ziemlich düster. Harry nahm seine Brille herunter, und merkte dann, dass es nur an ihr lag, da sie mit einer dicken Rußschicht verdreckt war. Harry wischte die Brille an seinem Short ab und setzte sie wieder auf. Nun war alles viel klarer zu erkennen. Vor ihm lag ein altmodisch eingerichtetes Zimmer. Gegenüber dem Kamin stand ein großes Bett, daneben ein Schreibtisch. Auf dem Schreibtisch stand eine Kerze, die schon fast heruntergebrannt war. Vor dem Tisch saß ein Mann. Dieser richtete sich auf, nachdem er Harry bemerkt hatte. Es war Professor Lupin. Lupin fielen fast die Augen aus, als er Harry um diese Zeit in seinem Zimmer stehen sah. Er fing an zu stottern: Harry was machst du denn hier? Harry starrte verlegen drein und sagte: Professor, Cho, Eltern tot, gefoltert. Sofort sprang Professor Lupin auf: Wo?. Harry erzählte die ganze Geschichte und als er damit fertig war, hielt er gespannt die Luft an und wartete darauf, dass Lupin etwas sagte. Plötzlich sah Lupin Harry ins Gesicht und sagte Du glaubst das war nicht nur ein Alptraum? Verzweifelt sah Harry Lupin an und sagte Ich weiß sogar wo dieser Kerker ist. Sag schon: Es ist in Hogwarts im Keller. In einem der Kerker. Allerdings nicht der, in denen Zaubertränke unterrichtet wird. Wir müssen dorthin. Cho wird dort gefangen gehalten und gefoltert. Ihre Eltern sind bereits ermordet worden. Wir dürfen keine Zeit verlieren.. Lupin sprang auf. Er hatte dunkle Ringe unter seinen Augen, seine Augen jedoch waren wachsam und strahlten Wärme aus. Er schnappte seinen Zauberstab vom Tisch und steckte ihn in seine Hosentasche. Er war noch vollkommen angezogen. Er trat auf den Kamin zu, warf etwas Pulver in die Flammen, diese verfärbten sich smaragdgrün. Lupin trat in die Flammen und rief Hogwarts Kerker. Ohne ein weiteres Wort verschwand er. Harry wusste nicht was er tun sollte, und da er Cho jetzt, wo sie ihn brauchte nicht alleine lassen konnte, lief er Lupin nach in die Flammen. Alles um Harry begann sich zu drehen. Die Umrisse Lupins Schlafzimmers verschwanden. Plötzlich wurden die Umdrehungen langsamer und Harry landete hart auf den nur all zu bekannten Steinboden der Kerker. Harry richtete sich auf. Seine Brille war bei dem Aufprall gebrochen. So zog er seinen Zauberstab und murmelte Reparo und tippte auf die Brille. Es dauerte nur eine Sekunde und schon waren seine Gläser wieder in Ordnung. Er setzte sich auf. Seinen Zauberstab behielt er in der Hand. Langsam sah er sich um. Er wandte seinen Kopf in alle Richtungen, doch um ihn herum war nur Finsternis. Am anderen Ende des Raumes war eine kleine Lichtquelle. Harry ging auf sie zu und erkannte, dass es sich um eine Türe handelte, die verschlossen war. Jedoch drang unter der Tür zwischen dem Boden und der Tür ein wenig Licht hindurch. Harry stieß die Tür auf. Vor ihm lag ein Raum, der durch Fackeln, die an der Wand hingen erhellt worden war. An der gegenüberliegenden Seite der Wand hingen 3 Gestalten. Eine von ihnen regte sich, die anderen hingen schlaff und leblos an der Wand. Harry stürmte auf Cho zu und wollte sie gerade aus den Ketten holen, als Cho rief: Harry, pass auf, HINTER DIR Harry drehte sich aprupt um und hinter ihm, stand niemand anderes als Bellatrix Lestrange mit erhobenem Zauberstab. Sie sagte: Der Dunkle Lord wird sehr erfreut sein, wenn ich ihm Harry Potter mitbringe. Sie richtete ihren Zauberstab auf Cho, um die unnötigen zu töten. Sie sprach genüsslich: Avada Kadavra Grünes Licht schoss aus ihrem Zauberstab. Es kam jedoch nie dazu, dass der Fluch Cho traf. In dem Moment, in dem die Todesserin den Fluch abgeschossen hatte, warf sich Harry ohne groß nachzudenken gegen den Fluch. Harry stieß noch einen letzten Schrei aus und fiel dann leblos zu Boden. Die pure schwärze war um Harry herum. In der Ferne erschienen zwei Gestalten, die er nur all zu gut kannte. Harry ging auf sie zu. Jetzt erkannte Harry, dass diese Gestalten vor ihm seine Mum und sein Dad sind. Die vertraute Gestalt seines Vaters: die rabenschwarzen, widerborstigen Haare, die Knubbelknie. Derselbe Gesichtsausdruck, wie wenn sich Harry sehr freut. Nur die Augen kamen von seiner Mutter, die neben James stand, Arm in Arm mit ihm. Ihre wunderschönen grünen Augen, die sie Harry auch vererbt hatte. Sirius war auch da. Sein Rabenschwarzes Haar stand wirr ab. Sie standen alle drei da und musterten ihren Sohn und Paten. Plötzlich fing alles um Harry herum an zu wackeln. Er hörte schreie. Die Gestalten verschwanden. Wieder schwärze. Schreie ertönten. Augenblicklich wurde Harrys Verstand klarer, er konnte verstehen, was die Stimmen sagten: Harry, nein, du darfst jetzt nicht sterben, ich liebe dich doch. In dem Moment schlug Harry unter größten Kraftanstrengungen die Augen auf. Über ihn gebeugt lag Cho schluchzend. Sie hatte noch gar nicht bemerkt, dass ihr geliebter die Augen aufgeschlagen hatte. Harry sagte: Alles wird wieder gut. Nichts wird gut Augenblicklich wurde Cho klar, dass dies Harrys Stimme gewesen war. Sie blickte an Harrys Körper hinauf und in Harrys Gesicht. Seine Augen waren aufgeschlagen. Ihr Herz begann zu rasen. Sämtliche Eingeweide begannen Purzelbäume zu schlagen. Da wurde ihr etwas klar: Harry, wie hast du den Todesfluch überlebt? Keine Ahnung. Was ist mit diesem Schwein von Bellatrix? Gerade kam Professor Lupin hinzu. Seine Ärmel hatte er aufgekrempelt. Sein Zauberstab war gezückt. Er sagte: Ich denke ihr solltet euch einmal umdrehen. Cho und Harry drehten sich langsam um. Hinter den beiden ein kleines Stück entfernt stand Bellatrix. Sie war erstarrt und konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen. Lupin trat noch ein Stückchen näher. Ich habe sie mit dem debelito- Fluch (stärker als normaler Lähmfluch) belegt. Ich denke wir sollten rauf zu Prof. Dumbledores Büro. Dort können wir dann alles klären. Es gab keinerlei Widerstand und so standen sie auf und machten sich langsam auf den Weg aus den Kerkern heraus. Harry schwankte ein bisschen und einmal währe er fast gestürzt, doch Cho konnte ihn rechtzeitig auffangen. Sie gingen schweigend weiter. Harry wurde nun von ihr gestützt. Nach einer Zeit, die Harry wie eine Ewigkeit vorkam, kamen sie am Wasserspeier, dem Zugang zu Dumbledores Büro an. Lupin sagte das Passwort (Erdbeertorte) und sie traten ein. Sie wurden die Wendeltreppe hinaufgetragen und landeten genau vor der polierten Eichentür von Dumbledores Büro. Lupin klopfte an und dann trat er ein. Harry und Cho folgten ihm hinein in das Zimmer. Cho sah sich interessiert um, doch Harry war es gleichgültig, er war schon so oft in diesem Raum gewesen. Er kannte ihn schon gut genug. Im letzten Jahr hatte er das ganze Zimmer verwüstet, doch davon war klarerweise nichts mehr zu sehen. Aus der rechten Ecke des Büros drangen wunderschöne Melodien, die vom Phönix Fawkes kamen. Dumbledore saß wie fast immer hinter einem großen Schreibtisch und hatte seine Hände gefaltet. Interessiert blickten seine Augen hinter seiner mondförmigen Brille hervor. Der Direktor wies sie an, dass sie sich hinsetzen sollten. Harry sah ihn mit fragendem Blick an, da nirgends Sesseln waren. Doch im nächsten Augenblick standen drei bequeme Sesseln im Raum, direkt vor dem großen Tisch des Direktors. Cho, Harry und Lupin setzten sich und begannen zu erzählen. Harry als erster, bis zu dem Zeitpunkt als ihn der Todesfluch traf. Seine Eltern und Sirius erwähnte er allerdings nicht. Es würde ihm zu viel Schmerzen bereiten über sie zu erzählen gestand Harry sich ein. Dann erzählte Lupin, alles aus seiner Sicht. Als Harry und Lupin mit ihren Ausführungen fertig waren, wandte sich Dumbledore freundlich an Cho. Diese zuckte zusammen, als sie den alten Mann vor sich sah. Der Mann fragte: Mrs. Chang. Wie wurden sie denn gefangen genommen? Cho fing an zu stottern und die Tränen rannen ihr stumm über ihre zarten Wangen W.. Wir saßen gerade zusammen beim Abendessen, als es an der Tür läutete, meine Mum und mein Dad standen auf, gingen zur Tür und machten auf. Dann hörte ich nur noch einen lauten Knall. Im nächsten Moment stürzte ich aus dem Wohnzimmer in den Flur. Im Flur standen drei Todesser mit ihren Zauberstäben zum Himmel gerichtet. Ein Stückchen ob er ihnen schwebten meine Eltern. Meine Mum wurde dazu gezwungen sich zu entblößen. Hass stieg in mir auf. Ich zog meinen Zauberstab, doch der letzte Anhänger des dunklen Lords war schneller und belegte mich mit einem Fluch und im nächsten Moment schwebte ich ebenfalls dort oben. Dann muss ich wohl bewusstlos geworden sein. Als ich wieder aufwachte, hing ich in dem Kerker. Harry sprang wütend auf. Diese, diese ... Bestien Ein anderer Ausdruck war für Harry nicht mehr im Wortschatz. Cho schlug ihre Arme vor den Kopf und fing an herz zerreisend und laut zu schluchzen. Harry wusste nicht, was er tun oder sagen sollte. Er warf Lupin und Dumbledore einen Blick zu. Diese erwiderten ihn. Harry interpretierte ihn, dass er sie trösten sollte. Harry ging langsam und scheu zu ihr hinüber und legte seine Arme unbeholfen um sie. Leise flüsterte Harry: „Ja, so ist es gut. Weine dich nur aus." Harry kam sich in dieser Stellung ziemlich bescheuert vor. Cho drückte sich an Harrys Schulter und schluchzte wie ein Schlosshund. Nach einigen Minuten wurden die Tränen weniger. Sie schob Harry ein bisschen weg und wischte sich die restlichen Tränen aus den Augen. Harry gestand sich ein, auch wenn es bescheuert aussah, es war doch sehr angenehm. Da war nämlich ein bestimmtes Gefühl in der Magengegend, was sich ganz angenehm anfühlte. Harry richtete sich wieder auf und ging zu seinem Platz und setzte sich. „Wie konnte ich diesen Todesfluch nur überleben, Professor Dumbledore?"Es hörte sich sehr bestimmt an als Dumbledore antwortete:"Das was ich dir jetzt sage, ist sehr entscheidend für dein weiteres Leben."Harry schluckte. „Du bist ein Paricular."Auf Harrys fragendem Blick war zu lesen: Was zum Teufel ist ein Paricular?"Dumbledore antwortete:"Ein Paricular ist ein enormstarker Zauberer, der ohne Zauberstab zaubern kann, aber nicht nur das. Er kann ein Schutzschild um sich herum aufbauen, neue Zauber erschaffen oder auch jemand anderen damit schützen. Ich denke du hast in dem Moment, als Bellatrix Mrs. Chang töten wollte, ..."Cho lies ein ersticktes Schniefen hören. „ hast du unbewusst ein Schutzschild um dich gelegt."Harry staunte. Im nächsten Moment fiel Harry etwas ein:" Deshalb habe ich als Baby überlebt, als mich Voldemort töten wollte." Dumbledore sah in diesem Moment noch trauriger aus als normal und antwortete: „Ja, so ist es. Ich wollte eigentlich, dass du es unter anderen Umständen erfährst, aber ich denke, es ist so sowieso besser. Es gibt nur vier Pariculäre in ganz England."Harry war mit einem Moment total verblüfft:"Wer sind die anderen zwei?"„Du, Voldemort und zwei anwesende." Harry schaute sich im Raum um. Im Raum saßen nur er, Lupin und Cho. Und Dumbledore. Harry stotterte:"Sie Professor Lupin?"Lupin lachte auf:"Ha, wäre schön. Ich habe bis zu diesem Moment noch nichts von Pariculären gewusst."Harry klappte der Mund auf, und erst, als ihm klar wurde, dass er den Mund noch immer offen hatte, klappte er ihn zu. Stotternd sagte er:" Cho, du. Und sie, Dumbledore."Harry dachte im Stillen: Bei Dumbledore kann ich es mir vorstellen, aber bei Cho. Harry drehte sich zu ihr um, und ihm wurde leichter ums Herz, als er sah, dass ihr Mund genauso weit aufgerissen war. Sie wusste also ebenso nichts davon, dass sie ein Paricular war. Dumbledore stand auf. Er ging um den Tisch herum. Er sagte: „Okay, das wichtigste zuerst. Es gibt eine Paricular Schule. Überlegt euch schon einmal, ob ihr diese Besuchen wollt."Harry und Cho warfen sich einen Blick zu. Sie waren sich nicht ganz sicher. „Wann ist denn diese Schule?"fragte Harry. „Sie beginnt in einer Woche und dauert bis zum Anfang des Schuljahres in Hogwarts. Ich werde einer eurer Lehrer sein. Für einen Paricular ist es ganz wichtig, dass er seine Gefühle kontrollieren kann. Euch wird sicher aufgefallen sein, dass ich fast nie aus der Fassung falle. Das kommt daher, dass mir auf der Paricular Schule Selbstbeherrschung beigebracht wurde. Auch wenn ihr es mir nicht glauben wollt. Ich war früher ein ziemlicher Giftzwerg."Harry stellte sich Dumbledore vor, wie er einen Mitschüler anschrie, wild aufstampfte. Harry musste unwillkürlich anfangen zu lachen. Es sah einfach so lustig aus einen Dumbledore in seinem Alter, ohne Bart und halbmondförmigen Brille. Dumbledore fuhr fort:"Bei einem Paricular können sonderbare Sachen passieren, wenn man gerade starke Emotionen fühlt."Dumbledore wollte gerade Weitersprechen, als Harry ihn unterbrach:"Aber Hagrid hat mir als ich noch nicht einmal gewusst habe, dass ich ein Zauberer bin, dass jeder Zauberer Sachen passieren lassen kann, wenn er wütend ist. Ich habe schließlich einmal meinen Cousin zu einer Schlange eingesperrt indem ich das Glas weggezaubert habe." Dumbledore fuhr genauso fort als hätte diese Unterbrechung nie stattgefunden:"Diese Reaktionen können allerdings nicht nur bei Wut sondern auch bei Freude, Liebe und Ängstlichkeit losgehen. Manchmal sind sie sogar relativ vorteilhaft. Harry hätte schören könne, dass Dumbledore ihm kurz zugezwinkert hatte. Harry hörte den Erklärungen schon nur mehr mit halbem Ohr zu, als ihn plötzlich ein Satz, den Dumbledore sprach aufschrecken lies: Harry, du wirst in 6 Tagen von 7 Auroren abgeholt werden. Du wirst mit ihnen zum Ligusterweg zurückkehren und deine Sachen holen. Einverstanden, Harry?"„Ja"sagte Harry leise. „Aber was werde ich bis dahin machen. Und wo werde ich die Flüche üben, die mir Professor Lupin geschickt hatte."„Nun zu Punkt eins, habe ich eine einfache Antwort:"Sie und Miss Chang werden die restlichen Tage bis zur Abfahrt zu ihrer neuen Schule hier in Hogwarts bleiben. Ich werde sofort Hauselfen schicken, damit sie zwei Betten herrichten. Ich nehme an, dass sie, Miss Chang gerne mit Harry in einem Zimmer sein würden. Was halten sie vom Gryffindor Turm."Cho war sofort einverstanden. Dumbledore schob sie alle drei bei der Tür heraus. Sie gingen die Wendeltreppe hinunter aus dem Wandvorsprung beim Wasserspeier heraus. Cho und Harry blieben stehen und blickten sich an. Sie sahen sich tief in die Augen. Es war eine peinliche Stille, die durch ein plötzliches Fächeln vor ihren Augen gestört wurde. Beide sahen erschrocken auf. Neben ihnen stand Professor Lupin. Er hatte mit der Hand gewedelt. Leicht belustigt sagte er: „Ich denke ihr solltet zum Turm gehen, sonst schlaft ihr mir hier noch am Gang ein. Passwort gibt es für das Portrait noch keines. Lupin ging davon.  
  
Lupin schritt durch die leeren Gänge von Hogwarts, durch die er bereits zu seiner Schulzeit gewuselt war. Die Stimmung war immer so fröhlich gewesen. Jetzt jedoch sah es komplett anders aus. Es war kein schwarzes Gewusel auf den Gängen. Die Korridore lagen wie ausgestorben vor ihm. Er ging in den zweiten Stock zu seinem Büro. Er öffnete die Bürotür mit einem einfachen Schlenker seines Zauberstabes. Wozu brauchte er so viele Zauber mit denen er seine Gemächer schützte wie Severus. Lupin überlegte noch kurz und kam zu dem Entschluss: Jeder wie er will und kann. Remus schloss die Tür hinter sich und legte sich auf sein Bett. Er dachte über die Augenblicke in Dumbledores Büro nach. Ein weiterer Grund für Voldemort die Prophezeiung zu erfüllen und Harry zu töten, da er ein Paricular war. Ganz langsam schlichen sich in seine Gedanken Bilder von Cho und Harry ein. Diese Blicke. Sie kamen ihm sehr bekannt vor. Die gleichen lüsternen Blicke hatten Lily und James, als sie sich trafen. Lupin musste in sich hinein schmunzeln. Ich denke wir haben ein neues Paar. Sie passen ja wirklich gut zusammen. Nach einiger Zeit fiel er in einen tiefen traumlosen Schlaf.  
  
Harry und Cho gingen zusammen durch die vielen düsteren Korridore. Als sie endlich am Portrait der Fetten Dame angekommen waren, schwang dieses ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen zur Seite. Harry kletterte zuerst durch das Portraitloch und half anschließend Cho hindurch. Sie setzten sich beide gemeinsam in die bequemsten Sessel am Kamin nebeneinander. Cho auf der einen, Harry auf der anderen Seite. Eine zeitlang sagte keiner von beiden etwas. Harry war total in Gedanken versunken. Cho holte ihn wieder in die Gegenwart zurück. Sie sagte:"Du bist der einzige, der versteht, was ich durchgemacht habe. Irgendetwas verbindet uns miteinander. Beide elternlos, beide von Voldemort ermordet, beide Pariculare und wir beide lieben Quidditch."Sie brach wieder in Tränen aus. Harry wusste nicht was er tun sollte. Er dachte im stillen darüber nach, dass er Hermoine am Anfang des Schuljahres um Unterricht über die Denkweise von Mädchen zu unterrichten. Sie waren für ihn ein einziges Rätsel. Harry erhob sich vom Sofa und wollte gerade zu seinem Schlafsaal gehen, als Cho zwischen den Schluchzern hervorbrachte:"Geh nicht, Harry. Ich brauche dich jetzt."Etwas scheu ging Harry zu Cho und setzte sich neben sie. Er tätschelte ihr sanft den Rücken. Er kam sich ziemlich bescheuert dabei vor. „Es wird alles gut", flüsterte Harry mit einer samtig weichen Stimme. Nach einiger Zeit beruhigte Cho sich langsam. Als schließlich vorerst der letzte Schluchzer zu hören war, hatte Cho ganz rote Augen vom weinen. Eine ganze Weile saßen sie noch auf den Sesseln und blickten stumm ins Feuer. Die Flammen zuckten fröhlich herum. Plötzlich fing Cho an langsam und stockend zu sprechen: „Wieso hast du dich vor mich gestürzt?"Harry wurde knallrot im Gesicht, fast wie eine frische Tomate (grins). „Ist dir denn mein Leben wichtiger als deines?"„Mir ist kein Leben wichtiger, denn ein Leben ohne dich währe für mich sinnlos." (sülziges Gesülze) Cho sprang auf stürzte auf ihn zu und küsste ihn auf den Mund. Harry war ganz erschrocken von dieser plötzlichen Bewegung. Nach dem kurzen Schock erwiderte er den Kuss. Ein Vorhang von Chos Haaren fiel Harry ins Gesicht. Das Gefühl Cho so nah zu sein, war einfach wundervoll. Ein wohlig warmes Kribbeln breitete sich in Harrys Magen aus. Harry wünschte sich, dass dieser leidenschaftliche Kuss nie mehr aufhören würde, doch in dem Moment, als er dies dachte, ließ Cho von Harry ab. Jetzt waren beide knallrot im Gesicht. Cho schaute ganz betreten drein. Sie stammelte: "Entschuldigung". Harry war ganz verwirrt. Er brachte noch hervor:"Macht nichts. Gute Nacht". Harry stolperte die Stufen in ihr gemeinsames Zimmer hinauf. Er ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen. Er fand es nicht einmal der mühe wert sich vorher auszuziehen. Seine Gedanken schwirrten im Kopf herum. Er wollte nicht denken. Er wollte Cho weiter küssen. Er zog die Vorhänge um sein Bett herum. Nach einer Zeit kam Cho bei der Schlafsaal Tür herein. Ein gleichmäßiges Atmen war zu hören. Cho ging auf Harrys Bett zu, zog den Vorhang zur Seite. Sie legte sich neben Harry, drückte ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn, legte ihren Arm um ihn und schlief ein.  
  
Harry wachte am nächsten Morgen auf. Er fühlte sich fröhlich. Er wollte aufstehen, doch da fiel ihm auf, dass etwas Schweres auf seinen Schultern lag. Er drehte sich um und fiel fast aus dem Bett. Diese ruckartige Bewegung weckte das bezaubernde Mädchen im Bett an seiner Seite auf. Verschlafen blickte sie aus der Wäsche (ggg). Sie murmelte: "Morgen, Harry", stand auf und ging in den Waschraum. Sie ließ den verdutzt dreinschauenden Harry zurück. Harry fühlte sich einfach nur verwirrt. Einen anderen Ausdruck gab es dafür nicht. Harry zog den Vorhang um sein Bett herum weg. Die Sonne schien bereits. Es war bald Zeit für das Mittagessen in der großen Halle. Gedankenversunken an den gestrigen Abend sah er aus dem Fenster. Er sah zu Hagrids Hütte. Sie wirkte verlassen. Was Harry erfahren hatte, wohnte Hagrid im Moment nicht dort. Er versuchte noch immer die Riesen zu überzeugen auf ihre Seite zu kommen. Nach einiger Zeit, kam Cho aus dem Badezimmer schlich sich an Harry heran und legte ihre Arme um Harrys Schulterbereich. Harry zuckte leicht zusammen. Wand sich in ihren Armen, drehte sich um und zu seiner eigenen Überraschung küsste er sie innig auf die Lippen. Er war überrascht über seinen Mut. Nur mit allergrößter Mühe konnte Harry seine Lippen von den ihrigen lösen. Er ging in das Badezimmer, duschte sich, zog sich an. Er ging die vielen Stiegen hinunter, die zur großen Halle führten. Bei der Tür wartete auch schon Cho auf ihn. Händchen haltend gingen sie durch den großen Torbogen. In der Mitte der großen Halle stand ein kleiner Tisch. Harry und Cho setzten sich nebeneinander auf die Seite, wo bereits Professor Sprout und McGonnagal saßen. Dumbledore saß an dem anderen Ende des Tisches. Als die beiden Sechstklässler sich hingesetzt hatten. Sofort erschienen Speisen auf den Tischen. Plötzlich fühlte Harry sich richtig hungrig, so als ob er tagelang nichts gegessen hätte, was auch ungefähr der Wahrheit entsprach. Nach dem fast schweigenden Festessen, stand Dumbledore auf. Er sagte:"Nun zu unseren Gästen."Nach dem Harrys Dirktor dies gesagt hatte, wurde Harry ganz heiß. Dumbledore sprach weiter:"Das sie letztes Jahr ihre Zags gemacht haben und jetzt die Sommerferien dem Ende zugehen, denke ich, dass Mr. Potter und Miss Chang wie ihre Kameraden ihre Ergebnisse bekommen sollen."Er vollführte einen eleganten Schlenker mit seinem Zauberstab und in dem Moment lagen ein Bündel Blätter in seinem Arm. Er teilte sie mit dem Zauberspruch Divisero aus. Harry fing reflexartig seine Zettel auf. Darauf stand:"Gratuliere, Mr. Potter. Sie haben 14 Zags erreicht."Harry währe fast vor Erleichterung umgekippt. Er besah sich seine Pergamentblätter etwas genauer. Seine Augen weiteten sich, als Harry las, dass er in Zaubertränke der 2. beste war, und dass nur eine gewisse Miss Granger besser war. Harry musste schmunzeln. Wie könnte es anders sein. Hermione hatte wieder einmal die Bestleistung erreicht. Die anderen Fächer sahen recht ähnlich aus. Es ging sich gerade aus, dass er alle Fächer, die nötig sind um Auror zu werden gut genug war.  
  
ZAG Prüfungsergebnisse: Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste: Ohnegleichen Zaubertränke: Ohnegleichen Verwandlung: Ohnegleichen Zauberkunst: Ohnegleichen Kräuterkunde: Erwartungen übertroffen Pflege magischer Geschöpfe: Erwartungen übertroffen Astronomie: Annehmbar Wahrsagen: Schrecklich (Troll)  
  
Erleichtert stand Harry nach dieser kleinen Ansprache von Dumbledore auf. Sein Hosenbund fühlte sich um einiges enger an, obwohl es Hosen von seinem Cousin Dudley waren. Cho neben ihm erhob sich auch und zusammen schlenderten die beiden bis in die Eingangshalle. Dort angekommen, hielten sie kurz einen Moment inne. Harry sah Cho an und wusste, ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen, dass sie gerne zum See gehen würde. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er ein Partikular war, oder sie einfach so gut kannte, dass man dann beinahe Gedanken lesen konnte. Zusammen schlenderten sie zum See. Harry lies eine Picknickdecke aus dem nichts erscheinen, was ihn selbst sehr wunderte, denn dies hatte er zuvor noch nie zusammengebracht. Vielleicht hängt das ja auch mit seiner neuen Fähigkeit zusammen. Die Vögel zwitscherten munter, die Sonne brannte vom Himmel und der Riesenkrake sonnte sich gemächlich im See. Cho und Harry ließen sich auf der Decke nieder. Absichtlich ein Stückchen entfernt, doch der Sicherheitsabstand schmolz immer mehr dahin je länger sie dort saßen. Bald waren nur noch maximal 5 Zentimeter zwischen ihnen. Ihre Münder näherten sich immer weiter. Sie trafen. Eine Explosion der Gefühle breitete sich in Harry aus. Alles andere um ihn herum war ihm nunmehr egal. Es war nur mehr wichtig, dass dieser Leidenschaftliche Kuss niemals enden würde. Ihre Zunge bat um Einlass bei Harry. Er gewehrte ihr. In dem Moment zuckte Harry zusammen, denn über ihnen ertönte ein lauter Knall. Erschrocken blickte er um sich. Doch nichts und niemand außer ihnen war da. Doch Ober ihnen hatte sich ein riesiges Feuerwerk gebildet. Die Funken sprühten. Es war so gewaltig. Es entsprach ungefähr den Gefühlen, die Harry empfand. Harry erinnerte sich zurück an Dumbledores Worte: bla, bla, bla dass Gefühle etwas auslösen können als Paricular. Sich nicht mehr stören lassend, machten Harry und Cho weiter. (Gott, vergib mir, dass ich so einen Schwachsinn schreibe grins). Harry glaubte, dass eine etwas lautere Explosion die wenige Momente nachher passierte ebenfalls von dem Feuerwerk gekommen war, doch er hatte sich getäuscht. „Ja sieh mal einer an. Potter mit seiner Schlammblutfreundin." Harry zuckte zusammen und unterbrach den Kuss. Ohne dass Harry den Kopf wendete um zu sehen, wer der Besuch war, wusste Harry, dass es sich um Malfoy handelte. Diesmal hätte er sich über den Besuch des Sohnes gefreut, doch der große war jetzt echt fehl am Platz, doch zu allem Übel war es zweiterer. „Ich hoffe wir stören nicht!", sagte Avery sarkastisch. Harry sprang mit einem Ruck auf und drehte sich blitzschnell um. Dort standen 10 Todesser. Alle in schwarzen Roben, mit ihren Masken, alle zu feig zu zeigen, wer sie wirklich waren und was für Monster. Ein anderer trat vor. Er war groß und hatte eine stämmige Figur. Er zog seinen Zauberstab, flüsterte etwas und Harry wurde gefesselt. Er fing an zu schreien. Wüste Beschimpfungen. Doch es half alles nichts. Die Seile waren so straff und fest gezogen, dass er nichts tun konnte. Lucius trat vor und zückte ebenso seinen Zauberstab. Er richtete ihn auf Cho. Es war nur ein eiskalter Windhauch einer Stimme und im nächsten Moment wand sich Cho am Boden vor Schmerz zusammengekrümmt. Doch sie wurde bald erlöst von allen Schmerzen, denn Avery sagte:"Avada Kadavra"Ein grüner Lichtblitz, ein surren und im nächsten Moment fiel der zierliche Mädchenkörper zu Boden und regte sich nicht mehr. Harry schrie auf: "Nein, Cho"Plötzlich spürte er wie sich etwas an seinem Gürtel regte. Es war das Schwert. Es löste sich aus der Scheide und schwebte ein Stückchen höher. Im nächsten Moment war Harry befreit von den Fesseln. Unbändiger Hass auf die Todesser stieg nun in Harry auf. Er konnte sie nicht mehr kontrollieren. Er hatte seinen Zauberstab in der Hand. Er zischte (diesmal echtes Parsel):"Sterbt ihr wertlosen Monster. Avada Kadavra". Die letzten beiden Wörter schrie er heraus. Aus seinem Zauberstab breitete sich ein riesiger, grüner, breiter Strahl aus. Er teilte sich und im nächsten Moment waren im Umkreis von 10 Metern keine lebendigen Dinge mehr. Der Boden war verkohlt und alle Pflanzen verdorrt. Alle Todesser lagen auf dem Boden mit angstverzerrtem Gesicht. Doch einer fehlte. Nein nicht schon wieder diese miese Ratte. Warum schon wieder Malfoy. Warum entkam diese feige, miese Ratte immer wieder. Warum? Seine Kräfte schwanden und langsam glitt er auf den Boden zu und fiel in Ohnmacht.  
  
„Steh auf Lucius", ertönte die kalte Stimme des Schlangenlords. Seine roten Augen leuchteten gefährlich. „Wo sind meine treuen Gefolgsleute", zischte der Lord drohend. Lucius fing zu stottern an:"My Lord, sie sind tot. Potter hat sie alle ausgelöscht. Ich konnte ihn nicht aufhalten. So einen mächtigen Todesfluch habe ich noch nie gesehen, My Lord"„Crucio"Lucius wand sich am Boden. Er fühlte sich als ob man ihn an jeder Stelle seines Körpers mit Nadeln pieksen würde. Abrupt hörte der Schmerz wieder auf. Die Nachwirkungen des Crucio waren noch leicht zu spüren. „Das war dafür, dass du an meiner Macht zweifelst"„Ich zweifelte doch nie an eurer Macht." „Wann erlaubte ich dir dass du reden sollst? Crucio Für Ungehorsamkeit" Schwer atmend, konnte Lucius nachher noch niederknien vor dem Lord. „Nun schweig. Wir werden diesen Verlust verkraften, aber noch ein derartiges Versagen deinerseits und du wirst dasselbe Schicksal ereilen, derer, die sich gegen mich wenden."„Ja, My Lord"Diese Antwort dürfte den dunklen Lord begnügen, denn er fuhr fort mit seinem Bericht:"In der nächsten Zeit werden wir dann zwei größere Projekte anstreben"„Dürfte ich fragen, welche zwei das sind, My Lord."„Das Zaubereiministerium und Hogwarts, Lucius. Zuerst werden wir Fudge ermorden und dann Dumbledore. Dann ist uns die ganze Welt untertan. Hogwarts wird eine Schule für die dunklen Mächte und kein Muggelstämmiger wird je wieder das Licht der Welt erblicken"Ein grauenerregendes Lachen ertönte, das einem das Blut gefrieren lies.  
  
Harry schreckte aus seinem Traum auf. Schweißperlen standen ihm auf der Stirn. Seine Narbe brannte höllisch vom Crucio. Er sah sich um. Er lag im Krankenflügel in einem weichen Bett. Neben ihm lag sein Zauberstab und der des Vaters und daneben das Schwert. Vor seinem Bett war ein Tisch aufgebaut, wo Süßigkeiten und Geschenke aufgestapelt waren. Harry versuchte sich zu bewegen und nachdem es ihm keinerlei Schmerzen bereitete, stand er auf und ging zu dem Tisch hin. Er schnappte sich einen Sessel und machte sich ans auspacken. Er hatte anscheinend einige Tage im Koma gelegen, denn sonst wären hier nicht die Geburtstagsgeschenke aller Freunde. Vermutlich war heute sein Geburtstag. Er öffnete das erste Paket. Das übliche von Mrs. Weasley. Kuchen und andere Sachen zum Essen. Von Ron kam ein Buch mit der Überschrift: Harry Potter auf dem Weg zum Leben. Wie kam Ron nur immer auf solche Bücher. Von Hermoine kam ein kleines Päckchen mit einem goldenen Schnatz, von Hagrid wie üblicherweise Felsenkekse. Diesmal waren aber zwei andere Packerl auch noch dabei, die ihm fremd waren. Das erste war von Lupin. Mit zittrigen Fingern öffnete er das Päckchen. Darin befand sich wiederum eine kleinere Schachtel. Er öffnete diese und zum Vorschein kam eine antik wirkende Uhr. Auf dem Ziffernblatt war außer der Uhrzeit und Datum auch ein kleines Feld in dem nichts stand. Zuerst kam Harry die Uhr ganz normal vor. Dann öffnete er den beiliegenden Brief:  
  
Lieber Harry!  
  
Ich wünsche dir alles Gute zum Geburtstag. Bei liegt eine Uhr, die  
einst Sirius gehörte. Die meisten unserer Streiche waren nur möglich  
dadurch, dass diese Uhr das Passwort oder die Flüche in dem im Moment  
leeren Feld anzeigt, mit dem etwas geschützt ist. Dies ist sehr  
nützlich, wenn man kein Vertrauensschüler ist aber dort baden möchte  
(oder wenn man in Snapes Privaträume will). Gebrauche sie gut.  
  
Liebe Grüße Remus  
  
PS: Wir werden uns das nächste Mal sehen, wenn wir in die Winkelgasse  
gehen, denn ich werde einer deiner Bodyguards sein.  
  
Als Harry fertig gelesen hatte, legte er sich die Uhr um und zog sich komplett an. So leise wie möglich um ja nicht Madam Pomfrey auf den Plan rücken zu lassen. Nur was sollte ich jetzt tun? Sofort wusste ich die Antwort, als mein Magen zu knurren begann. Ich schlich auf den Flur hinaus und stieg einige Stockwerke hinab um dann vor dem Portrait mit der Obstschale stehen zu bleiben, dem Eingang zur Küche. Harry blickte auf seine Uhr. Dort stand in dem zuerst leeren Feld: Hab Hunger, will essen! Harry begann zu kichern. Er sagte das Passwort und das Bild glitt zur Seite. Er schritt durch und sofort kamen einige Hauselfen auf ihn zugewuselt. Darunter auch Dobby, der quiekte:"Wie schön sie zu sehen, Sir Harry Potter. Was wünschen Sir?"„Hallo, Dobby. Ich hätte gerne etwas zu essen"Kaum ausgesprochen kamen auch schon zwei Elfen mit einem riesigen Tablett auf Harry zugetrippelt. Sie stellten es auf einen kleinen Tisch, den andere Hauselfen gebracht hatten. Genüsslich begann Harry seine Mahlzeit einzunehmen. Während des Essens, dachte er darüber nach, was geschehen war, als ihm plötzlich Cho einfiel. Wo war sie, lag sie immer noch dort unten. Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Wie sie ihn geholt hatten, mussten sie Cho auch gesehen haben. Nach diesen Gedanken schmeckte das Essen um Längen nicht mehr so gut wie davor. Nachdem er fertig war, verabschiedete er sich halbherzig von den Elfen und ging zurück zum Krankenflügel. Von dort holte er sein Schwert und seinen Zauberstab und machte sich auf den Weg zu Dumbledores Büro. Der Wasserspeier, war schon auf der Seite, was Harry sehr wunderte, denn sonst war das Büro nie offen. Harry stieg wachsam die Stufen zu der Tür hinauf. Stimmen drangen aus dem Büro. Eine gehörte Dumbledore, die andere niemand anderem als Fudge. „Minister, so verstehen sie doch. Wir brauchen hier Auroren ab dem beginn des Schuljahres. Die normalen Schutzzauber reichen nicht aus um die Todesser fern zu halten. Sind sie wirklich so engstirnig?"„Ich verstehe schon, aber wir brauchen doch auch Personal um die Todesser zu jagen"„Das ist kein Argument, da es hier bald nur so von Todessern wimmeln wird, wie mir ein Informant gesagt hat."„Oh, ein unbekannter Informant. Sicher wieder dieser Todesser Snape"„Snape ist kein Todesser und nun verlassen sie bitte mein Büro. Ich erwarte Besuch"Die Tür wurde aufgerissen und Fudge schritt mit schnellem Schritt und hochrotem Kopf an Harry vorbei ohne ihn zu grüßen. Unsicher trat Harry in das Büro. Hinter dem Schreibtisch saß ein müde wirkender Dumbledore. Seine Gesichtszüge waren erschlafft. Seine Brillengläser glänzten nicht mehr. Harry fühlte zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben, dass dies kein Junger Mann mehr war, sondern ein alter, langsam müde werdender Mann, der trotzdem noch immer der stärkste Zauberer weit und breit ist, den er kannte. „Nun Harry. Wie ich sehe, geht es dir gut."„Ja, Professor Dumbledore"„Du hast ja ein ganz schönes Chaos gestiftet mit deinem Angriff auf die Todesser"„Was heißt da Angriff ich habe mich verteidigt. Aber wie konnte ich nur töten und noch dazu so viele auf einmal."Harry fing zu weinen an. „Bin ich denn nun auch ein Todesser. Genauso kalt, herzlos?"„Nein Harry. Du hast damit die letzte Chance der Welt gerettet."Harry blickte verdutzt auf. „Du warst der Grund für den Angriff und die Welt liegt in deinen Händen. Nur du kannst sie retten und je länger du überlebst und je stärker du wirst, desto größer wird unsere Chance sein zu siegen."Harry war sprachlos und erwiderte nichts darauf auf diese Rede. „Nun Harry ich glaube ich weis warum du hier hergekommen bist. Du bist hier wegen Cho."„Ja, Sir"„Nenn mich Albus. Es wird nämlich jetzt nicht mehr lange dauern und du wirst mir ebenbürtig sein."Harry schluckte. Wieso sollte er ihn Albus nennen. Ebenbürtig? Nie, und woher wusste er dass er wegen Cho da war? „Ja, Sir. Ich wollte mit ihnen reden. Komme ich jetzt nach Askaban?"„Nein. Hast du den Brief von Remus nicht gelesen. Du darfst den Todesfluch gegen Todesser einsetzten. Das Begräbnis von Cho wird in zwei Wochen stattfinden. Wir werden dann zusammen von der Schule nach Brighton, ihrem Heimatort reisen und dort ihr und das Begräbnis ihrer Eltern beiwohnen. In der Winkelgasse, wo du morgen hingehen wirst, musst du dann noch einen festlichen weißen Umhang kaufen, denn in der Zaubererwelt trägt man weiß zu einer Bestattung als Farbe des Friedens für das restliche Leben."Stille kehrte im Raum ein. Keiner sagte etwas bis Albus erneut zu sprechen begann: „Ich würde sagen, du gehst jetzt noch schlafen und ruhst dich für morgen aus"„Gut. Ach ja, was für Sachen brauche ich denn für die Schule?"„Keine Sorge. Die Liste haben die Auroren mit, denn ihr geht ja zusammen einkaufen und jetzt geh in den Gryffindorturm und schlaf dich aus." Harry schritt langsam in den Turm, Dumbledore still dankend für alles was er für ihn je getan hatte. Er ging in seinen Raum, ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen und schlief sofort ein. Zum Glück wurde er diese Nacht nicht von Albträumen von Voldemort oder Sirius oder gar Cho geplagt. 


	2. Dunkle Zeiten und verliebte Herzen

Ich danke vielmals BlackRoseLily und Kathleen Potter, meinen ersten (bisher auch einzigen) Reviewern. Ich hoffe euch gefällt meine Story. Viel Spaß beim Lesen. (und bitte reviewt fleißig, dass ich weiß ob ich weiter schreiben soll). Ich entschuldige mich bei meinen Lesern, denn ich habe im Moment eine Art Schreibblockade und deswegen dauert es so lange bis ich ein neues Kapitel poste.  
  
Reviews und Antworten meinerseits:  
  
BlackRoseLily  
  
Hi!  
  
Die Geschichte ist sehr gut...an dieser Stelle bedanke ich mich auch für dein Review für meine Story.  
  
Ich find es nur furchtbar, dass du Cho hast sterben lassen. Eigentlich ist ja CC/HP nicht gerade mein Lieblings- Pairing aber trotzdem...oder wird sie wieder erwachen? Warum hat sie denn kein Schild irgendwie aufgestellt. Irgendwie kommt mir Harry auch nicht wirklich traurig darüber vor, dass Cho gestorben ist. Was ist eigentlich mit den Dursleys? Ich bezweifele zwar nicht, dass sie einfach die Tür aufgetreten haben aber ich meine ja nur mal...ist aber auch nicht wirklich ne wichtige Sache.  
  
Ich lese auf jeden Fall wieder und warte daher auch sehnsüchtigst auf das nächste Chapi!  
  
greetz Lily  
  
Hi, BlackRoseLily:  
  
Cho musste einfach sterben, da es für den weiteren Ablauf der Geschichte wichtig war. Mir hat es auch wehgetan sie zu ermorden, aber was soll es und nein sie wird nicht wieder erwachen. In Selbstmitleid darf er sich unteranderem in diesem Kapitel suhlen. Was die Dursleys angeht, kommt auch in diesem Chap.  
  
Kathleen Potter  
  
Tachen!  
  
Respekt,Respekt !! Also dieses erste Kapitel ist echt richtig gut um nicht zu sagen das es eine der besten Storys ist die ich gelesen habe und ich lüge hier auch nicht mein ich alles total Ernst! Nun noch ein Tipp es ist nämlich ziemlich verwirrend wer was sagt deswegen würde ich dir raten immer hin zu schreiben wer das sagt! Freue mich schon riesig auf das nächste Kapitel!  
  
bis dann  
  
kathleen potter  
  
Hi, Kathleen Potter  
  
Danke für dein Review. Ich fühle mich geehrt, dass dir die Geschichte so gut gefällt. Ich werde versuchen, solange es sich danach nicht blöd anhört dazu schreiben, wer was sagt.  
  
Persönlicher Kommi zu diesem Kapitel: Blablabla Gedanke dazu: schnarch  
  
Anmerkung zu diesem Kapitel: Geil so eine kranke Mordlust. Eines muss ich sagen. So kann man sich gut abreagieren (wahnsinnig grins).  
  
Kapitel 2: Dunkle Zeiten und verliebte Herzen  
  
Harry wachte früh am Morgen auf. Verschlafen blickte er um sich. Die Sonne schien bereits. Das Zimmer war in ein leuchtendes rot-goldenes Licht getaucht. Der verschlafene Teenager erhob sich und ging ins Bad. Anschließend zog er sich an und trottete noch ein bisschen müde in den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum. Von dort weiter durch das Portrait der fetten Dame. Er schlenderte weiter durch die Gänge. Plötzlich stoppte er. Er war gerade an die große Treppe gekommen, die hinunter in die Eingangshalle führte, als er Stimmen hörte. Gespannt lauschte er. Die eine war Dumbledores Stimme. Die andere die des Ministers. „Es ist doch viel zu gefährlich Harry in die Winkelgasse zu schicken. Sie ist nun ein dunkler Ort und Todesser treiben sich dort herum. Seien sie sich im Klaren, dass dies ein sehr großes Risiko ist. Was ist, wenn er den Anhängern von du- weißt-schon-wer in die Arme läuft."„Ich habe vollstes vertrauen in meine Leibgarde für Harry."„Pah. Ein alter Auror, ein Werwolf, ein Verräter" „Cornelius. So seien sie doch vernünftig. Ich sorge mich doch auch um ihn und ich bin der Meinung, dass meine Männer bestens geeignet sind für den Job und außerdem Severus ist kein Verräter."Den letzten Teil sprach Dumbledore ein wenig schärfer aus, obwohl seine Stimme weiterhin ruhig blieb. Seine Augen blitzten jedoch gefährlich hinter der halbmondförmigen Brille auf, was den Minister sofort verstummen lies, als er zurück keifen wollte. Fudge hatte es anscheinend aufgegeben mit Dumbledore zu diskutieren, denn er stürmte durch die Halle beim Schlossportal hinaus. Erst als auch Dumbledore in der großen Halle verschwunden war, kam Harry aus seinem Versteck hinter einer Rüstung hervor. Gedankenversunken, schritt Harry durch die Eingangshalle in die große Halle. Es war nur ein Tisch in der Mitte. An ihm saßen schon einige Personen. Harry setzte sich auf einen noch freien Platz und starrte mit gesenktem Blick unbewusst seinen goldenen Teller an. "Hallo, Harry", grüße eine ihm bekannte Stimme ihn. Harry erschrak. Er sah sich um. Neben ihm saß niemand anderes als Tante Petunia. "Ta .... nte Petunia, was ... machst du denn hier?", stotterte Harry. "Wer ist Tante Petunia?"Verdutzt blickte Harry seine Tante an. "Du bist meine Tante.""Nein. Bin ich nicht"Da fiel es Harry wie Schuppen von den Augen. "Tonks?""Oh, schade wie bist du nur so schnell darauf gekommen?", sagte sie und zog eine Schnute. Sie schloss ihre Augen und es schien so als konzentriere sie sich stark. Im nächsten Moment saß Snape neben Harry. Das einzige was fehlte war die eisige Ausstrahlung von ihm. Harry sah erstaunt zu Tonks. Diese sagte:"Ja, ich weiß Harry. Ich kann es noch nicht perfekt. Snape nach zu ahmen ist gar nicht so leicht."Plötzlich füllten sich die Teller vor ihnen mit Speisen. Mit einem richtigen Heißhunger stürzte Harry sich auf das Essen. Nachdem alles vertilgt war und Harrys Hosenbund schon um einiges zu eng war, (das will was heißen, denn die Hose war von Dudley) erhob sich Dumbledore und ging zu Harry und flüsterte ihm zu:"Komm jetzt gleich mit in mein Büro"Harry sprang von seinem Platz auf und stürmte dem alten Zauberer nach. Beim Wasserspeier angekommen, wartete Dumbledore. Er sagte das Passwort (Schokofroschkarte), das seit gestern wieder geändert worden war und zusammen ließen sie sich von der sich im Kreis windenden Wendeltreppe hinauf vor die Tür zu Dumbledores Büro tragen. Oben angekommen, nahm der alte Mann hinter seinem Schreibtisch Platz. "Die restlichen Auroren werden jeden Moment ankommen, Harry. Du wirst bei ihnen bleiben und dich keinesfalls von ihnen entfernen. Du wirst immer in der Mitte von ihnen gehen."Er hielt kurz innen und sprach dann weiter: "Sollte ein Zwischenfall passieren, sodass kein Auror überlebt, gebe ich dir diesen Gegenstand. Er ist verzaubert und bringt dich direkt in Sicherheit in mein Büro.", sagte Dumbledore jedoch mit einem flehenden Ausdruck in den Augen, dass dies nicht nötig sein würde. "Zuerst werdet ihr in die Winkelgasse gehen und alles einkaufen und dann werdet ihr in den Ligusterweg apparieren und dort deine restlichen Sachen holen, da du in diesen Ferien nicht mehr dorthin zurückkehren wirst. Hast du noch irgendwelche Fragen?", sagte Dumbledore. "Nein, Professor""Gut. Dann geh' schon einmal in die Eingangshalle. Sie sollten mittlerweile alle angekommen sein.", sagte Dumbledore, ruhig mit einer Ausstrahlung von Autorität und Macht, die nur wenige Leute besaßen und dessen Eigenschaft es war, dass sie keinen Widerspruch duldete.  
  
„Alastor, Remus, Severus, passt mir gut auf Harry auf. Beschützt ihn mit eurem eigenen Leben wenn es sein muss, denn ohne ihn haben wir keine Zukunft und die Welt wird verloren sein.", sagte Albus betrübt darüber, dass schon wieder alles an Harry hängen blieb. „Albus mach dir keine Sorgen um Potter.", krächzte Moddy. Harry staunte nicht schlecht, als er in der Eingangshalle ankam. Dort standen 16 Auroren alle mit ihren Zauberstäben griffbereit und bei ihnen stand Professor Dumbledore. „Potter. Bereit?" fragte Moddy, als Harry bei ihnen ankam und das Gespräch mit dem Schulleiter beendet hatte. „Ja, Professor", nuschelte Harry. „Das Professor lass mal stecken", sagte Moddy und wirkte ein wenig schaurig so mit seinem vernarbtem Gesicht, der halben Nase und seiner tiefen, kratzigen Stimme. Harry war ganz unwohl zumute, bei dem Gedanken, dass so viele Auroren nur für ihn zum Schutz bereitstanden. „Potter, da du noch nicht apparieren kannst, wirst du bei Remus mitapparieren. Du musst dich nur an ihm festhalten", erklärte Moddys krächzende Stimme, die jedem Schauer über den Rücken liefen lies. Harry ging etwas verdutzt, den Befehl jedoch nicht ignorierend zu Prof. Lupin hinüber und legte seinen Arm auf dessen Schulter. Alle Auroren zogen ihre Zauberstäbe. Tonks sprach: "Alles klar Harry. 3, ... 2, ... 1 und ...". Im nächsten Moment spürte Harry, wie er sich an einem Ort dematerialisierte und in einer dunklen Nebengasse der Winkelgasse mit einem leisen plopp erschien. Harrys Augen mussten sich erst an die Dunkelheit gewöhnen. „Wir sind jetzt in einer Seitengasse der Winkelgasse. Haltet eure Zauberstäbe bereit."„Immer wachsam!", durchdrang die Stimme aus der Finsternis Moddys die Finsternis. „Harry, ich werde dich jetzt für alle nicht Ordensmitglieder unsichtbar machen.", sprach Lupins Stimme von einer Stelle ein paar Meter rechts von Harry. Ein leises Flüstern und im nächsten Moment breitete sich wieder das Gefühl aus, dass einem auf dem Kopf ein Ei zerschlagen wurde. Nachdem der Desillusionszauber gesprochen war, verteilten sich die Auroren um Harry herum, sodass er von jeder Seite von 2 Auroren geschützt war. Harry als Kernpunkt in der Mitte. Um ihn herum immer zwei Auroren voreinander, alle mit gezückten Zauberstäben. Langsam bewegte sich der Convoy vorwärts. Nach kurzer Zeit waren sie wieder in der altbekannten Straße. Der Winkelgasse. Doch als Harry sie sah, versetzte es seinem Herzen einen gewaltigen Stich. Das Letzte Mal waren die Straßen überfüllt mit lärmenden Kindern und deren Eltern. Jetzt: Dunkle Straßen. Die meisten Läden mit Brettern vernagelt. Überall herrschte Totenstille. Die wenigen Läden die offen waren, waren nur die großen Ketten, die es sich leisten konnten bzw. die, die sich nicht in den Kampf gegen Voldemort einmischen und loyal waren. Die Straßen waren menschenleer. Sogar die große Zaubererbank wirkte schmutzig und heruntergekommen. Zusammen stiegen die Auroren und der unsichtbare Harry die Stufen zu der Zaubererbank hinauf, die bereits an einigen Stellen beschädigt waren. Eine Säule war kaputt. In diesem Moment schwor sich Harry, dass er diesem Wahnsinn (= Voldemort Anhängsel) ein Ende setzen würde. [Oh, jetzt wird das kleine Potterbaby wütend (grins)] Harry unterbrach seinen Gedankengang, als sie in die einst so prunkvolle Halle von Gringotts kamen. Früher war sie komplett aus Marmor. An keiner Stelle auch nur ein kleiner Fehler im Marmorboden und jetzt sah es fast aus wie eine Schotterstraße (Lachkrampf kriegen 'röchel' keine Luft mehr). Vorsichtig gingen sie in die Halle zu dem Eingang in das unterirdische System. Kobolde gab es hier keine mehr. Alle hatten sich entschieden, keiner Seite anzugehören und so waren sie geflüchtet. Ihnen war es egal, ob die Wertsachen noch sicher waren, wenn man sich nicht einmal seines eigenen Lebens sicher sein konnte. Sie kamen zu den unterirdisch verlegten Gleisen. Es war kein Karren da. So machten sie sich auf den beschwerlichen und gefährlichen Weg hinunter in die Verliese sich bewusst, dass sie vielleicht nie wieder hier herauskommen würden. Harry wusste nichts von alldem. Er war sich dessen sicher, dass die Auroren wussten wo es langgeht. Stumm und tief versunken in Gedanken, ging er seinen Beschützern nach. Denn hier auf den Gleisen war es unmöglich nebeneinander zu gehen. Plötzlich hörten sie ein rattern, was von hinter ihnen kam. Alle drehten sich um und zuckten zusammen. Ein Karren fuhr mit atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit auf sie zu. Drinnen saß eine Gestalt. Zusätzlich zu der Dunkelheit war sie noch mal doppelt so schwer zu erkennen, da sie schwarze Roben trug. Sie kam immer näher. Harry bekam es mit der Angst zu tun. Freund oder Feind? Mit ungebremster Geschwindigkeit raste er immer näher, als er plötzlich ruckartig mit einem lauten, schrillen Quietschen stehen blieb. Die Gestalt erhob sich leicht schwankend und trat näher. Hinter Harry näherte sich auf leisen Sohlen Kingsley Shacklebolt. Er wollte sich schon auf den Fremden stürzen, als dieser plötzlich sagte:"Harry, was machst du denn hier?"Verdutzt blickten alle Auroren auf. Irgendwoher kannte Harry diese Stimme, doch er wusste nicht woher. Der Mann hob seine Arme. Misstrauisch blickten die Auroren dem Mann zu bei seinen langsamen, geschmeidig wirkenden Bewegungen. Schwungvoll zog er seine Kapuze herunter. Das erste was das jüngste Mitglied der Gruppe sehen konnte, war ein feuerroter Harrschopf, hinten zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden. „Bill?", fragte Harry und musste unwillkürlich nach Luft schnappen. Er konnte es nicht glauben. Warum war er hier. War er nicht Fluchbrecher für Gringotts in Rumänien? „Was machst du denn hier?"Er konnte seine Verwunderung nicht unterdrücken. Das spärliche Licht der Zauberstäbe, ließ ihn schaurig aussehen, zusätzlich hatte er im Gesicht einige unschöne Narben. „Ich habe von Dumbledore erfahren, dass ihr hier her wollt, und nachdem ihr euch garantiert verlaufen würdet, hier drinnen, bin ich gekommen", und so saßen sie einige Minuten später in dem magisch vergrößertem Wagen und fuhren direkt zu Harrys Verlies. Dort holte er einen kleinen Beutel voll mit Galeonen und dann fuhren sie mit dem ratternden Wagen wieder dem Tageslicht entgegen. Oben angekommen, stiegen sie alle schwankend aus. Harry fühlte, wie das Frühstück, das er in Hogwarts gegessen hatte nach oben wollte. Ein Schwindel erregendes Gefühl, breitete sich in ihm aus. Erst nach einiger Zeit klang es langsam ab. Er lenkte seine Gedanken an seinen ersten Besuch hier, mit Hagrid. Damals war hier noch geschäftiges Treiben der Kobolde gewesen. Klunker so groß wie Dracheneier, Rubine, Smaragde.  
  
Die Truppe marschiert quer durch die verlassene, heruntergekommene Halle. Harry hatte eine dunkle Vorahnung, dass bald etwas passieren würde, doch er wusste nicht was. So gingen sie weiter, die Stufen von Gringotts hinunter. Dort standen sie kurz im Sonnenlicht und machten sich dann auf den Weg um die Schulbücher von Harry zu besorgen. Es war eigentlich ein sehr schöner Tag, doch die Sonne schien hier nicht wirklich durchzudringen, so als ob ein Zauber auf der Winkelgasse liegen würde, der die Sonne abweist.  
  
Sie gingen zusammen zu Flourish & Blotts, einen der wenigen Läden, die noch offen hatten. Die Ladentür schwang von selbst auf, als sich die Gruppe näherte und eine ungewöhnlich helle und nicht in diese Atmosphäre passende Glocke klingelte. Sofort kam hinter einem Bücherregal ein junger Mann mit blondem, kurzem Haar hervor. Er wirkte verängstigt, als er jedoch die Gruppe erblickte, hellte sich seine Miene auf. Harry war nicht wohl zumute. Wo würden sie noch landen. Dem Treiben musste ein Ende gesetzt werden. Keiner vertraute mehr dem anderen.  
  
Tonks, öffnete ihren schwarzen Umhang auf dem ein Symbol war: Zwei gekreuzte Zauberstäbe und ein Phönix, der sie umkreiste. [hab ich erfunden] mir ist kein anderes eingfalln). Es schien das Zeichen des Phönixordens zu sein, denn alle hatten es. Harry wunderte sich, dass der Orden des Phönixs nicht versuchte die Winkelgasse zurückzuerobern, denn hier war es so und so Menschenleer.  
  
Tonks zog die Bücherliste für das sechste Schuljahr heraus und überreichte sie stumm ohne ein Wort dem Angestellten. Dieser nahm mit zittrigen Fingern das Pergamentstück, deutete eine Verbeugung an und ging durch die Regale, hie und da ein Buch aus den Schränken nehmend. Moddy, humpelte mit dumpfen klonk- Geräuschen seines Holzbeines, ein wenig weg von der Leibgarde in eine Ecke des Geschäftes. Darüber hing groß und deutlich ein Schild wo in verschnörkelter Altmodischer Schrift stand:"Verteidigung mit und gegen die dunklen Künste für Fortgeschrittene."Harry sah nur wie er ein paar Bücher herauszog, sie misstrauisch musterte, und dann hinkend, auf die Theke des Ladens zukam und die dicken Wälzer dort ablud. Tonks war in eine andere Ecke des Geschäftes gegangen, wo stand: Verwandlung. Interessiert schaute sie sich die Buchrücken an. Sie schien anscheinend eines gefunden zu haben, das ihr gefiel, da sie es herauszog, das Inhaltsverzeichnis durchlas und auf die Ladentheke legte. Auf einem Podest in der Mitte des Ladens standen noch einige Bücher. Eines erweckte Harrys Neugier. „Duellieren wie ein Profi", war ja kein besonderer Titel, doch der Autor, verwunderte ihn. Dort stand: „Filius Flitwick". Harry zupfte an dem Umhang von Remus und deutete auf das Buch hin. Dieser schien zu verstehen, entfernte sich und legte Sekunden später auch dieses Buch zu den anderen. Der Besitzer des Ladens kam auch zurück und fing an den Preis zusammen zu rechnen. Tonks zog einen Geldbeutel hervor und bezahlt den genannten Preis, zog anschließend ihren Zauberstab und verkleinerte die Bücher mit einem eleganten Schlenker. Sie steckte die Mini Bücher in ihre Robe ein, in eine kleine Innentasche. Der Ladenbesitzer verbeugte sich und murmelte:"Schönen Tag noch!", und verschwand im hinteren Bereich zwischen den Regalen. Der Trupp, inmitten Harry marschierte weiter in unterschiedliche Geschäfte kauften einige nötige Sachen was für dieses Jahr verlangt wurde. Sie kauften neue Roben (neue Schwarze Schulroben, einige Festroben die Harry gefielen und eine Garnitur Trainingsanzüge in Schwarz [da Harry beschlossen hatte auf Hogwarts weiter zu trainieren].  
  
Moddys magische Auge flitzte wild umher und musterte alles woran sie vorbeigingen misstrauisch. Menschen trafen sie keine. Plötzlich ertönte ein Schrei, der die Stille zerriss. Alarmiert zogen die Auroren ihre Zauberstäbe und blickten sich hektisch um. Alle gingen in Kampfstellung und auch Harry zog den Stab seines Vaters. Es war eine hohe, schrille Stimme gewesen. Sie wollten schon wieder ihre Stäbe wegstecken (Harry nicht mehr in den Umhang, er hatte sich Moddys Rat mit der einzelnen Pobacke zu Herzen genommen, sondern ab jetzt in den Ärmel), als plötzlich eine Tür unweit von ihnen aufgerissen wurde. Eine junge, schöne Frau stolperte heraus und fiel auf den Boden. Jedoch konnte man nicht mehr ausmachen, ob die Frau schön war oder nicht, denn im Moment, war sie blutverschmiert, Wunden waren überall, ihr Gesicht war aufgeschlitzt, ihr Hose nicht ganz geschlossen, ihr Top war auch nicht ganz angezogen. Ihre Augen jedoch, verstörten Harry am meisten. Sie waren wunderschöne, smaragdgrüne Augen, jedoch war dies nur eine Fassade, wie Harry mit Mühe erkannte. Dahinter wirkten sie ängstlich und verletzt. Harry musterte sie weiter genauer. Eine Hand war fast komplett, bei der anderen war ein riesiges Loch im Handballen. Blut strömte daraus hervor. Es hatte sich mittlerweile eine kleine Blutlache um sie gebildet. Harry wandte sich mit Mühe und Not wieder von dem grauenerregenden Anblick ab, als eine schwarze Gestalt aus dem Haus stürmte. Sie hatte eine Kapuze über. Ängstlich und leise wimmernd versuchte die Frau auf dem Boden zurückzuweichen, doch sie war entkräftet und schaffte es nicht weit. Der Todesser, komplett in schwarze Kleidung gehüllt, kam immer näher auf die Frau zu. Ein höhnisches Lachen war zu hören, das Harry einen Schauer über den Rücken fahren lies. Es kam ihm sehr bekannt vor. Der in schwarze Roben gekleidete hatte seinen hoch erhobenen Zauberstab auf die zusammengekauerte und auf ihr Ende wartende Lady gerichtet, als Harry plötzlich spürte, wie sich Magie um ihn sammelte. Er wusste nicht woher er es spürte, aber die Magie wurde immer dichter um ihn herum. Er blickte sich um, von wem sie kam. Er blickte sich im Kreis um. Sein Blick blieb bei Moddy haften. Seine Augen strahlten blanken Hass aus, sein Gesicht war wutverzerrt, man konnte förmlich spüren, wie sich die Magie ballte. Eine blendend grüne Kugel hatte sich auf seiner Hand gebildet. Moddy schrie:"Fahr zur Hölle, Malfoy"Die grüne Kugel löste sich aus seiner Hand und raste auf Malfoy Senior zu. Bevor dieser auch nur einen laut von sich geben konnte, war er schon tot. Sein Blick verriet noch immer dieses hämische Grinsen, doch jetzt würde er keinem mehr etwas antun. Erschrocken und erstarrt blickten alle auf die Leiche und dann auf Moddy. Dieser strahlte noch immer ein wenig dieser Macht aus. Es war fast die gleiche wie damals bei Prof. Dumbledore im vierten Schuljahr. Harry wurde einfach nicht schlau aus seinem ehemaligen Professor. Er verabscheut töten und tötete vor allen Leuten mit einem Unverzeihlichen. Es hieß doch immer, dass er ein sehr guter Zauberer wäre, aber dass er stablose Magie und noch dazu so gut anwenden kann, hätte er nicht erwartet. Er schrak aus seinen Gedanken, als die Stimme des angeblich in die Jahre gekommenen Auroren hörte:"Wollt ihr hier noch länger glotzen oder der Frau helfen."Sofort lösten sich einige Auroren aus dem Beschützerkreis und schritten auf die junge Dame zu. Kingsley, zog eine Feder aus seiner Robe, murmelte portus. Der Gegenstand leuchtete kurz bläulich auf, zitterte kurz ziemlich heftig, änderte dann wieder seine Farbe in den Normalzustand und blieb ruhig liegen. Hastig zog er noch ein Stück Pergament und noch eine Feder heraus, kritzelte schnell eine Nachricht, gab sie der Frau in die gesunde Hand und drückte ihr dann den Portschlüssel in die Hand. Als sie verschwunden war, betete Kingsley in Gedanken, dass die Frau die Reise überleben würde, denn mit solchen Verletzungen war es sehr gefährlich. Nach einer Minute Schweigen, waren alle wieder so weit, dass sie weiter gingen. Harry jedoch ging das Bild der Frau, die blutüberströmt war nicht mehr aus den Augen. Der einzige Gedanke und der war ziemlich abartig war, dass es Harry amüsierte, dass Malfoy endlich hatte dafür bezahlen müssen, was er so vielen angetan hatte. Schnell verbannte Harry diesen Gedanken. Er merkte gar nicht wo sie hingingen, als ihn die Stimme Lupins wieder in die Gegenwart holte. Verwirrt blickte er sich um. Sie standen wieder in einer dunklen Seitengasse. Remus blickte belustigt zu Harry. „Harry, bereit in den Ligusterweg zu gehen?"Etwas zerstreut und verwirrt, dass sie schon alles eingekauft hatten, bejahte er. Remus legte seine Hand auf Harrys Schulter und im nächsten Moment, spürte Harry wieder, wie er an einem Ort sich auflöste und an einem anderen erschien. Sie waren im Magnolienring wieder aufgetaucht. Jetzt machten sich auch die anderen Auroren bzw. Ordensmitglieder unsichtbar und mit erhobenen Zauberstäben gingen sie in Richtung Ligusterweg. Plötzlich zuckte ein brennender Schmerz durch Harrys Narbe. Er sah Bilder vor seinem geistigen Auge:"Das Haus der Dursleys, Voldemort auf einem Thron, Todesser, viele Todesser. Sie folterten die Dursleys."Die Vision oder was es war, hörte schlagartig auf. Der Schmerz in der Narbe blieb. Er kauerte sich zusammen. Natürlich bemerkte es seine Leibgarde. Seine Narbe brannte noch immer. Etwas bedröppelt erzählte er in schnellen Worten, was er gesehen hatte."Gespannt, hörten sie zu, vernachlässigten jedoch nicht die Umgebung. Alle Sinne gespannt, marschierten sie schnell in Richtung Haus Nr. 4. Als sie bei Hausnummer 10 waren bot sich ihnen ein schreckliches Schauspiel, so wie Harry es nie zuvor (außer in der Vision) gesehen hatte. Voldemort saß erhaben auf seinem Thron und blickte auf seine Ergebenen hinunter. Seine spinnengleichen Hände, schlugen im Takt immer wieder auf die Lehne des prunkvollen, erhaben wirkenden Throns. Er war in den Slytherin Farben, Silber und Grün und war mit vielen Schlangen, bei denen es schien als würden sie sich bewegen, verziert. Seine roten Augen, beobachteten jede Bewegung seiner Untertanen. Die Todesser wussten. Eine falsche Bewegung und der Lord würde sie bestrafen. Mit Schrecken stellte Harry fest, dass die Gestalten gerade die Schutzzauber mit denen das Haus umgeben war, gebrochen hatten. Die vermummten Gestalten drangen in das Haus ein. Ein schriller Schrei ertönte. Wahrscheinlich von Tante Petunia. Leise, obwohl die Lautstärke jetzt sicher nichts gemacht hätte, denn gerade wurden seine Verwandten aus dem Haus geführt (per Imperio), und die Todesser lachten laut, wie die drei hilflosen Gestalten alles Taten, wie Marionetten, was sie wollten. Die Ordensmitglieder und Harry versteckten sich hinter einem Baum. An den Mienen der anderen konnte man erkennen, dass sie auf das äußerste gespannt waren. Sie standen nun nur mehr ein paar Meter vom Geschehen entfernt und man konnte jetzt sehen wie ein Todesser ein Messer beschwor. Er zwang Petunia es zu nehmen und es sich anschließend in den Bauch zu rammen. Etwas zögernd, tat Petunia einige Schritte nahm das Messer. Man sah ihr an, wie sie versuchte anzukämpfen, doch es war zwecklos. Sie holte aus und rammte sich das spitze Fleischmesser in den Bauch. Blut spritzte. Tante Petunia sackte zu Boden und schrie gequält auf. Obwohl Harry seine Verwandten nie gemocht hatte, konnte er sich nur schwer zurückhalten einzugreifen und so sah er zu, wie seine Tante sich selbst umbrachte. „divexo", rief ein anderer Todesser. Petunia wurde aufgerichtet. Man sah, wie sie sich dehnte. Immer mehr. Schmerzverzerrt, schrie sie, aus voller Kehle. Man hörte Knochen knacken. Sekunden später waren ihre Arme ausgekugelt. Der Fluch wurde aufgehoben. Ihre Beine sackten zusammen und sie landete reglos am Boden. „Crucio", rief ein anderer, dessen Stimme er als die von Avery entzifferte. Belustigt sah Voldemort von seinem Platz aus zu. Er dachte sich: "Ja, Ja. Unser Avery. Treuer Todesser, war aber noch nie besonders gut darin Muggel zu quälen. Er hat eindeutig zu wenig Fantasie. Ich werde ihm ein Mal bei Lucius Unterricht nehmen lassen."(Er weis ja noch nicht dass er tot ist)  
  
Tante Petunia spürte, wie sich ihre Eingeweide zerquetschten, sie spürte den Geschmack von Blut in ihrem Mund. Der unglaubliche Schmerz, als ob einem an jeder Körperstelle Messer hineingerammt wurden. Plötzlich hörte der größte Schmerz auf, es waren aber noch Nachwirkungen davon zu spüren, als auch schon der nächste Lichtblitz sie traf. Sie wusste nicht was los war. Sie merkte keine besondere Veränderung. Als sie plötzlich spürte wie sie schwach wurde. Warum wusste sie nicht. Da bemerkte sie, dass um sie herum lauter Blut war. Erschrocken sah sie an sich herunter. Sie schrie auf, als sie ihr blutgetränktes Leiberl sah. Gebannt von dem Anblick, merkte sie gar nicht, wie sich ihre Kleidung in Luft auflöste. Sie bemerkte es erst, als sie ihren Bauch sah. Darin das Messer. Es rutschte jedoch heraus, da die Wunde plötzlich viel größer war. Die Wunde war größer geworden. Sie ging von der Brust bis zu den Beinen. Es war alles rot. Sie fiel bei dem Anblick in Ohnmacht, wachte jedoch kurz darauf wieder auf und war wieder neuen Schmerzen ausgesetzt.  
  
Harry konnte nicht mehr zuschauen. Er wollte nicht mehr zuschauen. Er sah, wie sie entblößt wurde. Ihre riesigen Wunden aus denen unablässig ihr Blut floss, wie sie versucht ihre Blöße zu bedecken. „Evello", rief Macnair und deutete auf ihre Arme. Ihre Arme wurden ihr ausgerissen. Sie fielen zu Boden. Aus den beiden Wunden floss unablässig die rote Flüssigkeit. Sie schrie gequält auf. Harry schloss die Augen, jedoch die Schmerzensschreie konnte er nicht überhören, als sie bei lebendigem Leibe verbrannt wurde. Ihre Schreie hallten noch kurze Zeit in Harrys Ohren. Harry vom Grauen gepackt, öffnet die Augen. Mit Dudley und Vernon, gaben sich die Todesser längst nicht so viel Mühe. Mit einem schwarzen Strahl von Avery, brachen an allen Stellen Dudleys Körpers Wunden auf. Aus allen floss die rote Flüssigkeit. Er verblutete. Vernon ließen sie mit einem einfachen „Reducto"explodieren. Ein lauter Knall, Blut spritze, einzelne Teile Vernons, flogen in die Luft und landeten auf dem Boden. Harry brach vor allen Augen zusammen. Er fing an bitter zu schluchzen. Sie waren zwar nie eine richtige Familie für ihn gewesen, doch jetzt war die Linie der Evans und Potters bis auf ihn komplett ausgelöscht. Krokodiltränen (sagt man das überhaupt???) rannen über sein Gesicht und fielen zu Boden. Erst das kalte, höhnische Lachen Voldemorts brachte Harry wieder zur Besinnung. Harry sah mit verschwommenen Augen auf und konnte erkennen, wie er mit einem Fingerschnipsen das Haus der Dursleys in Flammen setzte. Harry schrie laut auf:"N ... E ... I ... N!!!!" Die Straße fing an zu beben, Stichflammen schossen zwischen dem Asphalt hindurch und verbrannten einen Todesser nach dem Anderen. Die Schreie derer zerrissen die sonst jetzt totenstille Straße. Nachbarn blickten von den Erschütterungen herbeigerufen, verdutzt und verängstigt aus den Fenstern. Es war nur mehr Voldemort da. Die Straße riss nun immer mehr auf. Harry blickte auf. Seine Augen waren nicht mehr grün sondern hatten sich rot verfärbt. Der Boden bebte immer stärker. Unermesslicher Zorn stieg in ihm auf. Der Lord bekam es mit der Angst zu tun, da er nicht wusste woher es kam. Harry hob seine, für den Lord unsichtbare Hand und schrie „Crucio". Ein gleißend weißer Strahl, breitete sich aus und schoss auf Voldemort zu. Er traf.  
  
Voldemort schrie. Er hatte noch nie so geschrieen. In seiner Kindheit hatte er manchmal geschrieen, wenn sein Vater in vergewaltigt hatte, doch seit er auf Hogwarts war, hatte ER immer gefolterte und nicht die anderen ihn. Er wand sich am Boden. Er zuckte und wälzte sich umher. Es war für ihn unvorstellbarer Schmerz. Er hatte noch nie so etwas gefühlt. Voldemort hatte nur noch einen Gedanken: fliehen. Er sammelte sich so gut es ging und wünschte sich in sein Schloss. Er verschwand und mit ihm der Schmerz. Keuchend, landete er inmitten der Halle in seinem Schloss. Eines war er sich sicher: Das war Potter.  
  
Harrys gesamte Wut, die sich gesammelt hatte, lag in diesem Fluch. Erst als Voldemort apparierte, hörte er auf. Jetzt merkte er, wie ausgepowert er war. Bewusstlos fiel er zu Boden.  
  
„Albus, wir haben es mit eigenen Augen gesehen. Sein Blick wurde plötzlich komplett anders. Seine Augen wurden glühend rot. Solchen Hass habe ich noch nie gesehen. Er hob seinen Arm, schrie Crucio und ein gleißend heller, weißer Strahl schoss aus seiner Hand auf Voldemort zu. Der dunkle Lord ist doch gegen normale Crucio immun. Harry strahlte solche Macht aus", berichtete Lupin. Albus wirkte ehrlich besorgt. Er sah mehr denn je wie ein alter Mann aus. „Remus, geh in den Krankenflügel und sieh nach, ob er bis jetzt schon aufgewacht ist. Sieh auch gleich nach der Frau, die ihr vor Mr. Malfoy gerettet habt. Anschließend benachrichtige die anderen Ordensmitglieder, dass heute Abend ein Treffen staffinden wird. Im Grimmauld Place. Währenddessen, werde ich mich um die rechtlichen Sachen bezüglich Mr. Malfoy und den Todessern kümmern.", sagte Albus. Remus nickte und verschwand aus Dumbledores Büro. Albus dachte:"Ist die Wut das Mittel mit dem Harry Tom besiegen soll, und woher hat er jetzt plötzlich all diese Kräfte. Es schien so, dass sie blockiert waren.", doch der alte Direktor wusste auf all diese Fragen keine Antworten. Gedankenverloren streichelte er Fawkes, der ihn bis jetzt immer beruhigt hatte.  
  
Nach der Reihe trudelten die Mitglieder des Phönixordens in den Verhandlungssaal ein. Dumbledore stand auf und wartete geduldig darauf, dass alle eintrafen. Mittlerweile saßen alle. Nur einer fehlte: Severus Snape war bei den Todessern um zu erfahren, was genau passiert war, denn die Auroren hatten nicht so sehr auf das Schauspiel geachtet sondern eher auf Harry. Dumbledore setzte seine Rede an:"Ich habe diese Sitzung einberufen wegen Harrys neuen Kräften mit denen er noch nicht umgehen kann. Wie mir einige Leute berichtet haben, hat er die Fähigkeit ohne Zauberstab zu zaubern. Diese Fähigkeit ist jedoch noch nicht sehr ausgeprägt und geschieht nur durch Wut. Ich werde Severus die Aufgabe überlassen Harry Okklumentik zu lehren und ihm beizubringen, wie er seine neuen Kräfte einsetzt. Außerdem hat sich durch einen unglücklichen Umstand mit der Familie Chang eine weitere Stärke Harrys gezeigt, denn er ist ein Particular. Ich habe bereits alles in die Wege geleitet, dass er morgen in die Schule gebracht wird. Da ich dort Lehrer bin, werde ich dort Acht geben, dass ihm nichts passiert. Ich nehme außerdem an, dass er in nächster Zeit sehr deprimiert und zurückgezogen sein wird durch die Vorfälle. Daher bitte ich alle ihn nicht zu reizen, besonders Severus nicht, der jetzt ja nicht da ist. ..."„Ach so, ich bin nicht da", die Tür zum Sitzungssaal schloss sich mit einem Knall und Severus stürmte mit wehendem Umhang in den Raum und schmiss sich auf seinen Platz. Seine eisige Fassade ließ allen einen Schauer über den Rücken fahren. Schmunzelnd sah Dumbledore zu dem Zaubertränkelehrer. Dumbledore fuhr fort:"Den gegebenen Umständen entsprechend müssen wir anders handeln. Ich werde heute noch die Grangers benachrichtigen und ihnen schreiben sie sollen das nötigste zusammenpacken, denn Harry braucht in diesen Zeiten jemanden bei dem er sich aussprechen kann und ich bin dafür sicher nicht die richtige Person. Denn ohne Freunde dort würde es uns noch schwerer fallen zu ihm durchzudringen, da er sich vollkommen verschließen würde."„Als würde dies jemanden interessieren", antwortete Severus kalt und mit eisigem Ausdruck in den Augen. „Severus!!", sagte Dumbledore ruhig aber bestimmt. „Ach ja, hab ich ganz vergessen. Dumbledores Liebling darf ja keiner schlecht machen", höhnte Snape. Dumbledore überhörte dies beflissentlich und sagte:"Nun bitte ich um eure Berichte. Legt sie mir hier auf den Tisch. Ich werde euch informieren, wann die nächste Sitzung ist."Damit hob er die Sitzung auf und die Massen strömten tuschelnd aus dem Raum. Vor Dumbledore hatte sich ein riesiger Berg Papier gebildet. Er seufzte auf und dachte:"Das wird wieder eine lange Nacht werden", und mit diesem Gedanken erhob er sich, schnappte den Stapel und disappierte in sein Büro in Hogwarts.  
  
Remus schritt die Gänge entlang in den Krankentrakt. In Gedanken sah er noch einmal die Bilder von Harry. Es lies ihm Schauer über den Rücken fahren. Seine Rotglühenden Augen, denen von Voldemort so ähnlich. Remus hoffte, dass Harry nicht den gleichen Fehler begeht, wie Voldemort. Er kam beim Krankensaal an, drückte vorsichtig und geräuschlos die Tür auf und schritt lautlos zu Harrys „Stammbett"hinüber. Doch dieser schlief seelenruhig. Er klopfte an die Tür zu Poppys Privatgemächern an. Diese öffnete die Tür und bat Remus hinein. Es war ein kleiner Flur und dem folgte ein schön altmodisch eingerichtetes Wohnzimmer. Sie setzten sich gegenüber auf ein Sofa. Remus fragte:"Haben sie bei der Frau einen Personalausweis gefunden oder ähnliches und was wichtiger ist, wird sie sich wieder erholen?"Remus Stimme klang besorgt. Poppy beruhigte ihn:" Beruhig dich Remus. Sie wird es überleben. Ich habe sie fast komplett heilen können. Der Rest wird mit der Zeit vergehen. Das einzige sie wird einen schweren Schock haben, da sie mehrfach vergewaltigt wurde. Die Handfläche wird noch einige Zeit dauern zu verheilen. Ab morgen ist sie ansprechbar."„Haben sie eine Ahnung über ihre Identität?", fragte Remus erleichtert, dass sie es überleben würde. „Ja, ich habe diesen Zaubererausweis gefunden, und ich wäre, als ich den Namen gesehen habe fast in Ohnmacht gefallen."Ohne ein weiteres Wort reicht sie Remus den Ausweis:  
  
Name: Mandy Potter, Schwester von Harry James Potter Geburtsdatum: 15.3.1974 Alter: 23 Jahre Blutgruppe: H2B Magielevel: Fortgeschritten  
Form der Magie: überwiegend weiße Magie,  
minimal schwarze Magie mit Zauberstab Lebende Verwandten: Harry James Potter Gestorbene Verwandten: Lily Potter geborene Evans  
James Potter  
Petunia Dursley Derzeitiger Wohnort: Amerika  
  
Remus war schlicht hin und weg. Ein weiteres Pottermitglied. James hatte ihm nie etwas von Mandy erzählt. Der Werwolf erhob sich ohne ein Wort, rannte in den Flur, durch die Tür aus dem Schlafsaal. Er rannte so schnell er konnte. Er musste nachdenken. in seiner Wohnung angekommen, schmiss er sich auf sein Bett und wälzte seine Gedanken um. Sie hatte wirklich eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit James. Vielleicht hatten es ihm seine Eltern vorenthalten, dass er eine Schwester hatte. Vielleicht zu ihrem Schutz? Remus überlegte noch lange, bis er sanft in das Reich der Träume über glitt.  
  
Gemütlich kuschelte Harry sich in die weichen Decken. Er wünschte, dass er ewig hier liegen bleiben könnte. Es war so schön ruhig hier, als plötzlich ein Knall zu hören war. Harry schreckte auf. Mit einem Ruck öffnete er die Augen. Er sah allerdings nur verschwommene Bilder. Tastend suchte er auf dem Nachtkästchen nach seiner Brille. Er setzte sie auf und sofort klärte sich sein Blick. Snape war in den Krankensaal gestürmt und hatte die Tür gegen die Wand geknallt. „Sogar in den Ferien macht Potter nur Probleme", murmelte Snape. „Vielen Dank Professor", gab Harry beleidigt wieder. Snape wollte gerade zurückkeifen, als Madame Pomfrey wütend über den Lärm aus ihren Privaten Räumen stürmte. „Was fällt ihnen eigentlich ein. Dies ist ein Krankensaal und kein Zirkus. Verschwinden sie von hier. Meine Patienten brauchen Ruhe. Kein Wunder, was er immer alles durchmacht."(Ja, ganz Recht, Gib's ihm, Pomfrey. Ha, jetzt kriegt Snape was zurück) Leicht pikiert, stand Snape einen Moment blöde glotzend herum, ganz verdutzt, dass ihn jemand zurechtstutzt, fing sich jedoch schnell wieder und schloss seinen Mund. Er stürmte auf das Bett in dem Harry lag zu. „Potter, mitkommen"„Severus, sie können mir doch nicht einfach meine Patienten entführen. Er braucht Ruhe und Schlaf!", sprach die erzürnte Krankenschwester. „Würdet ihr vielleicht einmal mich fragen, was ich will?", sagte Harry in das Gekeife der beiden hinein. „Na gut, Potter. Was wollen sie?", fragte Snape genervt. „Ich will zu Dumbledore", antwortete Harry. Wütend stürmte Poppy in ihre Privatgemächer. Harry schwang seine Beine aus dem Bett und versuchte vorsichtig sich darauf zu stützen. Er fühlte sich zwar etwas ausgelaugt, aber es würde schon gehen, dachte er sich. „Können sie sich nicht etwas schneller umziehen?", fragte die eisige Stimme Snapes von vor dem Vorhang, den er vorgezogen hatte. Harry unterdrückte seine Wut, denn er wusste, dass Snape ihn nur provozieren wollte. Als er fertig war, zog er die Vorhänge zurück, steckte sein Schwert wieder an seinen Gürtel und seinen Zauberstab in seinen Ärmel. Snape war bereits davon gestürmt. Mit Mühe konnte Harry ein wenig schwankend gerade noch mit Snape Schritt halten. Sie kamen zum Wasserspeier, dem Eingang in Dumbledores Büro. Snape sagte das Passwort und der Eingang offenbarte sich ihnen. Die Wendeltreppe trug sie direkt vor die Eichentür. Snape klopfte an und marschierte ohne auf ein herein zu warten, hinein.  
  
Dumbledore besprach mit Harry, dass sie am nächsten Tag früh am Morgen von einer Kutsche abgeholt werden würden. Harry war etwas enttäuscht, denn er hatte sich einen Spektakuläreren Auftritt erwartet. Nachdem Harry, Dumbledore noch in allen Einzelheiten über den Vorfall mit Voldemort berichtet hatte, meinte der Direktor, dass es für Harry Zeit wäre schlafen zu gehen und so zog Harry sich in seinen Schlafsaal zurück. Jetzt wo er alleine war, ungestört, wurde er sich erst den Ereignissen bewusst, die Geschehen waren. Erst Cho, die seinetwegen hatte sterben müssen, ihr Eltern, die Todesser auf dem Hogwartsgelände, die verlassene Winkelgasse, die blutüberströmte Frau, Moddys Wut, den Tod Malfoys, die toten Dursleys, wie Harry die Todesser verbrennen ließ und Voldemort wie er sich auf dem Boden krümmte vor Schmerz. Harry fing an bitter zu weinen. An allem war er Schuld. So viele Leute starben nur wegen ihm. Harry fürchtete schon den nächsten Tag, wenn er Hermione wieder treffen würde. Laut schrie Harry aus Verzweifelung auf. Warum blieb nur immer alles an mir hängen. Szenen spielten sich vor Harrys Augen ab. Er versuchte zu schlafen, doch es gelang nicht. Ihm wurde bange zumute, als ihm erneut klar wurde, dass er eine Gefahr für seine Freunde darstellte. Harry suhlte sich wahrhaftig im Selbstmitleid. Er beschloss, seine Freundschaftlichen Bande zu Ron und Hermione zu kappen, denn er wollte sie nicht auch noch unnötig in Gefahr zu bringen. Harry fühlte sich immer schlechter, bei dem Gedanken wie er das nächste Schuljahr nur ohne seine Freunde überleben sollte, doch er durfte nicht aufgeben, doch die Depressionen wurden immer schlimmer. „Was bringt es, gegen Voldemort zu kämpfen, wenn letztendlich eh die dunkle Seite gewinnen würde. So quälte sich Harry noch einige Stunden, als ihn doch noch ein unruhiger Schlaf packte. Sogar in seinen Albträumen wurde er verfolgt von Voldemort. Harry wälzte sich in seinem Bett unruhig hin und her. Vor seinem geistigen Auge, sah er, wie Voldemort seinen Zauberstab hob, ihn auf seine auf dem Boden windenden und stark blutenden Freunde richtete. Harry lag in einer Ecke gefesselt und geknebelt und musste zuschauen, wie Voldemort seine Freunde tötete. Ein grünes Licht und Ron und Hermoine sackten reglos zu Boden. Voldemort fing an zu lachen. Ein schauriges kaltes Lachen. Er wandte sein schlangenähnliches Gesicht Harry zu und zischte:" Nun sieh, Harry. Dieses Schicksal erwartet auch dich, nachdem meine Leute Spaß mit dir hatten. Noch hast du die Chance dich mir anzuschließen, doch überlege dir deine Antwort gut."Mit einem schnipsen seiner langen, bleichen Fingern war der Knebel verschwunden und Harry begann zu schreien:" Niemals, du Schwein. Lieber würde ich sterben als dir zu dienen. Solange ich noch ein bisschen Stolz habe, werde ich gegen dich ankämpfen." Voldemort hob seinen Zauberstab und schrie: Das war die falsche Antwort, Potter. AVADA KADAVRA". Harry schrie auf. Im ersten Moment wusste er nicht wo er war. Sein Atem ging stoßweise und seine Hände zitterten. „War das wirklich sein Schicksal?", fragte sich Harry betrübt. "Vielleicht sollte er sich wirklich Voldemort anschließen?", doch schnell verwarf er diesen Gedanken. Alle setzten so viel Hoffnung in ihn. Er würde seine Freunde beschützen um jeden Preis, auch wenn der Tod ein sehr hoher war, doch wie Dumbledore gesagt hatte, und jetzt in diesem Moment schienen ihm diese Wort gar nicht so absurd, war der Tod nur das letzte große Abenteuer. Schweißgebadet, stand Harry auf, schaute auf seine Armbanduhr und stellte überrascht fest, dass es bereits 6 Uhr war. So zog Harry sich seinen schwarzen neuen Trainingsanzug an, seine Schuhe mit denen er gestern gekommen war und ging aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum in die große Halle und durch das Portal. Er beschloss nun mit dem täglichen Training anzufangen. Zuerst rannte Harry einige Male zwischen dem Schloss und Hagrids Hütte hin und her, dann machte er Liegestütz und Situps, dann Dehnübungen. Nach seinem Trainingsprogramm war es 7 Uhr und alle Muskeln schmerzten ihm. So schleppte Harry sich in den Schlafsaal und ging unter die Dusche. Nach der entspannenden Dusche, zog er sich schnell an, warf alle Sachen, die er schon zuvor aus seinem Koffer herausgenommen hatte wieder in den Koffer, verschloss ihn und zerrte ihn in die Eingangshalle. Den Eulenkäfig hatte er oben drauf stehen. Hedwig war gerade auf Jagd und würde ihn dann schon finden. So ging er nachher etwas betrübt, von den gestrigen Gedanken in die große Halle um etwas zu essen, doch er hatte keinen besonderen Hunger. So erhob er sich von seinem Platz um sich wieder zurückzuziehen in den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum, als er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte. Erschrocken, drehte er sich ruckartig um und blickte in die großen, zimtfarbenen Augen einer Person. Harry blaffte sie an:"Was willst du von mir?", als ihm erst auffiel dass es Hermoine war. Sie war sichtlich geschockt. Sie hatte eigentlich vorgehabt ihm um den Hals zu fallen, doch als er so abwehrend reagiert hatte, hatte sie den Gedanken sofort verworfen. „Es ist schön dich wieder zu sehen Harry", flötete Hermoine. Harry fragte genervt: „WAS WILLST DU?", fragte Harry ruhig aber mit einem drohenden, kühlen Unterton.  
  
Mittlerweile waren auch Dumbledore und Snape in der großen Halle. Geschockt über das Auftreten des „goldenen Jungens", blickte Dumbledore auf den einst so fröhlichen Harry. Er hatte sie zwar darauf vorbereitet, dass Harry schlecht reagieren würde, aber dass es so schlimm war. Hermoine warf dem alten Mann, der nun älter denn je wirkte und bei dem jegliche positive Einstrahlung verloren war, einen raschen Blick zu, doch auch er wirkte sichtlich geschockt über Harrys abweisendes Auftreten.  
  
„Na sieh mal einer an. Potter hat doch noch Stolz und hat doch noch Würde gegenüber einem Schlammblut. Vielleicht ist er doch kein hoffnungsloser Fall", fragte Snape sich in Gedanken.  
  
„Na hör mal, Harry wir haben uns jetzt lange nicht mehr gesehen und da habe ich nun mal Sehnsucht nach meinem besten Freund.", sagte Hermoine gespielt empört und doch innerlich sichtlich verletzt, doch es besserte ihre Laune ein wenig als er lächelte.  
  
„Eine Woche. Ja, enorm lange Zeit", sagte er sarkastisch, musste aber ungewollt grinsen. Eine Weile, beobachteten sie sich gegenseitig ohne auch nur ein Wort zusagen. Hermoine starrte die ganze Zeit Harrys Körperbau an, denn er hatte sich seit dem Ende des letzten Schuljahres sehr verändert. Er war nicht mehr der hagere Junge. Er hatte sich zu einem stattlichen Jungen entwickelt. Ausgeprägte Muskel, groß, doch nicht schlaksig. Als Hermoine bewusst wurde, dass sie die ganze Zeit nicht in Harrys Gesicht sah, sondern alles andere als das, errötete sie und blickte weg. Trotz allem konnte Harry sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Ja, er hatte an sich gearbeitet, denn gegen Voldemort, musste er nicht nur gut zaubern können, sondern musste auch körperlich fit sein, und da würde das Quidditch Training nun einmal nicht ausreichen.  
  
Dumbledore hatte sich schon gefreut, dass Harry seine eisige Barrikade aufgegeben hatte, als es in seinen Augen wieder auf schimmerte und sein Gesichtsausdruck wieder verhärtete, machte Dumbledore sich ernsthaft Sorgen um ihn. Harry durfte sich jetzt nicht in Selbstmitleid suhlen, denn sonst würde er noch irgendeine Dummheit begehen. Traurig blickte Dumbledore zu, wie sich Harry von ihnen abwandte.  
  
Seine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen durch die Ankunft der Kutsche. Er musste ungewollt grinsen. Er hatte Harry erzählt, dass sie mit einer Kutsche fahren würden. Dies stimmte ja zum Teil auch, doch danach würde eine etwas nun ja, wie soll man sagen etwas andere Art zum Einsatz kommen. Sanft zog Dumbledore Harry, der Hermoine wütend anfunkelte, und Hermoine, mit sich zur Kutsche, bei der die Tür von Geisterhand aufsprang.  
  
Der Innenraum war sehr altmodisch eingerichtet. In den Gryffindor- Farben gehalten, wobei das äußere die Farben der Slytherins trug. Sie setzen sich auf die bequemen Samtpolsterungen. Harry setzte sich Hermoine gegenüber ans Fenster. Hermoine hatte es vermieden Harry in den nächsten Minuten in die Gegend zu kommen und so setzte sie sich zur Tür. Dumbledore nahm seufzend Harry gegenüber Platz. Sofort fuhr die Kutsche mit einem Ruck an. Harry starrte die ganze Fahrt stur aus dem Fenster. Er blickte zwar hinaus, aber in Wirklichkeit, war er in sich gekehrt und dachte über seine „vorprogrammierte"Zukunft nach. Ungewollt musste er anhand einer Prophezeiung, die die „Seherin"von Hogwarts, Professor Trelawney gemacht hatte, dass nur einer von beiden leben konnte.  
  
Dumbledore starrte die ganze Zeit durchdringend Harry an, doch dieser schien nichts davon zu merken.  
  
Nach einer einstündigen Fahrt, bei der keiner auch nur ein Wort gesprochen hatte, kamen sie, was Harry erstaunte auf einer freien Fläche an, auf der weit und breit nichts zu sehen war außer einem gelben Auto. Die Tür der Kutsche schwang auf und Dumbledore stieg elegant aus. Wie Harry, nachdem er ausgestiegen war auffiel, hatte die Kutsche hinten einen kleinen Anbau, in dem sich das ganze Gepäck befand. Der alte Direktor hatte mittlerweile von dem Taxifahrer unbemerkt die Koffer heraus levitiert und diese türmten sich jetzt auf der Straße auf. Harry stand ziemlich dicht bei und so hörte er, wie Dumbledore seinen Zauberstab auf seine Kehle richtete und „elocutio" murmelte. Ohne zu erklären, was er gemacht hatte, ging der Professor auf das Taxi zu. Harry und Hermoine folgten ihm.  
  
Als der Mann, der hinter dem Lenkrad gesessen hatte, vor den Zauberern stand, musterte er sie interessiert und brabbelte dann auf irgendeiner Sprache etwas vor sich hin. Dumbledore sprach zurück, doch auch dies verstand Harry nicht, da auch sein Professor die andere Sprache sprach. Nach einem kurzen Gespräch, bei dem Harry und Hermoine genau null Komma Josef verstanden, wies Dumbledore auf die Koffer hin, die bei der Kutsche lagen. Sofort eilte der Taxifahrer auf sie zu und hievte sie nach der Reihe in den viel zu kleinen Kofferraum. Unbemerkt von allen, vergrößerte der Professor den Kofferraum, als sich der Taxilenker erneut umdrehte. Jetzt schleppte er gerade Harrys Koffer zu dem alten Mercedes, als dieser aufsprang. Erschrocken, zuckte der fremde Fahrer zusammen und ließ den Koffer fallen, der direkt auf seinen Zehen landete. Er fing an schnell und laut zu sprechen und auch wenn es chinesisch gewesen wäre, hätte Harry, wie er dachte auf jeden Fall erkannt, dass der Mann lautstark fluchte. Nachdem das schimpfen leiser wurde, wandte er sich den am Boden liegenden Sachen zu. Er stopfte alles in den Koffer hinein, als sein Blick plötzlich auf die Buchtitel fiel: Verwandlung für Fortgeschrittene, Zauberstablose Magie für Anfänger und Fortgeschrittene, 1000 magische Zauberkräuter, Duelltaktiken und wie man sie ausführt. Erschrocken keuchte der Mann auf und fiel dann in Ohnmacht.  
  
Dumbledore musste schmunzeln. Mit einem Schlenker seines Stabes, flogen alle Sachen quer durch den Obstgarten (nein, kein Gemüsegarten [schmeckt kein Gemüse]) in den Koffer. Dieser schloss sich wieder und schnappte ins Schloss.  
  
Harry verfolgte dies gebannt. Er zog seinen Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf den Mann und murmelte „Enervate". Dieser schlug die Augen auf und blinzelte sie verwirrt an. Dumbledore trat zu dem Mann und säuberte mit einem Zauberspruch sein Gedächtnis. Währendessen, rollten seine Augen verwirrt umher. Als kein Gedanke mehr daran übrig war, trug der braungebrannte Typ Harrys Koffer zum Auto und nach diesem Zwischenfall, stiegen alle ins Auto. Die Autofahrt dauerte sehr lange und der Muggel hatte das Autoradio aufgedreht. Es war irgendeine komische Musik, die Harry überhaupt nicht gefiel. In dem Auto war es stickig und heiß. Harrys Kleidung klebte an seiner Haut, seine Haare hingen ihm schlaff ins Gesicht. Er döste nur so vor sich hin und schlummerte Minuten später ein.  
  
Dumbledore merkte, dass Harry immer müder wurde und wartete bis er schnarchte, dann beugte er sich hinunter zu Hermoine und diskutierte leise, wie sie weiter mit Harry vorgehen würden, doch beide waren ratlos und so beschlossen sie, egal wie unangenehm es war, einfach darauf zu warten, wie er sich weiter verhalten würde.  
  
Plötzlich schreckte Harry hoch. Anscheinend war er eingeschlafen. Ärgerlich schaute er um sich, was ihn denn geweckt hatte. Eine Bodenwelle. Sie waren mittlerweile auf einer stark befahrenen Autobahn. Der Taxifahrer, bog gerade in eine Einfahrt ein, die zum Flughafen führte. Harry stoppte bei seinen eigenen Gedankengängen. Zum Flughafen? Aber er ließ sich nichts anmerken, dass er verwundert war, und so sah er sich einfach um, wie die Gegend aussah. Sie waren in einer relativ heißen Gegend. Harry vermutete irgendwo in Spanien und er sollte Recht behalten, als er bei einem Schild las: Flughafen Madrid, 1 km Natürlich war es nur eine der vielen Sprachen auf denen es auf dem Schild stand. So wartete Harry ab, bis sie zu einem großen gläsernen Gebäude kamen, aus dessen Türen sich Menschenmassen alle mit Koffern und an ihren Freunden/innen klebten, die sich erst wieder gesehen hatten. Sie hielten auf einem Parkplatz, der für Taxis gedacht war und stiegen alle mit steifen Gliedern aus (nein, nicht das was jetzt vielleicht einige denken wenn doch nur ein Kommentar meinerseits: man habt ihr versaute Gedanken). Überall waren Zeitungsstände, Souvenirstände, Fressalienbuden (nettes Wort). An manchen Ecken warteten verzweifelte Reiseleiter, die versuchten ihre „Schäfchen"zu zählen (määh), aber es nachdem sie drei Mal eine andere Zahl herausbekommen hatten aufgaben. Harry fühlte sich in diesem Gedränge überhaupt nicht wohl. Während Harry und Hermoine sich in dem Trubel umgesehen hatten, hatte Dumbledore sich bei ihrem Fahrer bedankt und ihm das Geld gegeben. Danach lud dieser noch die Koffer aus und suchten sich einen Gepäckswagen für jeden, auf dem sie alles aufluden. Nachdem dies geschehen war, drängelten sie sich mühsam durch die Menschenmassen, darauf bedacht, den anderen immer im Blickfeld zu haben. Sie öffneten eine Glastür und befanden sich darauf in einer riesigen Halle. Dort war die Lautstärke zwar nicht so hoch, da draußen auch noch der Autolärm dazu kam, doch hier waren die Leute noch Dichtgedrängter. Die Gruppe drängte sich zu einem Schalter durch und sprach eine müde wirkende Dame an. Er zog aus den tiefen seines dunkel blauen Umhangs drei Karten mit den Reisetickets, wie Harry feststellte. Mürrisch blickte die Dame von ihren Papieren auf, ohne irgendwem ins Gesicht zu sehen, schnappte sie sich die Karten und leierte hinunter: Gate 4 Flug: 51B3. Sie gab dem alten Mann die Karten wieder zurück und diesmal blickte sie ihn an. Ihr fielen beinahe die Augen aus. Sie stotterte:"Sir, sind sie sicher, dass sie noch fit genug sind, für die Strapazen eines Fluges. Wie alt sind sie denn?"„Danke, ich fühle mich noch sehr fit. Tja, mein Alter. Lassen sie mich nachrechnen ......... ehm, ja ich müsste 173 Jahre alt sein, wenn mich meine Sinne nicht trügen", antwortete Dumbledore sachlich. Die Augen der Frau weiteten sich und im nächsten Moment lag sie bewusstlos am Boden. Nun wandte sich Harry an Dumbledore:" Professor, ich denke es ist besser wir gehen weiter."„Ja, Harry"  
  
Sie stellten ihre Koffer auf ein Fließband, das überprüfen würde, ob irgendwelche gefährlichen Dinge sich darin befanden. Harry, der silberbärtige Mann und Hermoine schritten, durch einen Bogen, bei dem zwei Männer mit Geräten standen, und den Körper eines jeden von oben bis unten damit kontrollierten. Das Gerät schlug nicht an, auch nicht bei Harrys getarntem Schwert. Plötzlich, nachdem alle an den Männern vorbei waren, ertönte ein lautes Geheul, von dem Harry am Anfang nicht wusste woher dies kam. Dann bemerkte er, dass es von der Maschine kam, die seinen Koffer überprüft hatte. Keiner traute sich etwas zu machen, während die Leute, vom Sicherheitsdienst verzweifelt versuchten das Alarmsignal zu übertönen. Jedoch waren ihre Versuche ziemlich erfolglos. Nach einigen hektischen Minuten hatten es die beiden Männer geschafft das Heulen abzustellen. Mittlerweile waren drei Leute vom Bombenentschärfungsdienst gekommen. Sie trugen Anzüge ganz in weiß, Schutzhelme und Handschuhe. Einer hielt in der einen Hand eine Fernbedienung für einen Bombenentschärfungsroboter, wie Harry erstaunt erkannte. Der Bereich wurde im Umkreis von einigen Metern gesperrt. Interessiert blickten alle Schaulustigen Passanten zu, wie der Roboter sich dem Koffer näherte, mit zwei Metallarmen den Kofferdeckel öffnete. Mit eckigen Bewegungen, durchwühlte der Roboter Harrys Koffer, als er anfing einen schrillen Dauerton zu machen. Heraus aus dem Koffer holte er, wie Harry verwundert feststellte, eine Packung von Fred und Georges Scherzartikelladen. Die Sicherheitsbeamten legten vorsichtig die Schachtel in einen Sack, der vor Bomben schützen sollte. Die Securitymannschaft, führte Dumbledore, Harry und Hermoine, die das ganze Schauspiel besorgt verfolgte in ein kleines Büro. Die Zauberer, verbrachten jedoch nicht allzu lange Zeit dort, denn als sich die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte, hatte Dumbledore sofort seinen Zauberstab gehoben und die Männer unter einen starken Gedächtniszauber gestellt. So setzten sie ihren Weg zu den Eincheckschaltern, nach der Verzögerung fort. Dort wogen sie ihr Gepäck ab, stellten fest, dass es zu schwer war. In einem unbemerkten Augenblick, führten jeder einen Transfigurationszauber (Verwandlungszauber) auf den Koffer aus, der ihn leichter werden lies. Nachdem sie ihr Gepäck abgegeben hatten, schlug Dumbledore vor, einen kleinen Snack zu essen, und so gingen sie in eine kleine Würstelbude. Harry jedoch hatte keinen Hunger. Er fühlte sich nach wie vor schlecht, dass schon wieder Leute wegen ihm haben sterben müssen und schon wieder war es jemand gewesen, der ihm nahe stand. Die Welt war doch so unfair. Außerdem konnte er den Gedanken an den Anblick vom Ligusterweg nicht verdrängen. Alles was er in der letzten Zeit versucht hatte zu verdrängen drang nun auf einmal mit aller Kraft auf ihn ein. Ebenso fürchtete er sich auch davor jemals Dumbledore wieder in die Augen sehen zu können. Der alte Mann lies sich zwar nichts anmerken, aber Harry wusste, dass sein Dirktor zutiefst enttäuscht von ihm war, da er einen Unverzeihlichen angewandt hatte. Doch Harry versuchte sich herauszureden indem er sich dachte:"Voldemort ist kein Mensch und er hat es verdient. Außerdem wie sollte ich nur meine Wut zurückhalten?" Gedankenverloren stieg Harry gefolgt von seinem Direktor und seiner ehemaligen besten Freundin Hermoine in das Flugzeug. Sie zwängten sich in die Sitze. Trotz Businessclass (teuerstes Flugticket) waren die Sitze zwar bequem, aber der Abstand zwischen den Sitzreihen, war so gering, sodass nur spärlich Platz für die Füße war. Harry saß am Fenster und starrte in Gedanken aus der Luke. Normal wäre er von dem Anblick auf die Erde hinunter überwältigt gewesen, doch heute nahm er die Umgebung gar nicht war. Er trauerte die ganze Zeit um seine verstorbene Freundin und versank im Selbstmitleid. Er merkte nicht, dass Dumbledore und Hermoine ihm ständig verzweifelte und besorgte Blicke zuwarfen. Zu deren Erleichterung, entspannten sich Harrys Gesichtszüge zunehmend. Dumbledore machte sich schwere Vorwürfe wie er einem 16 Jährigen nur so viel zumuten konnte, doch er wusste, dass es nicht anders ging und dass er wie er versucht hatte alles vor ihm zu verheimlichen nur alles schlimmer gemacht hatte. Harry hatte den ganzen Flug über gegrübelt und am Ende fühlte er sich besser und er hatte sich mit seinem Schicksal, dass sein Leben immer von Tragödien überhäuft sein würde abgefunden und dass er entweder zum Mörder oder zum Ermordeten werden würde. Das Flugzeug setzte zur Landung an und nachdem es still stand, stiegen die drei Zauberer aus mit deutlich erleichterten Herzen. Harry blickte sich interessiert auf dem Flughafen um. Erfreulicherweise stellte Hermoine fest, dass das alte funkeln und glitzern in Harrys Augen zurückgekehrt war. Die Fahrt zur Schule mit einem Muggeltaxi, war eine recht vergnügende Angelegenheit. Dumbledore hatte Hermoine von der riesigen Schulbibiliothek erzählt und amüsiert stellten die beiden fest, dass sie nun in ihrem Element war. Andauernd plapperte sie irgendwelchen Unsinn vor sich hin, den sie nachlesen wollte. Genervt blickte Harry dem Ende der Fahrt entgegen. Sie kamen in eine kleine Ortschaft namens Hexham. Dort stiegen sie aus dem Auto aus. Der gelbe Wagen rauschte davon. Plötzlich erschien vor ihnen aus dem nichts eine Kutsche. Die Tür klappte auf. Das Trio stieg ein und langsam fuhr die Kutsche mit einem sanften Ruck an. Die Fahrt dauerte nicht allzu lange. Das Gelände stieg langsam an. Sie kamen durch ein kunstvoll verziertes Tor. Um sie herum war Wald soweit sie blicken konnten. Dumbledore hatte Kekse und Tee heraufbeschworen, da sie alle geschafft waren von diesem Tag. Kauend fragte Harry, Professor Dumbledore wo sie sich denn befanden. Dieser antwortete:"Irgendwo in der Nähe von Glasgow. Ich bin zwar Lehrer an dieser Schule aber normalerweise appariere ich einfach hin und somit weiß ich nicht so genau, wo die Schule liegt."Stumm nickte Harry und hörte zu, wie die Räder über den langen, schmalen Weg aufwärts rollten. Die Sonne stand schon tief am Himmel und tauchte alles in ein schönes rot- orangenes Licht. Plötzlich erhob sich vor ihnen ein gigantisches Schloss. Es strahlte eine Sicherheit aus. Ehrfürchtig, schauten Harry und Hermoine das Schloss an. Als sie ausstiegen, verrenkten sie sich beide den Hals um bis zu den Türmen aufsehen zu können. Dumbledore musterte belustigt seine neuen Schüler. Harry flüsterte von Ehrfurcht gepackt zu Dumbledore:"Wow, so ein riesiges Schloss. Nur warum so groß? Es gibt doch nicht so viele Partikulare."„Vergiss eines nicht Harry: In diese Schule kommen aus der ganzen Welt junge Menschen her, um zu lernen. Außerdem ist dieser Magiezweig sehr mächtig und man braucht viel Übungsraum, denn die Folgen von unkontrollierten Ausbrüchen dieser Magie können verherrlich sein. Ich werde nun auf euch beide einen Zauber ausüben, der euch alle Sprachen verstehen lässt, die ihr braucht: idioma"Nachdem dies getan war, wedelte Dumbledore einmal mit dem Arm und das Schlossportal schwang auf. Sie schritten in die Halle. Darin waren zwei Tische. Ein stetiges Murmeln war zu hören. An einem Tisch saßen zirka 30 Jungen und Mädchen. An einer etwas kürzeren Tafel, saßen Zauberer, deren Bärte auch schon weiß waren und die sehr alt wirkten, jedoch wie Dumbledore noch eine sehr lebendige und starke Aura ausstrahlten. Dumbledore schritt zügig durch die Halle. Mittlerweile hatten sich alle Blicke auf sie gerichtet. In der Mitte der Lehrertafel saß etwas erhoben ein alter Mann mit einem Marineblauen Umhang und empfing Dumbledore freundlich:"Albus, alter Freund"Sie gaben sich eine feste Umarmung und dann flüsterten sie kurz miteinander bis der alte Mann seinen weißen Zauberstab zog, diesen schwang und sofort je ein Stuhl an der Lehrertafel als auch zwei an der Schülertafel erschien. Professor Dumbledore lies sich neben einen verrunzelten Mann mit Glatze sinken. Harry und Hermoine sahen sich unsicher an. Stumm tauschten sie blicke, wurden aber unterbrochen von einer Stimme, die vom Schülertisch von einem wie Harry fand bildhübschen Mädchen kam. Sie hatte schulterlang, blonde Haare, hellblaue, funkelnde Augen, schöne Rundungen, war so groß wie er. Harry fing fast zum sabbern an, und wenn nicht das, dann glotzte er sie zumindest ziemlich blöde an. Ihre sanfte Stimme, drang an Harrys Ohr, doch er verstand den Sinn nicht. Er lauschte nur fasziniert den wunderschönen Lauten. Schmerzhaft, zuckte Harry aus seiner Traumwelt, als Hermoine ihn gegen das Schienbein getreten hatte. Das Mädchen fing an unterdrückt zu kichern. Nachdem sie sich beruhigt hatte, wiederholte sie für Harry noch einmal, was sie gesagt hatte, während sie ihr Haar mit einer Kopfbewegung zurück schwang. Diesmal musste Harry sich stark konzentrieren um den Worten, die ihre wunderschönen Lippen verließen zu lauschen: "Wollt ihr euch nicht hier hersetzten, oder wollt ihr dort Wurzeln schlagen?"Harry stolperte mehr als er ging neben sie auf einen Platz und fing an zu stammeln, während er seinen Blick nicht von ihrem Dekollete nehmen konnte:"I.. Ich ... bin ... Ha...Harry Pott...Potter"„Schön, dass ich dich einmal treffen kann, Harry. Ich heiße Sarah, Sarah Dumbledore", flötete sie, und beugte sich noch weiter vor, um Harry die Hand zu schütteln, wobei man einen noch besseren Anblick von dem inneren ihres Dekollete bekam. Innerlich kochte Hermoine vor Wut. Zornige Gedanken schossen ihr durch den Kopf: „Diese Schlampe macht sich an Harry heran. MEINEN Harry und noch dazu ignorieren sie mich. Diese aufgetakelte Tussi. Harry wird dich schon bald durchschauen und merken, dass du nur das eine willst. (was wird das wohl sein? hämisch grins) Die wird mich kennen lernen. Niemand legt sich mit einem Mitglied der Familie Granger an."Wütend schmiss sie sich auf ihren Sitzplatz. Vor ihnen lag auf riesigen Platten tonnenweise Essen. Egal wie delikat es gewesen wäre, diese Tussi zwei Plätze weiter, die mit ihrem Harry flirtete, verdarb ihr den Appetit und so stocherte sie nur lustlos in ihrem essen herum, während Harry genauso viel oder wenig aß wie sie, da er die ganze Zeit zu sehr mit glotzen beschäftigt war. Mit gesenktem Blick, überlegte sie schon Rachepläne, wie sie die beiden auseinander bringen konnte und statt diesem lebendem Haufen Schminke, Lipgloss und Silikon (worauf deutet das hin? ( dass sie Kohle hat) sie an ihrer Stelle sein könnte, bemerkte sie gar nicht, wie die zwei aufgestanden waren und durch die Tür in die Eingangshalle verschwunden waren. Sie hob gerade ihren Blick, als sie merkte, dass neben ihr die Plätze frei waren. Hastig, stand sie auf, und stürmte aus der Halle. Dort blieb sie einen Moment unschlüssig stehen und entschloss sich dann draußen nach den beiden zu suchen. Es war schon relativ dunkel. Der Mond erhellte alles romantisch. Die Hände miteinander verschmolzen lagen sie beide im Gras. Harry spürte im Moment ein Gefühl, das er schon seit Cho nicht mehr gespürt hatte: Wärme, innere Wärme. Er währe gerne die ganze Nacht hier draußen stumm, Hand in Hand mit der Enkelin von Dumbledore gelegen, doch nach einiger Zeit, beruhigender Stille, fing sie an zu sprechen. Harry hatte sich mittlerweile an diesen engelsgleichen Anblick gewöhnt und so lauschte er ihr aufmerksam, wie sie einige Einzelheiten erzählte, wie zum Beispiel, dass sie zwar Reinblütig war, aber sehr gerne Muggelkrimiromane las, dass sie Hunde sehr gerne hatte und dass ihre Mutter vor einiger Zeit gestorben war und der Vater beim Orden gestorben war. Als sie von dem Unfall bei dem ihre Mutter erzählt hatte erzählte, drückte er ihre Hand fester, um ihr zu zeigen, dass er mit ihr fühlte und dies gab ihr Kraft weiterzuerzählen. Am Ende hatte Harry Tränen in den Augen, die er auch bei ihr als ein glasiges glitzern in den wunderschönen, braunen Augen merkte. Anschließend erzählte Harry ihr alles von seiner Lebens- und Leidensgeschichte. Zu seiner Überraschung erzählte er auch von seinem 3. Jahr, wie er erfahren hatte, dass Sirius Black angeblich ein Massenmörder war, sein Pate und dass er in Wirklichkeit unschuldig war, über seine aufgestaute Wut auf Voldemort und am Ende fühlte er sich zu seiner Verwunderung sehr gut. Endlich hatte er die Last, die er seit Jahren trug mit jemandem teilen können. Am Ende waren sie ganz nah aneinander gerückt und Sarah flüsterte leise in Harrys Ohr:"Wir haben sehr viele Gemeinsamkeiten, Harry"und damit drückte sie ihm einen scheuen Kuss auf die Wange. Harry zu verdutzt um irgendetwas zu sagen oder zu tun, konnte keinen Laut von sich geben, als sie aufsprang und schnell in Richtung Schlossportal davonschritt. Nachdenklich dachte er über diesen Kuss nach. Beschmutzte er damit nicht das Andenken an Cho, oder würde sie wollen, dass ich weiterlebe. Langsam führte er seine Hand zu der Stelle an der Wange, wo noch Minuten vorher ihre Lippen für eine Sekunde geruht hatten. Ein sanftes prickeln war zu spüren gewesen. Nachdenklich, schritt er zurück zum Schlossportal. Währendessen, musste Hermoine sich leise zusprechen um nicht vor Wut tobend dieser Nutte den Kopf abzureißen. Was bildete sich dieses, dieses ...... Mädchen (ich glaube Hurenkind währe zu stark gewesen) nur ein, warf sich da einfach an Harry heran, IHREN Harry. Das würde sie dieser Schlampe heimzahlen. Mit gemischten Gefühlen, ging Harry die vielen Treppen hinauf in den gemeinsamen Saal, wo alle übernachteten, lernten und von wo man zu den Trainingsräumen kam. Den Weg hatte ihm Sarah beschrieben. Er kam in einen gigantischen Saal in den Farben Rot und Gold, einwenig wie der Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum, nur viel größer. Es gab einige Kaminstellen, gemütliche Sesseln, einige Fenster, aus denen man einen schönen Ausblick auf die Landschaft, die um diese Zeit nicht mehr zu sehen war werfen konnte und einige großen Tische. Alles in allem, sah es sehr gemütlich aus. Von dem Raum führten einige Türen weg, die alle mit Schildern beschriftet waren. Auf einigen standen Trainingsräume, auf einer anderen Waffenkammer und auf einer anderen war geschrieben: Schlafsäle JUNGEN, MÄDCHEN. Er stieß die Tür auf und fand sich in einem prunkvollen Zimmer, von dem zwei Treppen wegführten in eine höhere Etage. Auf der rechten Seite waren die Jungen, wie Sarah ihm erklärt hatte. Die Mädchengemächer, waren mit speziellen Zaubern geschützt, damit pubertierende Jungen nicht auf blöde Ideen kamen. An den Wänden entlang stapelten sich in einigen Bücherregalen einige interessanten Bücher, allerdings nur Muggel und Zaubererromane und keine Zauberspruchbücher. Nachdem er mit dem bestaunen fertig war, setzte er gerade den ersten Fuß auf die Treppe, als unbemerkt von Harry, Sarah erschien und ihn von hinten antippte. Erschrocken fuhr Harry herum. Es fiel ihm ein riesiger Steinklumpen von Herzen, als er sie sah. Ohne sie fühlte er sich hier so unsicher und verloren und ... leer. Sie hatte mittlerweile ein zartrosa Nachthemd angezogen, das nicht sehr viel dazu beitrug ihre wohlgeformte Figur zu verdecken. Harry fühlte erneut ein wohlig warmes kribbeln in sich aufsteigen. Sie gab ihm noch ein bezauberndes lächeln, bevor sie sich der Tür zuwandte. Dort angekommen, drehte sich ihr zierlicher Körper noch einmal um, und sagte:"Harry, ich denke du solltest schlafen gehen, denn ich glaube dein Bett ist bequemer als hier im stehen zu schlafen", und damit verschwand sie durch die Tür. Verdattert starrte Harry noch einen Moment auf die Tür, entschloss sich dann jedoch ihrem Ratschlag folge zu leisten und schlafen zu gehen. Oben an der Treppe, schlich er sich leise durch die Tür in sein Zimmer, zog sich einen rot goldenen Pyjama an, den sie bei ihrer Winkelgassetour gekauft hatten an und legte sich schlafen. Eine Zeit lang wälzte er noch Gedanken, unteranderem, dass er auf dem besten Wege war sich in Dumbledores Enkelin zu verlieben, was Cho dazu sagen würde, was die Presse dann schon wieder alles für Meldungen schieben würde. Nach einiger Zeit schlief er endlich ein und verfiel in einen ruhigen Traum über Sarah.  
  
Währendessen, irrte Hermoine draußen herum und da sie auch schon früher vom Mal verschwunden war und ihr keiner den Weg in den Schlafsaal gezeigt hatte, musste sie selbst suchen. Als sie endlich nach über zwei Stunden den Schlafsaal gefunden hatte, fiel sie erschöpft in einen befriedigenden Schlaf mit einem Traum, indem sie Sarah aufspießte und zusah wie sie verblutete.  
  
Ende!!! Juhu! Fertig. Ich hoffe ihr seid nicht versauert während ich an meiner Geschichte tüftelte und seid zufrieden mit diesem Chapter. Ich hoffe, diesmal werde ich beim 3. Kapitel schneller vorankommen. 


	3. Hermione mal anders, Chaos der Gefühle u...

Vielen, vielen Dank für die vier Reviews von Liz Black, Kathleen Potter, Sarah und Nymphadora Tonks:  
  
Liz Black  
  
huhu!  
  
gute Grundidee, aber ich hab das erste kap noch nicht wirklich zu ende gelesen, weil du echt anstrengend schreibst! deine Kapitel sind lang und das ist gut, aber BITTE, BITTE, BITTE MEHR ABSÄTZE! bei ff.nt musst du immer eine Zeile freilassen, damit ein neuer Absatz zu Stande kommt, bitte ändere das noch! Das lesen macht keinen großen Spaß, wenn man keine Absätze hat!  
  
Lovely Greetz, Liz!  
  
Anmerkung Autor: Sorry, hab ich nicht gewusst. Hat bis jetzt keinen gestört. Werde schauen was ich tun kann.  
  
Kathleen Potter  
  
Tachen !  
  
Also ich kann mir echt nicht vorstellen das du erst 12 bist weil du schreibst so richtig ja ich weiß auch nicht so erwachsen und brutal deine Kommentare  
  
zwischen durch da könnte man echt denke du wärst Voldi höchstpersönlich! Also das 2. Kapitel ist richtig geil weil nur Action drin ist ein bisschen  
  
Dark Harry und so was liebe ich einfach, so stürze ich mich gleich in die nächste Story von dir !  
  
Also ich hoffe doch auch das du bald weiter schreibst also ich würde es tun wenn du nicht deinen Kopf verlieren willst lol!  
  
bis dann  
  
bye  
  
kathleen potter  
  
Anmerkung Autor: Vielen Dank. Es ist echt aufbauend wenn man hört dass den anderen die Story so gut gefällt. Ich werde so schnell wie möglich weiter schreiben allerdings gilt weiterhin: Qualität geht vor Quantität. Freut mich echt, dass du mich fast für Old Voldie hältst. Genau das hatte ich auch beabsichtigt und außerdem wird dadurch das lesen und schreiben aufgelockert.  
  
Sarah  
  
Hi, wirklich ausgezeichnet. Bitte schnell weiterschreiben. bettel Blick aufsetzt  
  
friendly greetings  
  
Anmerkung Autor: Danke. Hier ist sowieso schon das nächste Kapitel.  
  
Nymphadora Tonks  
  
Hey!  
  
Echt super. Ich hab zwar erst das 1. Chap gelesen, bin aber schwer beeindruckt. Hoffe du schreibst weiter.  
  
bye, Tonks  
  
Anmerkung Autor: Danke, für das Kompliment, Tonks  
  
Kommentar zu dem Kapitel: Ich entschuldige mich bei all denjenigen denen es aufgefallen ist. Ich hatte immer statt Hermione wie es im Englischen Original geschrieben steht, immer fälschlicher Weise (genauso falsch wie auf Deutsch ... Hermine), Hermoine statt richtig Hermione geschrieben. Ab diesem Kapitel wird sich dies ändern. Als einzige ist meine liebe (wer es glaubt werde selig) Englisch Lehrerin Schuld, bei der es sich so verdammt nach Hermoine angehört hatte und da ich erst jetzt bei dem fünften englischen Band nachgeschaut habe (habe nur den 5. auf Englisch) war es bis jetzt immer falsch.  
  
Kapitel 3: Hermione mal anders, Chaos der Gefühle und ein Wiedersehen  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wachte Harry viel zu spät auf. Es war schon neun Uhr und so musste er sich beeilen um überhaupt noch etwas vom Nachtisch zu bekommen. Zerstreut wie er war wegen den gestrigen Ereignissen versuchte er sich seinen Pullover als Hose anzuziehen. Nach einiger Zeitverzögerung saß jedes Kleidungsstück am richtigen Platz und so rannte er los. Durch die vielen Korridore, war es fast so verwirrend wie am Anfang in Hogwarts. Nachdem er sich einige Male verlaufen hatte, hatte er es endlich geschafft und schmiss sich schwer atmend neben Sarah auf die Bank. Diese musste schmunzeln bei seinem Anblick. Total verschwitzt, die Haare unbändig herumhängen. Er sah einfach nur zum Anbeißen aus. Verärgert merkte Harry, als er sich gerade Essen auf den Teller schaufeln wollte, dass es gerade verschwunden war, und so musste sein Magen wohl oder übel bis zu Mittag warten bis zur nächsten Mahlzeit, doch soweit kam er erst gar nicht, denn Sarah hatte ihn leicht gepiekst. Harry wollte schon zurückkeifen was das sollte, als er bemerkte wer es war. Mitten in der Bewegung erstarrte er. Sein Gesicht bekam einen leichten rosa Ton. Beschämt blickte er zu Boden. Was war nur mit seinem Gryffindor- Mut los. So wie ich mich aufführe hätte mich der sprechende Hut doch glatt nach Slytherin schicken können.  
  
Er wurde in seinen Gedanken gestört, als Sarah ihm ihren eigenen, goldenen Teller zuschob. Auf diesem war noch ein schönes, großes, ansehnliches Stück Schokotorte. Leise flüsterte sie:"Willst du noch etwas? Ich habe noch ein Stückchen übrig"Dies lies Harry sich nicht zwei Mal sagen und so stürzte er sich dankbar auf das Stück und kam erst gar nicht auf den Gedanken, dass Sarah absichtlich etwas Übriggelassen hatte. Zusammen verputzten die beiden das Tortenstück innerhalb weniger Minuten und Sarah rückte ihm immer näher an den Leib. Er spürte ihre Wärme und es war einfach nur angenehm.  
  
Währendessen lief Hermione zwei Plätze weiter von Harry entfernt hochrot an vor Wut. Jetzt aßen die beiden auch noch zusammen. Ihre Laune war überhaupt auf dem Tiefpunkt. Nach dem gestrigen versauten Abend, an dem sie fast in den Gängen hätte übernachten müssen, war es auch nicht anders zu erwarten. Doch sie hatte einen Racheplan entwickelt und mit diesem würde sie heute sofort beginnen.  
  
Der glatzköpfige Lehrer von gestern stand auf und teilte mit einer Handbewegung einen Packen Zetteln aus. Harry besah sich die Zettel genau. Darauf waren die Stundenpläne und eine Liste mit den Fächern die man belegen möchte. Es gab einige Grundkurse und noch einige Zusatzfächer. Der Plan sah wie folgt aus:  
  
MO: 2 Stunden Gefühlskontrolle Albus Dumbledore 3 Stunden Zauberstablose Magie Brian Cromwell 2 Stunden Heilmagie Mandy Potter  
  
DI: 2 Stunden Schwertkampf, Bogenschießen Mysashi Myamoto 2 Stunden Kampfkunst Filius Flitwick  
  
MI: 3 Stunden Zaubertränke Mandy Potter 2 Stunden Zaubersprüche Filius Flitwick 2 Stunden Theorie Nekromantie Severus Snape  
  
DO: 3 Stunden Zauberstablose Magie Brian Cromwell 2 Stunden Seelenmagie Aberforth Dumbledore  
  
FR: 2 Stunden Gefühlskontrolle Albus Dumbledore 2 Stunden Okklumentik und Legilimentik  
  
SA: 2 Stunden Weiße Magie Aberforth Dumbledore 2 Stunden Schwarze Magie Severus Snape  
  
SO: 4 Stunden Animagustransformation Minerva McGonnagal 2 Stunden Andere Zweige der Magie Albus Dumbledore  
  
„Wow, das wird eine harte Zeit werden, da ich alle Fächer belegen werde.", dachte er sich. Er musste schmunzeln als er sich dachte, dass er langsam zu Hermione mutierte und so stand er mehr oder minder schlecht gelaunt auf und wollte aus der Halle gehen, als er einen Arm auf seiner Schulter spürte. Er drehte sich um und blickte direkt in die blauen Augen hinter Albus Dumbledores Halbmondbrille: „Harry, würdest du mir bitte einmal kurz in mein Büro für ein Gespräch unter vier Augen folgen.", doch es war mehr ein gut verpackter Befehl als eine Frage und so gehorchte Harry und folgte ihm. Sie marschierten durch viele Korridore. Auffällig oft, war ein sehr alter Zauberer abgebildet. Harry wunderte sich, warum und so fragte er seinen Lehrer. Dieser antwortete:"Dies ist Merlin. Er hat dieses Schloss erbaut, und da er ein sehr eingebildeter Mann war, liebte er es sich auf seinen Portraits zuzuschauen."Harry musste dabei leicht grinsen, denn dies erinnerte ihn stark an Lockhart (Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, 2. Schuljahr (absolute Lusche)).  
  
In Dumbledores Gemächern angekommen, setzte sich der alte Mann und bedeutete Harry es ihm gleichzutun. Harry setzte sich auf einen altmodischen Hocker, mit einer rotgoldenen Polsterung. Während Dumbledore sprach, wirkte er wie sonst nur sehr selten, alt und kraftlos:"Harry, ich fürchte ich muss dir mitteilen, dass du zu einer Anhörung musst."Da stoppte er kurz. Harry wollte gerade protestieren und fragen, wogegen er nun wieder verstoßen haben sollte, als Dumbledore den Satz wieder aufnahm:" Nicht zu einer normalen Anhörung. Du musst zu einer Erbschaftsvorlesung, Sirius letztem Willen."Harry hatte gestern während dem Flug geglaubt er hätte Sirius Tod verarbeitet und würde nicht zusammenbrechen, wenn nur irgendwer Sirius Namen erwähnte, doch er irrte sich. Sofort, als Dumbledore dies ausgesprochen hatte, spielte sich vor seinen Augen schon wieder die Szene im Zaubereiministerium ab. Er sah Sirius durch den Torbogen fallen, wie er versucht hatte zu ihm zu gelangen und Sirius wieder hervorzuholen, jedoch von Professor Lupin zurückgehalten worden war.  
  
Es versetzte dem Professor einen gewaltigen Stich ins Herz Harry leiden zu sehen und trotzdem musste Dumbledore zusehen, wie sich Harrys Gesichtsmuskeln anspannten und wie er ganz apathisch seine Umgebung nicht mehr wahrnehmend in Gedanken versank. Womit hatte er dies Verdient?  
  
Harry fuhr aus seinem Trauergefängnis (gibt es so etwas, [hört sich doch komisch an] damit meine ich gefangen in der eigenen Trauer) hoch, als sich alles um ihn herum bewegte. Ihm wurde ein wenig schwindlig, doch als sich die Welt vor seinen Augen langsam wieder stabilisierte, realisierte er erst das besorgte Gesicht Albus Dumbledores und dass dieser ihn geschüttelt hatte.  
  
Erleichtert, stellte der alte Schuldirektor fest, dass Harry wieder aus seiner Selbstmitleidstour heraußen war. Er hatte Angst weiter von der Anhörung zu erzählen, doch er überwand sich und erzählte stockend, wie sie ablaufen würde. Als Dumbledore sagte, dass eine geisterhafte Gestalt, die wie Sirius zuletzt ausschauen würde, das Testament vorlesen würde, versank Harry erneut in Gedanken in die Zeit mit ihm.  
  
Verzweifelt stellte Dumbledore fest, was für eine Wirkung das auf den Jungen hatte. Er musste ihn schnell wieder in die Gegenwart zurück kriegen, denn zulange in dieser Zwischenebene, einer nicht existierenden Welt, würde er ewig in dieser Zeit bleiben, also nie wieder zurückkommen, sozusagen gefangen in seinen eigenen Erinnerungen. Alles Schütteln, so schwer es ihm auch fiel ihn anzubrüllen, alles erfolglos, und so sah er es als einzige Möglichkeit zwei Personen, die ihn vielleicht zurückholen könnten. Schnell eilte er zum Kamin. Mit einem zischen des Feuers war er in den grünen Flammen verschwunden.  
  
Ein weiteres Mysterium um Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore (also der tut mir Leid, wenn der einmal mit seinem kompletten Namen unterschreiben muss. Der muss sich dabei die Finger wund schreiben.), einfach so im Kamin zu verschwinden ohne Flohpulver.  
  
Am anderen Ende, in Hogwarts, sprang Albus Dumbledore galant aus dem Kamin. Schnellen Schrittes, suchte er nach einer bestimmten Person, als er sie in der Halle sah.  
  
Zur selben Zeit in der Eingangshalle in Hogwarts:  
  
Durch das Schlossportal geschritten kam eine junge Frau mit rabenschwarzen Haaren, leuchtend grünen Augen und einer schönen Form mit Rundungen an den richtigen Stellen. Neben ihr schwebte ihr Koffer, eine handliche schwarze Reisetasche. Ihre Augen waren mit dunklen Schatten hinterlegt. Sie machte allgemein einen sehr müden Eindruck. Sie wollte gerade in ihren Gemächern verschwinden, um noch etwas zu schlafen vor der Reise zur Partikular Schule, als sie jemanden ihren Namen rufen hörte:"Misses Mandy Potter, würden sie mir bitte folgen. Es ist dringend. Es geht um ihren Bruder, Harry."Mit einem Mal und einer schwungvollen Bewegung, drehte sie sich um und erblickte einen besorgten, alt wirkenden Albus Dumbledore."Dieser schilderte kurz die Lage und rannte los. Dies hatte sie bei dieser Person, die normal die Ruhe selbst ausstrahlte überhaupt noch nie gesehen. Es musste ihm wirklich viel an Harry liegen. Sofort stürmte sie dem alten, noch quicklebendigen Schuldirektor hinterher. Sie kamen in Dumbledores Büro und dort stiegen sie sofort in die Flammen und wurden kurz darauf auf der anderen Seite wieder ausgespuckt.  
  
Sofort stürmte der alte Mann los in Richtung Harry, dicht gefolgt von Harrys Schwester, Mandy Potter. Sein Bart schwang herum und glitzerte silbern im spärlichen Licht der Kerzen (wie werden eigentlich die Räume in Hogwarts außer mit Kerzen erleuchtet?), während er immer näher kam. Dort angekommen, fand Dumbledore Harry in der gleichen Position wie zuerst. Mandy, schaute ziemlich bestürzt drein, und rüttelte an ihrem Bruder, doch es half wie zuvor bei Dumbledore ebenfalls nichts. So versuchte sie es mit leisem zureden, doch es half alles nichts. Sie waren am Rande der Verzweiflung, als Mandy fragte:"Gibt es irgendwen, der Harry über alles liebt?"Dumbledore antwortete erstaunt auf die Frage:"Ja, ich weiß, dass meine Enkelin, Sarah Interesse an ihm hat. Warum?"Holen Sie ihre Enkelin so schnell wie möglich her. Ich glaube ich habe eine Idee."Sofort rappelte sich Dumbledore, von dem Sessel, auf dem er zusammengesunken war auf und rannte los mit einer Geschwindigkeit und Elastizität, die man einem so alten Mann (173 Jahre, oder waren es 174, ich nehme an, in einem so hohen Alter hört man auf zu zählen und überschlägt nur mehr) gar nicht zugetraut hätte. Wenige bangende Minuten später kam Dumbledore mit einer verwirrten Sarah, die bereits ihr Nachtkleid anhatte, im Schlepptau in sein Büro. Leise flüsterte Mandy Sarah irgendetwas zu und diese gab ein leichtes, glückliches Grinsen von sich, Schritt auf Harry zu, drückte dessen Mund ein Stückchen auf, presste ihren eigenen gegen seinen, lies ihre Zunge vorsichtig in seine Mundhöhle gleiten. Bei der ersten Berührung ihrer Zungen, schlug Harry seine Augen auf. Im ersten Moment war er ein wenig verwirrt, wie er zu dieser Situation gekommen war, gab sich dann allerdings ihrem Kuss vorsichtig hin. Harry hatte so etwas überhaupt noch nie gemacht, aber sein Körper (Hirn) wusste anscheinend was zu tun war. Als ein Räuspern ertönte, zuckten beide auseinander. Ein wenig unregelmäßig atmend, blickte Sarah beschämt zu Boden, ein wenig über ihren eigenen Mut erstaunt. Beide waren in ihren Gesichtern knallrot angelaufen. In Harry schien es, als flögen tausende Schmetterlinge in seinem Magen gegen seine Magendecke. Er wollte sie weiter küssen, ihre Zunge in seinem Mund spüren. Es schien so als hätte Sarah ebenfalls solche Gedanken im Kopf. In diesem Moment wusste Harry, dies war DIE eine Frau, die er lieben und schätzen lernen würde. Mit einem Mal nach diesem Kuss, obwohl er nicht wusste, woher jetzt diese Frau herkam, die neben Sarah stand und ihn besorgt aus ihren grünen Augen anstarrte, war es ihm sogar Recht zu der Verlesung Sirius letzten Willens zu kommen, da dies ein Schritt zur Verarbeitung von Sirius Tod war. Es war bei weitem noch ein langer Weg bis zum vergessen, doch er wollte es gar nicht vergessen. Er sollte auf immer und ewig in seinem Herzen weiterleben.  
  
Notiz des Autors: Sarah und Harry müssen sich so schnell näher kommen, da durch Hermione Gefahr auf ihre „Beziehung"droht.  
  
Langsam näherten sich Sarah und Harry erneut und ihre Gesichter glitten aufeinander zu. Es war, so als ob sie ein Magnet anziehen würde. Sanft trafen sich ihre Lippen erneut. Fordernd steckte Sarah ihre Zunge zwischen Harrys Lippen und drang vorsichtig vor. Ein Kampf der Zungen entstand, als sie ein schon wieder ein lautes vernehmliches Räuspern aus ihrem wunderschönen Kuss riss. Sie rissen sich voneinander los. Ihre Augen trafen sich, ihre blauen und seine Smaragdgrünen. Erneut spürten sie diese Anziehungskraft und ihre Gesichter bewegten sich bereits wieder aufeinander zu, als erneut ein auf forderndes Räuspern zu hören war.  
  
Sie blickten beide auf in amüsierte Gesichter. Beschämt blickten beide zu Boden und dachten beide daran mit rasenden Gedanken, was sie zu diesen Ausbrüchen der Gefühle gebracht haben könnte. „Ich denke ihr geht besser in euren Gemeinschaftsraum und klärt eure Angelegenheiten", sprach die junge Frau mit einer weichen Stimme, die ihn so sehr an die von Lily erinnerte (er kennt Lilys Stimme wegen den Dementoren und dem Trimagischen Turnier [Prior Incantatem Effekt]). Träge rappelten sich die beiden auf und gingen bewusst ein wenig Abstand zwischen sich haltend, die vielen Treppen und Korridore zum Gemeinschaftraum. Dort angekommen, setzten sich beide etwas nervös nebeneinander auf ein Sofa. Dort fing Harry an stockend zu reden:" Ich, ich weis nicht, ...ob es noch nicht zu früh ist für... für... für... eine Beziehung?", stotterte er hervor. [Wäh, ich komme mir vor, wie bei einem Musical was eine Freundin von mir geschrieben hat, und wo sich das auch so belämmert angehört hat] „Ich habe gerade erst meine vorherige Freundin verloren und der Schmerz sitzt einfach noch zu tief. Bitte sei mir nicht böse, aber ich bin noch nicht bereit."Verstehend nickten sie und für den restlichen Abend herrschte eine angenehme Stille, während sie Händchen haltend nebeneinander saßen und ins Feuer schauten. (Nein das ist nicht war!!! Ich verlange Schmerzensgeld, wenn ihr verlangt, dass ich so etwas schreiben soll. Dafür erwarte ich aber Reviews, tonnenweise.) Von Zeit zu Zeit, sahen sie sich beide in die Augen und diese sprachen mehr als tausend Worte. Nach einiger Zeit wollten sie in ihre jeweiligen Schlafräume gehen, als ihnen eine neue Tür auffiel, die noch nie zuvor da gewesen war. Neugierig, lugten sie beide bei der Tür hinein. Das Zimmer war riesig. Eine richtige Suite in den Farben Rot und Gold. Ihr Gepäck stand hier unten und es war nur ein riesiges Himmelbett komplett in Gold im Zimmer. Erstaunt blickten sich beide um. Sie sahen außerdem ein riesiges Schwimmbecken im Bad. Harry war froh, dass Sarah den ersten Schritt tat und sagte, dass sie baden gehen würde, und ob Harry nicht mitkommen wolle. So zogen sie sich in getrennten Räumen um und sprangen dann in den Pool. Das Wasser war angenehm warm und es flossen die verschiedensten Schäume in das Becken. Es war eine weiche Bank im Wasser. Zuerst planschten sie beide ein wenig und bespritzten sich ein bisschen mit Wasser, bis sie sich beide auf der Bank unter Wasser hinsetzten. Eine Weile plauderten sie leise und konnten die Augen nicht vom anderen nehmen. Nach einiger Zeit verfielen sie in Schweigen und Harry verfiel in Gedanken, darüber, dass er dem Menschen, dem er alle seine Gefühle beichten würde, demjenigen würde er sein Herz öffnen und mit der jeweiligen wohnen. [Eines könnt ihr von mir nicht erwarten: Slash. Das kann und werde ich nicht schreiben. Punkt, aus. Ende der Diskussion) Außerdem dachte er darüber nach, dass er einmal einen Brief an die Gringotts Zaubererbank schicken würde. Er brauchte schließlich später in den Ferien ein Haus. Vielleicht konnte er Godrics Home wieder aufbauen, das Haus seiner Eltern, das ihnen zum Verhängnis wurde. Doch er kam nicht weit mit seinen Gedanken, da das wunderschöne Geschöpf neben sich, sich elegant aus dem Wasser zog. Dort stand sie oben, über ihm und blickte in süß von oben herab an. Harry musste lächeln. Sie sah wie eine Göttin aus, wie die Göttin der Liebe. Alles in Rosa. Der Slip, der Bikini und alles waren nur dünne Stück Stoffe. Verführerisch bewegte sie sich mit schwingenden Hüften weg von Harry und wickelte sich in ein Badetuch und verschwand im Nebenraum, einem riesigen Schminkraum. Noch immer berauscht, stieg Harry wankend aus dem Becken heraus, zog sich seinen Pyjama an, nachdem er sich kräftig mit dem Handtuch abgerubbelt hatte. Dann verschwand er aus dem Bad und kroch unter die Bettdecke des riesigen Himmelbettes. Er schloss schon die Augen, als Sarah mit einem Nachtkleid, das ebenfalls zartrosa war und auch nur an den nötigsten Stellen Stoff hatte, in den Schlafsaal schritt und sich zu Harry legte unter die Bettdecke, sehr zu dessen Verlegenheit, legte sie sich auch noch ein wenig näher an ihn ran, so dass sie sich leicht berührten. Schüchtern blickte Harry zu ihr und bemerkte, dass sie eingeschlafen war. Er löschte mit einer Handbewegung die Kerzen, die den Raum kurz zuvor romantisch erleuchtet hatten aus und Harry kuschelte sich an Sarah und in die Kissen. Als Harry bemerkte, dass seine Geliebte schlief, drückte er ihr noch einen zarten Kuss auf die Stirn, wobei ihre Züge nach oben zuckten und legte dann anschließend noch seinen Arm auf ihre Schulter. So schliefen sie beide glücklich ein, ohne auch nur den geringsten Albtraum. (Wer weis. Vielleicht hatten sie Träume. Schöne, schmutzige Träume. Dies weiß nur der Autor. Und der heißt wohl wie? ... Goldener Junge, Antwort richtig. Der Kandidat hat hundert Punkte. ...... Aber von mir erfahrt ihr es aber nicht. fies grins)  
  
Gegen Mitternacht in einem verlassenen Unterrichtsraum:  
  
Eine Eule flatterte durch das Fenster in das leere, verstaubte Klassenzimmer. In dem stillgelegten Raum, wartete bereits ein Mädchen mit braunen, buschigen Haaren und rehbraunen Augen ungeduldig auf das Paket. Als diese es endlich fallen lies, wirbelte es kleine Staubwölkchen auf. Hermione grinste gut gelaunt und machte sich daran das Päckchen zu öffnen. Darin befanden sich allerhand Zutaten die sie für ihr Vorhaben benötigte. Langsam kontrollierte sie mit einem prüfenden Blick die Qualität der Zutaten und die Liste, die sie in einem Buch der riesigen Bibliothek gefunden hatte. „Für den Liebestrank benötigen sie: ...", flüsterte Hermione leise und fuhr mit dem Finger die Zeile entlang. „Ein Rosenblatt, frisches Quellwasser welches bei Vollmond geschöpft wurde, ein Haar einer Veela, und ein Blütenblatt einer Rose und einen Tropfen Blut und Tränen von ihnen selbst"Alles hier. Sofort fing sie mit der Zubereitung an. Sie stellte einen Kessel auf, entzündete mit ihrem Zauberstab ein Feuer darunter. Konzentriert, warf sie die Zutaten nach der Reihe so hinein, wie es in dem Buch beschrieben stand. Sie rührte um und der Trank nahm die richtige Farbe an. Jetzt kam der schmerzhafte Teil. Komplett mit den Gedanken an ihren geliebten, zo sie wie in Trance ihren Dolch und schnitt mit einer schwungvollen Bewegung sich einmal tief in den rechten Arm. Sie ließ einen erstickten (gequälten) Schrei los. Das Blut quoll aus der tiefen Schnittwunde hervor und es fielen mehrere Tropfen Blut hinein, welche den Trank unbrauchbar machten.  
  
Der Kesselinhalt verfärbte sich dunkelrot, fing gefährlich an zu brodeln. Mit einem lauten Knall, explodierte der Kessel und war nur mehr ein unförmiger Klumpen. Überall spritze ihr die heiße Brühe hin. Sie fraß sich durch ihre Kleidung und brannte höllisch auf der Haut. Sie schrie entsetzt auf und wollte sich von der Flüssigkeit befreien mit einem einfachen Haushaltszauber, doch es funktionierte nicht und so ging sie schlecht gelaunt, dass sie Harry nun noch länger mit diesem Mädchen zusammen sehen musste, da der Trank noch einen Monat köcheln musste nach der Beigabe der letzten Zutat und der Folge und der Tatsache, dass sie jetzt komplett voll war mit dieser stinkenden Flüssigkeit, ging sie aus dem Zimmer. Ihre Haare waren jetzt rußgeschwärzt und angesengt und voll von der Flüssigkeit. Frustriert, schmiss sie sich auf ihr Bett in ihrem Privaten Raum und schlief ein, in einen wunderschönen Traum in dem Harry und sie selbst miteinander kuschelten. (selbst ankotzen)  
  
Am nächsten Morgen, wachte Harry gut ausgeschlafen, wie schon lange nicht mehr auf. Seine Traumfrau lag neben ihm. Sie rekelte sich friedlich in seinem Bett. Harry wurde ganz heiß bei diesem Anblick und so verabschiedete er sich schnellstmöglich ins Bad, während er stolpernd davon torkelte wahrscheinlich hochrot vor Scham im Gesicht. Nachdem sich seine Blutzirkulation beruhigt hatte, sein Herz ihm nicht mehr bis zum Hals pochte duschte er sich schnell kalt ab und stieg dann triefend nass aus der Dusche. Die Dusche hatte gewirkt. Sie hatte alle schlechten Gedanken mit dem eiskalten Strahl Wasser anscheinend eingefroren.  
  
Er wickelte sich ein Handtuch um die Hüfte, ging dann gedankenverloren ins Zimmer zurück, um aus dem Kleiderschrank Sachen zum Anziehen zu holen. Plötzlich hörte er leises Gekicher. Er sah sich langsam im Raum um. Die verzierte Kommode, das Fenster, das Himmelbett mit Sarah darauf, der Kleiderschrank, ...... das Bett mit Sarah darauf? Er sah an sich herunter und er wurde schon wieder hochrot und ganz heiß. Schnell schnappte er sich irgendwelche Klamotten aus dem Schrank, was sich als Fehler herausstellte und schlich sich zurück ins Bad. Dort bemerkte er, dass er sich nicht eine seiner Boxershorts geschnappt hatte, sondern einen dunkelroten Slip von Sarah. Verärgert, schlang er erneut ein Handtuch um seine Hüfte und stopfte das Mädchenkleidungsstück in den Kasten zurück und holte sich eine Unterhose heraus. Mittlerweile lachte Sarah richtig herzhaft. Harry war es sichtlich peinlich. Nachdem er dann endlich fertig war und Sarah ins Bad ging unter die Dusche oder in den Pool (keine Ahnung weis ich nicht. Ach wartet mal. Bin ich nicht der Autor, müsste ich das nicht wissen. verzerrten Gesichtsausruck mach (soll denken darstellen), Ergebnis: null), ging er neugierig auf das riesige Bücherregal zu, welches eine ganze Wandseite bedeckte. Interessiert zog er ein Buch heraus mit dem Titel: Auroren Training und wie sie sich darauf bestmöglich vorbereiten können. Das hörte sich interessant an, fand er und so begann er zu lesen. Harry war so in das Buch vertieft, dass er gar nicht bemerkte, wie Sarah wieder aus dem „Bad"kam. Erst als sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals schlang, drehte er sich um. Hinter ihm, stand Sarah in einer dunkelblauen Robe, die ihre blauen Augen besonders gut betonte. Sie sah wie immer umwerfend aus. Sofort waren alle Gedanken an das Aurorentraining vergessen. Zusammen schritten sie beide Händchen haltend in die Halle. Am Anfang war es Harry peinlich so gesehen zu werden, doch er gewöhnte sich relativ schnell daran. Zusammen aßen sie in der großen Halle das köstliche Festmahl und dann ging es auf zur ersten Stunde. Harry war schon ganz aufgeregt und darauf gespannt, 1. wie er sich anstellen würde und 2. wie Dumbledore unterrichten würde.  
  
„Harry Potter. Was für eine Ehre. Du wirst sehen, Potter dass ich besser bin. Ich bin ein Malfoy, Nekro Malfoy (dieser Name wird schon noch seinen Grund haben. Es hängt mit Totenbeschwörung zusammen [englisch Nekromatie]) und ein Malfoy ist tausendmal besser als ein Potter", ertönte eine schnarrende gelangweilte Stimme von hinter Harry, der gerade vor dem Klassenraum angekommen war. Mit einer abrupten 180 Grad Drehung, sah er direkt einem großen, schlanken Junge, mit teuren Klamotten, alles in Silbergrün, silberblondem Haar, eisblauen Augen und einer anmutigen Eleganz und gleichzeitiger Kälte. Bevor Harry auch nur zurückschimpfen konnte, dass sich der andere schleichen sollte, verschwand dieser auch schon vor seinen Augen. Nun gab es kein halten mehr für Harry. Unablässig, schritt er den Gang auf und ab. In seinem Gehirn spielten sich die wildesten Gedanken ab. Er merkte gar nicht wie Sarah ihm die ganze Zeit mit ihren blauen Augen folgte.  
  
Endlich, ein paar Minuten vor Neun Uhr dreißig, kam Dumbledore den Gang hinunter. Schmunzelnd musste er feststellen, dass Harry ein einziges Nervenbündel war und die ganze Zeit auf und ab marschierte. Wenn er ihn nicht in den Klassenraum lassen würde, würde er irgendwann noch ein Loch in den Boden rennen. Er öffnete die Tür zum Klassenraum und deutete seiner Enkelin und Harry an mit hineinzukommen. Nervös setzte Harry sich mitsamt seinen Büchern und Heften, die ihnen zugeteilt worden waren auf einen Platz in der ersten Reihe. Gespannt wartete er auf das Eintrudeln der anderen. Als dann endlich die schrille Glocke den Stundenbeginn verkündete und der letzte Schüler da war (wie könnte es anders sein? ... Nekro. Er hat den Unterricht ja nicht nötig), begann Dumbledore ruhig zu sprechen:"Ich bin Albus Dumbledore. Sie werden mich alle wahrscheinlich kennen. Nun zu dem Thema warum sie hier sind. Sie wissen alle warum sie hier sind? Sie, als Partikuläre, haben eine unschätzbare Kraft. Manche mehr, manche weniger. Sie zählen zu den stärksten Zauberern und können fast nicht besiegt werden. Bis dahin ist es aber noch ein weiter Weg. Das wichtigste ist Kontrolle. Diese werde ich ihnen in diesem Fach lehren. Ohne Kontrolle, könnten sie einen ganzen Kontinent im Meer versenken. Dies passierte vor langer Zeit mit Atlantis. Dort war die zweite Partikularschule und irgendjemand, der sich nicht beherrschen konnte, brachte der Stadt den Untergang. Deshalb wurde dieses Gelände vor den ärgsten Katastrophen geschützt, doch trotz allem würde ich nicht empfehlen es auszuprobieren", dabei zwinkerte er Harry an. Sein Gesicht nahm einen Hauch von Rosa an. „Des Weiteren werdet ihr hier viele andere mächtige Magiezweige lernen, für diejenigen, die sich für den entsprechenden Gegenstand entschieden haben. Dort wird ebenfalls Selbstkontrolle benötigt, sogar noch mehr als bei den Standardfächern. So beginnen wir nun.", damit klatschte Dumbledore in die Hände und machte eine Handbewegung. Sofort erschienen auf der Tafel Anweisungen: Wie finde ich meine Magiequelle und wie öffne ich die Kanäle dazu: Als erstes schließen sie ihre Augen und denken an nichts, dann lassen sie sich von der Dunkelheit verschlingen. Nach einiger Zeit, es kommt auf den Zauberer an, werden sie ein Licht erkennen. Bei Lichtzauberern, wird es weiß sein, bei Schattenzauberern schwarz und bei Mischungen, wird es grau sein. Lenken sie ihre Gedanken nur darauf auf die Quelle zuzukommen. Sobald sie nahe genug an ihr sind, stellen sie sich eine Hand oder einen Schöpflöffel vor, der ein wenig Licht abschöpft. Dies dient dann als Quelle für einen Zauber ohne Zauberstab. Verbraucht ein Mensch mit einem Mal alle Magie, dann wird er entweder sterben oder sein restliches Leben als Squib fristen müssen. Sie schöpften die Magie. Wenn sie alles richtig gemacht haben, werden sie die Magie fühlen in ihrem Körper. Versuchen sie jetzt die geschöpfte Magie an einen bestimmten Körperpunkt nach Wahl zu leiten und denken sie dann an den Zauber, den sie ausführen wollen. Bei dem ersten Mal wird es wahrscheinlich nur bei den wenigsten klappen und deshalb fangen wir mit einem einfachen Lumos an. Diese Übung brauchen wir, da sie später anhand der Energiequelle Wände um ihre Seele aufstellen werden, die sie immer egal in welcher Situation sie sind, Ruhe bewahren lassen wird.  
  
Nachdem Harry die Anleitung gelesen hatte, tat er alles wie beschrieben. Er nahm die Umwelt um ihn herum gar nicht mehr wahr. Er war komplett versunken in seine eigene Welt. Am Anfang war es ein schwieriges Unterfangen gewesen seine Gedanken zu leeren, doch dann schaffte er es endlich. Sofort, als die Dunkelheit über ihn hereinbrach, sah und spürte er ein entferntes Licht, von dem enorm starke Magie ausging. Harry zwang seinen Geist sich dem Lichtballen (Magieballen) zu nähren. Als er dort war, bekam er als erstes einen Schock. Sein Ball war riesig und nicht schwarz, grau oder weiß. Nein, seiner war in ein strahlendes Gold getaucht. Darin war komischerweise und das erschreckte ihn am meisten, dass Sarahs Kopf in der Kugel war. Harry, konzentrierte sich und stellte sich einen großen Schöpflöffel vor. Diesen steuerte er mental auf den pulsierenden Ballen zu. Dann schöpfte er, sodass der Löffel voll war. Plötzlich durchströmte ihn ein Gefühl der Kraft, Stärkte. Er lenkte ohne zu wissen wie, die ganze Magie in seine Augen. Als er spürte, dass die ganze Kraft nur auf die Augen konzentriert war, dachte er fest an einen Stupor Zauber. Er spürte wie sich die Macht in seinen Augen ballte und sah dann, als er die Augen gerade öffnen wollte, da er dachte, dass es keinen Erfolg gebracht hatte, einen roten Strahl auf Professor Dumbledore zuschießen. Dieser kippte mit einem erstaunten Ausdruck im Gesicht nach hinten. Harry wollte sich erheben, und auf ihn zu rennen, doch plötzlich bemerkte er, wie ausgepowert er war. Auf seiner Stirn standen Schweißperlen. Seine Glieder waren steif von dem still dasitzen. Er wusste nicht wie lange er bewegungslos gesessen war. Endlich konnte er sich hochrappeln. Die meisten starrten Harry gebannt an. Auch Nekro. Harry nahm an Rande wahr, dass diesem der Mund offen stand. Eines wusste er: Dies würde sichern noch amüsant werden. Harry krabbelte nun auf Dumbledore zu. Er hatte Dumbledore angegriffen, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und murmelte Enervate, doch es tat sich nichts. Er bekam Panik. Verzweifelt versuchte er es weiter. Einige vergebliche Versuchte später, versetzte er sich wieder in Meditation, schöpfte wieder aus seinem Magiepotenzial und diesmal führte er den Zauber durch beide Hände aus. Stark dachte er ohne es zu merken nicht an die Formel sonder an: Wach auf, wach bitte auf. Harry öffnete die Augen. Je ein blauer Blitz schoss aus beiden Händen und traf Dumbledore ins Herz. Gespannt und nach Luft schnappend hielt Harry den Atem an. Langsam begann Dumbledore sich zu regen. Er keuchte auf vor Schmerz. Mit belegter Stimme sagte er, sodass es alle hören konnten, da es mucksmäuschenstill war:"Die Stunde ist hiermit beendet. Harry du bleibst bitte hier"Als dann endlich alle Schüler und Innen aus dem Klassenraum verschwunden waren, zog sich Dumbledore ächzend am Tisch hoch. Schmerzverzerrt sagte er an Harry gewandt:"Warum hast du deine ganze Kraft angewendet. Es hätte dich töten können"leise murmelte er noch hinzu: „und das Ziel hat mir auch nicht besonders gefallen"Harry fühlte sich geschockt und sagte mit einem Klos im Hals:"Ich habe ihnen doch nicht wehgetan. Ich habe gar nicht meine ganze Kraft genommen. Es war zwar ziemlich anstrengend und ich habe geschwitzt, aber der Ball aus Magie war riesig und ich habe vielleicht 5 Prozent oder sogar weniger gebraucht."Jetzt sah es endgültig so aus, als würde Dumbledore jeden Moment an einem Herzkaschperl krepieren. Auf jeden Fall musste er sich wieder zurück zu Boden sinken lassen. Nach einiger Zeit sagte er:"Jetzt weis ich mit welcher Macht du außerdem Voldemort besiegen sollst. Normalerweise bin ich gegen normale auch zauberstablose Stupors und andere schwächere Flüche immun, aber deiner ist mühelos durch mein durch aufrecht gehaltenes Schild gebrochen. Dies hatte bis jetzt nur Voldemort und dieser auch nur mit voller Magiekonzentration geschafft. Wir dürfen falls es stimmt, was du gesagt hast, wahrlich viel von dir erwarten Harry" und damit rappelte er sich hoch und drückte die Tür auf und schritt ein wenig hinkend hinaus und lies den verdutzten Harry stehen. Harry wusste nicht was er tun sollte und so blickte er auf seine Uhr. Die erste Stunde war gerade kurz vorm Ende. So schnappte er sich seine Tasche und beschloss in die Bibliothek zu gehen um sich auf den Kampf mit Voldemort vorzubereiten. In der riesigen Bücherei angekommen, in der sich Reihe an Reihe die Regal mit ihren tausenden von Büchern stapelten, blickte Harry sich ein wenig unsicher um. Er wusste wonach er suchte. Um Voldemort brauchte er ein bisschen mehr als ein paar Stupors und einen Lähmfluch. Er suchte zuerst ein Buch, welches über die Gesetze der dunklen Magie handelte und bis zu welchen Grenzen sie legal war. Er würde alles verwenden, solange es nicht illegal war. Bis zum Mittagessen, studierte er das Buch und stellte fest, dass die dunklen Künste einen interessanten Ursprung hatten: Am Anfang gab es nur ein einziges Wesen auf der Erde weit vor der Zeit der Menschen. Es war ein regelrechtes Monster. Es wollte alles zerstören, angebliches Leben auf anderen Sternen wie es glaubte. Das Monster hieß Atra. Für die Zeit wo es zu anderen Planeten reisen würde, wollte es, dass auf der Erde ein paar Diener, die ihm gehorchten blieben, die nach dem rechten sahen, falls doch noch irgendwelche Lebewesen auftauchten. Es waren kaltblütige Killer, die nach der Reihe die Vorfahren der Menschen zerstörten. Nach einer besonders grausamen Tat, begannen die Kinder Atars Gefühle zu entwickeln. Sie wurden mehr als Killer, schlossen sich später mit den ersten Menschen zusammen. Atar war damit als er zurückkam überhaupt nicht einverstanden, und machte nach der Reihe Jagd nach ihnen. Nach der Reihe mussten sie sterben. Der letzte noch lebende hatte eine Formel entwickelt, mit dieser er Atar verbannen konnte. Allerdings, starb er dabei. Was er nicht wusste, war dass seine Formel eine Lücke hatte, wie einer seiner Erben herausfand. Der letzte der Söhne Atars „heiratete"einen der ersten Menschen. Ihr Kind wurde magisch und so wurde es ausgebildet. So verbreiteten sich mit der Zeit die Zauber. Es gibt heutzutage fast nur mehr normale Zauberer. Doch es muss einen Erben auf der Welt geben, denn er muss dafür sorgen, ein Kind zu bekommen, damit sein Blut erhalten bleibt und Atar wieder zurückverbannen für die nächsten 1000 Jahre. Die weiße Magie stammt eigentlich von der schwarzen Magie ab, die die erste war. Die dunkle Magie, war jedoch um einiges stärker und konnte mehr Schaden anrichten. Das einzige was Harry noch herausgefunden hatte, war, dass bis jetzt jeder der Erben bei der Verbannung gestorben war. Dies war alles was Harry über die Geschichte herausgefunden hatte. Das Buch hatte sein Interesse an den dunklen Künsten geweckt und er beschloss gleich nach den Zauberstablosen Magie Stunden weiter zu lesen und neue Sprüche zu lernen. Er blickte auf die Uhr und stellte fest, dass er schon los zum Unterricht musste. Schnell borgte er sich bei der Bibliothekarin, die sehr freundlich war und das glatte Gegenteil zu Madame Pins in Hogwarts war, das Buch aus und lief dann so schnell er konnte zu seiner nächsten Stunde. Der Raum in dem die Stunden stattfanden, war riesig und mit Polstern und allem möglichen anderen Zeugs voll geräumt. Der Lehrer, Brian Cromwell hieß sie herzlich willkommen. Er schien ein netter Lehrer zu sein. Mit einem Schlenker seiner Hand, ließ er alle Tische und Stühle verschwinden, was die Folge hatte, dass viele Schüler so auch Harry und Sarah, die nebeneinander saßen auf den Boden plumpsten (bin ich nicht fies???). Dieser grinste nur diabolisch und begann mit dem Unterricht. Vorher stellte er sich noch vor und sagte ihnen, dass sie ihn einfach nur Brian nennen sollten.  
  
Als erstes mussten sie wie Vormittag ihr Magiequelle ausfindig machen und dann etwas daraus schöpfen und sie auf einen Punkt konzentrieren. Sie würden nun mit dem Expelliarmus beginnen. Harry wollte sich gerade konzentrieren, als sein Lehrer zum ihm sagte:"Harry, willst du dich nicht einmal mit mir duellieren. Mich würde interessieren, wie weit du schon bist."Verdutzt blickte Harry seinen Lehrer an, zog darauf aber seinen Zauberstab. Malfoy, lachte kurz höhnisch auf. Brian blickte ein wenig belustigt und sagte:"Guter Witz, Harry. Steck den Zauberstab weg. Ich meinte natürlich mit unseren Partikular Fähigkeiten"„Aber Sir, ich weis doch gar nicht, wie ich sie normal einsetzte, ich kann sie nur, wenn ich in Trance falle anwenden"„Harry, dies ist allein schon weit fortgeschritten, aber du wirst schon so weit sein, nur an den Fluch oder Zauber zu denken und er wird ausgeführt werden. Die Magie wird bei dir wahrscheinlich bei dir von selbst schon geschöpft. Du kannst die stärke variieren, indem du dir vorstellst, wie stark der Fluch/ Zauber sein soll. "Harry wollte gerade protestieren, als der Lehrer sagte:"Gut Harry, dann können wir ja beginnen", an die anderen gewandt sagte er noch:"Stellt euch hier im Kreis um uns herum auf"Sofort nahmen alle Stellung. Vorsichtig mit dem Blick auf den Kontrahenten gerichtet, verbeugte Harry sich leicht. Sofort danach, schoss Brian einen Schockzauber auf Harry. Dieser wich, mit ihm angeborenen Quidditch Reflexen aus und schoss wiederum, oh Wunder nur indem er daran dachte ebenfalls einen Lähmfluch. Gleich anschließen dachte er an das stärkste Schild, das ihm gerade einfiel: Pluteus. Um ihn herum bildete sich ein rot schimmernder Schild. Brian sah dies, grinste und beschwor ebenfalls diesen Schild, der die schwächeren Flüche abhielt, wie er wusste. Harry dachte:"Furnunculus", doch durch den Pluteusschild, prallte der Fluch zurück auf Harry, schoss auf den Schild zu, wurde abgewährt und traf Sarah, die dem Kampf zublickte. Sofort wuchsen ihr ekelige Tentakeln, die gar nicht zu ihrem äußeren passten. Ruhig, zog sie ihren Zauberstab und murmelte:"Finite Incantatem". Sofort verschwanden sie. Währendessen, brannte der Kampf noch immer. Es war viel schwieriger ohne Formeln, die laut gesprochen wurden, da man nicht wusste was der Gegner machte bzw. es dann erst am eigenen Leibe merkte, wenn es zu spät war. Darum wäre es auch ein riesiger Vorteil im Kampf gegen Voldemort. Harry rollte sich gerade ab, um einem Stupor Fluch auszuweichen. Als er sich gerade aufrappeln wollte, drehte er sich kurz zur Seite. Dies nutzte Brian sofort aus und traf Harry hinten im Rücken mit dem Procella Fluch (hab ich erfunden). Sofort, wurde Harry durch den starken Wind umgerissen und gegen die Schüler geschmissen. Doch bevor Harry schmerzhaft landen konnte, landete er auf etwas weichen. Er blickte unter sich. Und wer lag unter ihm? Richtig geraten: Sarah. Beide blickten sich kurz in die Augen, erröteten und blickten schnell weg. Dies hatten die anderen Schüler gebannt beobachtet. Schnell rappelte Harry sich auf und half Sarah anschließend vom Boden auf und murmelte eine Entschuldigung, dafür dass sie am Boden gelandet war und dass er auf ihr gelandet war. (ob ihm dass gefallen hatte ist eine andere Frage. Ich glaube ihr könnt euch aber alle die Antwort vorstellen). Der Lehrer wandte sich nun zu Harry:"Harry, das war ein sehr gutes Duell. Hattest du schon einmal Unterricht?"„Ja, bei Professor Lockhart", nuschelte Harry an die Ereignisse mit der Schlange erinnert. „Tja, dies erklärt alles. Er ist ein exzellenter Kämpfer", sagte er stolz. Harry schnaubte:"Wenn sie wüssten. Er hat kein einziges Abenteuer erlebt, von denen er geschrieben hat. Er hat von den Leuten, die es getan haben die Erinnerungen durchforstet, um möglichst viele Details zu bekommen und hat sie anschließend mit einem Gedächtniszauber belegt. Und beigebracht hat er uns überhaupt nichts." Brian Cromwell blickte ein wenig verlegen darauf und fuhr an die Schüler gewandt fort:"Nun, wer kann mir sagen, was Harry nun zum Verhängnis wurde?"„Ja, Mr. Pugne, wissen sie es?"„Ja, Sir. Harry hat seine Rückendeckung vernachlässigt. Der Schild ist nicht rundherum, sondern nur vorne und seitlich und somit ist er von oben, unten und von hinten ungeschützt. Diese Chance haben sie ausgenutzt und ihn mit dem Sturmzauber gegen uns geschleudert.", erklärte er in einem Ton, der für Lehrer typisch war. Brian musste schmunzeln und sagte:"Sehr richtig. Und jetzt alle an die Arbeit. Geht in Gruppen zusammen und übt zusammen, je nachdem wie weit ihr seid, mit in Trance fallen oder so wie Harry. Harry, du bleibst bei mir", rief er und sofort darauf, verteilten sich die Schüler in Pärchen. Mit Neid musste er feststellen, dass sich ein Junge zu Sarah gewandt hatte und sie gerade anmachte. Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als sein Lehrer sich ihm zuwandte. „Na mein Junge, du scheinst ja ziemlich verknallt zu sein."Harry lief hochrot an und murmelte irgendetwas von wegen verknallt. Brian musste schmunzeln und fragte Harry nach dem Unterricht auf Hogwarts:"Harry, welcher war der schwerste Zauber, den du bis jetzt gemeistert hast?"„Nun ja, ich habe in meinem 3. Jahr von Professor Lupin den Patroni gelernt.", antwortete dieser verdutzt. Einen Moment lang, musste Brian den Schock verarbeiten, hatte sich dann allerdings wieder gefangen und sagte ihm, er solle ihn einmal ohne dem Zauberstab versuchen. Die anderen Schüler winkte er her und sagte ihnen, sie sollen gut aufpassen. Sie stellten sich auf und warteten gespannt darauf was passieren würde. Harry konzentrierte sich und hob seinen Arm, dann stellte er sich einen Dementoren vor als Ansporn und gleichzeitig noch sein glücklichstes Ereignis (kann auch sein was passieren soll. Was wird das wohl sein. Sag nur eins: Sarah) damit der Fluch funktionierte und schrie dann:"Expecto Patronum"Sofort brach ein hellgoldener Hirsch daraus hervor und galoppierte im Klassenzimmer herum, bis er was alle verwunderte auf Harry zukam und sich sehe und staune zurückverwandelte in Harrys Vater. Mit von weit herhallender Stimme sagte er:"Harry, du weist nicht wie stolz deine Mum und ich auf dich sind. Stell dich deiner Zukunft, sorge dafür, dass deine Kinder ein ruhiges Leben führen können. Wir werden immer über dich wachen. Nun muss ich dich leider verlassen. Führe ein ausgefülltes Leben und trauere nicht zu sehr wegen Rückschlägen, denn das letzte was stirbt ist die Hoffnung selbst. Du wirst nach Voldemort noch einen einzigen Kampf führen müssen, der noch viel heftiger sein wird. Mir tut es Leid, dir erneut eine Last aufzuerlegen, doch du bist der Auserwählte. Finde heraus, wie du IHN besiegen kannst. Ob du überlebst kann ich dir nicht sagen, dies wissen nur die Götter (ähm, gibt es die überhaupt. Ich bin zwar bei Religion angemeldet, schlafe dabei aber nur oder schreibe an der Geschichte weiter, solange dies der Lärm während der „Freistunde"erlaubt) Meine Zeit ist nun zu Ende. Werde glücklich kleiner Potter und grüße Mandy. Ich werde immer über dich wachen."Damit verschwand er und lies einen Harry, mit sehr gemischten Gefühlen stehen. Alle anderen blickten schlichtweg geschockt, doch Harry wusste nicht, wie er sich verhalten sollte: Traurig, weil ihn sein Vater erneut verlassen hatte, wütend, weil immer alles an ihm hängen blieb, genauso erstaunt über den Kampf nach Voldemort, wie die anderen und noch einige nicht definierbaren Gefühle. Gerade, als er sich wieder gesammelt hatte, wollte er zum sprechen ansetzten, als die Schulglocke läutete und die Schüler hinausströmten mit einer Ausnahme, Sarah. Harry währe jetzt lieber alleine gewesen, doch er war ihr irgendwie auf komische Weise dankbar, dass sie da war, denn so konnte er sich nicht in Selbstmitleid suhlen, wie er es noch immer gerne zu pflegen tat. Langsam sammelte er sich und nahm die ihm angebotene Hand der jungen Frau (Dame, Mädchen. Das ist ein Alter, finde ich, indem man das nicht wirklich gut unterscheiden kann) entgegen und machte sich auf in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Schüler, um seine Gedanken ein wenig zu klären. Er beschloss, dass er sich noch vor dem Abendessen hinlegen würde um noch ein wenig zu schlafen.  
  
Wieder zurück in dem alten Klassenzimmer:  
  
Wie eine verrückte Wissenschaftlerin lachte sie auf. Dieser Schlampe, würde sie den Garaus machen. Einen Monat und Harry würde ihr gehören. Erneut lachte sie grausam auf und machte sich daran alle verbliebenen Tränkezutaten wieder in ihre Tasche zu räumen, um sie wieder in ihr Schlafgemach zu transportieren. In dem Klassenzimmer roch es nach Rosen, eine Eigenschaft des Trankes und außerdem hingen dicke, rote Rauchschwaden in der Luft. Sie legte eine Schutzlinie um den Kessel (die selbe wie Dumbledore im vorletzten Schuljahr um den Feuerkelch), sodass ihn niemand umstoßen könnte und dann versiegelte sie den Raum noch mit einigen Zaubern und Bannen und machte sich dann gutgelaunt auf in den Gemeinschaftsraum um ein bisschen zu faulenzen (Nein, ich bin nicht der einzige der das Recht hat zu faulenzen, obwohl währe das ganz lustig. Nach dem Motto: Arbeit ist schön... Man kann stundenlang zuschauen [Ich liebe diesen Spruch]) Doch was sie dort vorfand, steigerte ihre Laune nicht gerade. Der Gemeinschaftsraum war leer bis auf Harry ... und diesem, diesem Wurghs. Ihr fiel kein passender Name ein. Wutentbrannt sah er zu, wie er sie zärtlich auf die Stirn küsste. Sie hätte ihn und sie killen können, doch sie würde ihre Rache noch kriegen, dies schwor sie sich. (Wie heißt es so schön? Hochmut kommt vor dem Fall) Sofort stürmte sie weiter in ihr Privatzimmer. Sie wunderte sich, als sie ihr erhitztes Gemüt mit einem Bad in ihrem um vieles kleinerem Bad als das Harrys abkühlte, wo Harry eigentlich schlief. Sie beschloss nachher noch spät am Abend nachzuschauen im Jungenschlafsaal. Es war sicher nicht schlecht zu wissen wo ihr Geliebter schlief. (Das kann ja nur schief gehen. Soll ich euch sagen wies weiter geht? ... Sag ich aber nicht. Zunge rausstreck) Eine Weile wälzte sie noch unruhige Gedanken, als sie auf die Uhr blickte und feststellen musste, dass es schon drei Uhr nachmittags war.  
  
Kommentar zur folgenden Textstelle: Ich sage es euch jetzt kommt dann was zum totlachen (abbecken [im Volksmund in Österreich])  
  
Leise schlich sie in den Gemeinschaftraum. Sie wollte gerade in den Schlafraum der Junge gehen, als sie Geräusche vernahm und leise Stimmen:" Komm schon schneller, fester. Ah, du machst das super.", das war eindeutig die Stimme dieser Schlampe. Sie schlich sich zu der Tür, aus der diese Stimmen kamen, und obwohl alle Gesetze der Moral dagegen verstießen, drückte sie die Tür auf. Sie hätte etwas vollkommen anderes erwartet und sie wurde wütend als sie sah, was vor ihr war. Auf dem Bauch am Bett lag Sarah, nur mit einer Spitzenunterhose bekleidet. Harry über ihr. Unbemerkt schlich sich Hermione in den Raum. Sie wurde sowieso nicht bemerkt, da die beiden zu beschäftigt waren (womit wohl? Ah, ich bin fies) und diese Tussi zu fiel stöhnte. Wie gesagt, Harry war über ihr gebeugt und musterte sie interessiert und leicht rötlich. Und was er tat, hätte sie nicht erwartet. (Luft anhalten und laut los lach) Er kremte ihr den Rücken ein. Er tat es wirklich. Sie konnte es nicht fassen und war zutiefst geschockt. Sie wusste nicht wie sie in ihr Schlafgemach kam und dort schlief sie sofort ein, zu geschockt über die Ereignisse. Ein paar Zimmer weiter, wo sich das Spektakel abgespielt hatte, kehrte auch bald darauf Ruhe ein und die beiden schliefen zufrieden über das getane ein und wachten erst später dann zum Abendessen auf.  
  
Und, habe ich zuviel versprochen? Ich glaube ich werde im nächsten Kapitel, das erscheinen wird, einmal einen Cliffhanger schreiben, denn das Schlafengehen ( neues Kapitel ist langweilig. Was haltet ihr davon?  
  
Um 6 Uhr Abends, wachte Harry gut ausgeschlafen auf. Leise schälte er sich aus der Umarmung seiner Freundin heraus und zog sich lautlos zurück in ein kleines Arbeitszimmer. Dort zog er ein Stück Pergament, eine Feder und ein Tintenfass aus einer Schreibtischlade und fing mit kratzender Feder an zu schreiben:  
  
Sehr Geehrte Gringotts Bank!  
  
Ich, Harry James Potter, Inhaber des Verlieses 753 und einiger weiterer, übergebe Ihnen nun die Aufgabe in Godrics Hollow das Haus meiner Eltern: Godrics Home wieder aufzubauen, nach den Bauplänen, die sich vermutlich in einem der Verliese befinden, auf die ich erst wenn ich siebzehn bin zugreifen darf. Außerdem wünsche ich einen persönlichen Aktienberater, der für mich immer den aktuellen Stand anschaut, und dann entschließt, was zu tun ist um möglichst viele Gewinne zu erzielen. Weiters verlange ich bitte, dass ich von Ihnen eine Liste bekomme mit allen meinen Besitztümern, der Verliese, den Bankkonten in der Muggelwelt und meiner Grundstücke. Bei Godrics Home verlange ich folgende Zusatzoptionen:  
  
Hauselfen, die sich um das Gelände und Haus kümmern  
  
Apparier Schutz  
  
Blutkontrolle um auf das Gelände zu kommen  
  
Einen Keller, in dem man sich verschanzen kann, und in welchen nur ein echter Potter oder eine von ihm Autorisierte Person hinein kann.  
  
Einen einzigen Raum, in dem man apparieren kann und in dem mehrere Flohpulverzugänge sind, durch die man kommt. In den anderen Räumen, soll zwar Flohpulver möglich sein, aber nicht damit Reisen, also nur kommunizieren.  
  
Eine Bibliothek, die gefüllt ist mit soviel Büchern wie sie auftreiben können, über die folgenden Fachgebiete: Andere Magieformen, Zauberstablose Magie, Heilmagie, Portale, Zeitreisen, Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, dunklen Künste, Rechte und Gesetzte der beiden Welten, Verwandlung, Zauberkunst, Nekromantie, Animagie, Okklumentik und Legilimentik, Mentale Magie und die Geschichte der Zauberei. Dafür stelle ich ihnen eine Million Galeonen zur Verfügung. Kaufen sie sowohl Uralte sowie Brandneue Bücher.  
  
Nicht zu orten (Fidelius Zauber)  
  
das Ministerium kann Magie darauf nicht aufspüren  
  
setzen sie den Garten wieder in Stand und bauen sie soweit alles wieder auf.  
  
Um das Grundstück verlange ich Verteidigungswälle, die durchsichtig sind und aus dem härtesten Material sind, das es gibt.  
  
In Godrics Home, soll es einen Raum der Wünsche geben wie in Hogwarts und einen Magie und Ausdauer Parkour. Es bleibt ihnen Überlassen, wie sie es anstellen  
  
Des Weiteren verlange ich Kerker im Keller  
  
Für den Bau verwenden sie nur die besten Materialien. Es muss fertig sein bis zum 1 Juli nächsten Jahres. Ich werde vielleicht einmal vorbeikommen und den Bau begutachten.  
  
Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Harry James Potter  
  
Zufrieden betrachtete Harry seinen Brief. Er wusste, dass er viele Forderungen stellte, doch es musste sein. Schnell rollte er den Brief zusammen und eilte in die Eulerei, die zum Glück nicht weit entfernt war. In den Gängen war es kühl und zugig. Seine dünne Robe war da nicht gerade von Vorteil. Als er ankam, suchte er schnell nach Hedwig und hatte sie auch bald, gemächlich schlafend gefunden. Harry streichelte ihr beruhigend über ihr Gefieder und dabei wachte sie auf und öffnete verschlafen ein Auge. Der Teenager sagte:"Hedwig, ich muss dich leider mit diesem Brief zu Gringotts schicken"Hedwig klackerte mit dem Schnabel, streckte ihr Bein aus, Harry band den Brief daran fest und sie flog der Sonne, die langsam hinter dem Horizont verschwand entgegen. Langsam trabte Harry zurück in ihr Schlafgemach. Er schritt durch die Tür, jedoch, lief er schnell wieder aus dem Zimmer. Errötet stand er vor der Tür. Nach ein paar Sekunden, rief Sarah, er könne reinkommen. Mann war er rot. Leise, beschämt schlich er sich ins Zimmer. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und beide schauten schnell weg. ER hatte SIE nackt gesehen. Wie peinlich. (Ob schön ist eine andere Frage. geisteskrank grins) Sie hatte sich jetzt in aller Eile je ein Handtuch über die Brust und das Becken gebunden. „Ich dachte, dass du schon beim Abendmahl bist.", sagte sie und blickte zu Boden. Harry erwiderte nichts, weil er sprachlos war (jeder nimmt es wie er's will: wegen dem Anblick davor, oder weil er beschämt war) Schnell huschte sie ins Bad und zog sich an. Ein blaues Top, das ihren Rundungen schmeichelte und eine kurze Jean. Alles passte perfekt zu ihren Augen. Nachdem sie fertig war, duschte er sich noch schnell und dann gingen sie zusammen zum Abendessen. Leise ohne viele Worte, aßen sie als eine der letzten das Abendessen und verschwanden, nachdem sie nachgeschaut hatten, wo Heilmagie stattfand zu dem Ort.  
  
Heilmagie fand in einem kleinen Klassenzimmer statt. Er wusste nicht wer unterrichtete und lies sich einfach überraschen. Schocken könnte ihn heute eh überhaupt nichts mehr, dachte er zumindest. Heute hatte er eh schon alles erlebt. Leise schlichen Sarah und Harry in das Klassenzimmer. Sie waren wie immer die ersten gewesen. Harry nahm das Buch: Heilmagie an Menschen und Tieren. Gespannt las er darin und merkte nicht, wie die Tür aufging und die Lehrkraft hereinkam. Erst als sie sich räusperte, hob Harry seinen Blick. Ihm fielen fast die Augen aus. Schwarze, unbändige Haare und doch waren sie glatt über den Rücken gekämmt und hingen dort offen, smaragdgrüne Augen. Mit einem Wort, er in weiblicher Form und um ein paar Jahre älter. Sie musterte ihn ebenfalls von oben bis unten. Mittlerweile hatte Sarah Harrys heruntergeklappte Kinnlade wieder nach oben geschoben. Belustigt hatte die junge Dame das Mitverfolgt.  
  
„Sieh mal einer an, mein Bruder hat eine Freundin. Ah, da werde ich ihn damit aufziehen können mit diesem Moment.", dachte Mandy Potter. Sie konnte richtig sehen, wie sein Gehirn daran arbeitete, wer sie sein könnte. Dies war ihr Bruder, Harry Potter.  
  
Für Harry waren die nächsten Minuten die qualvollsten. Am liebsten wäre er aufgesprungen und hätte sie sofort mit Fragen, die unter anderem darüber handeln würden: Wie heißen sie? Kannten sie meine Eltern und so weiter gelöchert, doch zum Glück läutete da gerade die Schulglocke und noch zwei weitere Schüler kamen bei der Tür hinein. Diese setzten sich schweigend auf zwei freie Plätze weiter hinten im Klassenraum. Die Lehrerin begann zu sprechen:"Hi, ich bin Mandy, Mandy Potter. Nennt mich einfach Mandy. Den Professor könnt ihr mal lassen. Sonst fühle ich mich so alt."Den Rest bekam Harry nicht mehr mit. Er wurde bei dem Namen Potter ohnmächtig. Der letzte Gedanke war: Ein weiterer lebender Potter.  
  
Langsam, mühselig öffnete Harry die Augen, bei denen es schien, als ob seine Augenlider tonnenschwer wären. Ihm blickten seine eigenen Augen entgegen. Die glockenhelle Stimme fragte sanft:"Geht's dir wieder gut Harry, mein Bruder."Harry war diesmal nahe am Herzinfarkt. „Er hatte eine Schwester", fragte er sich. Plötzlich ganz unvorbereitet für Mandy, warf Harry sich in ihre Arme und fing an zu weinen. Zwischen den einzelnen Schluchzern war zu hören:"Jetzt habe ich mein ganzes Leben bei diesen elenden Dursleys verbracht und dabei habe ich eine Schwester. Wo warst du, als ich jemanden wie dich brauchte?"Damit brach er zusammen und beruhigte sich erst nach einigen Minuten. Während Mandy Harry tröstete, bedeutete sie den anderen Schülern zu verschwinden. Diese machten sich leise vom Acker. Die einzige, die starrsinnig da blieb, war Sarah. Stumm betrachtete sie Harry, den Held der Nation und ihren Geliebten, wie er verletzlich in den Armen seiner lange vermissten Schwester lag und weinte. Nach einiger weiterer Zeit die Mandy und Sarah mit zureden und streicheln verbracht hatten, versiegten langsam seine Tränen. Leise mit einem leichten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht brachte er hervor, was sehr komisch aussah, wegen dem verweintem Gesicht:"Jetzt haltet ihr mich sicher nicht würdig, der Retter der Menschheit oder überhaupt dein Bruder oder Freund zu sein? Oder" Verdutzt blickten Sarah und Mandy sich an. Dann fingen beide wie auf Kommando schallend zu lachen an. Richtige Lachkrämpfe. Sie kugelten sich am Boden. Als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten, brachten Sarah hervor:"Wieso sollten wir dich für ein Weichei halten? Du hast mehr Mut gezeigt, was die Leute so berichtet hatten, als die meisten und hast dich kein einziges Mal beklagt darüber, dass du glaubest keine Familie mehr zu haben. Jetzt hast du wieder eine. Mandy und mich."„Wenn du willst", fügte sie noch schnell hinzu. Sie konnte gar nicht mehr Luft holen, bis Harry sie schon in eine kräftige Umarmung gezogen hatte. Zusammen gingen sie ins Büro Harrys Schwester. Dort wurden einige alten Geschichten von ihr erzählt, aber das Hauptaugenmerk lag darauf, Harry bei Laune zu halten. Um Mitternacht verabschiedeten sich Sarah und Harry und schritten Händchen haltend die Korridore zu ihrem Zimmer entlang. Dort schliefen sie auf der Stelle, mit all ihren Kleidern am Leib, Seite an Seite im Bett ein. Sie kuschelten sich fest aneinander, und so sparten sie die Decke ein, denn so wärmten sie sich gegenseitig. Kurz bevor Sarah in den Schlaf abdriftete (dieser Begriff extra für den Autotrottel war bildlich und nicht ernst gemeint aus meiner Klasse (Georg Porsche) Ah, war es anders, ach was weis ich irgendwie so war sein Familienname), drückte sie ihm noch einen kleinen, sanften Kuss auf die Wange.  
  
Anmerkung: An alle, die Romanze nicht mögen, die dürfen sich nach diesem Kapitel verabschieden. Ich fürchte es muss vorkommen, da die Charakter ja altern müssen und mit dem Alter wird auch die Pubertät aktiv schelmisch grins. (das kann noch lustig werden)  
  
Die nächsten Tage vergingen schnell. Der Unterricht verlangte alles von ihnen ab. Trotz allem, schaffte Harry es zu seinem erstaunen, dass er in allen Fächern die er bisher gehabt hatte (das waren nicht sehr viele) der Beste war. In Zauberstablose Magie hatte er Brian fast um haaresbreite besiegt. Dieser hatte ihn sehr gelobt und ihm ein Buch überreicht, das sich mit den Flüchen beschäftigte, die besonders Auroren in ihrer Ausbildung lernen müssen. Begierig hatte Harry sich sofort auf den 500- seitigen Wälzer gestürzt. Er hatte eine komplett neue Seite an sich entdeckt und merkte, dass er fast so lesewütig wie Hermione war. Die ganze freie Zeit die er nicht beim Unterricht war, verbrachte er entweder in der Bibliothek oder mit Sarah zusammen, deren „Beziehung"um einiges enger geworden war. Zusammen stellten sie außerdem viele interessante Studien auf, wie zum Beispiel, Kreuzungen von Sprüchen, die Harry hergestellt hatte. (wie kommt in einem späteren Kapitel) Er hatte nämlich noch auf Hogwarts ein Buch gefunden gehabt, das sich mit der Kreuzung von Zaubersprüchen und der Herstellung neuer beschäftigt hatte.  
  
Frage an Leser: Soll ich den Unterricht die ersten Stunden alle beschreiben, oder nur die, wo wirklich etwas Interessantes in der 1. passiert? (Animagustransformation ...)  
  
Am nächsten Morgen war es dann endlich so weit. Er würde zu Sirius Anhörung gehen. Mit einem guten Gefühl, wachte er wie jetzt jeden Morgen gut ausgeschlafen und glücklich an der Seite Sarahs auf. Seit das Mädchen BEI ihm schlief, waren seine Albträume viel schöner geworden und waren zu schöneren (schmutzigeren vielleicht auch) Träumen mutiert. (Was für welche könnt ihr euch denken. Oder doch nicht? Könnt ihr überhaupt denken? Ich sollte eine Umfrage starten. Überschrift: Sind sie zu blöd zu denken. nicht böse sein auf mich. Ich brauche meinen Spaß und dies bringt halt einfach nur schikanieren, wenn ich in diesem Kapitel schon niemanden foltern darf Schmollmund zieh Äh, fällt es euch eigentlich auf, dass ich vom eigentlichen Thema abweiche?)  
  
Schnell ging er sich duschen. Er würde heute den Unterricht bei dem Schwertkampflehrer und Kampfkunst verpassen. Er freute sich besonders auf die erste Stunde wo er dann endlich dabei sein konnte. Er war begierig so viel Wissen wie möglich zu sammeln, denn für den Kampf nach Voldemort gegen wen auch immer musste er viel besser gewappnet sein laut seinem Vater. Der Direktor dieser Schule hatte Harry persönlich vom Unterricht freigestellt, und er würde sofort per Portschlüssel in den Raum reisen, wo Sirius Gestalt erscheinen würde. Ein wenig nervös ging er Hand in Hand mit Sarah, die sein leichtes zittern merkte in die Halle um noch etwas zu essen. Sie wusste, dass sie Harry so nicht alleine lassen konnte. Sie würde mitgehen zur Anhörung Sirius Blacks, Harrys Paten und angeblichem Justizirrtum. Noch glaubte sie nicht daran, dass dem Ministerium ein Fehler unterlaufen war.  
  
Während Sarah sich Sorgen um Harry machte, überlegte Harry, wo sich Hermione befand. Er hatte sie schon so lange nicht mehr gesehen. Wo sie bloß war. Er wusste es nicht und so wand er sich wieder seinen Spiegeleiern zu. Nachdem er zu Ende gegessen hatte, stand er auf und ging in die große Eingangshalle, dem Vereinbartem Treffpunkt zur Abreise mit dem Portschlüssel. Zu seiner Überraschung folgte ihm kurz darauf Sarah mit ihrem verführerischem Gang. Verdutzt und zugleich erfreut blickte Harry ihr entgegen. Er fragte:"Was machst du denn hier."Schnell fügte er noch hinzu:"Nicht dass ich nicht erfreut bin dich zu sehen"Sie kicherte leise und sagte:"Na, ich begleite dich. Ich kann dich doch nicht alleine lassen."Nachdem sie dies gesagte hatte, bemerkte Harry schnelle Schritte. Er drehte sich um seine eigene Achse und sah Hermione wie sie schnellen Schrittes und mit gesenktem Kopf und verweinten Augen durch die Halle rannte. Ihr schniefen war noch lange zu hören. Harry wollte ihr schon nacheilen, als ihm Sarah den Arm auf die Schulter legte und sagte:"Lass ihr Zeit. Sie mag es nicht wenn jemand anders in deiner Nähe ist. Das ist alles. Sie wird sich daran gewöhnen"Bevor Harry irgendetwas erwidern konnte, kam Professor Dumbledore mit einem schwarzen, spitzen Hut, der wahrscheinlich den Portschlüssel darstellen sollte, in die Halle. Er war nicht besonders überrascht seine Enkelin in der Halle stehen zu sehen und so lies er sich nichts anmerken. Wenn Harry ihr Sirius Geschichte erzählt hatte, dann war es wohl in Ordnung. „Harry, Sarah. Dies ist der Portschlüssel, mit dem wir in den Saal kommen werden, indem die Vorlesung ist. Sobald wir erscheinen, setzt ihr euch auf eine Bank und seid leise bis der Geist erscheint. Nun dann los"Er reichte ihnen den Hut und mit einem Mal spürte Harry wieder dieses bekannte ziehen in der Bauchnabelgegend und im nächsten Moment landete er auch schon unsanft auf einem kalten, harten Steinboden. Hätte Professor Dumbledore ihn nicht aufgefangen, wäre sein Kopf auf den Boden geknallt und seine Brille zerbrochen. Still marschierte er auf eine der Steinbänke zu und setzte sich nieder. In dem Raum war es kalt und Sarah setzte sich dicht neben ihn hin und ergriff seine Hand. Professor Dumbledore lies sich weiter vorne nieder. Ein wenig weiter vorne hatten sich Remus und Tonks hingehockt. Kurze Zeit später, kamen noch zwei Ministeriumsarbeiter durch eine gut verborgene Tür in den Raum. Der eine stellte sich hinter ein Pult und begann seine Rede zu halten:"Wir haben uns heute hier versammelt um den letzten Willen, Sirius Ian Black, einem verurteilten Massenmörder zu lauschen."Damit stieg er vom Pult, zog eine runde Schale, stellte sie auf den Tisch und murmelte etwas. Einen Moment passierte nichts, doch dann plötzlich leuchtete das Gefäß in allen erdenklichen Farben auf. Sekunden später, nahm es wieder den tristen Grauton an und ein durchsichtiger, lebensgroßer Körper löste sich daraus. Sirius Gestalt, so wie Harry sie kurz bevor er durch den Schleier gefallen war gesehen hatte. Der Geist oder was es war begann mit Sirius Stimme zu sprechen:"Wie es scheint bin ich tot, sonst währe ich nicht hier. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich meinen Lebenszweck nicht erfüllen konnte, Remus. Ich wollte für immer oder zu mindestens eine lange Zeit für Harry da sein und doch hatte ich es nicht geschafft. Hiermit Remus, mein langjähriger Freund, vererbe ich dir das Sorgerecht für Harry und ein drittel aus meinem Verlies. Sorge gut für Harry, Remus. Ich hoffe du wirst mich nie als Freund vergessen."Stumme Tränen liefen Remus Gesicht hinunter. Leise flüsterte er:"Das werde ich nie"Tonks neben ihm, drückte zärtlich seine Hand. (stark überleg was glaubt ihr? Haben wir ein neues Pärchen? Tonks und Remus?) „Nun zu dir Harry. Ich wollte dass du zu mir ziehen kannst, nachdem meine Unschuld bewiesen ist und dass du ein glückliches Leben führen kannst. Ich hätte an deiner Seite gekämpft und wir hätten gesiegt. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich mein Versprechen dir und James gegenüber nicht habe halten können. Ich hoffe ihr vergebt mir. Harry, dir vermache ich den Grimmauld Place 12, das Haus meiner Eltern. Tu mir nur einen Gefallen. Lass den Phönixorden dort weiter tagen und bring das Haus auf Vordermann und leg diese alte Kreisch und Sabbertante (das Portrait in der Eingangshalle) lahm. Schade dass ich dir bei deiner Zukunft wie du heranwächst nicht zuschauen kann. Ich kannte dich viel zu kurz. Um dir dein Leben zu sicher, überlasse ich dir außerdem ebenfalls ein drittel meines Vermögens und mein einst heiß geliebtes Motorrad und meine kleine aber wichtige Bibliothek mit unseren Notizen über das Aurorentraining und die Animagusverwandlung. Nun zu dir Tonks. Du warst immer meine liebste Cousine. Ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll, aber ich mache es kurz. Tonks, dir gehört der letzte Teil meines Vermögens. Ich hoffe, du wirst bald mit deinem vorbestimmten Mann zusammenkommen (noch eine Andeutung) und ich wünsche dir viel Glück für dein restliches Leben. Meine Zeit ist nun zu Ende. Werdet glücklich und besiegt Voldemort. Harry ich weiß, dass großes auf dir lastet, aber lass dich von dieser Last nicht einschüchtern. Du wirst einen Menschen finden, der dir immer zur Seite stehen wird, auch wenn es einmal nicht so rosig aussieht. Ich muss nun gehen, lebt wohl.", und damit verschwand er in einer Rauchwolke. Wie automatisch hoben alle ihre Hände und wenige Momente später hielten alle einen kleinen bunten Stein in der Hand. Bewundernd blickten Sarah und Harry ihre an. In Harrys, war ein bärenstarker, zotteliger Hund abgebildet. In Sarahs, war Sirius als junger Mann zu sehen bei der Hochzeit von Harrys Eltern. Erst jetzt, lief Harry eine einzige Träne über seine Wange. Sarah wischte sie mit einer rührenden Handbewegung weg. Beide standen auf.  
  
Jetzt waren alle Zweifel bei Sarah verschwunden, dass Sirius unschuldig war verschwunden. Ein Mensch, der sich so rührend um sein Patenkind und um seine Freunde kümmert, kann nur ein guter Mensch sein.  
  
Sie sammelten sich bei Dumbledore. Harry sah, dass Remus und Tonks auch kamen. Auch sie hatten beide feuchte Augen, waren aber mit glücklichem Gesichtsausdruck und Händchen haltend bei ihnen angekommen. Harry und Sarah grinsten sich an und auf drei, nahmen sie alle den Portschlüssel in die Hand, verschwanden sofort und landeten wenige Sekunden später wieder in der Eingangshalle, in welcher heute Morgen alles begonnen hatte. 


	4. Ein Liebestrank und seine ungeahnten Fol...

Disclaimer: Alle Figuren und somit Recht gehören der wunderbaren Joanne K. Rowling. Ich spiele nur ein bisschen damit und werde sie auch ganz bestimmt (kaputt) wieder zurückgeben. Ein paar vereizelte (vielleicht kommen noch mehr außer Mandy Potter, Schüler...) Personen sind mein Eigentum (stolz drauf bin). Viel mehr habe ich nicht zu sagen, außer: Viel SPAß beim Lesen!!!  
  
Tut mir Leid, dass die Wartezeit schon wieder so lange war, trotz der Ferien (Wien), doch ich hatte überhaupt keine Bock drauf weiterzuschreiben. Ich hatte zwar Ideen und ich kam auch manchmal super weiter, aber es entmutigte mich immer so, wenn ich andere Geschichten las, da kam mir meine immer so schlecht vor und ich würde am liebsten aufhören. Dann denke ich an die lieben Leser (wer es glaubt werde seelig) und an meine Klassenkamaraden, denen ich sie vorgesetzt habe, dann weiß ich, dass diese enttäuscht wären, wenn ich aufhören würde und außerdem von Zeit zu Zeit ist es wieder recht lustig das Schreiben und nachher bin ich stolz auf mich, dass ich es endlich geschafft habe ein Kapitel fertig zu bekommen. Leider ist dieses etwas kürzer geworden. Ich verliere langsam den Überblick. So viele Details, die ich immer beachten muss (Kopf hochrot. Stirn pulsiert. Endeffekt: Hirn explodiert. Angenehmes Gefühl. Ihr solltet das auch mal probieren), können wirklich anstrengend sein. Und nun endlich zu den Reviews.  
  
Bedanke mich für alle Reviewer. Das baut echt auf. Ich werde versuchen mir wieder einen Betaleser anzuschaffen. Ich hasse es nämlich Absätze zu machen. Nun zu den Reviews von anettemargarette, laser-jet, Kathleen Potter und Neville Longbottom:  
  
anettemargarette:  
  
Hi liebes (ärgerliche Anmerkung des Autors: ich bin ein ER KEINE SIE)  
  
Tu mir bitte einen Gefallen und baue nach jedem "Satz" einen "Absatz" ein.  
  
Wenn jemand neues antwortet "Absatz"  
  
wenn du 5 "Sätze" geschrieben hast "Absatz".  
  
Um das besser zu verstehen, könntest du ja mal deine Story unter aufrufen und dir den längsten Absatz nehmen und lesen! Da ist ja de bello gallico von cäsar im original noch Augenschonender!  
  
Versuch doch mal den text Betalesen zu lassen, vor allem wegen der Absätze!  
  
Ein gutes Beispiel ist da die Story L'autre papa schau einfach mal rein.  
  
Eventuell frag mal den Autor, wie er das mit den Absätzen hinkriegt.  
  
Gruß Anette  
  
Kommentar: Werde ich mir merken. Danke für den Rat. Wie gesagt, ich bin erst 12 sieben achtel Jahre alt und das ist meine erste lange Geschichte (Verweis auf meine Shortstory: Wahnsinnig?) . Ich habe noch nicht so viel Erfahrung. Da muss ich mir wohl von den „alten Füchsen"auf die Sprünge helfen lassen.  
  
laser-jet  
  
(Nein das ist nicht war! Ich verlange Schmerzensgeld, wenn ihr verlangt, dass ich so etwas schreiben soll. Dafür erwarte ich aber Reviews, tonnenweise.)  
  
Review tonnenweise ablad. Das einzige was mich an der Geschichte furchtbar stört sind die ständigen Kommentare. Schreib sie an Anfang oder ans Ende.  
  
Kommentar: Bis jetzt störte es noch keinen. Ich werde mir deinen Rat zu Herzen nehmen. Alle Kommentare kann ich vielleicht nicht verbannen (das würde mir meinen Spaß nehmen), aber zumindest einen Teil.  
  
Kathleen Potter  
  
Tachen !  
  
Oh mein Gott das war sehr sehr lang!! So das war einfach genial und der Oberhammer! Tja ich glaube du solltest nicht alle Unterrichtsstunden aufschreiben weil das dann zu lang würd und es dann zu anstrengend würd das zu lesen! Also echt ich kann dich ja irgendwie verstehen das du z.B. Liebesszenen nicht so gerne schreibst aber du bist ja auch ein Junge und ich schätze mal du stehst nicht so auf Romantik? Ich schreibe dir ja auch  
  
Kommis aber dafür hätte ich doch gerne das du mein erstes Kapitel liest sonst kommt Drohung lol!  
  
bis dann  
  
bye  
  
kathleen potter  
  
wink  
  
Kommentar Autor: Erst mal danke für dein Review, Katha. Deine Reviews sind immer die Erfrischungen für Zwischendurch, wenn meinem Gehirn gerade nicht einfallen will, wie es weitergehen soll. Tja, ich bin kein Fan von Romantik. Ich gebe es zu. Das was mich am meisten daran stört, dass es sich bei mir immer so blöd anhört. Übrigens ich habe bei deiner Geschichte schon reviewt. Ich zitiere:  
  
Hi, Kath  
  
Ja, der Prolog oder Inhaltsangabe, wie mans will ist gut geschrieben. Danke für dein Review bei meiner Story. Ich werde rasch weiterschreiben.  
  
Ich hoffe du datest bald ab.  
  
Mfg, Goldener Junge  
  
Neville Longbottom  
  
"Voll krass", um es mit Rons Worten auszudrücken. Schnell weiter schreiben.  
  
Bin süchtig danach behämmert dreinschau  
  
Tschau, Neville  
  
Anmerkung Autor: Danke, Danke Rosen auf mich zuflieg und mich verbeug Schön, das du süchtig danach bist. Das wollte ich auch erreichen.  
  
Kapitel 4:  
  
Ein Liebestrank und seinen ungeahnten Folgen ,die erste Unterrichtswoche und ein Begräbnis, welches noch lange nicht das Letzte für Harry sein wird  
  
Hand in Hand, schritten Sarah und Harry die Gänge entlang zu dem Klassenzimmer in dem Zaubertränke stattfinden würde.  
  
Harry hoffte, dass er sich bei seiner Schwester im Unterricht besser anstellen würde, als unter Snapes Hakennase, seinen fettigen, schwarzen Haaren und seinen eiskalten Bemerkungen über den Tod Sirius oder über seine Eltern.  
  
Außer, dass Harry doch Unterricht bei Snape hatte (Theorie Nekromantie, Schwarze Magie) an dieser Schule und er nicht einmal in den Ferien Ruhe von diesem Schleimbeutel von einem Professor hatte, fühlte er sich glänzend.  
  
Er hatte den Schmerz wegen Sirius Tod und seine Selbstmitleidstouren überwunden, hatte mit Sarah zusammengefunden, wenn auch noch nicht offiziell und sie es sich auch noch nicht wirklich gestanden hatten und würde nun den ganzen Sommer und das nächste Jahr mit Sarah verbringen, da sie ja nach Hogwarts wechselte.  
  
Nun konnte ihn nichts mehr erschüttern. Seine kleine Welt war wieder heile. (und ich gedenke es noch nicht ganz SO schnell zu verändern)  
  
Als sie dann endlich vor dem Klassenzimmer standen, läutete dann auch schon die Glocke zum Stundenbeginn.  
  
Mandy war noch nicht da und so warteten die beiden und die restlichen Schüler vor dem Raum. Jeder Partikular hatte Zaubertränke und somit war auch Nekro anwesend. Dieser stand gelangweilt an einer Wand, einen Fuß gegen die Wand gestützt, während er genüsslich Harry und Sarah mit Blicken löcherte. Harry war nicht behaglich unter dessen Blicken und ein Schauer fuhr Harry über den Rücken bei solch kalten Augen, und so drehte er sich rasch um. Unbewusst drückte er die Hand Sarahs stärker.  
  
Nach dem auch der letzte Schüler erschienen war, schritt Sarah gut gelaunt in das Klassenzimmer. Sie hatte Nekro keines Blickes gewürdigt. Umso mehr war ihr Harry aufgefallen, wie er eine Gänsehaut bekommen hatte. Sie wusste jedoch nicht woher sie so plötzlich gekommen war.  
  
Die Lehrerin war den Schülern schon seit der ersten Stunde, in der Harrys Zusammenbruch war sympathisch gewesen.  
  
Die trällerte vor sich hin:"So, holt nun eure Bücher heraus, wir brauen heute einen Täuschungstrank. Wer kann mir etwas darüber sagen. Wenn nicht, dann werde ich es euch sagen. Keine Angst, ich lass euch schon nicht mit diesen trockenen Büchern allein."  
  
Sie lachte kurz auf und blickte dann fragend in die Runde. Ihr Blick blieb an Harry haften. Diesem rutschte das Herz in die Hose. Er wusste wie der Trank funktionierte.  
  
Stotternd fing er an zu sprechen:"Der Täuschungstrank bewirkt soweit ich gelesen habe, dass demjenigen, der den Trank zu sich nimmt, eine surreale Welt vorgegaukelt wird. Dies wird zum Beispiel verwendet, bei schwer kranken und leidenden Menschen, denn diese spüren die Schmerzen in dieser anderen Welt nicht. Man sollte in jedem Fall immer den Gegentrank parat haben, denn er kann nur so wieder zurückgeholt werden."  
  
Hier hörte er auf zu sprechen. Im ersten Moment war seine Schwester überrascht so eine detaillierte Anleitung gehört zu haben über die Auswirkungen des Trankes.  
  
Dann fing sie an zu lächeln und sagte:"Sehr gut gemacht, kleiner Bruder" Harry errötete erstens wegen dem Kompliment und zweitens weil er das kleiner Bruder nicht gewöhnt war. Er hörte meistens nur: Harry, Junge (Vernon), Bursche (Vernon), Missgeburt (Vernon), Potty (Malfoy: Potty und sein Wiesel), Potter (alle möglichen und Voldie), Mr. Potter (meist die Lehrer)..., aber kleiner Bruder war etwas komplett neues für ihn, aber es gefiel ihm und so antwortete er mit einem verschmitztem lächeln:"Danke, große Schwester"  
  
Alle anderen Schüler hatten stumm dem Austausch gefolgt, beklagten sich aber nicht weiter (wen würde das auch schon stören), da der Unterricht weiterging. Sie bereiteten die Zutaten vor, mischten sie in der richtigen Reinfolge in den Kessel, kochten den Trank eine viertel Stunde, rührten ein paar mal gegen den Uhrzeigersinn und der Trank war fertig. Er hatte bei Harry und Sarah als einzigen eine perfekt dunkelrote Konsistenz, wie er eigentlich aussehen sollte.  
  
Am Ende füllten sie alle noch ein wenig in Fläschchen und gaben sie ab. Harry wollte schon aus dem Zimmer eilen, als die Stunde vorbei war, als ihn Mandys Stimme zurückrief. Diese deutete ihm an sich an den Lehrertisch zu setzen. Etwas verwundert, lies Harry sich in der ersten Reihe auf dem Tisch nieder. Eine kurze Zeit lang, schritt Mandy im Raum herum und setzte dauernd wieder ab, da ihr Stimme andauernd versagte.  
  
Harry wollte gerade aufstehen, als sie endlich ihre Stimme gefunden hatte:"Harry, ich bin so froh, dass ich dich endlich kennen lerne. Du weist gar nicht wie schlimm es ist einen Verwandten zwar zu haben und zu wissen, dass es ihn gibt, aber nicht zu ihm dürfen. Du hast schon so viel Leid in deinem Leben gehabt. Ich wünsche mir, dass du glücklich wirst. Du weist ja sicherlich, dass Sarah dich sehr gerne hat. Wahrscheinlich noch mehr als gerne. Bald, wird es wahrscheinlich so weit sein, dass ihr beide bereit seid, wenn ihr wollt weiterzugehen. Ich würde dir gerne bei der Vorbereitung helfen. Kicher."  
  
„Was ist da daran so lustig?", fragte Harry empört.  
  
„Na ja, es ist nur komisch. Ich höre mich an wie ein Pärchenberater. Ich sollte mich erst mal darum kümmern selber einen Freund zu bekommen, als meinem kleinen Bruder Tipps zu geben. Seit meiner Schulzeit, hatte ich überhaupt nichts mehr mit solchen Problemen zu tun. Ich bin ein wenig aus der Übung. Nun zurück zum Thema. Was ich dir sagen will ist, dass ihr würdet ein wunderschönes Paar abgeben würdet. Hab den Mut sie zu fragen, ob sie Lust auf ein Essen zu zweit hat. Seine Traumfrau trifft man nur einmal im Leben und wenn man diese Chance verpasst, ärgert man sich sein ganzes Leben lang darüber."Dabei blitzten ihre Augen kurz amüsiert auf, doch sie blieb komplett ernst.  
  
„Gerade du, Harry hast schon so viel ertragen müssen. Dir sollte ein wenig Freude im Leben gegönnt sein.", sagte sie noch weiter und entließ ihn mit einer einfachen Handbewegung.  
  
Als er gerade im Türrahmen stand, sagte sie noch:"Ach ja, Harry. Willst du nicht vielleicht dieses hässliche Stück Draht loswerden. Du würdest ohne ihr deinem Vater viel ähnlicher sehen und außerdem würde es dir ohne sowieso besser stehen. Und die Mädchen würden nur so auf dich fliegen (bildhaft vorstell: Riesige Menschenschlange. Vorne eine Kassa auf der steht: Harry Potter Verleih: Date 5 Galeonen die Stunde, Sachen in unteren Regionen 50 Galeonen. Schecks werden nicht angenommen)"  
  
Harry blickte verblüfft und sagte was er dachte:"Aber, ich bin doch ein Blindfisch ohne Brille."  
  
„Ach, das kann ich in Sekundenschnelle beheben. Wahrscheinlich gehen dir diese „Gurkenglaseln"eh schon auf den Wecker. Sie fallen dir ja andauernd bei Flohpulver hinunter und zerbrechen dir dann. Lass mich mal machen."  
  
Sie zog ihren Zauberstab, hob Harrys Brille weg von seinen Augen, begutachtete sie ein letztes Mal und warf sie dann in die Luft und lies sie mit einem einfachen Reduktor in tausende Teile zerfetzten.  
  
Nachdem dieses Problem beseitigt war, hob sie ihren Zauberstab, zielte auf Harrys Augen und sprach leise eine Formel, die Harry nicht verstand. Sofort klärte sich seine Sicht. Von jedem Wimpernschlag an sah er besser. Am Ende sah er besser als jemals zuvor. Er konnte jedes kleinste Detail wahrnehmen. Glücklich warf er sich in die Arme seiner Schwester. Diese tätschelte ihm nur den Rücken und schickte ihn dann zum Mittagessen.  
  
Das Essen schmeckte wie immer köstlich. Er war überglücklich. Ihm fielen sehr wohl die vielen Blicke der Mädchen auf, die ihn nun mit unverhohlenem Interesse begutachteten, doch er hatte nur Augen für Sarah. Alle anderen waren ihm egal.  
  
Der Appetit verging ihm aber gründlich, als ein raberschwarzer Vogel, der sehr Unheil verkündend aussah, wahrscheinlich ein Rabe in die Halle schwebte. Er trug einen roten Umschlag, der verdächtig nach einem Heuler aussah. Der Vogel nahm Harry ins Visier und schmiss den Heuler dann direkt in seine Hände.  
  
Geschockt blickte Harry auf das Stück Pergament. Vorsichtig öffnete er es.  
  
Sofort erhob sich eine schaurige Stimme über die Halle, die fast nur aus Zischlauten bestand: „Harry Potter, bald wirst du mir gehören. Tauche bis Sonnenuntergang auf, in meiner Festung, oder der Wieselkönig, seine Frau und deren Kinder müssen sterben. Zuvor werden meine treuen Todesser aber sicher noch Spaß haben wollen"  
  
Ein grausames Lachen ertönte, das einem Schauer über den Rücken fahren lies.  
  
„Komme alleine, denn sonst währe es ihr Todesurteil. Dein letzter Angriff auf mich wird Folgen haben, Potter. Bald wirst du auch das zeitliche Segnen und meiner Macht wird nichts mehr im Wege stehen. Der alte Narr von Dumbledore hat keine Chance dich zu verstecken. Du bist die letzte Hoffnung der Welt und wenn du endlich weg bist, dann wird sich mir niemand mehr in den Weg stellen, Potter."  
  
Auch ohne dass dabei stand, wer den Heuler verfasst hatte, wusste Harry nach den ersten Worten, dass der Brief von Lord Voldemort kam. Alle Mädchen und Jungen und auch die Lehrer blickten Harry nun geschockt an. Es war mucksmäuschenstill.  
  
Die Stille wurde nur durch ein leises knistern des Briefes unterbrochen, der in Flammen aufgegangen war. Erst jetzt realisierte Harry, was geschehen war.  
  
Im nächsten Moment, war er wie von der Tarantel gestochen aufgesprungen und war aus der Halle gestürmt. Sein Weg führte direkt zu Dumbledores Lehrerbüro.  
  
Die Halle überfüllte derweil lautes Gemurmel, doch kein Lehrer gedachte sich Aufmerksamkeit zu verschaffen. Sie waren selbst noch zu geschockt über die Botschaft des dunklen Lords.  
  
Als Harry vor Albus Büro ankam, war die Tür noch verschlossen. Er musste aber nicht lange warten und der alte Mann kam den Gang entlang geschritten. Sein Gesicht, war zu einer ernsten Miene verzogen. Ohne Worte, schritt er an ihm vorbei und öffnete mit einem Schlenker seiner Hand die Tür.  
  
Drinnen bat Dumbledore Harry sich hinzusetzen. Harry folgte still dieser Aufforderung. Nervös saß er dann in dem tiefen gepolsterten Sessel mit der hohen Rückenlehne, sodass er von hinten gar nicht zu sehen war.  
  
Ihm brannten Fragen und auf der Zunge und Schuldgefühle plagten ihn, dass schon wieder Leute wegen ihm leiden mussten und so begann er endlich zu sprechen:"Professor was machen wir jetzt. Schon wieder muss jemand herhalten. Können wir das nicht einfach beenden und mich ausliefern. Es wird sich schon noch jemand finden lassen, der Lord Voldemort später besiegen kann."  
  
Dumbledore blickten seinen Schüler geschockt an. Langsam mit bedächtiger Wortwahl, fing er an zu sprechen:"Erstens: Harry, du darfst ruhig Albus zu mir sagen. Ich hatte noch keinen Schüler, der so oft in meinem Büro vorgeladen war wegen wirklich ernsten Dingen. Die Rumtreiber waren zwar öfter als du hier Harry, aber das waren eher nur wieder elendige Versuche des Hausmeisters die vier von der Schule fliegen zu lassen.  
  
Zweitens: Harry, es mag sein, dass schon einige haben sterben müssen, obwohl ich bezweifle wegen dir, denn einzig Voldemort ist daran Schuld, aber sieh es einmal so: Nehmen wir an, Voldemort hätte dich damals töten können, hätte er dann aufgehört den Menschen Leid zu bereiten? Nein. Tom ist zu besessen, als dass er einfach aufhören würde. Selbst wenn wir dich ausliefern würden, was ich natürlich nicht vorhabe, würde er dich und Ron und seine Familie töten und anschließend Stolz und voller Grausamkeit der Öffentlichkeit präsentieren: Seht her, hier ist euer Held, der mir den Untergang bereiten sollte. Hier habt ihr seine Leiche und die seiner besten Freunde. Und wenn du tot wärst, würde die Schreckensherrschaft erst richtig beginnen. Voldemort wäre gestärkt durch deinen Fall und würde weiter machen. Wir hätten ihm nichts mehr entgegen zu setzen. Du weist es wahrscheinlich nicht, aber Harry, du bist der Mensch, der den Leuten Hoffnung gibt weiterzumachen."Nach dieser Rede, holte er erst mal Luft. Leise flüsternd fügte er noch hinzu:"Und bitte stürz die nicht in die Gefahr."  
  
Harry hatte sich alles stumm mit angehört. Alles ergab einen Sinn. Es war wirklich so, wie Dumbledore es ihm gerade erläutert hatte, aber was sollte er nun machen? Einfach warten und nichts tun. Hier drinnen sitzen und warten, bis ihm die Leichen von Ron und seinen Eltern zugeschickt werden?  
  
„Profess... ähm Albus, was tun wir jetzt? Wissen sie wo Voldemorts Festung ist und wie wir sie befreien können?", fragte Harry. Dumbledore seufzte auf, erleichtert darüber, dass seine Rede einen Sinn hatte, aber fuhr dann ernst wieder fort:"Nein. Tut mir Leid, Harry. Wir werden zwar alles uns mögliche tun, aber ich habe nicht fiel Hoffnung, denn die Weasleys, werden in DER Festung festgehalten. Wir hatten schon einmal jemanden hingeschickt, um jemanden zu befreien, aber dieser ist nie wieder zurückgekehrt. Und noch dazu, die Festung wechselt von Zeit zu Zeit ihren Platz. Die Todesser wissen auch nicht wo sie liegt. Wenn sie gerufen werden, dann apparieren sie einfach hin. Somit wäre die Möglichkeit alles über Severus ablaufen zu lassen auch zunichte. Harry war erschrocken Dumbledore so schwach zu sehen. Wenn selbst er sich keine Hoffnung mehr machte, dann war es wohl verloren. Jetzt hieß es abwarten und schauen, ob Dumbledore irgendwelche Informationen bekam. Ohne ein weiteres Wort verlies er das Büro seines Lehrers.  
  
Langsam schritt er Gänge entlang. Total in Gedanken versunken, stieß er mit jemandem zusammen. Erschrocken blickte er auf. Dort sah er in das Gesicht eines jungen Mannes seines Alters. Er hatte schwarze Haare, kleine Locken darin und war mittelgroß und machte einen eher schwachen, besserwisserischen, angeberischen Eindruck. Es war Andre Pugne aus der Zauberstablose Magie Unterrichtsstunde, der dem Lehrer erklärt hatte, dass Harry seine Rückendeckung vernachlässigt hatte.  
  
Harry nuschelte ein „Entschuldigung", und wollte weitergehen, als er zurückgehalten wurde. „Du bist Harry Potter, oder? Meine Eltern sind auch im Orden. Vielleicht werden wir Freunde?", fragte die Stimme. Harry drehte sich um. Der Typ wirkte eigentlich recht sympathisch. Vielleicht ein bisschen zu aufdringlich. „Ja, warum nicht. Lass mich jetzt nur kurz allein. Ich habe ziemlich sicher einen alten Freund verloren. Lass mir ein wenig Zeit", und damit rauschte Harry davon.  
  
Die nächste Stunde: Zaubersprüche verlief relativ normal wie auf Hogwarts. Der kleine Flitwick kam in das Klassenzimmer. Den Rest der Stunde studierten sie einige Zaubersprüche in der Theorie wie zum Beispiel: Aegis, ein Schild, dass einen rundum bedeckte und stärker war als der Pluteus; den nutus Zauber, bei dem für 10 Sekunden die Schwerkraft für den Menschen der ihn ausgesprochen hatte, außer Kraft setzte, sodass man unmenschliche Sprünge machen konnte und den Unsichtbarkeitszauber. Danach läutete ohnehin schon die Glocke und bevor sie verschwanden, sagte noch die piepsige Stimme Flitwicks, dass sie in der nächsten Stunde nur ihre Zauberstäbe mitbrauchten.  
  
Den Rest des Nachmittags bis zum Abendessen verbrachte er in der Bibliothek und brütete über alten verstaubten Wälzern, die um die dunklen Künste, Nekromantie (Totenbeschwörung...) und andere Sachen, die an der Grenze der Legalität standen, handelten. Er sog das Wissen nur so in sich auf, denn er würde es brauchen, sowohl gegen Voldemort als auch gegen dieses Monster, welches seine Eltern erwähnt hatten, von dem er nicht einmal wusste, was es war.  
  
Er fand noch viele andere interessanten Dinge heraus, wie zum Beispiel, dass ein Nekromant, der letzte war übrigens Grindewald selbst, Tote Skelette, sogenannte Schrecken (gepanzerte Skelette mit Schwertern) und noch andere Untote und Dämonen, die einem im Kampf gegen jemanden hilfreich waren beschwören konnte. Außerdem fand er heraus, dass gegen diese „Tierchen"keine Todesflüche nutzen, sondern nur Explosionszauber, da sie bereits tot waren.  
  
Eine Zeit lang, schaffte Harry es ganz gut sich auf das Buch zu konzentrieren und einige Informationen in sich aufzusaugen, doch nach einiger Zeit, schwenkten seine Gedanken immer wieder zu Ron und seiner Familie. Warum musste es immer nur seine Freunde sein? Warum konnte er sich nicht stellen und dem Wahnsinn ein Ende bereiten?  
  
Weil du noch nicht bereit bist, sagte Harry eine innere Stimme und er wusste, dass sie Recht hatte. Es mag zwar sein, dass Harry sehr viele neue Kräfte hatte, aber noch nicht richtig und versiert damit umgehen konnte und ihm noch die nötige Praxis fehlte um in einem direkten Duell mit Voldemort zu überleben.  
  
Harry war schon sehr gespannt auf die Stunde bei Snape nach dem Abendmahl. Er würde Nekromantie im Kampf gegen Voldemort verwenden. Alles was legal war, würde er verwende, solange er das Talent dazu hatte, oder man es erlernen konnte.  
  
Während Harry mit seiner Nase hinter den verstaubten Büchern steckte, hatte das Abendessen bereits begonnen. Harry merkte es gar nicht und las die ganze Zeit hoch interessiert in einem Buch von Sirius Privatbibliothek über Animagie, die Kunst sich in ein Tier zu verwandeln.  
  
Hermione freute sich sehr, als Harry nicht zum Essen erschien. Das war die einmalige Chance. Sie schnappte sich einen Kelch und stürmte damit aus der Halle. Sie hatte diesen Plan, den sie gleich einsetzen würde genau vor Augen. Sie rannte die Gänge entlang zu dem verlassenen Klassenzimmer. Dort lies sie sich vor dem Kessel nieder. Noch immer schwebten leicht rote Dampfschwaden im Raum herum. Sie nahm einen alten, verbogenen und mittlerweile verrosteten Schöpflöffel zur Hand und schöpfte ein wenig dieser Brühe in den Kelch.  
  
So schnell es ging, ohne dass sie etwas verschüttete, ging sie die vielen Gänge zur Bibliothek entlang. Sie hoffte ihn dort vorzufinden. Und tatsächlich. Dort saß er in einer Ecke, tief über ein Buch gebeugt.  
  
Sie trat leise auf ihn zu und flüsterte von hinter ihm:"Harry, willst du nicht vielleicht etwas Trinken? Du bist doch sicher durstig."Harry murrte irgendetwas, nahm dann aber doch den Kelch in die Hand und leerte ihn in einem Zug. Zuerst passierte gar nichts. Dann schossen plötzlich rote Dampfschwaden aus seinen Ohren. Sie machten das Geräusch einer Dampflokomotive. Plötzlich hörte es auf. Das einzige was blieb war so ein komisches glitzern in Harrys Augen. Er blickte auf zu Hermione.  
  
„Oh, mamamia, schaut die heute heiß aus. Ich will sie in den Armen halten", schoss es durch Harrys Kopf. Langsam näherte er sich ihr. Als er sie fast berührte, stockte er in der Bewegung. „Warum, tat er das? Er war glücklich mit Sarah. Sie war seine Freundin. Aber Hermione sieht so verdammt heiß aus... , aber sie ist deine beste Freundin, denk nicht einmal daran."Der innere Kampf dauerte lange. Er näherte sich ihr immer wieder, hielt dann inne, zuckte wieder zurück.  
  
Hermione wusste, dass Harry in sich drinnen einen Kampf mit sich ausfocht. Einerseits, war da die Macht des Liebestranks, ohnehin schon die doppelte Dosis, als die die normal verwendet wurde, und trotzdem, kämpfte er verbissen mit sich selbst. Sie wusste, wenn sie Harry besitzen wollte, musste sie wohl nachhelfen. Verführerisch klimperte sie mit den Augen.  
  
Diesmal leckte Harry sich über die Zunge. Seine Gedanken schrien:"Küss sie doch", doch sein Herz, stellte sich quer: „Warum, ich liebe sie nicht."„Du liebst sie sehr wohl, schrien seine Gedanken."„Tu ich nicht" „Tust du doch"„Nein!"„Doch!"  
  
„Nein!!!!!!", schrie Harry laut auf. Mit einem Mal verschwand das glitzern in Harrys Augen. Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn. Geschockt blickte Hermione auf Harry. Was hatte SIE da nur angerichtet. Wenn das Band der Liebe Harry und Sarah so stark verband, konnte nicht einmal ein Liebestrank etwas anrichten. Sofort, war sie sich ihrem Fehler bewusst. Wenn sie sich jetzt nicht rechtfertigen würde, dann würde sogar ihre Freundschaft zerbrechen, etwas was sie von vorn herein versucht hatte zu verhindern. Sie fing an zu stottern:"Harry, es ...es tut mit Leid."Sie fing an zu schluchzen.  
  
Mit einem Mal, war Harry klar was Sache war. Hermione, seine beste Freundin, mit der er so viele Abenteuer überstanden hatte, hatte ihn manipuliert, mithilfe eines Zaubers oder Tranks... Der Kelch von gerade eben.  
  
Er sprang auf von seinem Sessel. Der Tisch kippte samt Büchern um. Mit einem Mal, rannte er so schnell er konnte aus der Bibliothek. Seine Gedanken rasten. Seine beste Freundin, hatte versucht seine Liebe zu erzwingen. Er zweifelte daran, ob sie wirklich seine beste Freundin war. War sie vielleicht wirklich nur bei ihm, weil er Harry Potter, der Retter der Welt war, und nicht weil sie ihn mochte, wie er wirklich war. Hatte der Sprechende Hut immer Recht gehabt mit dem Satz: In Slytherin wirst du noch echte Freunde finden. Wäre er in Slytherin wirklich besser aufgehoben gewesen? Das gleiche hatte sein Erzrivale Draco Malfoy auch immer gesagt:" Wenigstens habe ich nicht zwei Freunde die einen immer in Gefahr bringen" Hatten der sprechende Hut und Malfoy wirklich Recht gehabt, waren sie wirklich seine waren Freunde oder waren sie einfach nur daran interessiert ein wenig von seinem Ruhm abzubekommen? Er wusste es nicht. Er lief durch das Schlossportal ins freie hinaus. Dort setzte er sich hinaus und sah hinauf zu dem vollen Mond. Seine Gedanken schwirrten ziellos herum. Nutzen ihn seine Freunde wirklich nur aus? Schweigend saß er da und starrte in die Nacht. Später blickte er dann einmal auf die Uhr und stellte erschrocken fest, dass es bereits 19 Uhr 28 war. Um halb, begann doch seine Stunde. Wie von der Nadel gestochen, sprang er auf und stürmte los. Gerade kam er zu dem Klassenzimmer, als Snape mit wehendem Umhang drinnen verschwand und ihm die Tür vor der Nase zuknallte. Harry klopfte an, wartete auf das herein und verschwand dann in dem Klassenzimmer. Snape blickte ihn an, als ob er einem Knallrümpfigen Kröter gegenüberstand an.  
  
„Na, Potter. Geben sie uns doch noch die Ehre an diesem Kurs teilzunehmen, oder fühlt er sich zu fein, wie sein Vater, rechtzeitig zum Unterricht zu kommen?"  
  
Er blickte ihn hasserfüllt an. Harry kochte innerlich vor Wut. Äußerlich jedoch, hielt er seine Fassade aufrecht und lies sich nichts anmerken. Ein wenig erstaunt darüber, und einen Wutausbruch erwartend, wartete Snape, doch nichts kam.  
  
Der Junge schien sich doch ein wenig zu konzentrieren um nicht bei jeder Kleinigkeit an die Decke zu gehen. Hatte vielleicht Okklumentik bei ihm doch einen Sinn gehabt. Aber er dachte nicht weiter darüber nach, sondern fing an die sehr kurze Namensliste vorzulesen:"Potter, Harry"„Das war es", fragte er sich. Erstaunt blickte er sich im Klassenzimmer um. Gerade von den Anhängern des Lords oder eher den Mitläufern hätte er erwartet, dass sie in dieses Fach gehen würden, doch nichts.  
  
Anscheinend, stellten sich diese Arschkriecher immer auf die Seite des Gewinners, wo sie glauben, dass er es sein wird. Aber eines wunderte ihn sehr:"Potter, der Liebling Dumbledore wollte die höchste und gefährlichste Schwarze Magie lernen, nämlich Tote zu beschwören?", aber statt weiter leise nachzudenken, richtete er seine Frage einfach an den Jungen:  
  
"Potter, sind sie sich sicher, dass sie Nekromantie lernen wollen, Sie als Dumbledores Liebling. Sie, der strahlende Held, der Retter der Schlammblüter", fügte er noch spöttisch hinzu. Erneut stand Harrys Wand um seine Gedanken herum nahe daran zu zerbröckeln, doch sie hielt stand."  
  
„Ja, Sir", antwortete Harry trotzig. Ohne weitere Umschweife fing er an:" So, Potter was wissen sie über Nekromantie?"  
  
Eigentlich hätte er keine Antwort erwartet von dem ach so unangetasteten Junge, doch zu seiner Überraschung fing dieser an wie ein Buch herunter zu leiern:"Die Nekromantie ist Hauptsächlich Beschwörung von Skeletten oder Schrecken als Krieger. Jeder der Nekromantie anwendet, der wird einen starken Sog spüren, der ihn langsam auf die dunkle Seite ziehen wird, wenn er nicht stark genug ist. Der letzte Nekromant war Grindewald und es gab bis jetzt nur insgesamt 4 Leute, die das Zeug dazu hatten: Salazar Slytherin, Grindelwald, Dumbledore, obwohl er das nie tun würde und mich selbst."Damit schloss er. Snape blickte ihn geschockt an.  
  
Den Schock, dass er etwas antworten konnte, hatte er schon lange verarbeitet, doch, dass Potter ein Nekromant war, schien ihn ordentlich aus der Fassung zu bringen. Mit krächzender Stimme, sagte er, jeglichen kalten Touch verloren:"Potter, wollen sie damit behaupten, dass sie ein Nekromant sind und auch schon praktisch damit umgegangen sind?"  
  
„Nein, Sir. Ich möchte es aber lernen", sagte Harry.  
  
Mit einem Mal, begann sich eine Wut in Snape zu bilden und er schrie:"Was bilden sie sich eigentlich ein? Sie jagen mir da einen riesigen Schrecken ein, indem sie sagen, sie sind Nekromant und dann stimmt es noch nicht einmal. Sie kommen doch ganz nach ihrem Vater."  
  
„Sir, ich bin noch kein Nekromant, doch ich möchte es lernen und ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich es kann. Außerdem brauche ich es im Kampf gegen Voldemort. Es wäre ein Triumpf im Ärmel"  
  
Snape blickte ihn erneut leicht geschockt an. Dann fuhr er in an, dass er den dunklen Lord nicht beim Namen nennen dürfe, das dürfen nur die Leute, die ihm ebenbürtig waren. Aber er musste feststellen, dass der Junge Recht hatte. Dumbledore hatte ihm berichtet, dass der Junge der einzige war, der den dunklen Lord töten konnte und so hatte er wirklich eine zusätzliche Chance, obwohl er bezweifelte, dass Potter eine reelle Möglichkeit hatte.  
  
„Nun gut, Mister Potter. Normalerweise würde es hier nur die Theorie geben, doch da sie gegen den Lord gewappnet sein müssen und der einzige Schüler sind, werde ich sie, solange Dumbledore damit einverstanden ist in der Praxis unterrichten. Ich werde sie darin anweisen, denn nicht einmal ich kann sie anwenden. Der Sog wie sie zuerst sagten, würde mich auf die andere Seite ziehen. Die Stunde ist hiermit beendet und nun verschwinden sie, ich möchte mir noch einen halbwegs schönen Abend machen, nachdem ich sie gesehen habe."  
  
Damit rauschte er aus dem Raum. Verblüfft blickte Harry seinem Professor nach. Heute war die Stunde nicht mal so schlimm gewesen und sie hatte ihn auf andere Gedanken gebracht. Langsam schritt er die Treppen empor zu dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Dort wartete auch schon Andre, doch er wimmelte ihn ab, indem er ihm sagte, er wolle sich hinlegen. Unbewusst legte er einen Zauber über die Tür, der alle am hereinkommen hindern würde außer Sarah.  
  
Geschafft vom heutigen Tag, schmiss er sich in die Federn und schlief sofort darauf ein, mit heftigen Albträumen und darüber, wie seine Freundschaft mit Hermione weiter gehen sollte.  
  
Sarah kam in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie hatte ihren Schatz von Nekromantie abholen wollen (sie konnte nicht verstehen, warum er dieses Fach belegt hatte), doch er war schon weg gewesen. Eine große Traube hatte sich um die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer gebildet. Sie fragte in die Menge, was denn los sei. Aufgeregt fingen sie an zu schnattern. Sie fing einzelne Wortfetzen auf und setzte sie zu einem Satz zusammen, der einen Sinn ergab: Die Türe war abgeschlossen und keiner konnte sie öffnen. Sie schritt darauf zu, drückte die Klinke hinunter. Die Tür öffnete sich mit einem leisen Klick. Sofort wollten alle hineinströmen um ihn auszufragen warum er in Nekromantie ging, doch als der erste den Türrahmen überschritt, wurde er durch eine riesige Kraft zurück gegen die Schüler geworfen. Vorsichtig nicht auf die anderen achtend, ging sie einen Schritt über die Schwelle. Sie ließ der Zauber problemlos hinein. Erleichtert atmete sie auf. Leise schloss sie die Tür und ließ ein Licht an ihrem Finger leuchten. Sie zog sich im Schein des Fingers um und legte sich ins Bett. Gerade war sie an der Schwelle ins Traumland, als sie hörte, wie Harry neben ihr flüsterte:"Du hast gerade eben wunderschön ausgeschaut."Nun war wieder ein regelmäßiges Atmen Harrys zuhören. Er war eingeschlafen. Sie musste schmunzeln. Er hatte sie beobachtet beim umziehen, doch sie war ihm nicht böse.  
  
Wenn sie wüsste, wie viel ihm an ihr lag, was man sehr deutlich durch den Liebestrank gesehen hatte. Sanft glitt sie ins Reich der Träume. Nachdem Sarah sich zu Harry gelegt hatte, schliefen sie beide Traumlos bis zum nächsten Tag.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen, wachte Harry früh auf. Sanft entledigte er sich Sarahs Arm und zog sich seinen Trainingsanzug an, der angenehm kühlend war. Er schlich sich aus dem Raum und fing an draußen auf den Ländereien vor dem Schloss zu laufen. Er machte Stretching und alles und als er fertig war mit seinem allmorgendlichen Training, ging er unter die Dusche. Es war noch immer viel zu früh für das Frühstück und die Gänge waren noch relativ kühl und zugig, und so schlich er sich in die Bibliothek und begann dort nach Zaubern zu suchen, die ihm nützlich sein könnten am heutigen Tag bei Brian, da dieser ihn sicher wieder zu einem Duell herausfordern würde, um seine Schnelligkeit bei Zauberstablosen Zaubern zu verbessern. Er fand ein paar interessante Flüche wie zum Beispiel: conversatio, der den Gegner, sozusagen umkehrte, sodass dieser ihn nicht mehr angriff, oder den Ligature Zauber, der einen mit durchsichtigen, starken Seilen fesselte, oder der Solutus Zauber, der einen Gegner, wenn man ihn erwischte einschlafen ließ. Dies waren auch schon fast alle, doch er fand noch zwei sehr interessante: den Immuto Zauber, der den Zauberstab eines anderen zum Beispiel in eine Gummiwurst verwandelte, oder den Exploding Wand Zauber, der den Zauberstab des Gegners explodieren lies, was allerdings in einem fairen Duell sehr unfair war.  
  
Harry fand, dass er nun gut genug gerüstet war und so entschloss er sich, da es auch schon Zeit war zum Frühstück, zu gehen. Dort traf er auf eine ebenfalls gut aufgelegte Sarah. Diese fing an zu quengeln, als er ankam, dass er nicht mehr da war, als sie aufwachte. Er musste schmunzeln. Doch seine Miene versteifte sich, als er Hermione sah. Sie setzte sich etwas weiter ans Ende des Tisches, als sie seinen Gesichtsausdruck sah. Vorsichtig fragte Sarah Harry, was denn los sei. Dieser murmelte nur, dass er es ihr später am Nachmittag erzählen würde.  
  
Kurz darauf trudelten die Eulen ein. Sie warf Harry einen Tagespropheten und eine andere Eule eine staatlich wirkenden Brief zu. Harry fing sie beide auf und öffnete den ersten Brief. Es stellte sich heraus, dass er von der Gringotts Zaubererbank war:  
  
Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter  
  
Wir freuen uns sehr, dass sie unsere Dienste in Anspruch nehmen, doch seien sie sich bewusst, dass sie einige sehr kostspielige Zusatzoptionen anfordern. Wir werden Ihren Wünschen nicht widersprechen, doch wollen sie noch etwas ändern, müssen sie es uns bis in einer Woche mitteilen. Anbei befindet sich ein Blatt Pergament mit dem wie verlangten Kontostand. Das Geld, welches für den Wiederaufbau Godrics Home gebraucht wird, wurde bereits abgerechnet. Den Persönlichen Aktienberater, den haben sie bereits sowieso und er ist einer der besten seines Faches.  
  
Mit freundlichen, geschäftlichen Grüßen, Kobold der Gringotts Bank (international Vertreten)  
  
Harry besah sich den zweiten Zettel mit viel Interesse. Ihm viel auf, dass der Aufbau gar nicht so viel seines riesigen Vermögens verlangte. Er war wahrscheinlich noch immer um einiges reicher, als die Familie Malfoy. Zufrieden, steckte er die Zetteln in seine Brusttasche, als ein Schrei von dem Sitz neben ihm ertönte. Mit zittrigen Fingern deutete Sarah auf den Tagespropheten, den sie sich geschnappt hatte. Dort stand in groß gedruckten Lettern:  
  
Todesser stürmten Ministerium. Minister Fudge übergelaufen. Chaos ausgebrochen  
  
Gestern Abend, es war 23 Uhr 11, ertönten plötzlich laute Knalle, berichtete einer der wenigen Überlebenden. Sofort stürmte dieser in die Richtung, aus der die Explosionen gekommen waren. Dort war alles verwüstet, erklärte uns dieser völlig durch den Wind gewesene Ministeriumsmitarbeiter Percy Weasley. Zwischen den Trümmern, standen mindestens 50 Todesser, alle waren bewaffnet mit Schwertern. Komischerweise konnten sie mit denen sowohl zaubern als auch fechten. Durch diese waren die meisten Toten zu beklagen, doch auch als die Decken einstürzten, starben viele Ministeriumsleute unter den Trümmern. Vereinzelt konnten die Auroren die Todesser zurückhalten, doch ohne großen Erfolg. Nach wenigen Minuten, durchbrachen die Todesser den Widerstand und die Auroren flohen. Das Ministerium ist nun ein einziger Schutthaufen. Die Vorläufige „Übergangsregierung"führt Albus Dumbledore an.  
  
Bei dem Anschlag sind an die zweihundert Toten zu beklagen. Die genaue Auflistung finden sie auf den folgenden Seiten.  
  
Hauptsächlich Schuld an dem Anschlag war der ehemalige Minister Fudge, der sich die letzten zwei Jahre strikt gegen die Wiederauferstehung des dunklen Lords gewährt hatte. Nun war dieser im letzten Jahr, wie einige Leute berichteten, die angeblich Spione in den Reihen des dunklen Lords sind, zu den Todessern übergelaufen. Da dem Minister alle Sicherheitslücken im Ministerium und der komplette Zugang zum Ministerium bekannt war, war es ein leichtes für die Truppen des Lords einzudringen.  
  
In England herrscht Chaos und ich wünsche dem neuen Minister Albus Dumbledore alles Gute und viel Glück, dass er wieder Ordnung schafft und stehe ihm voll im Kampf gegen den Lord zur Verfügung. Ich rufe das Volk dazu auf sich dem Lord entgegenzustellen. Wir müssen eine Armee aufstellen, damit wir du-weißt-schon-wen besiegen können.  
Rita Kimmkorn  
  
Harry war geschockt. Er hatte zwar den Minister in letzter Zeit nie besonders gemocht, da dieser so starrköpfig wegen der Wiederauferstehung Lord Voldemorts war, doch, dass dieser sich den Reihen Voldemorts einfach so anschloss, war unfassbar für ihn. Aber am meisten war er traurig darüber, dass erneut so viele Leute ihr Leben verloren hatte.  
  
Neben dem Artikel prangten zwei Bilder: auf dem einen war das „verschrottete"Ministerium mit dem dunklen Mal darüber zu sehen, auf dem anderen in Blutrot, wahrscheinlich mit Blut geschrieben, auf einer relativ unversehrten Wand: Dies war erst der Anfang Lord V.  
  
Harry lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. Was sollte dies? Dies war erst der Anfang. Er blätterte die nächsten Seiten durch und schaute, ob er bekannte Namen fand. Ein paar fielen ihm auf. Ein paar Eltern von Schulkollegen. Nahe und welche die er nicht so gut kannte. Er wunderte sich, warum um 11 Uhr nachts noch so viele Leute im Ministerium waren, doch wahrscheinlich war es dort seit der Auferstehung ziemlich heftig zugegangen. Harry blickte hoch zum Lehrertisch. Dort sah Harry einen kreidebleichen Dumbledore, von dem jegliches freundliche Lächeln verschwunden war. Dumbledore hatte zwar von dem Angriff erfahren und sich sofort bereiterklärt den Posten als Minister zu übernehmen, dennoch war er geschockt über den Ernst der Lage und dass Voldemort schon offener agierte als beim letzten Krieg.  
  
Betrübt, machte Harry sich auf zu der Stunde mit Brian. Er freute sich überhaupt nicht darauf sich jetzt nach diesen Vorfällen sich zu duellieren, doch es blieb ihm nichts erspart. Am Ende der Stunde humpelte Harry mit grünen Haaren und spitzen Ohren aus dem Klassenzimmer. Er hatte sich heute einfach nicht konzentrieren können. Brian hatte dies eingesehen, und so hatte er die Stunde früher beendet.  
  
Harry saß in seinem Raum mit Sarah am Bett und schwieg. Gedankenverloren, strich er ihr durch ihr seidig glattes, blondes Haar. Nach einer Weile durchbrach Sarah die Stille: Harry, du wolltest mir doch erzählen, was da zwischen dir und Hermione vorgefallen war.  
  
Seufzend, erinnerte Harry sich daran und erzählte davon. Sarah brauste auf, als sie alles gehört hatte. Sie beschlossen, dass Hermione aus freiem Stück kommen musste um sich zu entschuldigen. Innerlich kochte Sarah vor Wut. Doch beide beschlossen erstmal abzuwarten. Den ganzen Tag, verbrachten sie miteinander, kuschelten miteinander (auch in solch schweren Zeiten, muss wenigstens die Liebe bestehen bleiben [dies waren auch ungefähr Dumbledores Worte gewesen]), erzählten sich noch gegenseitig über ihr Leben. Mit einem Wort. Sie genossen den Tag so gut es eben ging in diesen Zeiten.  
  
Nach einem sättigenden Abendessen, machte Harry sich zusammen mit Sarah auf zu Seelenmagie. Sie hatte dieses Fach ebenfalls gewählt, da es sich sehr viel versprechend anhörte und außerdem waren sie neugierig auf Dumbledores Bruder, Aberforth.  
  
Die Stunde verlief relativ fad wenn man bedachte, was in den anderen Stunden los war. Sie lernten nur theoretisch was man mit Seelenmagie alles für Unheil anrichten könnte. Man könnte zum Beispiel jemanden von der guten auf die böse Seite zwingen, oder durch rein spirituelle Kraft jemanden Zwingen sich zu verlieben, oder einen Menschen steuern. So ähnlich wie der Imperius Fluch nur kann man ihn nicht so „leicht"abschütteln. Für all diese Dinge brauchte man seine ganze Konzentration, einen enorm starken Willen, der den des anderen, den man ändern will überlegen sein muss und unheimlich viel Energie.  
  
Der Professor, Dumbledores Bruder, war genauso verrückt wie sein Bruder und strahlte die gleiche Macht und Autorität aus wie er. Das einzige war, dass dieser keinen Bart hatte und sich stets in seinem Leben zurückgehalten hatte und eher die Bücher studiert hatte und somit ein unglaublich umfangreiches Wissen hatte.  
  
Die Stunden zogen so an Harry vorbei, ohne dass er die Zeit war nahm. Um elf Uhr abends, legte er sich dann mechanisch wie ein Roboter ins Bett. Er registrierte nicht wie Sarah ins Zimmer kam und sich zu ihm legte, er starrte einfach die ganze Zeit an die Zimmerdecke. Irgendwann, fielen ihm dann die Augen zu, egal wie er sich dagegen wehrte einzuschlafen, denn er wusste, heute würde er wieder Albträume haben.  
  
„Crucio", zischte Voldemort und richtete seinen Zauberstab mit der Phönixfeder als Kern auf sein Opfer, welches blutend vor ihm lag. Ein Böses lächeln umspielte des dunklen Lords Mund.  
  
Gequält und blutüberströmt, wälzte sich ein Junge mit rotem Haar am Boden herum. Als der Fluch endlich von ihm genommen wurde, sprach Voldemort erneut:"Wo ist das Hauptquartier des Phönixordens?"Der Junge keuchte und wisperte leise und mit zitternder Stimme nicht so recht glaubend, dass dies die richtige Antwort ist:"Das wirst du nie erfahren, du Schlange. Eher sterbe ich."Seine Stimme wurde lauter. Letzten Endes, schrie er. „Warum sollte ich dich sterben lassen. Du bist doch so ein schönes Spielzeug. Ich bin mir sicher, Bellatrix wird noch viel Spaß mit dir haben"Schaurig, sodass es einem die Nackenhaare aufstellte, lachte Voldemort auf.  
  
„Aber zuerst, wirst du noch ein wenig gequält. TODESSER"Sofort, kamen durch ein Tor gestürmt an die zwanzig Todesser. Sie bildeten einen Kreis um ihren Herren und den Teenager, der kaum älter als 16 war. „Sie wünschen, my Lord?", sprach Lucius Malfoy, kniete sich hin, küsste den Saum Voldemorts Umhang und rutschte auf Knien wieder zurück. „Lucius, mein Treuer Freund, Meister der Foltertechniken. Ich überlasse dir dieses dreckige Weasley. Brecht seinen Willen, lasst ihn aber weiterleben, denn er hat Informationen, die uns nützlich sein könnten."  
  
„Ja, my Lord"Brutal riss er den rothaarigen vom Boden hoch, und schlug ihm einmal hart mit der Faust in den Bauch. Der Junge keuchte auf und spuckte Blut aus dem Mund. Ein paar Rippen waren gebrochen und ein paar angeknackst. Er zuckte noch weiter bis er dann endlich ruhig liegen blieb.  
  
Von Schmerzen geplagt, schloss er die Augen. Leise, innerlich fragte er sich, wann das denn endlich aus war. Eine Faust traf ihn im Magen. Seine Rippen waren sowieso schon gebrochen und drückten gegen seine Lunge. Er konnte nur mehr sehr flach atmen und jeder Atemzug, bereitete ihm enorme Anstrengungen. Er riss die Augen und den Mund auf. Ein Schwall blut schoss aus seinem Mund und klatschte auf den Boden. Enorme Schmerzen durchzuckten seinen Körper. Die Nachwirkungen des Cruciatus, den er jetzt zum ersten Mal am eigenen Leibe gespürt hatte, waren noch deutlich merkbar. Ein Arm von ihm war ausgekugelt, der zweite hing lose herum. Eine tiefe Wunde, zog sich auf seinem Bauch entlang. Dort hatte ihm du-weißt-schon-wer ein Messer hineingerammt, welches jetzt noch immer drinnen steckte. Anschließend hatte er das Messer noch ein bisschen in der Wunde gedreht, sodass die Wunde noch schmerzhafter wurde. Er hoffte, dass er endlich sterben würde, oder wenigstens in die ach so schöne Bewusstlosigkeit übergleiten würde. Endlich nach weiteren schmerzenden Sekunden, fiel er in die unendlichen Weiten der Bewusstlosigkeit.  
  
Mit einem durchdringenden Schrei, welcher durch Mark und Bein ging, wachte Harry auf. Es kam ihm sehr komisch vor. Er fühlte sich wie gerädert, seine Muskeln schmerzten alle, so als ob er der gefolterte gewesen war. Noch etwas fiel ihm auf, während sich sein flacher Atem langsam normalisierte: Das war das erste Mal, dass er bei Sarah einen Albtraum hatte, und wenn man schon vom Teufel sprach, Sarah wachte gerade mit verschlafenem Gesicht auf. Müde, zwinkerte sie mit den Augen und fragte:"Hattest du einen Albtraum, Harry?"„Ron. Folter. Voldemort. Dumbledore. sagen. retten.", sprudelte er sofort los.  
  
Beruhigend legte Sarah, Harry einen Arm um die Schulter und zog ihn zu sich hinüber. Langsam, klärten sich seine Gedanken. Ihre Wärme, strahlte eine Ruhe aus, die ihm im Moment fehlte. Dann fing er an zu sprechen. Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn:  
  
"Ron mein Freund aus Hogwarts, ist bei Voldemort. Er foltert ihn. Ron wird es nicht mehr lange aushalten können. Er hat bereits überall Wunden und ist nun bewusstlos. Vor allem das komische ist, ich habe fast alles physisch gespürt, doch an meinem Körper sind keine Wunden. Ich spürte den Schmerz einfach nur" Sofort rappelten sich beide auf. Über diesen seltsamen Umstand könnten sie noch später nachbrüten. Vorher war erst einmal wichtig, dass Professor Dumbledore davon unterrichtet wurde. Vor Dumbledores Lehrerbüro, verschwendeten sie erst gar nicht Zeit damit anzuklopfen, sondern drückten die Tür auf. Das was Harry nun sah, lies ihn stutzen. Das erste Mal, sah Harry Professor Dumbledore (Trommelwirbel bitte) beim ins Bett gehen (oh, der alte Sack, Koffer, Stuhl [ach wart mal, Stuhl passt nicht dazu. Nehmen wir lieber] Narr muss auch in die Heia). Dieser blickte erstaunt auf. Schnell, fuhr er mit der Hand über seinen Körper, der in einen Teddybär Pyjama gekleidet war (typisch: verrückt, verrückter ... Dumbledore), und sofort, verwandelten sich unter seiner Hand der Pyjama in seine Alltagsroben.  
  
Er blickte auf die abgehetzten Kinder und fragte mit ruhiger Stimme:"Was ist denn los, Tanja und Harry. Könnt ihr nicht schlafen?", fragte er mit einem schmunzelndem Blick auf die beiden.  
  
„Nein, Professor. Aber ich hatte wieder einen Traum von Voldemort. Er foltert Ron. Er stirbt bald wenn sie ihn nicht da rausholen. Er ist schwer verletzt."Dumbledores funkelnde Augen verschwanden. Seine Gesichtszüge erschlafften. Leise murmelte er vor sich hin, doch so, dass es für die Kinder vernehmlich war:"Ich habe keine Hoffnung mehr"  
  
Geschockt blickte Harry auf seinen Mentor. Die Ausstrahlung purer Hoffnung, war verschwunden. Wenn selbst Dumbledore, der zwar in den letzten Jahren einige Fehler gemacht hatte, indem er Harry Informationen verwährt hatte weil er ihn schützen wollte und was nach hinten los gegangen war, die Hoffnung aufgegeben hatte, dann würde es nicht lange dauern und Voldemort würde schrecklicher Herrschen als im ersten Krieg. Das Ministerium war ja bereits gefallen, durch diesen feigen Fudge, der sich wie Peter, diese Ratte, den stärkeren angeschlossen hatte und nur ein Mitläufer war. Er würde Voldemort hinter seinem Rücken verraten, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, wenn es ihm einen Vorteil bringen würde. Genauso wie Peter mit Harrys Familie.  
  
Für Harry brach eine Welt zusammen: Dumbledore ohne Hoffnung. Mit Hermione zerstritten. Ron und seine Familie höchstwahrscheinlich tot, das Ministerium gefallen. Das letzte was fehlen würde, war dass Sarah ihn verlassen würde und Hogwarts fallen würde. Da war Harry sich sicher, da würde nur mehr Selbstmord etwas bringen, oder er musste Voldemort vorher ein Ende setzten, sodass es gar nicht so weit kommen kann.  
  
Sarah nahm ihn in die Arme und drückte ihn zärtlich an sich. Sie wusste, dass gerade er, der schon so viele Verluste überstehen musste, nun jemanden brauchte um sich auszuweinen ... das erste Mal in seinem Leben. Da er keine Eltern mehr hatte, war dies nie möglich gewesen. Die Dursleys hätten ihn wahrscheinlich aus dem Haus gejagt.  
  
Stumme Tränen rannen über sein Gesicht. Langsam wurde ihre Schulter feucht.  
  
„Ich würde sagen ihr geht jetzt. Ich bin ein alter Mann und brauche auch meine Schlaf. Die letzte Konfrontation mit Voldemort, da merkte ich, dass ich ihm nicht mehr gewachsen bin. Meine Zeit ist fast zu Ende. Deine, Harry ist nun gekommen, und nun geht. Ich muss mich ausruhen. Mein neuer Job, den ich relativ unfreiwillig erhalten habe, der Zaubereiminister zu sein, erfordert meine ganze Kraft, vor allem in diesen Zeiten."  
  
Sie wollten gerade mit betrübter Stimmung aus Dumbledores Büro gehen, als die Flammen zu lodern anfingen im Kamin und sie leise, aber hörbar knisterten. Sie verfärbten sich grün und heraus schossen mehrere große etwas, an denen Fetzten hingen und die ziemlich rot waren (was wird das wohl sein?) ...Ketchup, genau? Nein, es war Blut. Menschliches Blut. Der Körper war sowohl mit vertrocknetem Blut, über Krusten und frischem Blut übersäht, welches noch unablässig aus den Wunden floss.  
  
Die Gestalten, schlugen auf der anderen Zimmerseite gegen die Wand auf. Eine gab ein heiseres Wimmern von sich. Eine Blutlache bildete sich um den „Haufen". Vorsichtig näherten Sarah und Harry sich dem Bild. Dumbledore war zu geschockt um einen Schritt zu tun. Langsam wie in Zeitlupe kippte er nach hinten.  
  
Harry starrte auf den Fleck, wo Sekunden vorher noch sein Vorbild gestanden hatte. Dieses lag nun reglos am Boden. Sarah flüsterte von neben ihm:" Seine Nerven sind wohl auch nicht mehr das, was sie einmal waren."Harry konnte nur stumm nicken.  
  
Doch Harry kümmerte sich erstmal nicht um Dumbledore. Langsam näherte er sich dem Haufen, der wahrscheinlich aus Menschen bestand, die er nicht entziffern konnte. Vorsichtig drehte er eine Person vom Bauch auf den Rücken, sodass dessen Gesicht, wobei er sich nicht sicher war, ob man das noch als Gesicht bezeichnen konnte, zu ihm sah. Leere, braune Augen blickten ihm entgegen. Das Gesicht, war blutig. Die Haare waren brutal heruntergerissen worden. Die Kopfhaut blutete noch. Unablässig strömte Blut aus allen Wunden. Die Gestalt wimmerte. Unter der einen Gestalt konnte er noch eine andere erkenne, die feuerrotes Haar hatte. (na, klingelt es, wer es sein könnte, falls ihr es nicht eh schon wisst) ... Es war Ginny. Sie hatte keine Kleidung an. Ihr Körper war geschändet. Die rote Flüssigkeit, strömte ihr aus den Händen, Beinen, mittleren Regionen. Sie war wahrscheinlich vergewaltigt worden, von diesen lüsternen Schweinen von Todessern. Je ein Messer steckte in ihren Oberschenkeln. Sie hatte unzählige blaue Flecken, Blutergüsse und tiefe Wunden, die wahrscheinlich von Messern, Spitzen und derartigem Zeug stammte.  
  
Ihr Bauch war aufgeschlitzt und ihre Kehle wies Schnittwunden auf, die aber zum Glück nicht bis zur Luftröhre reichten. Sanft fühlte er ihr den Puls. Ganz schwach, spürte er ihn. Es war ein Wunder, dass sie noch lebte.  
  
Eine unglaubliche Wut durchfuhr Harry. Dieser Haufen vor ihm waren die Weasleys, wie sie leiben und leben (hoffen wir es). Ohne auch noch nur ein einziges Mal die Überreste der Weasleys zu begutachten, stürmte er zum Kamin in Dumbledores Kamin, warf Flohpulver hinein und sprach: Madam Pomfrey. Wenige Sekunden später erschien ihr Kopf in den Flammen. „Huch, Potter, was wollen sie denn in Dumbledores Büro.  
  
Harry trat einen Schritt zur Seite, sodass Madam Pomfrey einen direkten Blick auf die hoffentlich nicht Leichen hatte. Sie stellte keine Fragen mehr, packte anscheinend in Hogwarts einige Tränke und Gerätschaften ein und erschien sofort durch das Flohpulver neben Harry. Sie schnellte sofort auf die Weasleys zu. In der Luft lies sie sieben Betten erscheinen. Sie waren wahrscheinlich herapperiert. (das geht. Genauso wie Blumen erscheinen lassen [das war nur ein Beispiel] geht natürlich ein wenig anders und vor allem schwerer). Sofort lies sie jede „Person auf eine Trage schweben. Sie sprach einen Zauber und stürzte dann auf eine Männliche Gestalt zu. Da sie die größte war, nahm Harry an, dass es Arthur Weasley war.  
  
Wie der Blitz hantierte sie mit Tränken herum, fuchtelte mit dem Zauberstab. Der Körper von Ron Dad, leuchtete in den verschiedensten Farben immer wieder auf. Madam Pomfrey schüttelte immer wieder den Kopf. Verbissen kämpfte sie gegen die Zeit, doch diese war das Mittel, das am meisten gebraucht war. Er starb ihr unter ihren Fingern weg. Sie kämpfte weiter, doch es war fast vergebens. Sie massierte gerade einen Trank hinunter, durch seine Kehle, als plötzlich sein Körper rot aufleuchtete. Traurig hörte sie auf seine Kehle zu massieren. Sie schwang ein letztes Mal ihren Stab und ein schwarzes Tuch erschien über dem Mann, der noch immer mehr rote als fleischfarbene Haut hatte. Langsam segelte das Tuch hinunter. Traurig, senkte sie den Kopf, dachte still ein Gebet. Es war seit langem wieder das erste Mal, dass jemand unter ihren Händen hinweg gestorben war. Doch sie musste weitermachen. Sich um die anderen Weasleys kümmern.  
  
Ein wenig gedämpfter machte sie sich weiter an die Arbeit. Mit Erleichterung stellte sie fest, dass die anderen zwar schwere Schäden davongetragen hatte, es aber ohne große bleibende Schäden überstehen würde. Das einzige was sein konnte, war, dass Ginny Weasley, vielleicht nie mehr Kinder haben könnte, da ihre Gebärmutter schwer verletzt war. Vielleicht mit viel Glück schaffte sie es zu heilen.  
  
Bei Ron, waren einige Zauber angewandt worden, infolge dessen, durfte man ihn nicht so viele Tränke und Zauber einflößen, denn sonst würde er allergisch reagieren und sterben. Bei Ginny waren Zauber angewandt worden, die ihre Beine dauerhaft außereinader gequetscht hatte, was dazu führte, dass diese ausgekugelt waren. Bei Fred und George waren Zauber gewesen, die verhinderten, dass die Wunden heilten. Bei denen mussten sie natürlich und ohne Magie heilen, was ein sehr langwieriger Prozess war.  
  
Stumm ließen Sarah und Harry die Krankenschwester arbeiten. Traurig und mit Tränen in den Augen, sahen sie zu, wie Rons Dad mit dem schwarzen Tuch zugedeckt wurde. Er war von ihnen gegangen. Sarah drückte Harrys Hand weiter. Beide zuckten erschrocken zusammen, als sie Hände auf ihren Schultern spürten. Sie blickten auf und sahen in die traurigen, blauen Augen Albus Dumbledores. Er drückte ihre Schultern und wies sie an Schlafen zu gehen. Dies war kein Anblick für sie, meinte er. Er hatte Recht, wie Harry fand. Es sah aus wie auf einem Schlachtfeld. Überall Blut. Der Metallische Geruch von Blut hing in seiner Nase. Übelkeit stieg in ihm auf. Er schaffte es noch bis in ihr Bad und übergab sich dann sofort. Nicht wenige Minuten später folgte Sarah und auch sie erbrach sich. Sie hatte anscheinend länger gebraucht um zu begreifen, was geschehen war.  
  
Noch lange fanden sie in dieser Nacht keine Ruhe. Lange noch grübelten sie still und für sich allein über den Vorfall nach, bis sie dann beide in einen unruhigen Schlaf verfielen.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen, waren sie mehr als verwirrt. Alles was passiert war, erschien ihnen so ungläubig wie in einem Traum, so unwirklich. Langsam schritten sie dann zusammen in die Essenshalle, doch als sie dort weiße Tücher hängen sahen, wussten sie sofort, dass es Realität war. Erneut war jemand gestorben, und wieder hatte dieser zu den engeren vertrauten von Harry gehört. Arthur Weasley, Vater von Ron Weasley, seinem besten Freund war von ihnen gegangen. Harry waren die langen Gespräche über Muggelerfindungen zwar manchmal auf den Keks gegangen, aber doch war er ein super Mensch gewesen.  
  
Appetit hatte Harry gar keinen. Albus Dumbledore saß nicht am Lehrertisch, und so machte er sich nach dem nicht Essen auf in den Krankenflügel. Die Türen waren versperrt, ließen sich jedoch mit einem einfachen stablosen Alohomora öffnen.  
  
Harry schlüpfte leise in den Krankensaal und schloss die Tür wieder lautlos hinter sich. Albus stand vor einem Bett, indem ruhig ein Junge mit roten Haaren schlief. Harrys Freund, Ron Weasley. Der Direktor aus Hogwarts, war gar nicht überrascht, dass Harry hierhergekommen war.  
  
„Professor, ähm Albus, werden sie es überstehen?", flüsterte Harry mit einem flehenden Ton in seiner Stimme.  
  
„Ja, Harry. Die Verletzungen, waren nicht so schlimm bei den anderen. Leider, aber hat es Arthur getroffen. Wir haben einen wichtigen Mitstreiter und vor allem einen guten Freund verloren."  
  
Jegliches Funkeln war aus Dumbledores Augen verschwunden. „Ach ja, Harry. Wir haben das Begräbnis auf Morgen verschoben. Es ist zu gefährlich wenn du dich hinauswagst. Wir sollten so schnell wie möglich wieder hier in Sicherheit sein. Ich habe allerdings diesmal keine Leibgarde für dich organisiert, da ich denke du würdest gerne alleine um sie trauern. Du hast bestimmt die weißen Tücher in der Halle gesehen. Du weist ja, wie ich dir bereits erzählt habe, dass weiß die Farbe der Trauer ist in unserer Welt. Infolge des Todes Arthurs fällt heute und morgen und übermorgen die Schule aus. Ach ja, Ron ist bis morgen wieder in Ordnung. Wenn du willst, kann er zu Miss Changs Begräbnis mitkommen. Einen Tag nach ihrem Begräbnis findet die Bestattung Arthurs statt. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du ihr beiwohnen würdest.  
  
Lasse Ronald heute aber bitte noch in Ruhe. Heiler haben es in sich, wenn die Patienten belästigt werden. Sie können richtige Drachen werden und man sollte sie nicht ärgern."In seinen Augen, begann es wieder zu funkeln und mit sanfter Gewalt, zog er Harry aus dem Saal.  
  
In Gedanken verloren, schritt Harry durch die vielen Korridore. Er fragte sich was er heute machen sollte. Eine Zeit lang, fiel ihm nichts ein, aber plötzlich festigte sich ein Entschluss in Harry. Er würde lernen. Er würde Voldemort umbringen. Niemand würde mehr wegen Harrys Unfähigkeit leiden müssen. Voldemort würde bezahlen. Er schnappte sich seine Bücher über Animagustransformation, zauberstablose Magie, Schwertkampf und Nekromantie und türmte in die Übungsräume. Er staunte nicht schlecht. Sie waren voll mit Trainingsgeräten. Sogar welche, die Muggel besaßen, wie zum Beispiel einen Boxsack, ein Laufband und noch andere Dinge. Der Boden war mit Matten bedeckt, sodass man weich fiel. Eine Wand war bestückt mit Schwertern, Bögen und Schildern. Er pickte sich ein Langschwert von der Wand. Er hatte immer geglaubt, Schwerter wären nicht allzu schwer, vor allem Zaubererschwerter, doch er hatte sich getäuscht. Godric Gryffindors Schwert, war wieder einmal eine Ausnahme gewesen. Das Schwert, welches er nun in der Hand hielt, war ein Doppelschneidiges und extrem scharfes. Es war überhaupt nicht verziert, also ein komplett einfaches Schwert. Fürs erste, transfigurierte Harry das Schwert mit dem Zauberstab ein wenig leichter, was ihn sehr wunderte, da Harry dies bis jetzt noch nie geglückt war und dann begann er mit dem Training für seine Armmuskulatur. Er führte einige einfachen Übungen aus, die in dem Buch beschrieben waren. Er lernte schnell und fühlte, wie seine Bewegungen sicher wurden. Nach einiger Zeit, war er ordentlich verschwitzt und sein Arm tat ihm weh. Er ging sich erstmals duschen und verschwand dann im Bett, denn der Tag war zu aufregend und Nerven aufreibend gewesen, als dass er sich heute noch fähig fühlte etwas zu unternehmen.  
  
Bedächtigen Schrittes schritt eine kleine Gruppe von Zauberern den langen Weg in das kleine Dorf Hogsmeade hinunter. Keiner sprach ein Wort. Alle waren in Gedanken versunken an die gute Freundin und Schülerin, die aus ihrer Mitte genommen worden war.  
  
Harry fühlte keine Panik davor wieder mit Chos Tod und Sirius Verschwinden in dem Schleier in Verbindung zu kommen. Er wusste nicht warum, aber er hatte eine innere Ruhe, die er vor Sarah nie gefühlt hatte. Er fühlte nur ein dumpfes Pochen bei seinem Herzen, aber es fühlte sich nicht gebrochen an. Freudig erinnerte er sich an die wenigen, aber doch sehr ausgeprägten schönen Momente mit ihr zurück. An das Feuerwerk, das explodiert war, als sie sich das erste Mal richtig geküsst hatte und den anschließenden Angriff der Todesser. Ja er hatte eine gute Freundin verloren, aber vielleicht hätte er dann nie zu Sarah gefunden. Aber dass es so gut war, dass sie gestorben war, konnte man nicht so stehen lassen und so blickte Harry dem Begräbnis halbwegs gelassen entgegen an der Seite Sarahs, die Beruhigend seine Hand in ihren warmen hielt und sanft drückte.  
  
Ein wenig Abseits schritt Hermione tief in Gedanken neben den anderen her. Bis jetzt hatte sie noch nicht den Mut gehabt sich bei Harry und Sarah zu entschuldigen. Sie war sich mittlerweile klar geworden, dass Harry nur mit Sarah glücklich werden könne und dass sie keine Chance hatte und außerdem sollte sie Harry endlich einmal ein wenig Glück in seinem von Verlusten geprägten Leben lassen. Sie war mitgekommen zu Chos Begräbnis, da sie Harrys Freundin war und sie war ein guter Mensch gewesen und war es mehr als würdig ein schönes Begräbnis zu haben. Sie hatte Cho zwar nie wirklich gemocht, sondern immer nur als das Mädchen gesehen, welches aufgetakelt herumlief und sich an jeden Jungen heranmachte, der ihr über den Weg lief (Roger Davis, Cedric Diggory und letztendlich Harry), doch in Wirklichkeit, hatte sie nie die Gelegenheit gehabt sie wirklich kennen zulernen und so fühlte sie sich zumindest Verantwortlich zu ihrer letzten Ruhe Verkündung zu kommen.  
  
Albus Dumbledore, war ganz in Gedanken an ein Mädchen mit schwarzen Haaren. Eine Schülerin, die immer zu den aufgewecktesten der ganzen Schule gehört hatte, und an die jeder Junge der Schule einmal heran gewollt hatte. Ja, selbst ihm, dem alten Schulleiter fiel so etwas auf, und seine Sinne waren noch gar nicht benebelt, wie manche erbost meinten. Nein, er bekam noch alles in der Schule mit was sich abspielte, wozu hatte er sonst unzählige Überwachungskameras im Schloss. So war es ihm auch nicht entgangen, wie Harry Cho zu dem Weihnachtsball vor zwei Jahren einladen wollte. Damals hatte er überhaupt nicht zuhören wollen, als er sich bewusst wurde, worum es ging, doch als Harry dann den Text:"Willuballmimir"sagte, konnte er nicht anders und musste sich zurückhalten nicht aufzulachen. Mit einem freudigen Grinsen erinnerte er sich zurück an das kleine, schüchterne Mädchen, was damals auf den sprechenden Hut zugestolpert war und sich dann nervös an den Ravenclawtisch gesetzt hatte. Ja, ja, was sieben Jahre Hogwarts alles ausmachen konnten. (Cho war ja ein Jahr älter als Harry gewesen)  
  
So schwelgten alle in Gedanken und so auch Sarah, über die ausschweifenden Erzählungen Harrys über Cho. Sie hatte sie zwar nie persönlich kennen gelernt, aber Cho war bestimmt ein Prima Mensch gewesen. Sie würde sicher noch einiges bei der Verabschiedungszeremonie in das Reich der Toten über sie erfahren.  
  
Nach wenigen Minuten schweigendem Fußmarsch erreichten sie dann den Honigtopf, das Süßigkeitengeschäft des Dorfes, indem es die verrücktesten Zusammenstellungen an Gummizeugs gab. Vor dem Laden, schwang Dumbledore einmal seinen Zauberstab und sofort erschien mit einem lauten Knall ein großer Doppeldeckerbus vor ihnen, der ganz in lila gestrichen war. Die Tür des Busses wurde aufgerissen und heraus torkelte eine alte Frau. Grüne Farbe war ihr ins Gesicht gestiegen. Eine alte Reisetasche wurde ihr nachgeworfen. Das pickelige Gesicht Ernies erschien in der Tür und sagte grinsend:"Beehren sie uns nicht bald wieder."  
  
Die alte Frau suchte schnell das weite und murmelte immer wieder vor sich hin:"Nie wieder, nie wieder...". Sie humpelte ein wenig und ihr schwarzer Umhang, der an einigen Stellen geflickt war, wehte in der leichten Brise. Hinterher schleifte sie ihre Reisetasche, bei der ihr anscheinend noch nicht die Idee gekommen war sie schweben zu lassen.  
  
„Na sieh mal einer an. Neville ist auch wieder da, oder soll ich eher Harry Potter sagen?", fragte plötzlich Stans Stimme aus dem inneren des Busses. Jetzt erschien der Busfahrer Stan, der anscheinend den Führerschein gekauft hatte, oder immer ziemlich blau war, wie er fuhr, im Türrahmen.  
  
Dumbledore musterte Harry daraufhin fragend und ebenso alle anderen. Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf und drückte sich an dem pickligen, kleinen Ernie vorbei und dann noch an Stan und setzte sich dann auf eines der Betten. Instinktiv und geistig bereitete er sich schon auf eine haarsträubende Fahrt vor.  
  
Nachdem Dumbledore bezahlt hatte und sie eingestiegen waren, heulte auch schon der Motor auf und der Bus raste davon. Folge davon war, dass alle, die sich nicht noch irgendwo festgeklammert hatten, umgeworfen wurden. Im letzen Moment, konnte Sarah sich noch an Harrys Hals festklammern, sonst währe sie auf Hermione und Dumbledore gelandet, die beide am Boden lagen und nicht daran dachten aufzustehen. Sarah und Harry blickten sich beide einen schier unendlichen Augenblick in die Augen und waren in den Bann gezogen von den Augen des anderen. Doch als der Bus mit einem Knallen verschwand und dann in einer sehr engen Gasse Schlangenlinien fuhr, alle Gestelle der Betten im Bus herumhüpften und die Häuser einen Slalom hüpften um mit dem Bus nicht in Berührung zu kommen, zog Harry Sarah auf das Bett und die beiden hielten sich gegenseitig fest und warteten mit geschlossenen Augen auf das Ende dieses Höllentripps.  
  
„Na sieh mal einer an, wie niedlich. Harry Potter hat eine Freundin. Na, Ernie. Was würde der Tagesprophet dafür geben, das zu erfahren." Erschrocken fuhren Sarah und Harry zusammen, doch zu deren Erleichterung, lachten Stan und Ernie kurz darauf über die erschrockenen Gesichter. „Wir werden nichts verraten, stimmts Ernie"„Jep, Stan. Drück auf die Tube. Wir stehen im Rückstand mit der Zeit."Harry konnte den beiden nicht so recht glauben schenken, und als dann endlich die Fahrt zu Ende war, krochen Dumbledore und Hermione aus dem Bus und Harry und Sarah stiegen mit enorm wackeligen Knien, die sich wie Schwabbelpudding anfühlten aus dem Bus. Als erstes mussten Harry und Sarah sich erstmals aneinander Abstützen. Alle schwankten noch ein wenig und waren noch grün im Gesicht. Harry und Hermione fragten sich fast gleichzeitig fast dasselbe: „Was hätte Ron zu diesem Tripp gesagt?", doch leider hatte Ron nicht mitkommen können, da er noch nicht vollkommen genesen war. Er war zwar bei bewusstsein und auch vollkommen fit, doch die Nebenwirkungen des Cruciatus waren noch leicht zu spüren und er war noch ziemlich wackelig auf den Beinen, und so hatte Madame Pomfrey wie wild darum gekämpft, dass ihr Patient im Bett blieb. Dumbledore hatte Recht gehabt, dass Heiler zu echten Monstern werden konnten, wenn man sie in ihrer störte, behinderte oder ihnen dreinredete.  
  
Sie waren vor einem großen, schmiedeisernem Tor angekommen, welches schwarz gestrichen war. Am oberen Ende des Tores stand: Friedhof für verlorene Menschen (sowohl körperlich als auch seelisch) Das Tor schwang auf und die 3 Hexen und Zauberer in Ausbildung und er alte Schulleiter schritten durch den Torbogen. Sie gingen an vielen Gräbern vorbei. Die Grabsteine waren viel größer als die der Muggel und auch viel aufwendiger gestaltet. Hie und da fielen ein paar bekannte Namen auf. 

Eine Frage brannte auf Harrys Zunge und endlich hatte er sich dazu durchgerungen zu fragen:"Albus, liegen meine Eltern auch hier auf diesem Friedhof?"„Oh nein, Harry. Deine Eltern, wollten ein kleines Begräbnis nicht in aller Öffentlichkeit. Du weißt doch bestimmt, dass deine Eltern in Godrics Home gewohnt hatte. Dieses wurde ja zerstört. Genau dort auf den riesigen Länderein um das zerstörte Haus, liegen deine Eltern begraben. Vielleicht später, wenn die Gefahr um Voldemort gebannt ist, vielleicht können wir dann einmal ihre Gräber besuchen, aber im Moment ist es zu gefährlich, jetzt wo auch noch das Zaubereiministerium gestürzt wurde."Harry, hatte nicht gewusste, dass seine Eltern auf Godrics Home bestattet worden waren. Er nahm sich vor das nächste Mal, wenn er dort war nach dem Grab seiner Eltern zu schauen.  
  
Sie kamen immer weiter in die Mitte des Friedhofs. Sie kamen auf einen freien Platz, in dessen Mitte ein rießiges Denkmal stand. Eine Menge Leute standen dort herum, alle in weißen Umhängen und mit traurigen Gesichtern. Die Frauen hatten verweinte Gesichter, die Männer waren nahe an einem Nervenzusammanbruch. Dies waren die Angehörigen und engsten Freunde der Changs. Vorsichtig mischten sich die vier unter die Leute. Harry sah den hölzernen, kunstvoll verzierten Sarg, ganz in weiß gestrichen auf dem Boden liegen. Rund herum waren einige kunstvoll zusammengestellte Sträuße Blume, Kränze und auf einer goldenen Schleife stand geschrieben in roter, kursiver Schrift: In Gedanken an Cho Chang, eine wunderbare Freundin, Tochter, Enkelin. Ruhe in Frieden bis in alle Ewigkeit. Harry kamen die Tränen in die Augen. Ein Rührender Text.  
  
Es waren viele Bekannte von Cho hier. Sogar einige Hogwartsschüler, die meisten davon aus Ravenclaw.  
  
„Harry, Sarah, könnte ich vielleicht einmal kurz mit euch sprechen. Es ist wichtig", fragte Hermione vorsichtig. Widerwillig trotteten Sarah und Harry hinter Hermione her, die die beiden zu einer großen, alten, knorrigen, aber noch immer saftigen Eiche führte. „Harry, es ...es tut... mir Leid. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich versuchte mir deine Liebe durch einen Trank zu erkaufen. Es tut mir so schrecklich leid. Ich wusste nicht, dass euere Liebe zueinander so stark ist. Ich war blind vor Liebe in dich. Auch bei dir, Sarah möchte ich mich entschuligen. Ich war schon seit Ende des 5. Jahres auf Hogwarts in Harry verknallt und habe immer auf den richtigen Moment gewartet. Da fiel Harry wegen Sirius in Selbstmitleid und ich konnte ihm nicht helfen. Das Jahr auf Hogwarts ist aus und wir reisen zurück mit dem Hogwartsexpress. Ich wartete den ganzen Sommer darauf, dass ich Harry früher sehen konnte und dann endlich, schrieb mir einmal Dumbledore und erzählte mir, dass ich mit auf die Partikular Schule kommen sollte, denn du, Harry brauchst jemanden, der dich aufmuntert. Sofort war ich Feuer und Flamme dich wiederzusehen. Ich kam an auf der Schule, die Stimmung war zwischen uns nicht gerade gut und so war ich auch nicht besonders gut gelaunt, und dann kamst du, Sarah. Ich sah zu, wie du dich mit deinem nunja, Sorry aber es ist ein wenig ein Tussidesign, an Harry heranmachtest. Ich war so wütend und da war die einzige Lösung für mich ein Liebestrank. Vergebt mir Bitte. Ich habe einen riesigen Fehler gemacht."

Beschämt und mit feuchten Augen blickte sie zu Boden. Harry und Sarah wechselten Stumm einen Blick. Harry wusste sofort was der ihre hieß und schob seine Hand unter Hermiones Kinn. Sanft drückte er ihr Gesicht hoch. „Danke, Hermione. Wir waren ziemlich wütend auf dich. Wir wussten nur eine selbstständige Entschuldigung, würde unsere Freundschaft wiederherstellen können. Ich würde sagen, jeder macht Fehler in seinem Leben. Freunde dich erstmal mit Sarah an und ich hoffe du wirst dann nichts mehr gegen Sarahs und meine Beziehung."

Freudig blickte Hermione Sarah in die Augen und sagte:"Ich würde sagen, Sarah, wir fangen von Anfang an neu an, denn so wie du mich in letzter Zeit kennen gelernt hast, bin ich normal nie."

„Gerne, Hermione. Also, fangen wir an: Hi, ich heiße Sarah Dumbledore, bin seine Enkelin und mit Harry glücklich zusammen."„Sehr erfreut, Sarah. Ich heiße Hermione Granger, bin eine Eifersüchtige Frau und will mich mit dir anfreunden." Dabei schüttelten sie sich die Hand. Während Harrys Freundin und seine langjährige Freundin von Hogwarts die Hand schüttelten, konnte er nur den Kopf schütteln. Das waren seine Freundinnen. Verrückt wie eh und je. Einfach so aus dem Bauch heraus, umarmte er sie beide fest und flüsterte leise:"Ihr seid ja verrückt"Als er sie wieder los lies, grinsten beide nur. „Nun, ich würde sagen, wir schließen uns der Trauerprozession an."  
  
Zusammen gingen die drei Nebeneinander hinter dem Sarg von Cho und dessen Eltern her. Stumme Tränen, rannen über Harrys und Hermiones Gesicht. Als sie dann am Grab ankamen, hielt jeder einzelne noch eine Rede, sogar Sarah, erzählte, dass was Harry ihr gesagt hatte, sie sicher ein super Mensch war. Es war sehr emotional und anschließend wurde sie von zwei Friedhofszauberern hinuntergelassen. Jeder ging noch einmal am Grab vorbei flüsterte noch ein paar letzte Worte, warf ein Schäufelchen Erde auf den Sarg und stellte sich dann im Kreis auf.  
  
Mit zittrigen Fingern, nahm Harry das Schäufelchen und flüsterte:"Ruhe in Frieden Cho. Es ist ein Jammer, dass du so früh gestorben bist. Ich war seit eh und je in dich verliebt und jetzt hatte ich keine Gelegenheit es dir zu sagen. Bitte sei nicht böse auf mich, wenn du auch in mich verliebt warst, aber ich bin nun glücklich mit Sarah zusammen. Irgendwann sehen wir uns wieder."Damit lehrte er die Erde auf den Sargdeckel und ging weg vom Grab und stelle sich direkt neben Sarah in den Halbkreis. Stumm blickte er auf den Grabstein. Hier lag sie, in einem weißen Sarg direkt im Erdloch, vollkommen regungslos:  
  
Cho Chang, seine einstmalige Liebe. 


	5. Ein Liebestrank mit ungeahnten Folgen ei...

Hi alle zusammen. Ich habe nun das vierte Kapitel noch einmal hochgeladen mit zahlreichen Verbesserungen und in der mitte ist auch noch ein härterer Teil bei der Folter. Keine Ahnung ob es mir gelungen ist, aber ich würde trotzdem gerne eure Meinung hören. Ich lasse beide vierte Kapitel hochgeladen für den Fall, dass es euch nicht gefällt. Sagt mir, wenn es besser ist, denn dann lösche ich die vorherige Version.

Disclaimer: Alle Figuren und somit Recht gehören der wunderbaren Joanne K. Rowling. Ich spiele nur ein bisschen damit und werde sie auch ganz bestimmt (kaputt) wieder zurückgeben. Ein paar vereinzelte (vielleicht kommen noch mehr außer Mandy Potter, Schüler...) Personen sind mein Eigentum (stolz drauf bin). Viel mehr habe ich nicht zu sagen, außer: Viel SPAß beim Lesen!!!

Tut mir Leid, dass die Wartezeit schon wieder so lange war, trotz der Ferien (Wien), doch ich hatte überhaupt keinen Bock drauf weiterzuschreiben. Ich hatte zwar Ideen und ich kam auch manchmal super weiter, aber es entmutigte mich immer so, wenn ich andere Geschichten las, da kam mir meine immer so schlecht vor und ich würde am liebsten aufhören. Dann denke ich an die lieben Leser (wer es glaubt werde seelig) und an meine Klassenkamaraden, denen ich sie vorgesetzt habe, dann weiß ich, dass diese enttäuscht wären, wenn ich aufhören würde und außerdem von Zeit zu Zeit ist es wieder recht lustig das Schreiben und nachher bin ich stolz auf mich, dass ich es endlich geschafft habe ein Kapitel fertig zu bekommen. Leider ist dieses etwas kürzer geworden. Ich verliere langsam den Überblick. So viele Details, die ich immer beachten muss (Kopf hochrot. Stirn pulsiert. Endeffekt: Hirn explodiert. Angenehmes Gefühl. Ihr solltet das auch mal probieren), können wirklich anstrengend sein. Und nun endlich zu den Reviews.

Bedanke mich für alle Reviewer. Das baut echt auf. Ich werde versuchen mir wieder einen Betaleser anzuschaffen. Ich hasse es nämlich Absätze zu machen. Nun zu den Reviews von anettemargarette, laser-jet, Kathleen Potter und Neville Longbottom:

**anettemargarette:**

**Hi liebes (**ärgerliche Anmerkung des Autors: ich bin ein ER KEINE SIE)**  
  
Tu mir bitte einen Gefallen und baue nach jedem "Satz" einen "Absatz" ein.  
Wenn jemand neues antwortet "Absatz"  
  
wenn du 5 "Sätze" geschrieben hast "Absatz".  
  
Um das besser zu verstehen, könntest du ja mal deine Story unter aufrufen und dir den längsten Absatz nehmen und lesen! Da ist ja de bello gallico von cäsar im original noch Augenschonender!  
  
Versuch doch mal den text Betalesen zu lassen, vor allem wegen der Absätze!  
**

**Ein gutes Beispiel ist da die Story L'autre papa schau einfach mal rein.  
Eventuell frag mal den Autor, wie er das mit den Absätzen hinkriegt.  
  
Gruß Anette**

Kommentar: Werde ich mir merken. Danke für den Rat. Wie gesagt, ich bin erst 12 sieben achtel Jahre alt und das ist meine erste lange Geschichte (Verweis auf meine Shortstory: Wahnsinnig?) . Ich habe noch nicht so viel Erfahrung. Da muss ich mir wohl von den „alten Füchsen"auf die Sprünge helfen lassen.

**laser-jet**

**(Nein das ist nicht war! Ich verlange Schmerzensgeld, wenn ihr verlangt, dass ich so etwas schreiben soll. Dafür erwarte ich aber Reviews, tonnenweise.)  
Review tonnenweise ablad. Das einzige was mich an der Geschichte furchtbar stört sind die ständigen Kommentare. Schreib sie an Anfang oder ans Ende.**

Kommentar: Bis jetzt störte es noch keinen. Ich werde mir deinen Rat zu Herzen nehmen. Alle Kommentare kann ich vielleicht nicht verbannen (das würde mir meinen Spaß nehmen), aber zumindest einen Teil.

**Kathleen Potter**

**Tachen !  
Oh mein Gott das war sehr sehr lang!! So das war einfach genial und der Oberhammer! Tja ich glaube du solltest nicht alle Unterrichtsstunden aufschreiben weil das dann zu lang würd und es dann zu anstrengend würd das zu lesen! Also echt ich kann dich ja irgendwie verstehen das du z.B. Liebesszenen nicht so gerne schreibst aber du bist ja auch ein Junge und ich schätze mal du stehst nicht so auf Romantik? Ich schreibe dir ja auch  
Kommis aber dafür hätte ich doch gerne das du mein erstes Kapitel liest sonst kommt Drohung lol!  
  
bis dann  
  
bye  
  
kathleen potter  
  
wink**

Kommentar Autor: Erst mal danke für dein Review, Katha. Deine Reviews sind immer die Erfrischungen für Zwischendurch, wenn meinem Gehirn gerade nicht einfallen will, wie es weitergehen soll. Tja, ich bin kein Fan von Romantik. Ich gebe es zu. Das was mich am meisten daran stört, dass es sich bei mir immer so blöd anhört. Übrigens ich habe bei deiner Geschichte schon reviewt. Ich zitiere:

_**Hi, Kath  
Ja, der Prolog oder Inhaltsangabe, wie mans will ist gut geschrieben. Danke für dein Review bei meiner Story. Ich werde rasch weiterschreiben.  
Ich hoffe du datest bald ab.  
  
Mfg, Goldener Junge**_

**Neville Longbottom**

**"Voll krass", um es mit Rons Worten auszudrücken. Schnell weiter schreiben.  
Bin süchtig danach behämmert dreinschau  
  
Tschau, Neville**

Anmerkung Autor: Danke, Danke Rosen auf mich zuflieg und mich verbeug Schön, das du süchtig danach bist. Das wollte ich auch erreichen.

**Kapitel 4:**

**Ein Liebestrank und seine ungeahnten Folgen ,die erste Unterrichtswoche und ein Begräbnis, welches noch lange nicht das Letzte für Harry sein wird**

Hand in Hand, schritten Sarah und Harry die Gänge entlang zu dem Klassenzimmer in dem Zaubertränke stattfinden würde.

Harry hoffte, dass er sich bei seiner Schwester im Unterricht besser anstellen würde, als unter Snapes Hakennase, seinen fettigen, schwarzen Haaren und seinen eiskalten Bemerkungen über den Tod Sirius oder über seine Eltern.

Außer, dass Harry doch Unterricht bei Snape hatte (Theorie Nekromantie, Schwarze Magie) an dieser Schule und er nicht einmal in den Ferien Ruhe von diesem Schleimbeutel von einem Professor hatte, fühlte er sich glänzend.

Er hatte den Schmerz wegen Sirius Tod und seine Selbstmitleidstouren überwunden, hatte mit Sarah zusammengefunden, wenn auch noch nicht offiziell und sie es sich auch noch nicht wirklich gestanden hatten und würde nun den ganzen Sommer und das nächste Jahr mit Sarah verbringen, da sie ja nach Hogwarts wechselte.

Nun konnte ihn nichts mehr erschüttern. Seine kleine Welt war wieder heile. (und ich gedenke es noch nicht ganz SO schnell zu verändern)

Als sie dann endlich vor dem Klassenzimmer standen, läutete dann auch schon die Glocke zum Stundenbeginn.

Mandy war noch nicht da und so warteten die beiden und die restlichen Schüler vor dem Raum. Jeder Partikular hatte Zaubertränke und somit war auch Nekro anwesend. Dieser stand gelangweilt an einer Wand, einen Fuß gegen die Wand gestützt, während er genüsslich Harry und Sarah mit Blicken löcherte. Harry war nicht behaglich unter dessen Blicken und ein Schauer fuhr Harry über den Rücken bei solch kalten Augen, und so drehte er sich rasch um. Unbewusst drückte er die Hand Sarahs stärker.

Nach dem auch der letzte Schüler erschienen war, schritt Sarah gut gelaunt in das Klassenzimmer. Sie hatte Nekro keines Blickes gewürdigt. Umso mehr war ihr aufgefallen, wie Harry leicht zu zittern anfing und eine leichte Gänsehaut bekam. Sie wusste jedoch nicht woher sie so plötzlich gekommen war.

Die Lehrerin war den Schülern schon seit der ersten Stunde, in der Harrys Zusammenbruch war sympathisch gewesen.

Als Mandy vor sich hinträllernd im Klassenzimmer erschien, flötete sie:"So, holt nun eure Bücher heraus, wir brauen heute einen Täuschungstrank. Wer kann mir etwas darüber sagen. Wenn nicht, dann werde ich es euch sagen. Keine Angst, ich lass euch schon nicht mit diesen trockenen Büchern allein."

Sie lachte kurz auf und blickte dann fragend in die Runde. Ihr Blick blieb an Harry haften. Diesem rutschte das Herz in die Hose. Er wusste wie der Trank funktionierte.

Stotternd fing er an zu sprechen:"Der Täuschungstrank bewirkt soweit ich gelesen habe, dass demjenigen, der den Trank zu sich nimmt, eine surreale Welt vorgegaukelt wird. Dies wird zum Beispiel verwendet, bei schwer kranken und leidenden Menschen, denn diese spüren die Schmerzen in dieser anderen Welt nicht. Man sollte in jedem Fall immer den Gegentrank parat haben, denn er kann nur so wieder zurückgeholt werden."

Hier hörte er auf zu sprechen. Im ersten Moment war seine Schwester überrascht doch so eine detaillierte Anleitung gehört zu haben über die Auswirkungen des Trankes.

Dann fing sie an zu lächeln und sagte:"Sehr gut gemacht, kleiner Bruder"Harry errötete erstens wegen dem Kompliment und zweitens weil er das kleiner Bruder nicht gewöhnt war. Er hörte meistens nur: Harry, Junge (Vernon), Bursche (Vernon), Missgeburt (Vernon), Abnormaler (Vernon [das Potenzial was Onkel Vernon an Namen für Harry einfällt ist anscheinend unerschöpflich), Potty (Malfoy: Potty und sein Wiesel), Potter (alle möglichen und Voldie), Mr. Potter (meist die Lehrer)..., aber kleiner Bruder war etwas komplett neues für ihn, aber es gefiel ihm und so antwortete er mit einem verschmitztem lächeln:" Danke, große Schwester"

Alle anderen Schüler hatten den Wortaustausch gebannt mitverfolgt, beklagten sich aber nicht weiter (wen würde das auch schon stören), da der Unterricht weiterging. Sie bereiteten die Zutaten vor, mischten sie in der richtigen Reinfolge in den Kessel, kochten den Trank eine viertel Stunde, rührten ein paar mal gegen den Uhrzeigersinn und der Trank war fertig. Er hatte bei Harry und Sarah als einzigen eine perfekt dunkelrote Konsistenz, wie er eigentlich aussehen sollte.

Am Ende füllten sie alle noch ein wenig in Fläschchen und gaben sie ab. Harry wollte schon aus dem Zimmer eilen, als die Stunde vorbei war, als ihn Mandys Stimme zurückrief. Diese deutete ihm an sich an den Lehrertisch zu setzen. Etwas verwundert, lies Harry sich in der ersten Reihe auf dem Tisch nieder. Eine kurze Zeit lang, schritt Mandy im Raum auf und ab und setzte dauernd wieder neu an, da ihr Stimme andauernd versagte.

Harry wollte gerade aufstehen, als sie endlich ihre Stimme gefunden hatte:"Harry, ich bin so froh, dass ich dich endlich kennen lerne. Du weist gar nicht wie schlimm es ist einen Verwandten zwar zu haben und zu wissen, dass es ihn gibt, aber nicht zu ihm dürfen. Du hast schon so viel Leid in deinem Leben gehabt. Ich wünsche mir, dass du glücklich wirst. Du weist ja sicherlich, dass Sarah dich sehr gerne hat. Wahrscheinlich noch mehr als gerne. Bald, wird es wahrscheinlich so weit sein, dass ihr beide bereit seid, wenn ihr wollt weiterzugehen. Ich würde dir gerne bei der Vorbereitung helfen. Kicher."

„Was ist da daran so lustig?", fragte Harry empört.

„Na ja, es ist nur komisch. Ich höre mich an wie ein Pärchenberater. Ich sollte mich erst mal darum kümmern selber einen Freund zu bekommen, als meinem kleinen Bruder Tipps zu geben. Seit meiner Schulzeit, hatte ich überhaupt nichts mehr mit solchen Problemen zu tun. Ich bin ein wenig aus der Übung. Nun zurück zum Thema. Was ich dir sagen will ist, dass ihr würdet ein wunderschönes Paar abgeben würdet. Hab den Mut sie zu fragen, ob sie Lust auf ein Essen zu zweit hat. Seine Traumfrau trifft man nur einmal im Leben und wenn man diese Chance verpasst, ärgert man sich sein ganzes Leben lang darüber." Dabei blitzten ihre Augen kurz amüsiert auf, doch sie blieb komplett ernst.

„Gerade du, Harry hast schon so viel ertragen müssen. Dir sollte ein wenig Freude im Leben gegönnt sein.", sagte sie noch weiter und entließ ihn mit einer einfachen Handbewegung.

Als er gerade im Türrahmen stand, sagte sie noch:" Ach ja, Harry. Willst du nicht vielleicht dieses hässliche Stück Draht loswerden. Du würdest ohne ihr deinem Vater viel ähnlicher sehen und außerdem würde es dir ohne sowieso besser stehen. Und die Mädchen würden nur so auf dich fliegen (bildhaft vorstell: Riesige Menschenschlange. Vorne eine Kassa auf der steht: Harry Potter Verleih: Date 5 Galeonen die Stunde, Unteren Regionen 50 Galeonen. Schecks werden nicht angenommen)"

Harry blickte verblüfft und sagte was er dachte:" Aber, ich bin doch ein Blindfisch (extra für meinen Freund Florian. Keine Ahnung ob es dieses Wort überhaupt gibt) ohne Brille."

„Ach, das kann ich in sekundenschnelle beheben. Wahrscheinlich gehen dir diese „Gurkenglaseln"eh schon auf den Wecker. Sie fallen dir ja andauernd wenn du mit Flohpulver reist hinunter und zerbrechen dir dann. Lass mich mal machen."

Sie zog ihren Zauberstab, hob Harrys Brille weg von seinen Augen, begutachtete sie ein letztes Mal und warf sie dann in die Luft und lies sie mit einem einfachen Reduktor in tausende Teilchen verpuffen.

Nachdem dieses Problem beseitigt war, hob sie ihren Zauberstab, zielte auf Harrys Augen und sprach leise eine Formel, die Harry nicht verstand. Sofort klärte sich seine Sicht. Von jedem Wimpernschlag an sah er besser. Am Ende sah er besser als jemals zuvor. Er konnte jedes kleinste Detail wahrnehmen.

Glücklich warf er sich in die Arme seiner Schwester. Diese tätschelte ihm nur den Rücken und schickte ihn dann zum Mittagessen.

Das Essen schmeckte wie immer köstlich. Er war überglücklich. Ihm fielen sehr wohl die vielen Blicke der Mädchen auf, die ihn nun mit unverhohlenem Interesse begutachteten, doch er hatte nur Augen für Sarah. Alle anderen waren ihm egal.

Der Appetit verging ihm aber gründlich, als ein nachtschwarzer Rabe, der sehr Unheil verkündend aussah, in die Halle schwebte. Er trug einen roten Umschlag, der verdächtig nach einem Heuler aussah. Der Vogel nahm Harry ins Visier und schmiss den Heuler dann direkt in seine Hände.

Geschockt blickte Harry auf das Stück Pergament. Vorsichtig und mit zittrigen Fingern öffnete er es.

Sofort erhob sich eine schaurige Stimme über die Halle, die fast nur aus Zischlauten bestand: „Harry Potter, bald wirst du mir gehören. Tauche bis Sonnenuntergang auf, in meiner Festung, oder der Wieselkönig, seine Frau und deren Kinder müssen sterben. Zuvor werden meine treuen Todesser aber sicher noch Spaß haben wollen."

Ein grausames Lachen ertönte, welches einem Schauer über den Rücken fahren lies.

„Komme alleine, denn sonst währe es ihr Todesurteil. Dein letzter Angriff auf mich wird Folgen haben, Potter. Bald wirst auch du das zeitliche Segnen und meiner Macht wird nichts mehr im Wege stehen. Der alte Narr von Dumbledore hat keine Chance dich zu verstecken. Du bist die letzte Hoffnung der Welt und wenn du endlich weg bist, dann wird sich mir niemand mehr in den Weg stellen, Potter und ich werde regieren und so ein strahlender Held wie du, POTTER, wird mich nicht lange aufhalten können."

Auch ohne dass dabei stand, wer den Heuler verfasst hatte, wusste Harry nach den ersten Worten, dass der Brief von Voldemort kam. Alle Mädchen und Jungen und auch die Lehrer blickten Harry nun geschockt an. Es war mucksmäuschenstill.

Die Stille wurde nur durch ein leises knistern des Briefes unterbrochen, der in Flammen aufgegangen war. Erst jetzt realisierte Harry, was geschehen war.

Im nächsten Moment, war er wie von der Tarantel gestochen aufgesprungen und war aus der Halle gestürmt. Sein Weg führte direkt zu Dumbledores Lehrerbüro.

Die Halle überfüllte derweil lautes Gemurmel und teilweise hysterisches Geschrei, doch kein Lehrer dachte auch nur im Entferntesten daran sich Aufmerksamkeit zu verschaffen. Sie waren selbst noch zu geschockt über die Botschaft des dunklen Lords.

Als Harry vor Albus Büro ankam, war die Tür noch verschlossen. Er musste aber nicht lange warten und der alte Mann kam den Gang entlang geschritten. Sein Gesicht, war zu einer ernsten Miene verzogen. Ohne Worte, schritt er an ihm vorbei und öffnete mit einem Schlenker seiner Hand die Tür.

Drinnen bat Dumbledore Harry sich hinzusetzen. Harry folgte still dieser Aufforderung. Nervös saß er dann in dem tiefen gepolsterten Sessel mit der hohen Rückenlehne, sodass er von hinten gar nicht zu sehen war.

Ihm brannten Fragen und auf der Zunge und Schuldgefühle plagten ihn, dass schon wieder Leute wegen ihm leiden mussten und so begann er endlich zu sprechen:"Professor was machen wir jetzt. Schon wieder muss jemand herhalten. Können wir das nicht einfach beenden und mich ausliefern. Es wird sich schon noch jemand finden lassen, der Lord Voldemort später besiegen kann."

Dumbledore blickten seinen Schüler geschockt an. Langsam mit bedächtiger Wortwahl, fing er an zu sprechen:" Erstens: Harry, du darfst ruhig Albus zu mir sagen. Ich hatte noch keinen Schüler, der so oft in meinem Büro vorgeladen war wegen wirklich ernsten Dingen. Die Rumtreiber waren zwar öfter als du hier Harry, aber das waren eher nur wieder elendige Versuche des Hausmeisters die vier von der Schule fliegen zu lassen.

Zweitens: Harry, es mag sein, dass schon einige haben sterben müssen, obwohl ich bezweifle wegen dir, denn einzig Voldemort und seine Schergen sind daran Schuld, aber sieh es einmal so: Nehmen wir an, Voldemort hätte dich damals töten können, hätte er dann aufgehört den Menschen Leid zu bereiten? Nein. Tom ist zu besessen, als dass er einfach aufhören würde. Selbst wenn wir dich ausliefern würden, was ich natürlich nicht vorhabe, würde er dich und Ron und seine Familie töten und anschließend Stolz und voller Grausamkeit der Öffentlichkeit präsentieren: Seht her, hier ist euer Held, der mir den Untergang bereiten sollte. Hier habt ihr seine Leiche und die seiner besten Freunde. Und wenn du tot wärst, würde die Schreckensherrschaft erst richtig beginnen. Voldemort wäre gestärkt durch deinen Fall und würde weiter machen. Wir hätten ihm nichts mehr entgegen zu setzen. Du weist es wahrscheinlich nicht, aber Harry, du bist der Mensch, der den Leuten Hoffnung gibt weiterzumachen. Allein durch dich, behalten die Leute den Willen zu kämpfen. Du gibst ihnen die Kraft und die Stärke."Nach dieser Rede, holte er erst mal Luft. Leise flüsternd fügte er noch hinzu:"Und bitte stürz dich nicht in die Gefahr."

Harry hatte sich alles stumm mit angehört. Alles ergab einen Sinn. Es war wirklich so, wie Dumbledore es ihm gerade erläutert hatte, aber was sollte er nun machen? Einfach warten und nichts tun. Hier drinnen sitzen und warten, bis ihm die Leichen von Ron und seinen Eltern zugeschickt werden?

„Profess... ähm Albus, was tun wir jetzt? Wissen sie wo Voldemorts Festung ist und wie wir sie befreien können?", fragte Harry. Dumbledore seufzte auf, erleichtert darüber, dass seine Rede einen Sinn hatte, aber fuhr dann ernst wieder fort:" Nein. Tut mir Leid, Harry. Wir werden zwar alles uns mögliche tun und den Orden informieren, aber ich habe nicht fiel Hoffnung, denn die Weasleys, werden in DER Festung festgehalten. Sie wird die Schlangengrube genannt. Wir hatten schon einmal jemanden hingeschickt, um jemanden zu befreien, aber dieser ist nie wieder zurückgekehrt. Und noch dazu, die Festung wechselt von Zeit zu Zeit ihren Platz. Die Todesser wissen auch nicht wo sie liegt. Wenn sie gerufen werden, dann apparieren sie einfach hin. Somit wäre die Möglichkeit alles über Severus ablaufen zu lassen auch zunichte. Harry war erschrocken Dumbledore so schwach zu sehen. Wenn selbst er sich keine Hoffnung mehr machte, dann war es wohl verloren. Jetzt hieß es abwarten und schauen, ob Dumbledore irgendwelche Informationen bekam. Ohne ein weiteres Wort verlies er das Büro seines Lehrers.

Langsam schritt er mit schlurfenden Schritten die endlosen Gänge entlang. Seine Kehle war zugeschnürt. Mit ziemlicher Sicherheit, wurde Ron gerade gefoltert und das nur wegen ihm. Er seufzte auf. Aber Dumbledore hatte Recht. Er durfte sich nicht unnötig in Gefahr bringen, obwohl ihn das untätige Warten fast um den Verstand brachte.

Total in Gedanken versunken, stieß er mit jemandem zusammen. Erschrocken blickte er auf. Dort sah er in das Gesicht eines jungen Mannes seines Alters. Er hatte schwarze Haare, kleine Locken darin und war mittelgroß und machte einen eher schwachen, besserwisserischen, angeberischen Eindruck. Es war Andre Pugne aus der Zauberstablose Magie Unterrichtsstunde, der dem Lehrer erklärt hatte, dass Harry seine Rückendeckung vernachlässigt hatte.

Harry nuschelte ein „Entschuldigung", und wollte weitergehen, als er zurückgehalten wurde. „Du bist Harry Potter, oder? Meine Eltern sind auch im Orden. Vielleicht werden wir Freunde?", fragte die Stimme. Harry drehte sich um. Der Typ wirkte eigentlich recht sympathisch. Vielleicht ein bisschen zu aufdringlich. „Ja, warum nicht. Lass mich jetzt nur kurz allein. Ich habe ziemlich sicher einen alten Freund verloren. Lass mir ein wenig Zeit", und damit rauschte Harry davon.

Die nächste Stunde: Zaubersprüche verlief relativ normal wie auf Hogwarts. Der kleine Flitwick kam in das Klassenzimmer. Den Rest der Stunde studierten sie einige Zaubersprüche in der Theorie wie zum Beispiel: Aegis, ein Schild, dass einen rundum bedeckte und stärker war als der Pluteus; den nutus Zauber, bei dem für 10 Sekunden die Schwerkraft für den Menschen der ihn ausgesprochen hatte, außer Kraft setzte, sodass man unmenschliche Sprünge machen konnte und den Unsichtbarkeitszauber. Danach läutete ohnehin schon die Glocke und bevor sie verschwanden, sagte noch die piepsige Stimme Flitwicks, dass sie in der nächsten Stunde nur ihre Zauberstäbe mitbrauchten.

Den Rest des Nachmittags bis zum Abendessen verbrachte er in der Bibliothek und brütete über alten verstaubten Wälzern, die um die dunklen Künste, Nekromantie (Totenbeschwörung...) und andere Sachen, die an der Grenze der Legalität standen, handelten. Er sog das Wissen nur so in sich auf, denn er würde es brauchen, sowohl gegen Voldemort als auch gegen dieses Monster, welches seine Eltern erwähnt hatten, von dem er nicht einmal wusste, was es war und außerdem, war es die einzige Möglichkeit sich von dem Gedanken, dass Ron in diesem Moment gefoltert wird, abzulenken.

Er fand noch viele andere interessanten Dinge heraus, wie zum Beispiel, dass ein Nekromant, der letzte war übrigens Grindewald selbst, Tote Skelette, sogenannte Schrecken (gepanzerte Skelette mit Schwertern) und noch andere Untote und Dämonen, die einem im Kampf gegen jemanden hilfreich waren beschwören konnte. Außerdem fand er heraus, dass gegen diese „Tierchen"keine Todesflüche nutzen, sondern nur Explosionszauber, da sie bereits tot waren.

Eine Zeit lang, schaffte Harry es ganz gut sich auf das Buch zu konzentrieren und einige Informationen in sich aufzusaugen, doch nach einiger Zeit, schwenkten seine Gedanken immer wieder zu Ron und seiner Familie. Warum musste es immer nur seine Freunde sein? Warum konnte er sich nicht stellen und dem Wahnsinn ein Ende bereiten?

Weil du noch nicht bereit bist, sagte Harry eine innere Stimme und er wusste, dass sie Recht hatte. Es mag zwar sein, dass Harry sehr viele neue Kräfte hatte, aber noch nicht richtig und versiert damit umgehen konnte und ihm noch die nötige Praxis fehlte um in einem direkten Duell mit Voldemort überhaupt zu überleben.

Harry war schon sehr gespannt auf die Stunde bei Snape nach dem Abendmahl. Er würde Nekromantie im Kampf gegen Voldemort verwenden. Alles was legal war, würde er verwende, solange er das Talent dazu hatte, oder man es erlernen konnte.

Während Harry mit seiner Nase hinter den verstaubten Büchern steckte, hatte das Abendessen bereits begonnen. Harry merkte es gar nicht und las die ganze Zeit hoch interessiert in einem Buch von Sirius Privatbibliothek über Animagie, die Kunst sich in ein Tier zu verwandeln.

Hermione freute sich sehr, als Harry nicht zum Essen erschien. Das war die einmalige Chance. Sie schnappte sich einen Kelch und stürmte damit aus der Halle. Sie hatte diesen Plan, den sie gleich in die Tat umsetzen würde genau vor Augen. Sie rannte die Gänge entlang zu dem verlassenen Klassenzimmer. Dort lies sie sich vor dem Kessel nieder. Noch immer schwebten leicht rote Dampfschwaden im Raum herum. Sie nahm einen alten, verbogenen und mittlerweile verrosteten Schöpflöffel zur Hand und schöpfte ein wenig dieser Brühe in den Kelch.

So schnell es ging, ohne dass sie etwas verschüttete, ging sie die vielen Gänge zur Bibliothek entlang. Sie hoffte ihn dort vorzufinden. Und tatsächlich. Dort saß er in einer Ecke, tief über ein Buch gebeugt.

Sie trat leise auf ihn zu und flüsterte von hinter ihm:"Harry, willst du nicht vielleicht etwas Trinken? Du bist doch sicher durstig."Harry murrte irgendetwas, nahm dann aber doch den Kelch in die Hand und leerte ihn in einem Zug. Zuerst passierte gar nichts. Dann schossen plötzlich rote Dampfschwaden aus seinen Ohren. Sie machten das Geräusch einer Dampflokomotive. Plötzlich hörte es auf. Das einzige was blieb war so ein komisches glitzern in Harrys Augen. Er blickte auf zu Hermione.

„Oh, mamamia, schaut die heute heiß aus. Ich will sie in den Armen halten", schoss es durch Harrys Kopf. Langsam näherte er sich ihr. Als er sie fast berührte, stockte er in der Bewegung. „Warum, tat er das? Er war glücklich mit Sarah. Sie war seine Freundin. Aber Hermione sieht so verdammt heiß aus... , aber sie ist deine beste Freundin, denk nicht einmal daran." Der innere Kampf dauerte lange. Er näherte sich ihr immer wieder, hielt dann inne, zuckte wieder zurück.

Hermione wusste, dass Harry in sich drinnen einen Kampf mit sich ausfocht. Einerseits, war da die Macht des Liebestranks, ohnehin schon die doppelte Dosis, als die die normal verwendet wurde, und trotzdem, kämpfte er verbissen mit sich selbst. Sie wusste, wenn sie Harry besitzen wollte, musste sie wohl nachhelfen. Verführerisch klimperte sie mit den Augen.

Diesmal leckte Harry sich über die Zunge. Seine Gedanken schrien:"Küss sie doch", doch sein Herz, stellte sich quer: „Warum, ich liebe sie nicht."„Du liebst sie sehr wohl, schrien seine Gedanken."„Tu ich nicht"„Tust du doch" „Nein!"„Doch!"

„Nein!!!!!!", schrie Harry laut auf. Mit einem Mal verschwand das glitzern in Harrys Augen. Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn. Geschockt blickte Hermione auf Harry. Was hatte SIE da nur angerichtet. Wenn das Band der Liebe Harry und Sarah so stark verband, konnte nicht einmal ein Liebestrank etwas anrichten. Sofort, war sie sich ihrem Fehler bewusst. Wenn sie sich jetzt nicht rechtfertigen würde, dann würde sogar ihre Freundschaft zerbrechen, etwas was sie von vorn herein versucht hatte zu verhindern. Sie fing an zu stottern:"Harry, es ...es tut mit Leid."Sie fing an zu schluchzen.

Mit einem Mal, war Harry klar was Sache war. Hermione, seine beste Freundin, mit der er so viele Abenteuer überstanden hatte, hatte ihn manipuliert, mithilfe eines Zaubers oder Tranks... Der Kelch von gerade eben.

Er sprang auf von seinem Sessel. Der Tisch kippte samt Büchern und Notizen um. Mit einem Mal, rannte er so schnell er konnte aus der Bibliothek. Seine Gedanken rasten. Seine beste Freundin, hatte versucht seine Liebe zu erzwingen. Er zweifelte daran, ob sie wirklich seine beste Freundin war. War sie vielleicht wirklich nur bei ihm, weil er Harry Potter, der Retter der Welt war, und nicht weil sie ihn mochte, wie er wirklich war.

Hatte der Sprechende Hut immer Recht gehabt mit dem Satz: In Slytherin wirst du noch echte Freunde finden. Wäre er in Slytherin wirklich besser aufgehoben gewesen? Das gleiche hatte sein Erzrivale Draco Malfoy auch immer gesagt:"Wenigstens habe ich nicht zwei Freunde die einen immer in Gefahr bringen"

Hatten der sprechende Hut und Malfoy wirklich Recht gehabt, waren sie wirklich seine waren Freunde oder waren sie einfach nur daran interessiert ein wenig von seinem Ruhm abzubekommen? Er wusste es nicht. Er lief durch das Schlossportal ins freie hinaus. Am ganzen Körper zitternd setzte er sich auf die Ländereien und sah hinauf zu dem vollen Mond, der ihn spöttisch auszulachen schien.

Seine Gedanken schwirrten ziellos herum. Nutzen ihn seine Freunde wirklich nur aus? Schweigend saß er da und starrte in die Nacht. Später blickte er dann einmal auf die Uhr und stellte erschrocken fest, dass es bereits 19 Uhr 28 war. Um halb, begann doch seine Stunde. Wie von der Nadel gestochen, sprang er auf und stürmte los. Gerade kam er zu dem Klassenzimmer, als Snape mit wehendem Umhang drinnen verschwand und ihm die Tür vor der Nase zuknallte. Harry klopfte an, wartete auf das herein und verschwand dann in dem Klassenzimmer. Snape blickte ihn an, als ob er einem Knallrümpfigen Kröter gegenüberstand an.

„Na, Potter. Geben sie uns doch noch die Ehre an diesem Kurs teilzunehmen, oder fühlt er sich zu fein, wie sein missratener Vater, rechtzeitig zum Unterricht zu kommen?"

Er blickte ihn hasserfüllt an. Harry kochte innerlich vor Wut. Äußerlich jedoch, hielt er seine Fassade aufrecht und lies sich nichts anmerken. Ein wenig erstaunt darüber, und einen Wutausbruch erwartend, wartete Snape, doch nichts kam.

Der Junge schien sich doch ein wenig zu konzentrieren um nicht bei jeder Kleinigkeit an die Decke zu gehen. Hatte vielleicht Okklumentik bei ihm doch einen Sinn gehabt. Aber er dachte nicht weiter darüber nach, sondern fing an die sehr kurze Namensliste vorzulesen:"Potter, Harry"„Das war es", fragte er sich. Erstaunt blickte er sich im Klassenzimmer um. Gerade von den Anhängern des Lords oder eher den Mitläufern hätte er erwartet, dass sie dieses Fach wählen würden... doch nichts.

Anscheinend, stellten sich diese Arschkriecher immer auf die Seite des Gewinners, wo sie glauben, dass er es sein wird. Aber eines wunderte ihn sehr:"Potter, der Liebling Dumbledore wollte die höchste und gefährlichste Schwarze Magie lernen, nämlich Tote zu beschwören?", aber statt weiter leise nachzudenken, richtete er seine Frage einfach an den Jungen:

"Potter, sind sie sich sicher, dass sie Nekromantie lernen wollen, Sie als Dumbledores Liebling. Sie, der strahlende Held, der Retter der Schlammblüter", fügte er noch spöttisch hinzu. Erneut stand Harrys Wand um seine Gedanken herum nahe daran zu zerbröckeln, doch sie hielt stand."

„Ja, Sir", antwortete Harry trotzig. Ohne weitere Umschweife fing Snape an:"So, Potter was wissen sie über Nekromantie?"

Eigentlich hätte er keine Antwort erwartet von dem ach so unangetasteten Junge, doch zu seiner Überraschung fing dieser an wie ein Buch herunter zu leiern:"Die Nekromantie ist Hauptsächlich Beschwörung von Skeletten oder Schrecken als Krieger. Jeder der Nekromantie anwendet, der wird einen starken Sog spüren, der ihn langsam auf die dunkle Seite ziehen wird, wenn er nicht stark genug ist. Der letzte Nekromant war Grindewald und es gab bis jetzt nur insgesamt 4 Leute, die das Zeug dazu hatten: Salazar Slytherin, Grindelwald, Dumbledore, obwohl er das nie tun würde und mich selbst."Damit schloss er. Snape blickte ihn geschockt an.

Den Schock, dass er etwas antworten konnte, hatte er schon lange verarbeitet, doch, dass Potter ein Nekromant war, schien ihn ordentlich aus der Fassung zu bringen. Mit krächzender Stimme, sagte er, jeglichen kalten Touch verloren:"Potter, wollen sie damit behaupten, dass sie ein Nekromant sind und auch schon praktisch damit umgegangen sind?"

„Nein, Sir. Ich möchte es aber lernen", sagte Harry.

Mit einem Mal, begann sich eine Wut in Snape zu bilden und er schrie:"Was bilden sie sich eigentlich ein? Sie jagen mir da einen riesigen Schrecken ein, indem sie sagen, sie sind Nekromant und dann stimmt es noch nicht einmal. Sie kommen doch ganz nach ihrem Vater."

„Sir, ich bin noch kein Nekromant, doch ich möchte es lernen und ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich es kann. Außerdem brauche ich es im Kampf gegen Voldemort. Es wäre ein Triumpf im Ärmel"

Snape blickte ihn erneut leicht geschockt an. Dann fuhr er in an, dass er den dunklen Lord nicht beim Namen nennen dürfe, das dürfen nur die Leute, die ihm ebenbürtig waren. Aber er musste feststellen, dass der Junge Recht hatte. Dumbledore hatte ihm berichtet, dass der Junge der einzige war, der den dunklen Lord töten konnte und so hatte er wirklich eine zusätzliche Chance, obwohl er bezweifelte, dass Potter eine reelle Möglichkeit hatte.

„Nun gut, Potter. Normalerweise würde es hier nur die Theorie geben, doch da sie gegen den Lord gewappnet sein müssen und der einzige Schüler sind, werde ich sie, solange Dumbledore damit einverstanden ist in der Praxis unterrichten. Ich werde sie darin anweisen, denn nicht einmal ich kann sie anwenden. Der Sog wie sie zuerst sagten, würde mich auf die andere Seite ziehen. Die Stunde ist hiermit beendet und nun verschwinden sie, ich möchte mir noch einen halbwegs schönen Abend machen, nachdem ich sie gesehen habe."

Damit rauschte er aus dem Raum. Verblüfft blickte Harry seinem Professor nach. Heute war die Stunde nicht mal so schlimm gewesen und sie hatte ihn auf andere Gedanken gebracht. Langsam schritt er die Treppen empor zu dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Dort wartete auch schon Andre, doch er wimmelte ihn ab, indem er ihm sagte, er wolle sich hinlegen. Unbewusst legte er einen Zauber über die Tür, der alle am hereinkommen hindern würde außer Sarah.

Geschafft vom heutigen Tag, schmiss er sich in die Federn und schlief sofort darauf ein, mit heftigen Albträumen und darüber, wie seine Freundschaft mit Hermione weiter gehen sollte.

Sarah kam in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie hatte ihren Schatz von Nekromantie abholen wollen (sie konnte nicht verstehen, warum er dieses Fach belegt hatte), doch er war schon weg gewesen.

Eine große Traube hatte sich um die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer gebildet. Sie fragte in die Menge, was denn los sei. Aufgeregt fingen sie an zu schnattern. Sie fing einzelne Wortfetzen auf und setzte sie zu einem Satz zusammen, der einen Sinn ergab: Die Türe war abgeschlossen und keiner konnte sie öffnen. Sie schritt darauf zu, drückte die Klinke hinunter. Die Tür öffnete sich mit einem leisen Klick. Sofort wollten alle hineinströmen um ihn auszufragen warum er in Nekromantie ging, doch als der erste den Türrahmen überschritt, wurde er durch eine riesige Kraft zurück gegen die Schüler geworfen. Vorsichtig nicht auf die anderen achtend, ging sie einen Schritt über die Schwelle. Sie ließ der Zauber problemlos hinein. Erleichtert atmete sie auf. Leise schloss sie die Tür und ließ ein Licht an ihrem Finger leuchten. Sie zog sich im Schein des Fingers um und legte sich ins Bett. Gerade war sie an der Schwelle ins Traumland, als sie hörte, wie Harry neben ihr flüsterte:" Du hast gerade eben wunderschön ausgeschaut."Nun war wieder ein regelmäßiges Atmen Harrys zuhören. Er war eingeschlafen. Sie musste schmunzeln. Er hatte sie beobachtet beim umziehen, doch sie war ihm nicht böse.

Wenn sie wüsste, wie viel ihm an ihr lag, was man sehr deutlich durch den Liebestrank gesehen hatte. Sanft glitt sie ins Reich der Träume. Nachdem Sarah sich zu Harry gelegt hatte, schliefen sie beide traumlos bis zum nächsten Tag.

Am nächsten Morgen, wachte Harry früh auf. Sanft entledigte er sich Sarahs Arm und zog sich seinen Trainingsanzug an, der angenehm kühlend war. Er schlich sich aus dem Raum und fing an draußen auf den Ländereien vor dem Schloss zu laufen. Er machte Stretching und andere Dehnübungen und als er fertig war mit seinem allmorgendlichen Training, ging er unter die Dusche.

Es war noch immer viel zu früh für das Frühstück und die Gänge waren noch relativ kühl und zugig, und so schlich er sich in die Bibliothek und begann dort nach Zaubern zu suchen, die ihm nützlich sein könnten am heutigen Tag bei Brian, da dieser ihn sicher wieder zu einem Duell herausfordern würde, um seine Schnelligkeit bei Zauberstablosen Zaubern zu verbessern.

Er fand ein paar interessante Flüche wie zum Beispiel: conversatio, der den Gegner, sozusagen umkehrte, sodass dieser ihn nicht mehr angriff, oder den Ligature Zauber, der einen mit durchsichtigen, starken Seilen fesselte, oder der Solutus Zauber, der einen Gegner, wenn man ihn erwischte einschlafen ließ. Dies waren auch schon fast alle, doch er fand noch zwei sehr interessante: den Immuto Zauber, der den Zauberstab eines anderen zum Beispiel in eine Gummiwurst verwandelte, oder den Exploding Wand Zauber, der den Zauberstab des Gegners explodieren lies, was allerdings in einem fairen Duell nicht sehr gerne gesehen wurde.

Harry fand, dass er nun gut genug gerüstet war und so entschloss er sich, da es auch schon Zeit war zum Frühstück, zu gehen. Dort traf er auf eine ebenfalls gut aufgelegte Sarah. Diese fing an zu quengeln, als er ankam, dass er nicht mehr da war, als sie aufwachte. Er musste schmunzeln. Doch seine Miene versteifte sich, als er Hermione sah. Sie setzte sich etwas weiter ans Ende des Tisches, als sie seinen Gesichtsausdruck sah. Vorsichtig fragte Sarah Harry, was denn los sei. Dieser murmelte nur, dass er es ihr später am Nachmittag erzählen würde.

Kurz darauf trudelten die Eulen ein. Sie warf Harry einen Tagespropheten und eine andere Eule eine staatlich wirkenden Brief zu. Harry fing sie beide auf und öffnete den ersten Brief. Es stellte sich heraus, dass er von der Gringotts Zaubererbank war:

Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter

Wir freuen uns sehr, dass sie unsere Dienste in Anspruch nehmen, doch seien sie sich bewusst, dass sie einige sehr kostspielige Zusatzoptionen anfordern. Wir werden Ihren Wünschen nicht widersprechen, doch wollen sie noch etwas ändern, müssen sie es uns bis in einer Woche mitteilen. Anbei befindet sich ein Blatt Pergament mit dem wie verlangten Kontostand. Das Geld, welches für den Wiederaufbau Godrics Home gebraucht wird, wurde bereits abgerechnet. Den Persönlichen Aktienberater, den haben sie bereits sowieso und er ist einer der besten seines Faches.

Mit freundlichen, geschäftlichen Grüßen, Kobold der Gringotts Bank (international Vertreten)

Harry besah sich den zweiten Zettel mit viel Interesse. Ihm viel auf, dass der Aufbau gar nicht so viel seines riesigen Vermögens verlangte. Er war wahrscheinlich noch immer um einiges reicher, als die Familie Malfoy. Zufrieden, steckte er die Zetteln in seine Brusttasche, als ein Schrei von dem Sitz neben ihm ertönte. Mit zittrigen Fingern deutete Sarah auf den Tagespropheten, den sie sich geschnappt hatte. Dort stand in groß gedruckten Lettern:

Todesser stürmten Ministerium. Minister Fudge übergelaufen. Chaos ausgebrochen

Gestern Abend, es war 23 Uhr 11, ertönten plötzlich laute Knalle, berichtete einer der wenigen Überlebenden. Sofort stürmte dieser in die Richtung, aus der die Explosionen gekommen waren. Dort war alles verwüstet, erklärte uns dieser völlig durch den Wind gewesene Ministeriumsmitarbeiter Percy Weasley. Zwischen den Trümmern, standen mindestens 50 Todesser, alle waren bewaffnet mit Schwertern. Komischerweise konnten sie mit denen sowohl zaubern als auch fechten. Durch diese waren die meisten Toten zu beklagen, doch auch als die Decken einstürzten, starben viele Ministeriumsleute unter den Trümmern. Vereinzelt konnten die Auroren die Todesser zurückhalten, doch ohne großen Erfolg. Nach wenigen Minuten, durchbrachen die Todesser den Widerstand und die Auroren flohen. Das Ministerium ist nun ein einziger Schutthaufen. Die Vorläufige „Übergangsregierung" führt Albus Dumbledore an.

Bei dem Anschlag sind an die zweihundert Toten zu beklagen. Die genaue Auflistung finden sie auf den folgenden Seiten.

Hauptsächlich Schuld an dem Anschlag war der ehemalige Minister Fudge, der sich die letzten zwei Jahre strikt gegen die Wiederauferstehung des dunklen Lords gewährt hatte. Nun war dieser im letzten Jahr, wie einige Leute berichteten, die angeblich Spione in den Reihen des dunklen Lords sind, zu den Todessern übergelaufen. Da dem Minister alle Sicherheitslücken im Ministerium und der komplette Zugang zum Ministerium bekannt war, war es ein leichtes für die Truppen des Lords einzudringen.

In England herrscht Chaos und ich wünsche dem neuen Minister Albus Dumbledore alles Gute und viel Glück, dass er wieder Ordnung schafft und stehe ihm voll im Kampf gegen den Lord zur Verfügung. Ich rufe das Volk dazu auf sich dem Lord entgegenzustellen. Wir müssen eine Armee aufstellen, damit wir du-weißt-schon-wen besiegen können.

Rita Kimmkorn

Harry war geschockt. Er hatte zwar den Minister in letzter Zeit nie besonders gemocht, da dieser so starrköpfig wegen der Wiederauferstehung Lord Voldemorts war, doch, dass dieser sich den Reihen Voldemorts einfach so anschloss, war unfassbar für ihn. Aber am meisten war er traurig darüber, dass erneut so viele Leute ihr Leben verloren hatte.

Neben dem Artikel prangten zwei Bilder: auf dem einen war das „verschrottete"Ministerium mit dem dunklen Mal darüber zu sehen, auf dem anderen in Blutrot, wahrscheinlich mit Blut geschrieben, auf einer relativ unversehrten Wand: Dies war erst der Anfang L. V.

Harry lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. Was sollte dies? Dies war erst der Anfang. Er blätterte die nächsten Seiten durch und schaute, ob er bekannte Namen fand. Ein paar fielen ihm auf. Ein paar Eltern von Schulkollegen. Nahe und welche die er nicht so gut kannte. Er wunderte sich, warum um 11 Uhr nachts noch so viele Leute im Ministerium waren, doch wahrscheinlich war es dort seit der Auferstehung ziemlich heftig zugegangen. Harry blickte hoch zum Lehrertisch. Dort sah Harry einen kreidebleichen Dumbledore, von dem jegliches freundliche Lächeln verschwunden war. Dumbledore hatte zwar von dem Angriff erfahren und sich sofort bereiterklärt den Posten als Minister zu übernehmen, dennoch war er geschockt über den Ernst der Lage und dass Voldemort schon offener agierte als beim letzten Krieg.

Betrübt, machte Harry sich auf zu der Stunde mit Brian. Er freute sich überhaupt nicht darauf sich jetzt nach diesen Vorfällen zu duellieren, doch es blieb ihm nichts erspart. Am Ende der Stunde humpelte Harry mit grünen Haaren und spitzen Ohren aus dem Klassenzimmer. Er hatte sich heute einfach nicht konzentrieren können. Brian hatte dies eingesehen, und so hatte er die Stunde früher beendet.

Harry saß in seinem Raum mit Sarah am Bett und schwieg. Gedankenverloren, strich er ihr durch ihr seidig glattes, blondes Haar. Nach einer Weile durchbrach Sarah die Stille: Harry, du wolltest mir doch erzählen, was da zwischen dir und Hermione vorgefallen war.

Seufzend, erinnerte Harry sich daran und erzählte davon. Sarah brauste auf, als sie alles gehört hatte. Sie beschlossen, dass Hermione aus freiem Stück kommen musste um sich zu entschuldigen. Innerlich kochte Sarah vor Wut. Doch beide beschlossen erstmal abzuwarten.

Den ganzen Tag, verbrachten sie miteinander, kuschelten miteinander (auch in solch schweren Zeiten, muss wenigstens die Liebe bestehen bleiben [dies waren auch ungefähr Dumbledores Worte gewesen]), erzählten sich noch gegenseitig über ihr Leben. Mit einem Wort. Sie genossen den Tag so gut es eben ging in diesen Zeiten und so wie es eben ging, wenn Ron noch immer in Voldemorts Fängen war.

Nach einem sättigenden Abendessen, machte Harry sich zusammen mit Sarah auf zu Seelenmagie. Sie hatte dieses Fach ebenfalls gewählt, da es sich sehr viel versprechend anhörte und außerdem waren sie neugierig auf Dumbledores Bruder, Aberforth.

Die Stunde verlief relativ fad wenn man bedachte, was in den anderen Stunden los war. Sie lernten nur theoretisch was man mit Seelenmagie alles für Unheil anrichten könnte. Man könnte zum Beispiel jemanden von der guten auf die böse Seite zwingen, oder durch rein spirituelle Kraft jemanden Zwingen sich zu verlieben, oder einen Menschen steuern. So ähnlich wie der Imperius Fluch nur kann man ihn nicht so „leicht"abschütteln. Für all diese Dinge brauchte man seine ganze Konzentration, einen enorm starken Willen, der den des anderen, den man ändern will überlegen sein muss und unheimlich viel Energie.

Der Professor, Dumbledores Bruder, war genauso verrückt wie sein Bruder und strahlte die gleiche Macht und Autorität aus wie er. Das einzige war, dass dieser keinen Bart hatte und sich stets in seinem Leben zurückgehalten hatte und eher die Bücher studiert hatte und somit ein unglaublich umfangreiches Wissen hatte.

Die Stunden zogen so an Harry vorbei, ohne dass er die Zeit war nahm. Um elf Uhr abends, legte er sich dann mechanisch wie ein Roboter ins Bett. Er registrierte nicht wie Sarah ins Zimmer kam und sich zu ihm legte, er starrte einfach die ganze Zeit an die Zimmerdecke. Irgendwann, fielen ihm dann die Augen zu, egal wie er sich dagegen wehrte einzuschlafen, denn er wusste, heute würde er wieder Albträume haben.

Ein etwa 15 Jähriges Mädchen mit roten Haaren erschien vor Harrys geistigem Auge. Sie lag zusammengerollt auf dem Boden in einer kalten und feuchten Zelle. Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper. Sie hoffte, sie würde hier wieder lebendig herauskommen. Sie wurde aus ihren trüben Gedanken gerissen, als ein Todesser die Zellentür aufstieß. Ein Todesser komplett in schwarze Roben gekleidet kam bei der Zellentür herein.

Er blieb vor dem rothaarigen Mädchen stehen. Er riss ihren Kopf herum und zwang sie so aufzustehen. Komplett unvorbereitet und überraschend drückte er hart seine Lippen auf die ihren.

Ohne Rücksicht, drang er in ihren Mund ein. Ginny versuchte sich so gut es ging zu wehren, doch es misslang. Der Todesser war zu stark. Er riss ihr ihre Sachen vom Leib. Sie stand nun völlig nackt vor ihm und sah ihn ängstlich an nicht fähig ein Wort zu sagen geschweige denn zu schreien. Er leckte sich dreckig über die Lippen. Hart drehte er sie um, sodass sie nun mit ihrem Hintern zu ihm stand. Er öffnete mit fahrigen Handgriffen seine Hose. Er zog sich seine Boxershort hinunter. Nun ragte senkrecht seine schon sehr steife Erregung weg. Er nahm sie in die Hand und führte die Spitze schnell in Ginny ein. Sie schrie auf. Ein Schmerz durchzuckte sie. Hart stieß er in sie ohne Gleitmittel und ohne Vorspiel. Immer wieder. Immer schneller und härter. Er stöhnte immer wieder auf. Ihre Schreie taten gut zu hören. Es törnte ihn immer mehr an. Blut lief ihre Beine hinab. Sie konnte nur mehr weinen. Es tat so unendlich weh. Der Todesser stieß noch einmal bis zum Lustpunkt in sie hinein und mit einem lauten Stöhner und in Ekstase entlud er sich in ihr. Er zog seinen erschlafften Schwanz aus ihr zurück. Erschöpft fiel Ginny zu Boden. Sie fühlte sich wie ein Stück Dreck. Wie eine billige Nutte. Am Rande bemerkte sie wie der Todesser aus ihrer Zelle verschwand und sie nackt und gepeinigt am Boden zurückließ. Sie billige Nutte.

„Crucio", zischte Voldemort und richtete seinen Zauberstab mit der Phönixfeder als Kern auf sein Opfer, welches blutend vor ihm lag. Ein Böses lächeln umspielte des dunklen Lords Mund.

Gequält und blutüberströmt, wälzte sich ein Junge mit rotem Haar am Boden herum. Als der Fluch endlich von ihm genommen wurde, sprach Voldemort erneut:"Wo ist das Hauptquartier des Phönixordens?"Der Junge keuchte und wisperte leise und mit zitternder Stimme nicht so recht glaubend, dass dies die richtige Antwort ist:"Das wirst du nie erfahren, du Schlange. Eher sterbe ich."Seine Stimme wurde lauter. Letzten Endes, schrie er. „Warum sollte ich dich sterben lassen. Du bist doch so ein schönes Spielzeug. Ich bin mir sicher, Bellatrix wird noch viel Spaß mit dir haben"Schaurig, sodass es einem die Nackenhaare aufstellte, lachte Voldemort auf.

„Aber zuerst, wirst du noch ein wenig gequält. TODESSER"Sofort, kamen durch ein Tor gestürmt an die zwanzig Todesser. Sie bildeten einen Kreis um ihren Herren und den Teenager, der kaum älter als 16 war. „Sie wünschen, my Lord?", sprach Lucius Malfoy, kniete sich hin, küsste den Saum Voldemorts Umhang und rutschte auf Knien wieder zurück. „Lucius, mein Treuer Freund, Meister der Foltertechniken. Ich überlasse dir dieses dreckige Weasley. Breche seinen Willen, lasst ihn aber weiterleben, denn er hat Informationen, die uns nützlich sein könnten."

„Ja, my Lord"Brutal riss er den rothaarigen vom Boden hoch, und schlug ihm einmal hart mit der Faust in den Bauch. Der Junge keuchte auf und spuckte Blut aus dem Mund. Ein paar Rippen waren gebrochen und ein paar angeknackst. Er zuckte noch weiter bis er dann endlich ruhig liegen blieb.

Von Schmerzen geplagt, schloss er die Augen. Leise, innerlich fragte er sich, wann das denn endlich aus war. Eine Faust traf ihn im Magen. Seine Rippen waren sowieso schon gebrochen und drückten gegen seine Lunge.

Er konnte nur mehr sehr flach atmen und jeder Atemzug, bereitete ihm enorme Anstrengungen und Schmerzen. Er riss die Augen und den Mund auf. Ein Schwall blut schoss aus seinem Mund und klatschte auf den Boden. Enorme Schmerzen durchzuckten seinen Körper.

Die Nachwirkungen des Cruciatus, den er jetzt erstmals am eigenen Leibe gespürt hatte, waren noch deutlich spürbar. Ein Arm von ihm war ausgekugelt, der zweite hing lose herum. Eine tiefe Wunde, zog sich auf seinem Bauch entlang. Dort hatte ihm du-weißt-schon-wer ein Messer hineingerammt, welches jetzt noch immer drinnen steckte. Anschließend hatte er das Messer noch ein bisschen in der Wunde gedreht, sodass die Wunde noch schmerzhafter wurde. Er hoffte, dass er endlich sterben würde, oder wenigstens in die ach so schöne verlockende Bewusstlosigkeit übergleiten würde. Endlich nach weiteren schmerzenden Sekunden, fiel er in die unendlichen Weiten der Bewusstlosigkeit.

Mit einem durchdringenden Schrei, welcher durch Mark und Bein ging, wachte Harry auf. Es kam ihm sehr komisch vor. Er fühlte sich wie gerädert, seine Muskeln schmerzten alle, so als ob er der gefolterte geworden wäre. Noch etwas fiel ihm auf, während sich sein flacher Atem langsam normalisierte: Das war das erste Mal, dass er bei Sarah einen Albtraum hatte, und wenn man schon vom Teufel sprach, Sarah wachte gerade mit verschlafenem Gesicht auf. Müde, zwinkerte sie mit den Augen und fragte:"Hattest du einen Albtraum, Harry?"„Ron. Folter. Voldemort. Dumbledore. sagen. retten.", sprudelte er sofort los.

Beruhigend legte Sarah, Harry einen Arm um die Schulter und zog ihn zu sich hinüber. Langsam, klärten sich seine Gedanken. Ihre Wärme, strahlte eine Ruhe aus, die ihm im Moment fehlte. Dann fing er an zu sprechen. Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn:

"Ron mein Freund aus Hogwarts, ist bei Voldemort. Er foltert ihn. Ron wird es nicht mehr lange aushalten können. Er hat bereits überall Wunden und ist nun bewusstlos. Vor allem das komische ist, ich habe fast alles physisch gespürt, doch an meinem Körper sind keine Wunden. Ich spürte den Schmerz einfach nur"

Sofort rappelten sich beide auf. Über diesen seltsamen Umstand könnten sie noch später nachbrüten. Vorher war erst einmal wichtig, dass Professor Dumbledore davon unterrichtet wurde. Vor Dumbledores Lehrerbüro, verschwendeten sie erst gar nicht Zeit damit anzuklopfen, sondern drückten die Tür auf. Das was Harry nun sah, lies ihn stutzen. Das erste Mal, sah Harry Professor Dumbledore (Trommelwirbel bitte) beim ins Bett gehen (oh, der alte Koffer, Professor, Stuhl [ach wart mal, Stuhl passt nicht dazu. Nehmen wir lieber:] Narr) muss auch in die Heia. Dieser blickte erstaunt auf. Schnell, fuhr er mit der Hand über seinen Körper, der in einen Teddybär Pyjama gekleidet war (typisch: verrückt, verrückter ... Dumbledore), und sofort, verwandelten sich unter seiner Hand der Pyjama in seine Alltagsroben.

Er blickte auf die abgehetzten Kinder und fragte mit ruhiger Stimme:" Was ist denn los, Sarah und Harry. Könnt ihr nicht schlafen?", fragte er mit einem schmunzelndem Blick auf die beiden.

„Nein, Professor. Aber ich hatte wieder einen Traum von Voldemort. Er foltert Ron. Er stirbt bald wenn sie ihn nicht da rausholen. Er ist schwer verletzt."Dumbledores funkelnde Augen verschwanden. Seine Gesichtszüge erschlafften. Leise murmelte er vor sich hin, doch so, dass es für die Kinder vernehmlich war:"Ich habe keine Hoffnung mehr"

Geschockt blickte Harry auf seinen Mentor. Die Ausstrahlung purer Hoffnung, war verschwunden. Wenn selbst Dumbledore, der zwar in den letzten Jahren einige Fehler gemacht hatte, indem er Harry Informationen verwährt hatte weil er ihn schützen wollte und was nach hinten los gegangen war, die Hoffnung aufgegeben hatte, dann würde es nicht lange dauern und Voldemort würde schrecklicher Herrschen als im ersten Krieg. Das Ministerium war ja bereits gefallen, durch diesen feigen Fudge, der sich wie Peter, diese Ratte, den stärkeren angeschlossen hatte und nur ein Mitläufer war. Er würde Voldemort hinter seinem Rücken verraten, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, wenn es ihm einen Vorteil bringen würde. Genauso wie Peter es mit Harrys Familie getan hatte.

Für Harry brach eine Welt zusammen: Dumbledore ohne Hoffnung. Mit Hermione zerstritten. Ron und seine Familie höchstwahrscheinlich tot, das Ministerium gefallen. Das letzte was fehlen würde, war dass Sarah ihn verlassen würde und Hogwarts fallen würde. Da war Harry sich sicher, da würde nur mehr Selbstmord etwas bringen, oder er musste Voldemort vorher ein Ende setzten, sodass es gar nicht so weit kommen kann.

Sarah nahm ihn in die Arme und drückte ihn zärtlich an sich. Sie wusste, dass gerade er, der schon so viele Verluste überstehen musste, nun jemanden brauchte um sich auszuweinen ... das erste Mal in seinem Leben. Da er keine Eltern mehr hatte, war dies nie möglich gewesen. Die Dursleys hätten ihn wahrscheinlich aus dem Haus gejagt.

Stumme Tränen rannen über sein Gesicht. Langsam wurde ihre Schulter feucht.

„Ich würde sagen ihr geht jetzt. Ich bin ein alter Mann und brauche auch meinen Schlaf. Die letzte Konfrontation mit Voldemort, da merkte ich, dass ich ihm nicht mehr gewachsen bin. Meine Zeit ist fast zu Ende. Deine Harry, ist nun gekommen, und nun geht. Ich muss mich ausruhen. Mein neuer Job, den ich relativ unfreiwillig erhalten habe, der Zaubereiminister zu sein, erfordert meine ganze Kraft, vor allem in diesen Zeiten."

Sie wollten gerade mit betrübter Stimmung aus Dumbledores Büro gehen, als die Flammen im Kamin zu lodern anfingen und sie leise, aber hörbar knisterten. Sie verfärbten sich grün und heraus schossen mehrere große Etwas, an denen Fetzten hingen und die ziemlich rot waren (was wird das wohl sein?) ...Ketchup, genau? Nein, es war Blut. Menschliches Blut. Der Körper war sowohl mit vertrocknetem Blut, über Krusten und frischem Blut übersäht, welches noch unablässig aus den Wunden floss.

Die Gestalten, schlugen auf der anderen Zimmerseite gegen die Wand auf. Eine gab ein heiseres Wimmern von sich. Eine Blutlache bildete sich um den „Haufen". Vorsichtig näherten Sarah und Harry sich dem Bild. Dumbledore war zu geschockt um einen Schritt zu tun. Langsam wie in Zeitlupe kippte er nach hinten.

Harry starrte auf den Fleck, wo Sekunden vorher noch sein Vorbild gestanden hatte. Dieses lag nun reglos am Boden. Sarah flüsterte von neben ihm:"Seine Nerven sind wohl auch nicht mehr das, was sie einmal waren."Harry konnte nur stumm nicken.

Doch Harry kümmerte sich erstmal nicht um Dumbledore. Langsam näherte er sich dem Haufen, der wahrscheinlich aus Menschen bestand, die er nicht entziffern konnte. Vorsichtig drehte er eine Person vom Bauch auf den Rücken, sodass dessen Gesicht, wobei er sich nicht sicher war, ob man das noch als Gesicht bezeichnen konnte, zu ihm sah. Leere, braune Augen blickten ihm entgegen. Das Gesicht, war blutig. Die Haare waren brutal heruntergerissen worden. Die Kopfhaut blutete noch. Unablässig strömte Blut aus allen Wunden.

Die Gestalt wimmerte. Unter der einen Gestalt konnte er noch eine andere erkenne, die feuerrotes Haar hatte. (na, klingelt es, wer es sein könnte, falls ihr es nicht eh schon wisst) ... Es war Ginny. Sie hatte keine Kleidung an. Ihr Körper war geschändet. Die rote Flüssigkeit, strömte ihr aus den Händen, Beinen, mittleren Regionen. Sie war vergewaltigt worden, von diesen lüsternen Schweinen von Todessern. Je ein Messer steckte in ihren Oberschenkeln. Sie hatte unzählige blaue Flecken, Blutergüsse und tiefe Wunden, die wahrscheinlich von Messern, Spitzen und derartigem Zeug stammte.

Ihr Bauch war aufgeschlitzt und ihre Kehle wies Schnittwunden auf, die aber zum Glück nicht bis zur Luftröhre reichten. Sanft fühlte er ihr den Puls. Ganz schwach, spürte er ihn. Es war ein Wunder, dass sie noch lebte.

Eine unglaubliche Wut durchfuhr Harry. Dieser Haufen vor ihm waren die Weasleys, wie sie leiben und leben (hoffen wir es). Ohne auch noch nur ein einziges Mal die Überreste der Weasleys zu begutachten, stürmte er zum Kamin in Dumbledores Kamin, warf Flohpulver hinein und sprach: Madam Pomfrey. Wenige Sekunden später erschien ihr Kopf in den Flammen. „Huch, Potter, was wollen sie denn in Dumbledores Büro und noch dazu in den Ferien. Können sie mir nicht einmal in den Ferien Ruhe...

Harry trat einen Schritt zur Seite, sodass Madam Pomfrey einen direkten Blick auf die hoffentlich nicht Leichen hatte. Sie stellte keine Fragen mehr, packte anscheinend in Hogwarts einige Tränke und Gerätschaften ein und erschien sofort durch das Flohpulver neben Harry. Sie schnellte sofort auf die Weasleys zu. In der Luft lies sie sieben Betten erscheinen. Sie waren wahrscheinlich herapperiert. (das geht. Genauso wie Blumen erscheinen lassen [das war nur ein Beispiel] geht natürlich ein wenig anders und vor allem schwerer). Sofort lies sie jede „Person auf eine Trage schweben. Sie sprach einen Zauber und stürzte dann auf eine Männliche Gestalt zu. Da sie die größte war, nahm Harry an, dass es Arthur Weasley war.

Wie der Blitz hantierte sie mit Tränken herum, fuchtelte mit dem Zauberstab. Der Körper von Ron Dad, leuchtete in den verschiedensten Farben immer wieder auf. Madam Pomfrey schüttelte immer wieder den Kopf. Verbissen kämpfte sie gegen die Zeit, doch dieses war das Mittel, das am meisten gebraucht war. Er starb ihr unter ihren Fingern weg. Sie kämpfte weiter, doch es war fast vergebens. Sie massierte gerade einen Trank hinunter, durch seine Kehle, als plötzlich sein Körper rot aufleuchtete. Traurig hörte sie auf seine Kehle zu massieren. Sie schwang ein letztes Mal ihren Stab und ein weißes Tuch erschien über dem Mann, der noch immer mehr rote als fleischfarbene Haut hatte. Langsam segelte das Tuch hinunter. Traurig, senkte sie den Kopf, dachte still ein Gebet. Es war seit langem wieder das erste Mal, dass jemand unter ihren Händen hinweg gestorben war. Doch sie musste weitermachen. Sich um die anderen Weasleys kümmern.

Ein wenig gedämpfter machte sie sich weiter an die Arbeit. Mit Erleichterung stellte sie fest, dass die anderen zwar schwere Schäden davongetragen hatte, es aber ohne große bleibende Schäden überstehen würde. Unter anderem was sein konnte, war, dass Ginny Weasley, vielleicht nie mehr Kinder haben könnte, da ihre Gebärmutter schwer verletzt war. Vielleicht mit viel Glück schaffte sie es zu heilen.

Bei Ron, waren einige Zauber angewandt worden, infolge dessen, durfte man ihm nicht so viele Tränke und Zauber einflößen, denn sonst würde er allergisch reagieren und sterben. Bei Ginny waren Zauber angewandt worden, die ihre Beine dauerhaft auseinander gequetscht hatte, was dazu führte, dass diese ausgekugelt waren. Bei Fred und George waren Zauber gewesen, die verhinderten, dass die Wunden heilten. Bei denen mussten sie natürlich und ohne Magie heilen, was ein sehr langwieriger Prozess war.

Stumm ließen Sarah und Harry die Krankenschwester arbeiten. Traurig und mit Tränen in den Augen, sahen sie zu, wie Rons Dad mit dem weißen Tuch zugedeckt wurde. Er war von ihnen gegangen. Sarah drückte Harrys Hand stärker. Beide zuckten erschrocken zusammen, als sie Hände auf ihren Schultern spürten. Sie blickten auf und sahen in die traurigen, blauen Augen Albus Dumbledores. Er drückte ihre Schultern und wies sie an Schlafen zu gehen. Dies war kein Anblick für sie, meinte er. Er hatte Recht, wie Harry fand. Es sah aus wie auf einem Schlachtfeld. Überall Blut. Der Metallische Geruch von Blut hing in seiner Nase. Übelkeit stieg in ihm auf. Er schaffte es noch bis in ihr Bad und übergab sich dann sofort. Nicht wenige Minuten später folgte Sarah und auch sie erbrach sich. Sie hatte anscheinend länger gebraucht um zu begreifen, was geschehen war.

Noch lange fanden sie in dieser Nacht keine Ruhe. Lange noch grübelten sie still und für sich allein über den Vorfall nach, bis sie dann beide in einen unruhigen Schlaf verfielen.

Am nächsten Morgen, waren sie mehr als verwirrt. Alles was passiert war, erschien ihnen so ungläubig wie in einem Traum, so unwirklich. Langsam schritten sie dann zusammen in die Essenshalle, doch als sie dort weiße Tücher hängen sahen, wussten sie sofort, dass es Realität war. Erneut war jemand gestorben, und wieder hatte dieser zu den engeren Vertrauten von Harry gehört. Arthur Weasley, Vater von Ron Weasley, seinem besten Freund war von ihnen gegangen. Harry waren die langen Gespräche über Muggelerfindungen zwar manchmal auf den Keks gegangen, aber doch war er ein super Mensch gewesen.

Appetit hatte Harry gar keinen. Albus Dumbledore saß nicht am Lehrertisch, und so machte er sich nach dem nicht Essen auf in den Krankenflügel. Die Türen waren versperrt, ließen sich jedoch mit einem einfachen stablosen Alohomora öffnen.

Harry schlüpfte leise in den Krankensaal und schloss die Tür wieder lautlos hinter sich. Albus stand vor einem Bett, indem ruhig ein Junge mit roten Haaren schlief. Harrys Freund, Ron Weasley. Der Direktor aus Hogwarts, war gar nicht überrascht, dass Harry hierhergekommen war.

„Professor, ähm Albus, werden sie es überstehen?", flüsterte Harry mit einem flehenden Ton in seiner Stimme.

„Ja, Harry. Die Verletzungen, waren nicht so schlimm bei den anderen. Leider, aber hat es Arthur getroffen. Wir haben einen wichtigen Mitstreiter und vor allem einen guten Freund verloren."

Jegliches Funkeln war aus Dumbledores Augen verschwunden. „Ach ja, Harry. Wir haben das Begräbnis auf Morgen verschoben. Es ist zu gefährlich wenn du dich hinauswagst. Wir sollten so schnell wie möglich wieder hier in Sicherheit sein. Ich habe allerdings diesmal keine Leibgarde für dich organisiert, da ich denke du würdest gerne alleine um sie trauern.

Du hast bestimmt die weißen Tücher in der Halle gesehen. Du weist ja, wie ich dir bereits erzählt habe, dass weiß die Farbe der Trauer ist in unserer Welt. Infolge des Todes Arthurs fällt heute und morgen die Schule aus. Ach ja, Ron ist bis morgen wieder in Ordnung. Er wird nur einen starken Schock und einen schlimmen seelischen Schaden davongetragen haben. Wenn du willst, kann er zu Miss Changs Begräbnis mitkommen. Einen Tag nach ihrem Begräbnis findet die Bestattung Arthurs statt. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du ihr beiwohnen würdest.

Lasse Ronald heute aber bitte noch in Ruhe. Heiler haben es in sich, wenn die Patienten belästigt werden. Sie können richtige Drachen werden und man sollte sie nicht ärgern."In seinen Augen, begann es wieder zu funkeln und mit sanfter Gewalt, zog er Harry aus dem Saal.

In Gedanken verloren, schritt Harry durch die vielen Korridore. Er fragte sich was er heute machen sollte. Eine Zeit lang, fiel ihm nichts ein, aber plötzlich festigte sich ein Entschluss in Harry. Er würde lernen. Er würde Voldemort umbringen. Niemand würde mehr wegen Harrys Unfähigkeit leiden müssen. Voldemort würde bezahlen. Er schnappte sich seine Bücher über Animagustransformation, zauberstablose Magie, Schwertkampf und Nekromantie und türmte in die Übungsräume.

Er staunte nicht schlecht. Sie waren voll mit Trainingsgeräten. Sogar welche, die Muggel besaßen, wie zum Beispiel einem Boxsack, ein Laufband und noch andere Dinge. Der Boden war mit Matten bedeckt, sodass man weich fiel. Eine Wand war bestückt mit Schwertern, Bögen und Schildern. Er pickte sich ein Langschwert von der Wand. Er hatte immer geglaubt, Schwerter wären nicht allzu schwer, vor allem Zaubererschwerter, doch er hatte sich getäuscht. Godric Gryffindors Schwert, war wieder einmal eine Ausnahme gewesen. Das Schwert, welches er nun in der Hand hielt, war ein Doppelschneidiges und extrem scharfes. Es war überhaupt nicht verziert, also ein komplett einfaches Schwert. Fürs erste, transfigurierte Harry das Schwert mit dem Zauberstab ein wenig leichter, was ihn sehr wunderte, da Harry dies bis jetzt noch nie geglückt war und dann begann er mit dem Training für seine Armmuskulatur. Er führte einige einfachen Übungen aus, die in dem Buch beschrieben waren. Er lernte schnell und fühlte, wie seine Bewegungen sicher wurden. Nach einiger Zeit, war er ordentlich verschwitzt und sein Arm tat ihm weh. Er ging sich erstmals duschen und verschwand dann im Bett, denn der Tag war zu aufregend und Nerven aufreibend gewesen, als dass er sich heute noch fähig fühlte etwas zu unternehmen.

Bedächtigen Schrittes schritt eine kleine Gruppe von Zauberern den langen Weg in das kleine Dorf Hogsmeade hinunter. Keiner sprach ein Wort. Alle waren in Gedanken versunken an die gute Freundin und Schülerin, die aus ihrer Mitte genommen worden war.

Harry fühlte keine Panik davor wieder mit Chos Tod und Sirius Verschwinden in dem Schleier in Verbindung zu kommen. Er wusste nicht warum, aber er hatte eine innere Ruhe, die er vor Sarah nie gefühlt hatte. Er fühlte nur ein dumpfes Pochen bei seinem Herzen, aber es fühlte sich nicht gebrochen an. Freudig erinnerte er sich an die wenigen, aber doch sehr ausgeprägten schönen Momente mit ihr zurück. An das Feuerwerk, das explodiert war, als sie sich das erste Mal richtig geküsst hatte und den anschließenden Angriff der Todesser. Ja er hatte eine gute Freundin verloren, aber vielleicht hätte er dann nie zu Sarah gefunden. Aber dass es so gut war, dass sie gestorben war, konnte man nicht so stehen lassen und so blickte Harry dem Begräbnis halbwegs gelassen entgegen an der Seite Sarahs, die Beruhigend seine Hand in ihren warmen hielt und sanft drückte.

Ein wenig Abseits schritt Hermione tief in Gedanken neben den anderen her. Bis jetzt hatte sie noch nicht den Mut gehabt sich bei Harry und Sarah zu entschuldigen. Sie war sich mittlerweile klar geworden, dass Harry nur mit Sarah glücklich werden könne und dass sie keine Chance hatte und außerdem sollte sie Harry endlich einmal ein wenig Glück in seinem von Verlusten geprägten Leben lassen. Sie war mitgekommen zu Chos Begräbnis, da sie Harrys Freundin war und sie war ein guter Mensch gewesen und war es mehr als würdig ein schönes Begräbnis zu haben. Sie hatte Cho zwar nie wirklich gemocht, sondern immer nur als das Mädchen gesehen, welches aufgetakelt herumlief und sich an jeden Jungen heranmachte, der ihr über den Weg lief (Roger Davis, Cedric Diggory und letztendlich Harry), doch in Wirklichkeit, hatte sie nie die Gelegenheit gehabt sie wirklich kennen zulernen und so fühlte sie sich zumindest Verantwortlich zu ihrer letzten Ruhe Verkündung zu kommen. Den Schock dass Ron lebendig wieder da war, hatte sie schon lange überwunden, aber dass sein Vater gestorben war, hatte sie noch nicht wirklich realisiert. Seit sie erfahren hatte, dass Ron wieder da war, war sie nicht mehr von Rons Seite gewichen. Einmal war er kurz aufgewacht und hatte sie kurz müde angesehen und war sofort wieder eingenickt.

Albus Dumbledore, war ganz in Gedanken an ein Mädchen mit schwarzen Haaren. Eine Schülerin, die immer zu den aufgewecktesten der ganzen Schule gehört hatte, und an die jeder Junge der Schule einmal heran gewollt hatte. Ja, selbst ihm, dem alten Schulleiter fiel so etwas auf, und seine Sinne waren noch gar nicht benebelt, wie manche erbost meinten. Nein, er bekam noch alles in der Schule mit was sich abspielte, wozu hatte er sonst unzählige Überwachungskameras im Schloss. So war es ihm auch nicht entgangen, wie Harry Cho zu dem Weihnachtsball vor zwei Jahren einladen wollte. Damals hatte er überhaupt nicht zuhören wollen, als er sich bewusst wurde, worum es ging, doch als Harry dann den Text: "Willuballmimir"sagte, konnte er nicht anders und musste sich zurückhalten nicht aufzulachen. Mit einem freudigen Grinsen erinnerte er sich zurück an das kleine, schüchterne Mädchen, was damals auf den sprechenden Hut zugestolpert war und sich dann nervös an den Ravenclawtisch gesetzt hatte. Ja, ja, was sieben Jahre Hogwarts alles ausmachen konnten. (Cho war ja ein Jahr älter als Harry gewesen)

So schwelgten alle in Gedanken und so auch Sarah, über die ausschweifenden Erzählungen Harrys über Cho. Sie hatte sie zwar nie persönlich kennen gelernt, aber Cho war bestimmt ein Prima Mensch gewesen. Sie würde sicher noch einiges bei der Verabschiedungszeremonie in das Reich der Toten über sie erfahren.

Nach wenigen Minuten schweigendem Fußmarsch erreichten sie dann den Honigtopf, das Süßigkeitengeschäft des Dorfes, indem es die verrücktesten Zusammenstellungen an Gummizeugs gab. Vor dem Laden, schwang Dumbledore einmal seinen Zauberstab und sofort erschien mit einem lauten Knall ein großer Doppeldeckerbus vor ihnen, der ganz in lila gestrichen war. Die Tür des Busses wurde aufgerissen und heraus torkelte eine alte Frau. Grüne Farbe war ihr ins Gesicht gestiegen. Eine alte Reisetasche wurde ihr nachgeworfen. Das pickelige Gesicht Ernies erschien in der Tür und sagte grinsend:"Beehren sie uns nicht bald wieder."

Die alte Frau suchte schnell das weite und murmelte immer wieder vor sich hin:"Nie wieder, nie, nie wieder...". Sie humpelte ein wenig und ihr schwarzer Umhang, der an einigen Stellen geflickt war und ein wenig zu kurz und ausgebleicht war, wehte in der leichten Brise. Hinterher schleifte sie ihre Reisetasche, bei der ihr anscheinend noch nicht die Idee gekommen war sie schweben zu lassen.

„Na sieh mal einer an. Neville ist auch wieder da, oder soll ich eher Harry Potter sagen?", fragte plötzlich Stans Stimme aus dem inneren des Busses. Jetzt erschien der Busfahrer Stan, der anscheinend den Führerschein gekauft hatte, oder immer ziemlich blau war, wie er fuhr, im Türrahmen.

Dumbledore musterte Harry daraufhin fragend und ebenso alle anderen. Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf und drückte sich an dem pickligen, kleinen Ernie vorbei und dann noch an Stan und setzte sich dann auf eines der Betten. Instinktiv und geistig bereitete er sich schon auf eine haarsträubende Fahrt vor.

Nachdem Dumbledore bezahlt hatte und sie eingestiegen waren, heulte auch schon der Motor auf und der Bus raste davon. Folge davon war, dass alle, die sich nicht noch irgendwo festgeklammert hatten, umgeworfen wurden. Im letzen Moment, konnte Sarah sich noch an Harrys Hals festklammern, sonst währe sie auf Hermione und Dumbledore gelandet, die beide am Boden lagen und nicht daran dachten aufzustehen. Sarah und Harry blickten sich beide einen schier unendlichen Augenblick in die Augen und waren in den Bann gezogen von den Augen des anderen. Doch als der Bus mit einem Knallen verschwand und dann in einer sehr engen Gasse Schlangenlinien fuhr, alle Gestelle der Betten im Bus herumhüpften und die Häuser einen Slalom hüpften um mit dem Bus nicht in Berührung zu kommen, zog Harry Sarah auf das Bett und die beiden hielten sich gegenseitig fest und warteten mit geschlossenen Augen auf das Ende dieses Höllentripps.

„Na sieh mal einer an, wie niedlich. Harry Potter hat eine Freundin. Na, Ernie. Was würde der Tagesprophet dafür geben, das zu erfahren."Erschrocken fuhren Sarah und Harry zusammen, doch zu deren Erleichterung, lachten Stan und Ernie kurz darauf über die erschrockenen Gesichter. „Wir werden nichts verraten, stimmts Ernie"„Jep, Stan. Drück auf die Tube. Wir stehen im Rückstand mit der Zeit."Harry konnte den beiden nicht so recht glauben schenken, und als dann endlich die Fahrt zu Ende war, krochen Dumbledore und Hermione aus dem Bus und Harry und Sarah stiegen mit enorm wackeligen Knien, die sich wie Schwabbelpudding anfühlten aus dem Bus. Als erstes mussten Harry und Sarah sich erstmals aneinander Abstützen. Alle schwankten noch ein wenig und waren noch grün im Gesicht. Harry und Hermione fragten sich fast gleichzeitig fast dasselbe: „Was hätte Ron zu diesem Tripp gesagt?", doch leider hatte Ron nicht mitkommen können, da er noch nicht vollkommen genesen war. Er war zwar manchmal bei Bewusstsein und auch körperlich vollkommen fit, doch die Nebenwirkungen des Cruciatus waren noch leicht zu spüren und er war noch ziemlich wackelig auf den Beinen, und so hatte Madame Pomfrey wie wild darum gekämpft, dass ihr Patient im Bett blieb. Dumbledore hatte Recht gehabt, dass Heiler zu echten Monstern werden konnten, wenn man sie in ihrer störte, behinderte oder ihnen dreinredete. Außerdem, war Rons geistiger Zustand ziemlich schlimm, als er vom Tod seines Vaters erfahren hatte und er hatte traumatische Einbildungen, dass er manchmal aufwachte und die Arme schützend um sich schlang oder laut schrie, so als ob er noch bei Voldemort wäre.

Sie waren vor einem großen, schmiedeisernem Tor angekommen, welches schwarz gestrichen war. Am oberen Ende des Tores stand: Friedhof für verlorene Menschen (sowohl körperlich als auch seelisch) Das Tor schwang auf und die 3 Hexen und Zauberer in Ausbildung und der alte Schulleiter schritten durch den Torbogen. Sie gingen an vielen Gräbern vorbei. Die Grabsteine waren viel größer als die der Muggel und auch viel aufwendiger gestaltet. Hie und da fielen ein paar bekannte Namen auf. Eine Frage brannte auf Harrys Zunge und endlich hatte er sich dazu durchgerungen zu fragen:"Albus, liegen meine Eltern auch hier auf diesem Friedhof?"„Oh nein, Harry. Deine Eltern, wollten ein kleines Begräbnis nicht in aller Öffentlichkeit. Du weißt doch bestimmt, dass deine Eltern in Godrics Home gewohnt hatten. Dieses wurde ja zerstört. Genau dort auf den riesigen Länderein um das zerstörte Haus, liegen deine Eltern begraben. Vielleicht später, wenn die Gefahr um Voldemort gebannt ist, vielleicht können wir dann einmal ihre Gräber besuchen, aber im Moment ist es zu gefährlich, jetzt wo auch noch das Zaubereiministerium gestürzt wurde."Harry, hatte nicht gewusste, dass seine Eltern auf Godrics Home bestattet worden waren. Er nahm sich vor das nächste Mal, wenn er dort war nach dem Grab seiner Eltern zu schauen. Eine weitere Frage schwirrte in Harrys Kopf herum: War Sirius auch hier. Am Torbogen war doch gestanden, dass dieser Friedhof sowohl für verlorene Seelen als auch Körper war. Diese Frage verkniff er sich aber vorerst.

Sie kamen immer weiter in die Mitte des Friedhofs. Sie kamen auf einen freien Platz, in dessen Mitte ein riesiges Denkmal stand. Eine Menge Leute standen dort herum, alle in weißen Umhängen und mit traurigen Gesichtern. Die Frauen hatten verweinte Gesichter, die Männer waren nahe an einem Nervenzusammenbruch. Dies waren die Angehörigen und engsten Freunde der Changs. Vorsichtig mischten sich die vier unter die Leute. Harry sah den hölzernen, kunstvoll verzierten Sarg, ganz in weiß gestrichen auf dem Boden liegen. Rund herum waren einige kunstvoll zusammengestellte Sträuße Blume, Kränze und auf einer goldenen Schleife stand geschrieben in roter, kursiver Schrift: In Gedanken an Cho Chang, eine wunderbare Freundin, Tochter und Enkelin. Ruhe in Frieden bis in alle Ewigkeit.

Harry kamen die Tränen in die Augen. Ein schlichter, aber rührender Text.

Es waren viele Bekannte von Cho hier. Sogar einige Hogwartsschüler, die meisten davon aus Ravenclaw.

„Harry, Sarah, könnte ich vielleicht einmal kurz mit euch sprechen. Es ist wichtig", fragte Hermione vorsichtig. Widerwillig trotteten Sarah und Harry hinter Hermione her, die die beiden zu einer großen, alten, knorrigen, aber noch immer saftigen Eiche führte.

„Harry, es ...es tut... mir Leid. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich versuchte mir deine Liebe durch einen Trank zu erkaufen. Es tut mir so schrecklich leid. Ich wusste nicht, dass euere Liebe zueinander so stark ist. Ich war blind vor Liebe in dich. Auch bei dir, Sarah möchte ich mich entschuldigen. Ich war schon seit Ende des 5. Jahres auf Hogwarts in Harry verknallt und habe immer auf den richtigen Moment gewartet. Da fiel Harry wegen Sirius in Selbstmitleid und ich konnte ihm nicht helfen. Das Jahr auf Hogwarts ist aus und wir reisen zurück mit dem Hogwartsexpress. Ich wartete den ganzen Sommer darauf, dass ich Harry früher sehen konnte und dann endlich, schrieb mir einmal Dumbledore und erzählte mir, dass ich mit auf die Partikular Schule kommen sollte, denn du, Harry brauchst jemanden, der dich aufmuntert. Sofort war ich Feuer und Flamme dich wieder zu sehen. Ich kam an auf der Schule, die Stimmung war zwischen uns nicht gerade gut und so war ich auch nicht besonders gut gelaunt, und dann kamst du, Sarah. Ich sah zu, wie du dich mit deinem nunja, Sorry aber es ist ein wenig ein Tussidesign, an Harry heranmachtest. Ich war so wütend und da war die einzige Lösung für mich ein Liebestrank. Vergebt mir Bitte. Ich habe einen riesigen Fehler gemacht." Beschämt und mit feuchten Augen blickte sie zu Boden. Harry und Sarah wechselten Stumm einen Blick. Harry wusste sofort was der ihre hieß und schob seine Hand unter Hermiones Kinn. Sanft drückte er ihr Gesicht hoch. „Danke, Hermione. Wir waren ziemlich wütend auf dich. Wir wussten nur eine selbstständige Entschuldigung, würde unsere Freundschaft wiederherstellen können. Ich würde sagen, jeder macht Fehler in seinem Leben. Freunde dich erstmal mit Sarah an und ich hoffe du wirst dann nichts mehr gegen Sarahs und meine Beziehung."Freudig blickte Hermione Sarah in die Augen und sagte:"Ich würde sagen, Sarah, wir fangen von Anfang an neu an, denn so wie du mich in letzter Zeit kennen gelernt hast, bin ich normal nie."„Gerne, Hermione. Also, fangen wir an: Hi, ich heiße Sarah Dumbledore, bin seine Enkelin und mit Harry glücklich zusammen."„Sehr erfreut, Sarah. Ich heiße Hermione Granger, bin eine Eifersüchtige Frau und will mich mit dir anfreunden."Dabei schüttelten sie sich die Hand. Während Harrys Freundin und seine langjährige Freundin von Hogwarts die Hand schüttelten, konnte er nur den Kopf schütteln. Das waren seine Freundinnen. Verrückt wie eh und je. Einfach so aus dem Bauch heraus, umarmte er sie beide fest und flüsterte leise:"Ihr seid ja verrückt"Als er sie wieder los lies, grinsten beide nur. „Nun, ich würde sagen, wir schließen uns der Trauerprozession an."

Zusammen gingen die drei Nebeneinander hinter dem Sarg von Cho und dessen Eltern her. Stumme Tränen, rannen über Harrys und Hermiones Gesicht. Als sie dann am Grab ankamen, hielt jeder einzelne noch eine Rede, sogar Sarah, erzählte, dass was Harry ihr gesagt hatte, sie sicher ein super Mensch war. Es war sehr emotional und anschließend wurde sie von zwei Friedhofszauberern hinuntergelassen. Jeder ging noch einmal am Grab vorbei flüsterte noch ein paar letzte Worte, warf ein Schaufelchen (oder Schäufelchen?) Erde auf den Sarg und stellte sich dann im Kreis auf.

Mit zittrigen Fingern, nahm Harry das Schäufelchen und flüsterte:" Ruhe in Frieden Cho. Es ist ein Jammer, dass du so früh gestorben bist. Ich war seit eh und je in dich verknallt und jetzt hatte ich keine Gelegenheit es dir zu sagen. Bitte sei nicht böse auf mich, wenn du auch in mich verliebt warst, aber ich bin nun glücklich mit Sarah zusammen. Irgendwann sehen wir uns wieder." Damit lehrte er die Erde auf den Sargdeckel und ging weg vom Grab und stelle sich direkt neben Sarah in den Halbkreis. Stumm blickte er auf den Grabstein. Hier lag sie, in einem weißen Sarg direkt im Erdloch, vollkommen regungslos:

Cho Chang, seine einstmalige Liebe.


End file.
